Royal Flames
by Solor Barnes
Summary: The next story in the Double Dragon Trouble series. Komi Krein Barnes has grown up in hiding, spending the last ten years from her family. What happens when Solor's decade long mission is complete at last? The threat from Slade is gone and Sosfil is on the road towards redemption...and Edward takes the family on vacation!
1. Moving

Solor writes down...

 _Ugh, I hate this! My beloved daughter, Komi, has inherited her mother's sense of not leaving well enough alone! Which I admired when I wasn't hiding from my friends, but this is the third time she's blown our cover since she turned ten!_

 _Don't get me wrong, I love Komi with all of my heart, and had I been in her shoes, I would have done the same thing. But it makes it hard to hide when she keeps dispelling her disguise and scaring the crap out of punk kids._

 _Now we've moved to a new location, and she's mad at me that I had to take her away from her friends... again._

 _I wish I could make her see why I need to keep us hidden, but the point of the matter is that until this... this event, to put it loosely, is over, I have to keep quiet about that, too. This sucks._

 _Being a single dad sucks._

 **[Chapter 1]** **  
** **[10 years after Solor left]** **  
** **[Location unknown]**

The car ride over was silent. The child of the group was too angry to say anything, and Solor himself didn't want to try to talk to her when all she would do was glare at him.

It had been ten years since his vanishing from the Tower. In that time, he spent his days working and pretending to be a normal human, raising a normal daughter, and trying to give them a "normal" life... or as normal as it could be. He had shifted his form a dozen times, to keep those that had seen him from being able to identify him again. Currently, he had decided to try something akin to a mix between his normal human form and that of Bruce Wayne. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were green, and he had also grown a short beard that covered his entire jaw line.

Komi, in the meantime, had grown at average Tamaranian speed. She looked average right now, but her true form was a sight to behold. She had orange skin and red hair, given to her by her mother. She also had a pair of red wings on her back and a two foot long tail instead of legs, which she used to slither around whenever she wasn't using magic to hide what she really was. In disguise right now, she had bright blonde hair and blue eyes, and otherwise passed as a regular ten-year-old girl.

Once the two had arrived in front of the one-story house, Solor sighed, turning the car off. "Alright... here we are." He stepped out of the Prius, glaring at the small car. "I hate this thing..."

"Then why didn't you buy that Impala that we saw at the last dealer?" Komi questioned, stepping out as well. "You and I both hate Toyota cars."

"Because we drove an Impala last time", Solor countered. "Now we have a Prius, and like it or not, this is our car now."

"Yeah, until we have to move again", Komi grumbled.

"I heard that, young lady", Solor shot out. "We are not moving this time, nor any time in the foreseeable future. Now... go inside and find your room. I have to get the paper and start making calls so I can get a job."

Komi glared at her dad, but complied, slipping inside. Once the front door was closed, she dispelled her disguise, revealing her true self. "Over protective jerk", she muttered, although it was only half-heartedly. Despite her anger, she still loved her dad very much. She was just frustrated that they had to move so often.

She easily found her room, since the movers already had their things brought in. She began opening up her boxes, starting to put her belongings in their appropriate spots. The normal business of stuffed animals on her bed and small pieces of jewelry, such as rings and necklaces, ended up on her small vanity table. But what stuck out was her collection of Teen Titans comics and merchandise. She had a tiny doll of each Titan, including the elusive toys that portrayed Solor, Heir to the Light and liaison for the Mortal World. Ever since he had gone into hiding, finding any depictions of him was difficult, since everyone saw him as a traitor or a coward and didn't want anything to do with him.

She knew better, though. Her dad had to do something, and he told her when she was six that he had to take her from her mother. He regretted the fact that he had to, but it was for the better, he told her. He promised that, when his mission was over, he would take her back and face whatever punishment the Titans wanted to give him.

When she asked what his mission was, he sighed. "I wish I knew myself, my little girl."

Cut to now, as she finished putting everything away. Her father entered the room, leaning against the door. "Well, I pulled a few strings... and we have new birth certificates, social security cards, and other identifications. My new name is Jason Nesbar, and, keeping with your favorite letter, your new name is Kori."

Komi sighed. "At least it's similar to my real name, so I can react to it easier..." She turned to her father, sitting on her bed gently. "I'm sorry I messed up, Dad... I... I didn't know what else I could do."

Solor smiled gently, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her, letting her lean against him. "Hey, it's okay. If I were in your position, I would have done the same thing. He was asking for some karma, anyway." He gently held her. "Do you want me to tell you about the night your mom and I met?"

"You've told me a hundred times", Komi said, but she smiled at him. "Of course I want to hear it again."

Solor smiled gently, reaching over to the first comic in the series she had. It was worn, having been read a couple dozen times, but she held tightly onto this book. He flipped to the first page. "The night we met... was like any night to humans. To me, though, I arrived on the outskirts of town. You don't see that here, because no one knew how I got there."

"It was a Tear, right?" Komi asked, reading along with him.

"Yeah, it was. On that day, I was officially banished from Lair. But that's a story for another time." He flipped the page. "Robin and Beast Boy were also new to the city. Beast Boy was trying to branch out on his own as a hero from the Doom Patrol, after he had gotten sick of Mento's strict expectations. Robin - or Nightwing, as he goes by now - got into an argument with his mentor, and went to claim this city as his own, planning on starting his own solo hero career. Cyborg lived there for a long time, having been given his cybernetic armor to keep him alive after an accident. Unfortunately, he didn't see himself as anything other than a freak, and hid his appearance. Raven is the only one I don't remember about how she got there.

"Then there is Starfire... or Kreinyol, Sunfire, as I began calling her eventually. She escaped the Gordanians that night, fleeing to Earth in an attempt to stay off of their radar. However, she attracted a lot of attention when she began trying to remove her cuffs. Enough that the four guys in the group - myself included - attempted to subdue her. Raven gave us the idea that we should try a non-violent approach. When I freed her from her cuffs, she kissed me, learning English from me and unknowingly igniting a spark between us."

"That's my favorite part", Komi said, smiling. "That kiss not only gave her the tools she needed, but also gave you something to fight for."

Solor nodded. "Well, we fought the Gordanians together, and constructed the tower, calling ourselves the Teen Titans. We had many adventures, as your books say", he told her. "And if you want, I'll tell you about when we met your Uncle Edward... after dinner. I ordered some Chinese takeout, since we don't have any fresh food yet."

"Okay, Dad", Komi said, smiling at her father. She slid from the bed, heading downstairs. "I'll start helping set up the other stuff, okay?"

"Alright, but don't let anyone see you without your legs, honey", Solor called out. He looked over, picking up his daughter's Starfire toy, smiling. "My Kreinyol... if only you could see how your daughter is...

"You would be proud of her", he finished, putting the toy back. He then headed downstairs, getting ready to help his little girl set up the other decorations and furniture.

XxXxX

Speaking of Sunfire, she sighed as she looked at the map again. There had been several sightings over the years, but she had never been able to pin them down. There had been many reports of a young girl with a snake-like tail and a pair of large red wings, but whenever she arrived at the scene, they were long gone.

She had matured a bit more over the last ten years. She had ditched the one piece that drove her husband wild, wearing something a bit more conservative, a unitard that only teased the young men of the city with her cleavage. Otherwise, she wore silver bracelets with emerald gems on them, and kept her engagement ring safely on her finger at all times. She was approached many times by ignorant heroes who only wanted a shot at getting into her pants, but by now they knew her as "Ice-fire", a cold, uncaring woman who didn't want their attention.

Soskrein had also grown a bit, but she was still a hatchling in dragon terms. She was commonly in her hybrid form, and because of her mental maturity, she was allowed to help from time to time. Showing that she was much smarter than her age of thirteen, she was able to easily pick apart motivations for crimes and other such. Thanks to her, many villains stopped trying, but more popped up as time went on. She took on a teenage form, looking more like her adoptive mother but making her hair curly, like her birth mother's human form.

"You okay, k'norfka?" Susie asked, approaching her mom from behind.

"He is elusive as always", Sunfire commented, leaning back in her chair. "Your father always did have a stubborn streak... but I'll find him sooner or later."

"You always say that", Susie commented, but smiled. "I've been looking, too, but without a single hint on what he's doing, I don't have any way on tailing him, and my informants in Lair can't track him either."

Sunfire sighed. "Very well... I shall take a break for now. We have some time before Teammate Edward comes over. I'll get started on dinner, and hopefully the others will be home then. In the meantime, you have some homework to do, young lady."

"Yes, your majesty", Susie responded, mocking a Tamaranian salute as she smiled at her mother. "It's simple, though. Calculus isn't that hard."

"But your teacher assigned it, so you have to do it. You don't want to ruin your straight A record, do you?"

Sunfire had elected to stay in the tower today, not wanting to deal with her teammates at the moment. She had been getting irritated with them all as of late, but she still was willing to work with them. However, everyone was now demoted to Teammate, since she felt that they didn't care as much about his motives as finding Solor and bringing him to justice. Robin of this universe now called himself Nightwing, but kept his hair short, unlike his opposite who grew his own long. Raven was still in a relationship with him, now officially his fiancé, while Beast Boy (now calling himself Changeling) was married to Terra. Cyborg didn't have anyone to call his own, but he happily played the cool uncle to Soskrein, Callisto, and Yolstav.

Edward, meanwhile, was fuming. He had as much invested in finding his brother and niece as anyone, and, despite that, he was demoted to "Teammate" by Kreinyol as well. He had been there for both of his for-real nieces births and it burned him that she had demoted him. In fact, Edward added that to his "Reasons to pummel the Heir to the Light...Treason be DAMNED!" list...a list that was getting longer every year.

He had basically moved into the Tower, after making sure that his original team would be fine without him there all the time. Also, with an heir who was still AWOL, it fell on Edward and the other heirs to pick up the slack.

Rachael, however, wanted to stay in her universe, reasoning that the Titans still needed a Raven on the team. Edward didn't like it, but, seeing how Arella had passed on a few years ago, he agreed it was for the best. They did spend as much time together as possible.

But, Victor's fears from when she was pregnant with Cally had proven true. Rachael could not have any more children of her own. That was fine to the empath, though, as raising Cally and Yolstav was a handful. Yolstav had grown a lot since she was formally adopted, and, while her cheerfulness was still there, she was having a harder time dealing with the constant deluge of emotions from those around her who she loved.

Cally was also a handful for both Edward and Rachael. Her human DNA was proving to have slowed her development to at least 50% of what a full-blood Dragon should be at. It didn't mean she was exceptionally smart, though. She would give the smartest kids in class a challenge, and even some college students would be hard pressed to keep up at times.

But, Edward didn't really want his kids growing up too fast, either. They all adored one another, and, that was one reason Edward would try not to beat Solor too bad should they meet.

The two AIs, Ralph and Alice, had become mature systems and were combing through any little hint as to where Solor and Komi were at. But, every time that they pegged onto a possible location, it was the same for him as it was for Kreinyol. Solor was just a step or more ahead of them.

It got to the point Edward allowed some moving company employees to see a hint of his Darkness in trying to find out where they went.

But, today was another fruitless endeavor as he teleported back to the Tower. Kreinyol was not going to be happy, at all. She already thought he had lost interest and at some point, he would have to try to remain calm while he told her that he was searching and expending a lot of resources in finding someone who did not want to be found. A task that each day she called him a mere teammate was getting harder and harder to do.

Sunfire didn't look up from her task, sensing Edward's presence. Much like her missing husband, she developed a knack for being able to tell when he was near. Even she couldn't explain it, but she assumed it had been because of her closeness to Solor. "Hello, Edward", she said coolly. "I am assuming you did not find them?"

"You are correct in that", Edward reluctantly admitted. "By the time I got there, the family living in that house were long gone. But I do know for a fact that this little girl was fond of Solor, the Teen Titan." He pulled a small toy from his pocket, showing Solor in his hybrid form. "This is the third toy I've found, and they all have the same first initial - K. I'm hoping to find some way to use this to trace them."

Sunfire sighed. "Many little girls have a K as the first letter in their name, Edward. There is no guarantee that a fan of Solor is my daughter." She took a look at the toy. "Why did he leave, Edward? Why did he take Komi and run, without even telling us that he was going to?"

"Your guess is as good as mine", Edward said, sighing. "He acted so weird after Komi was born. I had no idea that he would do this."

Sunfire finally looked over at her husband's brother, and while he could see the silent fury that she had in her eyes since Solor vanished, he could also see a tired woman who was desperate for answers. "I know you do not. I know you do not know why he left. I also know you do not care about why, because to you, he has ABANDONED us. To all of you, he's nothing more than a kidnapper and a hostage keeper, and because you especially hate that he has left, supposedly abandoning us."

Edward's eyes immediately flashed red, "HOW DARE YOU?! I HAVE SPENT THE LAST DECADE LOOKING FOR HIM! I DO CARE WHY HE LEFT AND YOU THINK IT DOESN'T BURN ME THAT HE DID NOT EVEN TRUST HIS OWN BROTHER. YOU FORGET WHO BROUGHT YOU AND HE TOGETHER, WHO SENSED THAT YOU WERE DANCING AROUND YOUR FEELINGS. You forgot who was best man at your wedding and defended not only my love for Rachael, but, Solor's right to even be with you. The Circle would have banished us both or worse KILLED us both for daring be with humans or a very beautiful alien. And you think I don't care to the point you demoted _all_ of us to 'teammate'. Kreinyol, I uprooted everything in my universe and that included my family on this search. You are not the only one who wants answers."

His anger barely vented, he also knew that if he continued, she would react, so, he took a deep breath and sighed, releasing a bit of that anger that had built up over the last decade.

Sunfire, in turn, had clenched her fists tight, holding her own anger in check. "You think that it all revolves around how I think you _feel_? I am his WIFE! He said NOTHING to me, either! He loved and trusted me just as much as you, even when he didn't know you were his brother AND HE STILL! SAID! NOTHING!" She held up her hand, showing the ring. "Do you know how many times I have to look at this ring and remember his words when he confessed to me?! Do you know how many times I have to remember that I can't think like Leader Nightwing does? Or Raven, Changeling, Terra, Cyborg?! I am putting EVERYTHING I have to keep him in good graces in my own mind! If I start to think that he's as bad as everyone else does, IT'S OVER!" She broke down at last, sobbing. "I... I just want him back... I miss him so much... and everyone... everyone is starting to betray his memory..."

Susie looked over to the two of them, but said nothing. She knew her mom and uncle had a lot of issues to deal with, so she wanted to stay quiet. She got up, slipping out of the room to let them put their issues behind them.

Edward's anger melted and he pulled the sobbing woman into his arms.

"Hey," he said gently, "I am not going to betray Solor's memory. He's my brother, Star. Granted that I might be angry that he pulled this stunt, but, I know he had a reason for it. I do not think he's gone bad on us. You want to know why?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember the Battle of DC? You had forced a Dark Dragon to the ground and he wasn't happy that you had done it. Solor activated his Blessing of Light and I thought he had lost his cool for the hundredth time. So, I stopped him for a moment, only to discover he was not angry. He was doing what he thought was the right thing to do. I discovered that he would always do what he thinks is right. I have to think that about him now. Even if the others do not...I still have faith in your dear husband. He had to weigh the cost of leaving and taking your baby girl...my niece...with him. He will have to answer for that, yes. But, I know he will face it with his head held high."

"He is too proud to face it any other way", Sunfire commented, cracking a smile. "I will not hurt him... I cannot hurt him... but I hope he doesn't mind not going anywhere for a while when I find him." She pulled back, going back to cooking. "The others will be here soon... thank you for letting me vent... Friend Edward. I am sorry for mistreating you. You deserve better than that."

Edward smiled, "I know Solor well enough that his pride will not allow him to face any penalty with any less honor than I have ever seen. Yet, he will also be accepting of what is decided.

"Actually, I need to thank you for letting me vent as well. Don't ever think I do not care about my family. You are so much a part of that and you have been since we met. I see that ring on your finger when anyone else would have removed it and divorced their spouse for abandonment. You gave your word before the Circle's minister and before X'Hal that you would always love Solor throughout this life and the next to come and you are keeping it, no matter how much it hurts. This ring gives you the strength to keep looking. It reminds you, not of what has left in the last decade, but, of who will come back. Don't take it off, my dear, sweet sister-in-law. Now, would you like a hand with this meal?"

Susie peeked in and saw them talking it out calmly and smiled to herself, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at each other."

Sunfire looked over at Susie, smiling. "Well then, dear Susie, I'm glad you didn't interrupt. I know you don't like it when I butt heads with your aunts and uncles."

Edward smiled, "Susie, sweetie. This search for Dad has us all short-fused. Mom hit the wrong nerve, and, I am sorry that you saw that. You're still a kind, grounding force, even when you do not mean to be. But, I hope that the other Titans haven't given up hope, yet."

Susie sighed. "They won't say anything in front of you guys anymore, but I know they're thinking the worst. To them, Dad's just another criminal who should go to jail." She sighed. "I try to tell them that Dad isn't like that, but... well, Nightwing's influencing them to think his way. And because Raven loves him, she's more likely to agree."

"My god," Edward groaned, "How many times have you seen Aunt Rach and I disagree without it affecting how we feel? Looks like I am talking some sense into this whole blasted team, except Mom, of course.

"You should have seen the first time Auntie and I disagreed on something. It was on my universe's version of Tamaran. Blackfire had pushed me too far and I blasted her with my lightning to the point that Aunt Kori had to distract me with a starbolt.

"Aunt Rachael wanted to heal her wounds. I wouldn't let her, she insisted and we argued until Uncle Vic told us to stop bickering like kids and treat the patient."

"And, he's still alive?" Susie asked.

"Of course. I got him back later, my dear. But, how do I convince the team that Solor's not a bad guy?"

"I'm afraid that won't help," Alice said, "Sorry for eavesdropping, but, Nightwing's got it in his head that Starborn is a criminal and the others are following along like sheep."

Edward sighed, "Guess it's just the three of us, eh?"

Edward also realized that he might have to set up a new base of operations to continue the search.

He looked at the toy he had recovered and sighed again. Whoever owned it did not own it long enough to imprint any 'vibes' into it. But, given it had been a decade since Solor left, meant that the figure was close to that age, and a possible collectable.

"I wonder how many of these are left and in this sort of condition?" he wondered aloud.

"Not that many," Alice said, "In the last few years, these figurines of the team have fallen into disfavor and many were destroyed or ended up in landfills. For true collectors, this is worth thousands of dollars, well more than the retail price of five dollars."

Susie whistled. "Even when people don't like him, Dad's still valuable to those who really care. There's forums all over the web, arguing that Dad is on a secret mission, or trying to reach out to someone that matters to one of us. All speculation, though."

Edward thought about this. "I may be able to find someone who has such a fanatic obsession with the Titans... is Control Freak still in jail?"

Sunfire blanched. "That fat sloth? You think he could help?"

"Calm down, Mom. It's been a while", Susie attempted.

"Not long enough!" she roared. "He grabbed my grebnak!"

"It was technically accidental", Edward commented. "And also the fact that Solor left was still fresh... he may have reformed now. Plus, he's terrified of you. Maybe we can get him to talk?"

"I am not going anywhere near that tub of lard!" Sunfire growled, blushing at the memory. Control Freak, during a battle, had accidentally touched her where only Solor was allowed and, well, her reaction left him in the hospital for almost a week before he was taken to jail. Since then, he wanted nothing to do with her. Edward had to pry her off him, actually.

"He may know where this toy was bought, and where others may be by now", Susie responded. "If you can get him to talk straight, he may be willing to share his information."

"Then that would mean we need Raven or Rachael as well", Edward mused. "We need someone who can tell when he's lying.

"Maybe offer him a peace offering? He'd love a chance to get a pristine mint condition set of the whole team enemies or not. We appeal to this side of Control Freak and, he might be willing to work with us."

"And we are no longer talking about this", Sunfire said suddenly. "It takes days to set up a visitation with a criminal, even a small time one like Control Freak. Let me finish dinner, and we can talk about this later!"

Silence permeated the room, as a green hummingbird flew in now, morphing into Changeling. Instead of wearing his normal black and purple, he was now wearing a red and white unitard, going without gloves or shoes now. "Mmm, something smells good!" he said. "Is Star cooking again?"

Upon Susie's nod, he grinned. "Sweet!" The team, over the decade, had discovered that Starfire was a damn good cook and that meant that Edward and the others didn't have to worry about a trip to the ER. Well, for Edward, it meant not having to teleport to the bathroom or having a bad case of "Dragon Farts" that cleared the Tower leaving Alice to grumble that she had to suffer until the ventilation system cleared the air.

Sunfire said nothing, looking over to Edward. "Now's your chance", she said. "Leader Nightwing is not here. Talk to him."

Edward nodded, "Changeling? Mind if we chat for a bit?"

"As long as we can do it over dinner, sure!" he replied, "I'm starved."

He grabbed his vegetarian fare and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Edward said, "We've known each other for well over a decade, right?"

"Of course," Changeling said, "Why?"

"As in since Sol first arrived here and said that Solor had been raped, right?

"The reason I am asking is in the time that you got to know Solor from before the team came together, even before he was tossed into my lap until he disappeared, did you ever know him to not want to do the right thing?"

As Edward spoke, Changeling had been eating, but stopped mid-bite. He put his fork down, his big grin fading as he looked down. "Well... no. I think he explained it once to me before... Light Dragons have an irresistible sense of justice. Even if it is technically wrong, a Light dragon will do what they feel is right no matter what others think." He looked up at Edward. "But dude... he kidnapped Komi. We don't know if they're alright, or if he's been swayed or... anything. I... I don't know what to think about this. Nightwing said-"

"Nightwing has said a lot of things", Sunfire commented. "He has said many things about Husband Solor that have turned out to be false. He has said that Solor was a lost cause, a wild animal that we need to rein in. He has said that I could do much better than Solor. And I know everything he has said is false."

Edward nodded, "As you all know, I am a mix of all the Dragon Clans, yet, which part of me do I try to show everyone? The Light Dragon side. That's why I was in that depression a decade ago. I was mortified that I, Edward J. Barnes, had snapped and wanted to destroy Tokyo as a Dark Dragon. Susie here had to risk her life to intervene. She was willing to die if I left her dad live.

"Yet, none of you came out and said that I was a monster. Except Solor because he knew that night I had snapped and the Dark Dragon within me emerged. Yet, he never held a grudge. I even gave him a huge opening to act on any grudge before Komi was born and he outright refused. Since he disappeared, only his wife and I have held out hope that he's all right and that Komi is also fine.

"But, one thing that we have to do...call Nightwing out on his falsehoods. OK, Solor is technically a kidnapper because he took Komi without permission. Yet, we keep seeing hints that she's OK. There's only one child with red wings and a dragon's lower half. So I have to assume that Solor's being a good single father. Don't misunderstand me, Star, I know that he is still your life mate and he knows that as well. But, for the last decade, he has been a dad raising her on his own. But, I wish that he would contact us, even if he can't say where he and Komi are. I would take just knowing that they are OK. Even if he rejected my offer to help financially, I would respect that.

"Everyone else is saying that he's a traitor, a coward, a monster and other vile things I have seen on the local forums and other places. Nightwing is an idiot. I know he's the group leader and that implies some trust, Garfield. But, not 'Lemming trust'."

"What is that?" Sunfire said.

"Lemmings are creatures that walk blindly forward despite any danger in a game of the same name from 1991", Alice responded. "They will do whatever they can, even sacrifice themselves for what they feel is the right cause. This is flawed, as the human player can potentially lead them to their own death."

Garfield was silent for a moment. Then he spoke up. "You guys... you guys are right. Solor said a lot of things that he's been right about. And he's never intentionally led us astray. But neither has Nightwing. So... I'm gonna try to see if I can get Terra to agree. She may just be saying she agrees with him... but he helped her master her powers. She should be willing to help us find Solor."

"I am not saying that he would, Garfield," Edward said, "If I felt that he was, I would have spoken up. Nightwing was trained by Batman, remember? So, he is applying a different standard than I might. The thing here is that I have to believe that Solor was told something a decade ago that forced him to hit the road. Sol has not been willing to say anything in the last decade, even though I know he is aware. He hasn't even told the others in the Circle, and, that says something right there.

"And, Terra owes Solor a lifetime of reasonable doubt. She knows the history of my Tara and that Solor swerved her history. Could you stomach the thought of SLADE doing her? I know I shudder thinking about it. That's one thing that Solor prevented. She was a virgin on your wedding night.

"I fear that Nightwing's intentions, while good, have poisoned the opinions of the rest of the team. Telling Starfire that she could do a lot better...Had I heard that, there'd be a Nightwing shaped hole in the wall.

"Garfield...you're not the same kid who left the Doom Patrol because Mento's strictness got to you. You're married to one of the most powerful women I have ever met. Yet, you have abandoned one of the gifts of the First: Free Will to Think. Is Nightwing as strict as Mento, for example? Does Nightwing do your thinking for you?

"Star and I had an argument over this. She thinks that everyone else has abandoned Solor! Haven't you noticed she demoted everyone to 'teammate'? Myself included! Think about it. Put yourself in Solor's shoes. He was obviously told something that rattled him more than Oblaan could. Is he protecting us by leaving? I've asked myself that a thousand times, and cannot find a suitable answer."

Changeling sighed. "I've asked myself the same thing." He nodded. "You're right. I was wondering about the teammate thing, but I thought that was just a thing because she was mad we hadn't found him yet."

"You haven't answered my main question, though," Edward pressed, "Does Nightwing do your thinking for you or not?"

"... no. He doesn't." He nodded. "Alright. I'll think about it myself, long and hard, before I make a decision. Good luck getting the others, though. Cyborg's got his own deal with why he's mad at Solor, but Raven usually agrees with Nightwing nowadays. She does speak her mind now and then, but not as often as she used to. I think she's afraid if she disagrees, he'll break off the wedding... which is stupid. It's obvious he's head over heels for her."

Edward smirked like he'd just been handed a gold plated weapon.

"All Rae has to do is talk to her twin and she'd know," Edward said, "Or, she can read my mind. I don't know how many times she's piped up through the shared link with something valuable. Cyborg will take some harder work. I'm not totally sure why he's got a beef with Solor, outside of the obvious. And, Gar? Thanks for listening."

"No problem", Changeling replied, picking up his fork and going back to eating.

Meanwhile, Edward was planning on putting out a statement on every Internet forum he could in the hopes that Solor would contact them. He'd also put another video on Youtube, LiveLeak and other video sharing sources as well as social media. He had tried before without luck, but, this time, things would have to be different. There had been several sightings of Komi in the past few months, and when Edward gently questioned the child who saw Komi in her native form, the poor kid was frightened of the "freak" she turned into. He got a good description of her disguise, even though deep down, she would no longer use that. He also got a decent description of Solor's disguise from other witnesses and would feed that data to Alice. Even if Solor didn't use that one anymore, it was still vital information.

But, no one knew that it was going to be sooner than they think before Solor would be back in their lives.


	2. Silence is Broken

**[Chapter 2]**

 **[A Small Town in Illinois]**

 **[One Week Later]**

Solor stared at the communicator in his hand. The device was dusty beyond belief, but he still held it with pride, even though he knew a lot of his team wouldn't want him to. He had been contemplating this for a while now. He needed to hear from his family, hear how they were doing.

He had been busy as of late, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard about Edward and his plan to at least try to contact him. Facebook had exploded with Edward's newest statement, and his Youtube video went viral. It wasn't every day that a Teen Titan made a statement, after all. In fact, the media also picked up the story, so, there really wasn't a way for Solor to avoid the coverage, even if he wanted to.

Despite how long he had been gone, Edward didn't sound mad. It gave him the slightest hope that it would be safe. But just to make sure, he opened up the communicator, and removed the tracker that each device had. He then placed the battery inside, and held the communicator tenderly. Finally, with a deep breath, he silently sent out a call. He had morphed into his original hybrid form, so that they wouldn't be able to track him down using his disguise.

"Who is this?" came the voice of his angel. He let out a small gasp, hearing how beautiful she was. It had been ten years since he had spoken to her, and the fact that her voice hadn't changed brought back a million memories. "You are on a private communication link, and I will track you down if you think you can get away with this. Identify yourself."

Solor let the communicators camera get to work, and his face was displayed on her communicator. "Hello... Kreinyol."

There was an audible gasp, and the sound of glass shattering. She had probably been holding a cup of water when he called. "H-Husband...?" she asked weakly, almost afraid that she was dreaming.

"My love, I've missed you so much", Solor responded. "I... I needed to call you, to say something to you, hear your voice. It doesn't matter that you are probably mad at me beyond reason, which I would understand, I just needed to hear your voice again."

"Husband... Husband Solor", she said softly, and he could hear the sobs in her voice. "It... it has been t-ten years..."

"I know, my love, I know", Solor said. "I wish it didn't go this way, but I cannot go against what the future has in store for me. How are you? How's Susie, Edward?"

Edward's empathic senses, honed by being so close to two Azarathian women, told him that Starfire was suddenly overjoyed at something and he went in to see the tears flowing. He pulled her into an embrace and looked at the screen. Needless to say, he was floored by who was on the other end.

Solor could hear Sunfire still crying softly, but she was able to answer. "They're fine, they're fine. Susie's already in High School, taking advanced classes. And Edward has taken up residence here. We are both worried sick about you and Komi." She let out a small laugh. "But... how is she? Is she alright?"

"She's okay", Solor confirmed. "She's at school right now. I managed to find a way to send her to school, live a normal life. I... I didn't want to risk her hearing me. Didn't want to get her hopes up."

"You're not coming home yet", Sunfire said. But she didn't sound mad. "That is... alright. I have waited ten years to see you again. I can wait a little longer."

"Turn on your camera", Solor requested. "I want to see my wife." Reluctantly, she did so, giving Solor an eyeful of what she had grown into. He smiled, as tears fell down his own eyes. Edward moved out of frame, just in case.

"I know", Sunfire said, chuckling a bit. "I am getting old."

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are", Solor replied. "You look just as beautiful as our wedding day. I'm sorry I've hurt you." He then noticed the ring on her finger, and sighed. "You don't have to wear that", he told her. "I deserve much less respect than you are giving me."

"But I do have to wear it", Sunfire replied. "Dragons mate for life. This was your symbol of you choosing to be with me for the rest of my life. This reminds me every day that I know you will come back to me."

Solor smiled gently at his wife, tears in his eyes. He sniffled a bit, wiping them away. "Is anyone else there?" he asked. "Edward or anyone?"

She nodded. "Friend Edward is here. We have to leave soon, though, to go on patrol." She was half lying - they were about to go to see Control Freak and try to figure out where that Solor toy was sold. "Here he is", she said, handing the communicator over to the older dragon.

Solor's eyes immediately lowered, avoiding looking him in the eye. "Hello, brother... I'm certain you have a lot of questions for me."

Edward smiled, "Hello, Solor! Yes, I do have a lot of questions. Some I know you will not want to answer, and, I'm OK with that. I also should give you the tongue lashing that you have rightfully earned. But, I will not out of respect for the family. I've lost a decade worrying about you. No calls, no email, nothing. That can wait until you return and assuming I can talk the team into even allowing you in the front door.

"However, I am overjoyed to see that you're alive and to hear Komi's at school and OK. It takes the edge off my worry for you. Can you tell me at least a little of what's going on?"

"I wish I could, Brother," Solor replied, "All I can say is that there's an event coming that no one can change, not even you. I had to leave to protect you, and, I cannot return until the time of the event passes. You kind of know what I'm going through."

Edward nodded, "Sadly, yes, I do know of what you speak of. That does confirm what I had been thinking over the years, helping to raise Soskrein and keeping your wife somewhat sane."

Edward snorted, "I do wish guys here would leave her alone, though. Several thought they'd try to get her interest and when she rightfully told them to go to Hell...word got around and she got a new name that I hate: Ice Fire. I am having to defend her honor in your stead. Do not get me wrong: I would do it regardless because she is my family. I do not mind doing this on your behalf. Some guys wouldn't take no for an answer, until they came face to face with my Dark Side. A taste of Edward in his Dark and scary mode tends to get even the bravest of fools to back down. It's a trick I learned from my son's namesake's Dark Child. I must say, it works wonders! Ha ha!

"But, seriously, a few guys saw what a Dark Dragon looks like. I didn't want to take it to that level where they were face to snout with a pitch black Dragon breathing smoke in their faces. They got the hint...real fast to leave your wife alone. Being able to do that and stay in control, though, it's actually a release."

Solor snarled a bit, showing his protective side. "When I get back, I don't care who has been hitting on my wife, I will make them pay for it."

"Easy there", Edward diffused. "They've already gotten a severe talking to and the crap scared out of them. They don't need the fear of death." Edward did smile, though. His brother still cared a lot for Sunfire, even after all of this time. Starfire also smiled, a question answered at last.

"Can you tell me at least where you're at now? I would like to meet up with you, make sure that you're OK. Do you need any help with things like money? Wherever you're at, I can certainly keep it a secret, if you are protecting the group. We can meet in a totally neutral, out of the way place where you don't have to give away your home away from home. I'm OK with that.

"But, Solor...the world's turned against you for leaving the Titans. Your reputation is about on the same level as our old enemies. It's only Sunfire, Susie, Changeling, Terra and I in your corner here. Nightwing's trashed your reputation. Sunfire's so angry at the team, she demoted everyone to 'teammate'. I finally had to get into an argument with her to remind her that I'm as much a part of her family as she is mine.

"Father...don't even ask. He's worried about you, like he was over Sahqokrein. May I tell him that we've talked?"

"You may", Solor consented. "I would like him to know that I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly, same with all of you. As for everything else..." He sighed gently. "Edward, I am fine when it comes to money. I have a way to get my treasures and liquidate them if I don't find a job. But I start work tomorrow, so money isn't going to be an issue. And believe me, I want to see you... I want to see you all... but this... this event is going to happen soon. I don't know exactly when, but I'm seeing the signs that it's going to occur soon. And besides... if I told you, and not Sunfire, I'd be in a bigger hole than I already am. So, I must decline telling you where I am." He then let out a small smirk. "Of course, you can feel free to look for me. You might find me before the event passes. I can't see the future.

"My reputation, I care little about", Solor told them. "I know that what I'm doing is right. I know what I have to do to save all of you. And I know how this will end if I stay on this path. Nightwing can shove his opinion up his tail; just because I left does not mean I am a traitor. I have not told our secrets to anyone, and I have not committed any criminal offenses. My conscience is clear. And Alice, I know you're listening, so you can record this and play it next time Edward asks you to."

"Solor," Edward said softly, "I know that you are doing what you believe is right; and, I have no issue with that. The problem here is that in the eyes of Nightwing and others, you did commit a criminal act: Kidnapping of Komi. Don't look so nonplussed, they think that because you took her without at least saying, 'Guys, I have to go on this secret mission...to protect you all, I need to take the baby.' I think it would have been easier for all of us to take. Even if you had mentioned in in your farewell message, it would have been easier. Sometimes, Filkiin, it is better to ask forgiveness than to ask permission.

"You may not give a damn about your personal reputation, but, it reflects on the Titans greatly. We endured the scorn of the population, the media turned on us and the team was almost forced to disband. If the Justice League wouldn't have stepped in, the Titans would have been gone. The repercussions were not nice for this team. And, I had to basically leave my team behind as well. It strained my marriage with Rachael, but, somehow, we got through it and are stronger for it. But, Cally and Yolstav miss their Uncle Solor.

"It also reflected on the Light Clan as well. Sosfil was eventually outed as not just a dragon, but as our sister. She was forced to leave her post in disgrace because of that. What progress I made with her disappeared as well. She thinks you're a coward and a traitor to the clan and is making some moves to be the new Light Heir. If she persists, I will move to block her myself and be named acting Heir to the Light until such time as you return and face the Circle and your fellow heirs. I really do not want to do that, but, to protect your position as Heir to the Light, you know I will do that and if she doesn't like it, I'll personally reassign her ass to some faraway position where she can stew for 100 or more years.

"I am glad that you're able to make ends meet, though." By then, his gaze had hardened slightly, but, not even close to what Solor had earned. Edward was also a forgiving Dragon, especially when it came to his blood family and having the BIG question confirmed did help the situation. Light Dragons DID do what was right and Edward remembered that feeling when Sol blessed him all those years ago. Edward mentally crossed off a few things on his "Reasons to pummel Filkiin" list.

Solor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know of all of these events. I've been keeping tabs on all of you, and I am sorry the media was so relentless against you. But if I had said 'I'm going to leave, and I don't know when I'll be back, and I have to take my five month old baby with me', would it really have been easier? Would it have been so easy to let me go, without knowing when, or if I would even be back? Would my wife have willingly given up her bumgorf to fulfill a prophecy an old Dark Dragon had made? You say it would be easy, Edward, but I know if I had told you all what I needed to do, you would have done whatever you could to stop me. You would have tried to convince me to stay, using bribes, begging, violence, whatever you could think of. And you would have convinced me. That's why I left in the night, when everyone was sleeping.

"As for Sosfil... she has already gotten a new job, I believe. She is officially the first dragon to become an advisor to the President, if memory serves me right." He shook his head. "I am sorry for her losing her job, but she already had a low opinion of me. That will not change any time soon." He looked at the time. "I had better go... Komi will be on her way home, soon, and I will be training her today. I start my job tomorrow, so this is to show her where her new training grounds are."

Edward interjected, "Solor, I fully expect to hear from you as time permits. Consider this a request from our father as well, please. Even if it's a letter with no return address. I give my word that I won't try to track any communications, even if the town mailed is stamped. I will give you the benefit of the doubt that you went to another town to mail it."

"I will consider it, Edward," Solor said, "But, no promises. Please, don't push me on this further...it could jeopardize what I am trying to do."

Edward held up his hands, "I know all about waiting for events to come and go, brother. Take as much time as you need.

"I'll tell Soskrein that you called and that you and Komi are doing well. But, she's going to be giving me the joint Filkiin-Vilea glare for hours afterwards."

Solor chuckled. "I would not expect anything less. Tell her that I have a whopper of a birthday present for her when I get back."

"Brother...you have not been on the wrong end of Susie's glare of doom. She's got that down pat.

"Also, Vilea is doing well as is her clan. The reintegration is coming along smoothly as possible. There's been a few minor incidents, but, those were expected."

"Can you not stay a little longer?" Sunfire asked, tears in her eyes as she snatched her communicator. "I have missed the sound of your voice... can you stay for a moment longer?"

"I wish I could, but I have to go", Solor said. He gently kissed his hand, placing it on the screen where her lips were. "I love you with all of my heart, my beloved Kreinyol. I will return as soon as I can. Before I go, though... I can tell you this. The final phrase in Boneseeker's prophecy. She told me that I could mention this when I've seen certain signs, so I'm no longer bound by secrecy."

He coughed gently, clearing his throat. " _When the Stroke of Death has come and gone, and the Flames of Royals burn once more, the journey home can be made by the Brightest Lights of the one Starborn."_ He sighed. "I know this has something to do with our favorite necromancer, but I don't know what the second line means. I hope that this will ease your hearts, though; I will be home sooner than you think." He said goodbye one last time, before closing his communicator and taking out the battery.

"Alice," Edward said, "Please tell me you got a lock on his signal?"

"Only a partial lock, Edward", she said, "I would have needed a few more seconds to pin him down. He's in Illinois, but, I couldn't get anything as to where in that state.

"Had he left the tracker in, I would have had a lock immediately. I had to resort to different means to trace the signal and thus why I needed more time. I will retain the results of this trace attempt and pick up where I left off should he call again."

Edward sighed, "Big area to look at. He could be hiding in plain sight in Chicago, Springfield, or near St. Louis...or any of the small towns there. He also played it smart. He was in an area where there was nothing recognizable for me to lock into for teleportation."

Sunfire heard none of that, though. She was quietly sobbing again and Edward sat next to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. He just let her cry this time. He gently rocked her as well, the movements slowly soothing her emotions.

After a moment, she pulled away, her eyes still glistening with tears, but now she had a look of deep thought. "The Stroke of Death must be Slade Wilson... but what did he mean by the Royal Flames?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't know, Star. Slade died, as you know, a few years ago. It was a side effect of his learning that foul magic. A tragedy, even for him. Casting that spell for an evil purpose took decades off his life. Unlike with Mally, there was no way for his to recover that lost time. He has been judged and damned by the First.

"But, Royal Flames...that's a good one. Alice, you and Ralph team up here. Look for any thing that relates to this second part of the prophecy. Even if it's a minor reference that could fit into this, I want to know about it."

"All right," Alice said. "If I may, though, I believe I have already come up with a possible answer. It is only a hunch, though, and may not be correct."

"Then please, put it on the screen", Edward asked.

"Very well." A few images zoomed by on the screen, moving a mile a minute. Finally, Starfire's original photo, showing her wearing her original uniform when she first became a Titan, appeared. "Starfire." Another picture appeared, showing another Tamaranian girl that Edward knew all too well. "Blackfire." Finally, a silhouette appeared, showing that there was no image for this person.

"And Wildfire. These three are royals of the Tamaranian family. Blackfire and Wildfire's positions are unknown as of now. It is believed that they may be or have been on Earth at one point or another in the past ten years."

Starfire gasped. "Of course... the Flames of Royalty... they are not physical flames! Koriand'r, Komand'r, and Ryand'r! It was a reference to our names!"

Edward nodded, "Good work, Star! You too, Alice. We have to get word to Solor somehow. You and I will record something for the social media and see if that flushes him out again. It might be the missing clue he needs.

"Alice, I want you to store a priority message for Solor to contact us, even if it's a short 'Call Kiinnum' message in the Dragon tongue. Soon as you detect a flicker of life in his communicator, send that.

"I can see your brother wanting to stay in the shadows for a bit. But, I remember something that Galfore told Solor: He's been looking for you for the last few decades, since you were forced into that Gordanian ship. Solor had mentioned it to me, actually.

"But, Blackfire...she's never been one to shy away from being seen. When she was here, she was quite visible, and, when she took over Tamaran...again, she was not hiding. When I dealt with her twin in my universe, same thing. She didn't bother hiding her tracks from what we learned. There, she's rotting in a prison planet, her powers cancelled out. But, in this reality...your guess is as good as mine."

"She was frightened by Solor when she tried to marry me off", Sunfire admitted. "He said if he ever saw her again, he would not hesitate to attack first and ask questions never."

"Then we have to find her", Edward said. "We find Blackfire, we find Solor. He may be right next to her, and not even know it."

"Alice, one more thing...I want you and Ralph to scour public records and anything that comes up regarding a Tamaranian female with orange skin and violet eyes. There would only be one on this planet fitting Blackfire's description. Have Ralph send you additional pictures of her, if need be."

 **[Komi's School]**

The school was abuzz about the new girl. She had literally appeared out of nowhere, and refused to talk to anyone. She was the enigma of the whole town, and no one dared to get in her way.

She didn't really care if she made friends at this point or not. She didn't want to make connections only to have them ripped away again. So, Kori Nesbar avoided social gatherings, club activities, anything that made her interact with other kids her age outside of group projects. No one was able to figure out how to talk to her.

Until today. She was sitting alone at her usual table, and ate her bologna sandwich slowly, thinking of her game plan for today. She had a few homework assignments that she needed to do, but they were easy and she could take care of them in a half an hour, tops. Then her dad wanted her to do some combat exercises, since he had found a secluded spot in the woods that hadn't been touched by man, so they had plenty of privacy. He was starting work soon, so this was mostly to show her where she could go to practice.

"Hi", came a quiet voice, startling her out of her thoughts. There stood a girl a bit shorter than her, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a t-shirt and shorts. She had blue eyes, and wore a flower hair clip to keep her bangs out of her eyes. "Um... do you mind if I sit here?"

Kori blinked a bit, surprised that such a shy girl would want to sit with her. But she said nothing, just motioning to a chair, as if to say "help yourself". She was going to ignore the girl for lunch, but then she noticed her lunchbox was a Teen Titans one. There was the usual members of Starfire, Raven, Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra, but the glaring difference was of a bronzed figure with wings standing in the back, poised to strike.

"Where did you get that lunchbox?" she asked suddenly, staring at it.

"I bought it at the store", the girl said softly. "I saw it was different from the other ones, and I like how they all look, so I wanted to get it."

"That's really rare!" Kori said, smiling. "They stopped selling the merchandise with Solor on it after Solor left ten years ago! Something like that would go for a lot of money! Thousands of dollars, even! Especially if both dragons are there."

The girl shook her head. "Well... that's too bad for them. I'm keeping it. He's my favorite."

Kori smiled, nodding. "My favorite is Starfire, but Solor's a close second", she admitted. "What's your name?"

"Mary", came the soft reply. "Mary Darling."

"I'm Kori Nesbar", said the hybrid in disguise. "It's nice to meet you, Mary."

The little girl only smiled, not realizing that she had broken past Kori's defenses and started her path to being her friend.

 **[Later That Night]**

"So, Mr. Nesbar, you think you can handle this?" came a familiar voice. "Being a server isn't the easiest thing in the world."

"I've dealt with worse", Jason said. "I need any job I can get, and this is the best I can do in this town."

"Alright", came the reply, as the woman handed him his new uniform. "This'll be what you wear here at Carrabas. It's the only one we're giving you, so hopefully I don't have to tell you to take good care of it. Next one is gonna cost you."

"Thank you", Jason replied, smiling. "So, if you don't mind, who will be training me?"

"Good question", said the manager. "Komi?" she called through the door to the office.

Jason's eyes bugged out as a familiar face popped into the room, her orange skin and violet eyes unmistakable. "Yes, Jenny?"

"This is Jason Nesbar", Jenny stated, smiling. "He'll be starting his training tomorrow during the dinner shift. You're gonna be showing him the ropes."

Komi smiled, nodding. "Nice to meet you, bud. I'm Komi Anders. Stick with me, and everything will be alright."

Jason only nodded. "I look forward to working with you, Miss Anders."

Jason left a few minutes later, his emotions in check.

 _Blackfire is here?!_ he thought, _Wait a tick. Starfire, Blackfire, Wildfire...The Flames of Royalty? I need to play along, though, and not reveal myself to her. Oh, First, grant me the strength to not blow our cover!_

He thought to himself as he traveled home. _If the flames of royalty are referring to the Royal Family of Tamaran, then this might be more difficult than I thought. Blackfire hates me, and will probably try to kill me the minute she finds out who I am... but if the prophecy is right, I can try to get her back onto her sister's side. But, how? She'll remember that I helped prevent her plans of taking over Tamaran, and no doubt she'll either shoot first, or run as fast as she can. I'll have to confront her at a time where I can either limit what she can do or in a place where we won't be seen, in case we have to fight. Wildfire, on the other hand... I have no idea where he is. No one does, not even Galfore. But I need to keep looking, then. Maybe I'll find him here on Earth? At least then, when I return home, I'll have a present for Sunfire... she'll partially forgive me as long as I bring them both back safe and sound._

 **[Unknown Location]**

A familiar mask was slipped on over a shadowed face. This time, though, instead of the usual one eye, there were two this time. His stature was smaller, and he wasn't as well built, but there was no mistaking whose uniform that was.

"Minor inconveniences aside", he said to himself, "It's time I paid a visit to the monster that started all of this."

Slade grinned behind the mask, using a borrowed vessel. "Let's see how Solor of the Light can handle the new me." With that, a flash of green hit the only light in the room, shrouding his environment in darkness.

 **[Titan Tower]** **  
** **[Later that evening]**

Edward had prepared a special dinner for the team that evening and, well, it got everyone curious as to why.

After everyone had been served, Edward said, "I know you are wondering why the special occasion. Well, there's a couple of reasons to celebrate, and, I need everyone to hear me out.

"First, Star and I visited Control Freak earlier, following up on a lead. For once, he seemed eager to assist us. He was helpful in telling us where this figurine might have been sold at." He held up the Solor figurine and continued, "He was disappointed that it had been opened up and then marked with this 'K', because, as Star and I thought...unopened, this is worth money. His information, should it pan out, will get me to talk to the parole board and at least put in a good word. He knows of several shops in the Greater Chicagoland area that sell these collectable items and provided a list.

"On a side note, he did man up and apologize to Star for that accidental grab of one of her breasts. Much to her credit, she accepted that.

"This leads up to the real reason for this celebratory meal. Starfire and I fielded a call earlier today."

Susie asked, "Who called, Uncle? Was it Dad?"

Edward smiled, "Got it in one! Yes, team, Solor finally broke his silence and phoned home."

"You mean the crim-" Nightwing started to say, only to be looking into the eyes of an annoyed Edward.

"You know what, Richard John Grayson?" Edward snarled, "For the last ten years, I have tolerated your slights, jabs and prejudicial hatred of my brother. I have tolerated your outright lies as well. Guess what? That ends...now. Solor is still my brother by blood and by right and I will no longer tolerate you poisoning this team's right to think for themselves.

"You always claim that you stand for what's right and just no matter the cost. I know how Batman taught you to think in terms of black and white with little room for gray. Yet, when Solor did what he thought was right and in doing so is protecting his extended family, you still think the only place for the Dragon who defeated Oblaan is in prison with a power canceling device around his neck."

"He's a kidnapper," Nightwing objected.

"Gee," Edward said, "You've only harped on that as well. Maybe if you were a father, you might understand the position he was in. I don't have all the story, but, he gave me some answers to a lot of questions and confirmed several theories. Whatever prophecy he was told is already half come true. It concerns Slade and the other half seems to deal with the royal family of Tamaran.

"Starfire is finally at peace with Solor having Komi in his care, knowing that Solor has been raising her as a single dad. I am convinced that he was telling us the truth.

"Nightwing, you have infected the minds and hearts of this team against a dragon who would bend over backwards for this team. A Dragon who may have saved all of our lives when the War ended. A dragon who you helped teach to fight for others besides himself, and NO MATTER what you think, he has kept our secrets. He has not drawn any attention to himself. Whatever his mission is, maybe, even after a decade, you should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"You have this team even afraid to speak their mind. Raven, when's the last time you felt comfortable in telling your fiancee that you disagree with him?"

Raven stammered, "I-i-it's been a while."

"Why?" Edward pressed, "You've seen Rachael and I disagree on many things, yet, our marriage is as strong as it ever has been. I know that Nightwing and you are still deeply in love. So, speak your mind, Raven! I know how strong your ability to love is once it's been unleashed. I know you once didn't hesitate to speak your mind. You were the voice of reason and calm logic to the point that a 3000 year old dragon would stop and listen. Now, you can't even do that because you are worried that you'll lose Nightwing? Don't be. If I know my Nightwings, in both universes, their spouse/girlfriend's opinion is highly valued. The Nightwing and Starfire back home value each other's opinions, even when they disagree. Rachael and I don't always agree on a course of action, yet, we make it work.

"Cyborg, what is your beef with Solor? I'm curious, so, don't worry about angering me."

"You tell me, Edward", Cyborg said. "I know that what puts me apart from others my age is my cybernetic body. But when I was a kid, I grew up in a neighborhood, where a lot of my friends never knew what it was like to have a dad that loved them, that raised them right. I hated all of their daddies, because they couldn't be man enough to take care of their own flesh and blood, and made their kids jealous of me for having one." He hit the table. "And now... Solor, who I thought was one of the best dragons - no, one of the best MEN I have ever met, abandons Susie. And not only Susie, but Starfire, you, Cally, Yolstav... he wasn't man enough to tell us that he was leaving. He may be doing right by Komi, but that don't mean SHIT when he isn't willing to at least send his daughter a damn birthday card!"

"Alice, please replay the conversation from earlier," Starfire asked, "Teammate Cyborg, you will listen to this, along with everyone else and you tell Friend Edward and myself to the face if you still think he is a criminal and a coward. I may not have forgiven my husband, but, I STAND WITH HIM. Like Friend Edward stands by his wife and even through the trials we have gone through, he stands with us."

Alice replayed the entire conversation, even when she was crying, all the way through to the end

Cyborg listened carefully, feeling more ashamed as time went on. He finally heard Solor's side, and couldn't help but feel happy that he truly was concerned about his family. After the message was finished playing, he sat back in his seat, the fire in his heart put out. "I... I retract my statements, and formally apologize for speaking without knowing everything."

"Anyone else want to apologize?" Edward said, looking straight at Nightwing and almost daring him to say something else.

The leader glared at Edward, before getting up and leaving the room. His emotions, however, were conflicted, and Edward knew better than to try to talk to him while he was mulling this all over. Raven, on the other hand, spoke aloud.

"I think we should stop thinking of this as a manhunt", she said, loud enough for Nightwing to hear, "and more of a search and rescue party."

Terra nodded in agreement. "Yeah... Solor's done a lot for us. He's always been there for us, from the very beginning. I guess... not having him around made us forget that."

Edward smiled, "Cyborg...No, Victor. I forgive you, brother. I also forgive everyone at this table and on this team. I know this decade has been difficult for all of us, yet, I am seeing the light at the end of this very long tunnel. I had to step into Solor's shoes as Susie's godfather and uncle as well as taking care of Cally and Yolstav. But, we all raised these three wonderful whelps together...as good aunts and uncles should.

"But, after this call ended, Alice reported that Solor is in Illinois, but, he had removed the tracking device, so, she wasn't able to get a complete lock. She had to resort to good old fashioned police work to trace the call. I'm glad we left his communicator hooked up.

"One other thing. Whatever is still happening, it's locked in stone. That's why Solor cannot return home and, I hate to say, we must allow to play out. That means that as much as we want to rescue Solor and Komi, we have to sit on the sidelines. This could have something to do with Starfire, Blackfire and a lost member of her family, Wildfire.

"Susie, I promise you...next time your dad calls, you will get to talk to him, even if you are at school. I apologize, sweetie, for not telling you sooner."

"It's okay", Susie said, grinning. "I just can't wait to see what Dad got for me for my birthdays." That got a collective chuckle from anyone in the room, before she stood up. "But in all seriousness, it's okay. You couldn't have pulled me out of class fast enough if Dad was able to keep Alice from tracking him."

"True," Edward said, "And your teachers would have been puzzled if you opened a Tear. With the way things are anyway, it would have been interesting for Mom and I to explain that your missing dad had finally made contact with us.

"That reminds me. I know this goes without saying, but, please...this cannot get out to the media or the public. It jeopardizes whatever Solor's mission is."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. Changeling looked at his watch. "It's starting to get late. I'll go on one last patrol before heading for bed, and Susie should be in bed so she can get to school on time tomorrow."

"Aw, man!" Susie groaned. "Uncle Garfield, I thought you were supposed to be the fun uncle!"

"I am the fun uncle", Changeling countered, "but you can't have fun if you don't go to school first. Off to bed, missy."

She looked at Edward who merely said, "You know the rules, Susie. No going to someone else to get a reprieve. Sorry, kid."

Susie grumbled a bit, but walked over, giving her uncles a peck on the cheek each. "Good night, guys." She gave Raven and Terra a gentle hug next. "Good night, girls." She then gave Edward and Sunfire both a tight hug. "And good night to you two, as well. I'll be in the debate team meeting tomorrow, so I won't be home for a while."

"That's alright, bumgorf", Sunfire told her daughter. "Just don't beat your opponent too badly."

"No promises there." With that, the Twilight hatchling headed for bed. "And tell Yolstav and Cally I want them to visit soon! I know that they miss us both, Uncle Edward!"

Edward smiled, "They will want to hear the good news anyway, so, they might be over tomorrow or the day after. I'll try to make it to the debates, though. Gotta support my niece. Sweet dreams, kiddo."

He turned to Changeling and asked, "Need some company on the patrol? I need to stretch my wings and get some fresh air before I call Lair."

"Of course you can come with," was the reply. Both headed to the window and headed out. Changeling opted for his hawk form and Edward was in his hybrid form.

Meanwhile, Nightwing was conflicted badly. He wanted to hate Solor for leaving, but, the recording took the wind out of his sails a bit. Did he want to even forgive Solor for leaving the team like that and kidnapping Komi or try to hold onto the grudge knowing that in one fell swoop, his turning the team against Solor had collapsed.

He knew better than to openly challenge Edward, though. The resident dragon had ripped up his entire life in his universe because he knew that he was needed here. But, it didn't mean that Edward didn't spend as much time as possible in his world helping to raise his own children with Rachael. In fact, they had decided early on that Cally would spend two weeks each month with Edward and two weeks with Rachael.

He recalled the times when Edward and Rachael's marriage was strained because of this situation, yet, they would always give what was needed to make it work out.

As he laid in bed, he thought back to the beginning years when Solor was there and how it went from a straight dislike for each other to finally Solor calling him family and being willing to give the team a lift. He remembered the fights where they teamed up to fight off Dark Dragons at the Tower, then, at Washington, DC, then, the big fight back in Jump when Edward and Solor tag teamed Trigon before the trio of Edward, Rachael and Raven expelled Trigon forever. And when it was just Solor and Oblaan facing off...Oblaan was vaporized. In all those times, Solor stood up for what was right. That's why the Justice League stood with the Titans. Superman saw that, as did everyone else.

He remembered how, after the war ended and the short lived rebellion cost Edward his wife...He remembered seeing Edward going insane with grief and how broken Edward was afterwards. Yet, even after almost killing Solor, he defended Edward at that trial and spent months in Edward's universe, sharing the exile to repay Edward in full.

After reflecting how Solor always did what he felt was the right thing for over an hour, he reached his decision.

He sat up and went out to talk to the team. Granted, Edward and Changeling had already left, but Nightwing knew that it wasn't just Edward he had wronged. So, he stood tall in the Ops center, looking at his team members.

"I've thought long and hard about this", he began, "about not only what I know about Solor, but what I've seen him do, heard him say, and the actions that spoke much louder than his words. As much as we didn't expect him to say it in our early years... family means a lot to him. I thought it meant as much as family means to all of us... means to me. And I'll admit, there is a part of me that still is angry as hell at him for leaving." He sighed gently. "But... you guys are right. This is not a manhunt for a wanted criminal. This is a search party for our missing brother, our best friend. This is our mission when we're not fighting crime. We are gonna find Starborn and we are gonna bring him home to us. I don't give a crap anymore about what he did in the past to warrant our ire. I... I just want him home."

Everyone was silent for a minute, processing everything Nightwing had said. Then, Sunfire stood up, gently placing a hand on her leader's shoulder. "Thank you... Friend Nightwing. It means a lot for me to hear you say that."

Raven walked up next, avoiding eye contact. "N-Nightwing... I..."

"If you never agreed with me, why didn't you say anything?" he asked, looking at his fiancé. "Why did you keep quiet this whole time?"

"... Because I was afraid of losing you", Raven finally responded weakly. "Solor means a lot to me... but so do you. I don't know how I'd be able to choose between you two... if it weren't for you both, I would be..."

Nightwing pulled her close, kissing her forehead. "Never. Never be afraid to tell me when I'm being dumb. I gave you that ring for a reason, you know. I expect you to be you, and you are never afraid to tell me when I'm wrong."

"I'm happy to hear you saying that," Edward said, flying in, "Nightwing...You made a mistake, but, like I told the others: You're forgiven. It's been a decade since we heard my brother's side of the story, as much as he could tell us. I do not blame anyone here for thinking the worst. First knows I've had those doubts as well. But, like I asked the others: We can't actively seek him out right now. I know we all want to race to where Alice got a partial lock, but, if he's still protecting us, my gut tells me that if we did try to find him, we trigger something that might cost us our lives and his as well. I know, not what you wanted to hear. But, we have to wait until this foretold event passes and he comes home with Komi. Next time he calls, I'll try to get a picture of her though. I'm kind of kicking myself for not asking earlier."

Nightwing thought about it. "You know... he did say that we could feel free to try and find him..." He ran over to the computer, checking on the partial trace. "If we take a good look at the map... two of the towers are located closer to Chicago. I'm guessing he's somewhere between Springfield and Lake Michigan. If we can get someone undercover to start searching there... we might find him." He turned to Edward. "I know you and he said that nothing we can do will change this event... but maybe our interference can change the outcome for the better. Edward... how do you feel on doing some recon?"

"I can certainly go undercover easily enough, man," Edward said, "But, I would like to give a counter-point, if I might?

"When my son's namesake and his family were dumped into the mid 18th Century, I knew that they would be born in the 1960s. I knew their history and David's first wife told me that if I were to get involved in the future events, I would never meet my first wife in the past. It's difficult to explain, and, it was difficult to not want to show up in their younger lives and protect them. I had to let them go through all that and get stuck in an endless temporal loop. I hate to admit this, family...but, when all those events passed and they disappeared into Colonial America, I felt them disappear. I am ashamed to admit that I was relieved when those happened.

"This is a similar situation. Yes, we can look for them, and, yes, I will do this mission, but, only myself for the initial stages. Once I am certain of his location and that it's safe to bring folks to him, the first two are Starfire and Soskrein. He deserves to see them first."

Nightwing nodded. "Of course. Although, I don't think this is a temporal loop thing. As he said, this event is set in stone, and nothing we do will change the event. But, that means that our actions are pointless when it comes to trying to prevent it from happening, which we don't even know what _it_ is gonna be. So, we're in the clear there. And Solor only told us that fraction of the full prophecy, which means he hasn't seen what's going to happen, either, and may not know fully himself what will happen.

"Long story short... we're gonna find him no matter what he says now. It was his mistake to contact us at all if he still wants to hide." Nightwing pointed closer to Lake Michigan. "We're gonna start here, in the north-western suburbs. Start looking around, and while you're looking for them, we'll be looking at public records, see if there's anything that might be sticking out like a sore thumb. Solor might be smart, and he may have hidden from us for this long... but now that we have a trail, we can hone in on him."

Edward nodded, "That's fine. I already have Alice looking for Blackfire..."

"What?!" Nightwing exclaimed, "She's here, on Earth?!"

"I believe so," Alice piped up, "The prophecy said the flames of Royalty. Logic dictates that Starfire, Blackfire and Wildfire are part of this somehow. All three have fire - And'r - as part of their names and all three are part of a Royal Family. I am still searching the public records and have a few possible hits I am digging deeper on. Mainly driver's license records, social security records, even possible voting records. Not too many people have orange skin and violet eyes.

"I have also picked up possible hits on Solor's prior locations. Seems that there are police reports concerning a child with red wings and a tail. I am printing those out now."

It took a moment but, several pages came out of the printer with the police reports ... and some pictures as well. Solor had obviously overlooked pictures taken by smartphones in his haste to leave those areas.

Nightwing frowned, looking at some of the pictures of the girl. "She... she certainly looks frightening. Are those fangs I see?" He pointed toward her mouth, showing two, pointed teeth that were slightly longer than the others. "I guess she has more of her father's side than we thought..."

Sunfire overheard this, and quickly moved over, taking a look at the photos. Even though they weren't the most flattering, it was obviously her bumgorf. "Komi..." she whispered.

Edward pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be alright, Krein... we'll get them home soon."

Sunfire nodded. "He..." She started, sniffling and clearing her throat. "He has been across the country... I am not sure how many times he has moved, according to these reports. And this is only in America... who knows how many times he had vanished into Canada, or possibly gone across the ocean?"

"Well," Alice said, "Some of these pictures were taken recently. It's been 10 years, 6 months since they disappeared and at least three of these were taken in the last 6 months...since her birthday. I am wondering what kept forcing her to break their cover. Logic would tell me that Solor would have strongly imprinted on her the need to maintain cover, regardless of anything else. Deep cover agents are taught that their cover is more important than anything else, even their lives. Komi should have been taught that as well."

"Agreed," Edward said, "Which is why, when I undertake this mission, I will also go into deep cover mode and 'radio silence'. Even if Solor expects me to find him, I do not want him to suspect that the stranger is his brother."

"Cyborg, get with Victor if you need to, and get several holo-rings made up for the team, please. I don't want Solor suspecting anything, and, whoever else is involved, either."

Cyborg nodded, immediately heading for his room, while Sunfire looked at Komi's eyes. "... she has righteous fury", she deduced. "As much as she probably wanted to keep her cover, someone or something triggered her desire to fight. And this has happened three times recently, according to the recent pictures. Perhaps she made friends, and did not appreciate someone mistreating them?"

"If so," Nightwing said, "She gets that from you, Star. I know how angry you get when you think someone mistreats us and especially Susie. Then again, Solor has that same trait."

"We can use this to our advantage, then," Edward surmised, "Alice, using these pictures' timestamps as a reference point, see if any schools added new students shortly after these pictures...and see if there's any districts that reported a student leaving around the same time. It's a long shot at best, though, with millions of possibilities."

"Scanning..." Alice soon came up with two schools. "Two possible matches. One being Gower Middle, District 62, located in Darien, Illinois. The other being an inner city Public School. More likely, she is located at the former location, due to the lack of gang activity there."

Nightwing smirked. "Then that's where we'll look first. But first, we need an appropriate cover. What's the student's name?"

After a moment, Alice seemed to let out a small chuckle. "It appears that her cover name is Kori Nesbar. A direct allude to both Solor's wife and brother."

"That makes sense," Edward mused after a moment, "It's certainly the best lead we've got. I wonder, though, if Solor might have taken a job there. He mentioned a training session for her tonight and starting a job in the morning."

"Alice, see if there's been any new hires using federal and state records, please...anything within the last few days using Nesbar as the surname."

"Searching...search...BOOYA!" Alice exclaimed, "A Jason Nesbar was hired at the Carrabas restaurant today. Don't know how it cleared the E-Verify system, but, we'll worry about that later.

"Initial game plan, then," Edward said, "I will go there under cover and a totally new form. Once I can confirm Solor's location, I'll contact you with the details. Star, you will wear a holo-ring and we will pose as Bob and June Wheeler. As we have a few days to plan, I want everyone to get with Cyborg and pick out a disguise.

"Susie will get a chance to come on this mission. Before anyone objects, she deserves a chance to see her dad and sister. Maybe we can give her an active role. We'll consider transferring Susie to this school temporarily under a cover name and a different form. Then, we hope to get Susie close to her sister without blowing both their covers. Regardless, she should work with Yolstav to get a different form. Maybe bring Cally over to help. That, I have to talk to Rach about. Or maybe enlist Cally and Yolstav. Komi would not remember, I hope, what either of them look like. Then again, Cally didn't really pick a form until after they left. Sure, she had a few that she liked, but, she didn't settle on her current form for a while.

"Susie could use her current form, but, she's been pictured with us and I must assume that Solor's seen Susie's different forms. Yolstav, we've been lucky in that she isn't seen much around here. She loves both universes equally.

"The big wrench in the plan would be the possibility, albeit slim, of running into Blackfire. Star, you must refrain from ANY hint that you know either her or Solor. You call her an ex-sister for a reason, right? Stick to that reason. If she is here, she's also undercover or hiding in plain sight. Letting her stay hidden is the best idea.

"Another possibility, another very slim thing if that Wildfire may also be on planet. He's a wild card and could either be pleased that Star is safe or could side with Blackfire."

"Brother," Edward said with a smile, "You obviously wanted to be found. Your trail is as bright as my flame."

Edward did call Lair and told Sol the good news. Needless to say, he was stunned at first, then, grateful that his son and granddaughter were OK. In fact, Sol wanted in on the action to locate his Heir. It was a request that Edward couldn't say no too, but, it was Edward's mission. Sol nodded at that stipulation at the time.

With that, the team began to work. It wouldn't be too long before Edward would be on his way, already setting up a cover identity and getting ready to meet his brother face to face.


	3. Operation Solor

**[Chapter 3]**  
 **[Two weeks later]**  
 **[Darien, IL]**

After a couple of days, the mission parameters were finalized, given that there had been a decade to go over plans, at least in Edward's mind. He had assumed a totally new form that as long as he didn't slip up, would be more than enough to fool Solor and Komi for several weeks, if not longer.

After talking to Rachael, it was agreed to include their kids in the mission. Yolstav was besides herself with glee while Cally was just happy to be finally included in one of the missions.

In fact, they needed Yolstav. Her empathic powers had been honed by the two Ravens over the past decade to help her to cope with the flood of emotions that she would experience in her life. She could also, it was hoped, locate Komi without giving it away.

Edward, Raven, Rachael and the two teams worked together to develop a plan to take Blackfire down once and for all. They also developed backup plans in case Wildfire was also on Earth and to see if he was friend or foe.

However, Sol brought up a point, once he was told of the final two lines of the prophecy:

"Even though Slade Wilson may be dead, given his use of necromancy during the rebellion, legends and the old records also said that there may be another side effect of using this forbidden magic: The spellcaster may not stay in his tomb. The person casting it could return as a child or a different form. But, the spellcaster, if powerful enough, would retain all their memories, all their experience. Given that Slade was able to raise several dragons from recently killed to skeletal remains, I would say that there's a 60% chance that even though he is supposed to be damned by the First, he may not stay in our version of Hell. That's one reason I am coming on this mission. It will take a member of the Circle to dispatch this sort of magic."

Edward raised an eyebrow, but, said nothing to dissuade the Grand Light.

So, fast forward to today. Edward, under his new identity of Robert Wheeler had arrived in Darien, IL with his wife, June (Starfire using a holo ring) and their three children: Renee (Yolstav), Jennifer (Susie), and Eve (Cally). Susie, being the oldest would have to change the most to keep her dad from recognizing her. Yolstav was able to blend her looks enough that she looked like she could be "Bob and June's" kid, and Cally could actually stay the same, but, opted for longer hair seeing how Solor probably didn't see her in a human form.

Sol would play the part of June's father, Harold Johnson. He originally wanted to use Jack Lightstraw, until Edward reminded him that a previous alias would be a giveaway, especially one that he had mentioned to Edward before.

The other Titans would play the roles of various extras and were allowed to select their own identities. They would also relay messages back and forth to Jump City. It was decided that folks would go in weekly (if need be) shifts.

Edward and Kreinyol had rented a house on a three month lease with an option to go month-to-month after that. It took some convincing of the landlord, though. She didn't want to go lower than bi-annual until Edward had to make a judgment call and took the risk of her telling others that she was actually hosting a couple of the Titans on a top secret mission and that the house would be used as a base of operations. But, to ensure her silence, Edward offered to pay a year's rental up front. It was an offer the landlord couldn't refuse and, unlike the mafia, there was just the keeping of their trust required. No other favors needed.

So, the team had a base of operations that even if it took a year to accomplish, there would be no worries from the property owner.

The kids were registered at the school and the school administration also being sworn to secrecy, was informed that the kids were taking part in a mission to locate a missing family member and his daughter.

Solor, meanwhile, was unaware of their plan. He figured they would find him sooner or later, but wasn't letting that weigh on his mind anymore. He continued working hard as a server at the restaurant, under the name of Jason, and being a father to Komi. He also worked on gaining Blackfire's trust, opting to help her out more and trying to be friendly to her. A lot of the other coworkers noticed, and some made jokes at his expense.

"You know he has a crush on you, right?" said one server to Komi Anders one day.

"Who, the new guy?" Blackfire asked, looking over at Jason as he took care of another table. It was a slow day, so not all of them had to run around like crazy.

"Yeah", her friend replied, smirking. "Ever since he saw you, he's been doing nice things for you, helping you whenever you ask... don't tell me you never noticed?"

Blackfire shook her head. "Well, I just thought he was being nice. Don't blame him, though, I am pretty hot."

"Now if only your personality matched your looks", another server said as they walked by, warranting a napkin being thrown at him.

"So, what should I do about it?" Blackfire asked her friend. "I... I don't feel the same about him, but I don't want to embarrass him or something."

"Well, you two are the last ones out of the building tonight, right?" she replied. "Just confront him about it, say you noticed, and you're not looking for a relationship. If it turns out I'm wrong, then just blame me for making you look like an ass."

Blackfire rolled her eyes, sighing. "Whatever, Jess. I got a table to take care of."

Jason, meanwhile, was confronted on his "putting the moves" on Komi, and he frowned at the accusations.

"What? A guy can't be nice without anyone thinking he's trying to get into her pants?" He shook his head, gathering up food for one of his tables. "There's only one girl in my life right now, and that's my daughter."

However, he knew they were just teasing, but he never liked that whenever he was nice to anyone for some reason, others would think he had ulterior motives. He was just trying to get along with everyone else most of the time, but, ironically, he was trying to get closer to his trainer.

 _I'll talk to her tonight,_ he decided. _I can't give her the wrong idea._

So, the night before Edward and Kreinyol would begin their mission, Solor and Blackfire managed to get into contact, telling the other that they needed to tell them something. They agreed to talk in the back, by the dumpsters, so no one would bother them. After the store was closed and everyone finished their closing duties, Jason and Komi headed into the back.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jason asked, curious. _She better not know who I am..._

"Well... you can go first", she admitted. "I would like to know what you need."

Jason nodded, swallowing nervously. _Here goes nothing..._

"I know who you are", he said. "I know that you have been lying to everyone here."

At that, Komi raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Let me finish", Jason said. "Before you say or do anything, I need to finish this." He sighed, slowly. "The last time you and I met face to face... was on Tamaran. During your attempt to marry off Starfire to that... that... thing."

At first, Komi didn't react. She stared at him in a stunned silence. Then, slowly, her face turned into a scowl, as her violet eyes started glowing, and her hands began shining with purple energy. "So, you're here to fight me, then?" she snarled. "Tell me who you are, human. I would like to know my enemy."

"Believe me", Jason quickly responded, holding up his hands, "I don't want to fight you. I can't bring attention to the both of us. I'm hiding for my own reasons, and you are, too. Let's be inconspicuous about this."

Blackfire stared for a minute, an eyebrow raised, before she lowered her hands, allowing the glow to fade. "Alright... so, obviously you know who I am. But you said you're hiding as well. For what reason?"

"Because I'm one of America's Most Wanted", Jason admitted. He shifted, allowing his scales to be seen. "After all, I've been missing for ten years now."

"Solor of the Light", Blackfire crooned, smirking. "How the mighty have fallen."

"I wouldn't say 'fallen'", he retorted. "Simply hiding. I can't tell you why, but I was told to go into hiding... until I found you."

"What for?" she snorted. "I haven't done anything wrong, or in the morally gray area. I've been keeping my act clean, so you can't arrest me for anything."

"I can't... nor do I want to."

"… Huh?"

"I'm not here to arrest you, fight you, scare you off or anything like that", Solor told her. "I don't know why I found you here, of all places... I just know I had to find you. I needed to find you... and your brother."

At the mention of Ryand'r, she glared a bit. "And why would that be?"

"As I said, I don't know", the dragon told her. "But I need to find you, and reunite your family."

"Well, tough luck", Blackfire said. "I'm skipping town, now. No doubt your team is already on their way, coming to pick me up. You probably have your communicator behind your back, letting them hear this."

"I can assure you, I don't." He pulled out his pockets, showing that besides a set of keys, a wallet, and a cellphone that was turned off, there was nothing that could link him to the Titans. "If you need to search me, go ahead. I don't have a communicator."

Blackfire still looked cautious, but walked over. Once she was certain there was no communicator on his person, she turned to him. "So, why do you want to collect me and Ryand'r? I'm sure I'm the last person that Starfire wants to see."

"Oh, I'm probably in the running for that", Solor chuckled. "But... I feel that you need to see her. Plus... it would be helpful to have someone watching after my daughter."

At the mention of her niece, Blackfire's face softened. "I... I read what her name is... Was that intentional?"

"Kreinyol still loves you very much", Solor told her. "When she asked if we could include your name into her own, I agreed immediately. You are, after all, still family, Blackfire. I would rather forgive what happened a decade ago if it means that you and your sister can be a family again."

Blackfire let out a soft smile. "Well... maybe I could give a hand every now and then. What would you want me to do?"

"On days that I have to work and you do not, I would appreciate it if you could check on your niece", he told her. "I know she can take care of herself, but I don't want her home alone all of the time."

Blackfire tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. "Well... maybe. I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate the thought", Solor said, shifting back to Jason. "Now... I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Wait!" Blackfire said, stopping him. "You trust me enough that you didn't report me to your team... why would you trust me enough to not report you to the authorities?"

Jason only smirked, but didn't answer. He simply kept walking, heading for his car.

"What gives?" Blackfire wondered as she headed towards her own vehicle, "Last time I saw him, he swore to attack first and not bother with questions. Yet, he shows up here and is trying to be a friend and is treating me like family. I don't get it."

Jason drove off towards his place and a moment later, Blackfire was heading in a different direction. Initially, Blackfire was going to follow, but, changed her mind. If Jason/Solor was extending an olive branch, as the earthlings called it, she might as well play nice.

Meanwhile, Edward and Starfire were getting things set up at the new place. With their cover established, they were ready to go out and been seen in the morning. First thing was to get the girls to school in the morning, but, first Edward needed to have a chat with everyone, just to remind them how important their cover story were.

It took about 30 minutes to go over everything, including the part about not breaking the cover for any reason.

After the discussion, dinner was made and the family sat down to their first meal in the new place. After that, they watched the TV for a while before calling it a night.

 **[Next Day]**

Edward had to take the kids into school to get them checked in. He also had the records the school had requested in hand. It made it easier for everyone involved, actually.

After that was done, "Robert Wheeler" headed to the restaurant where Alice had tracked Solor down and, as luck would have it, they were still hiring, seeing how another server had resigned.

However, Edward was hired without too much trouble as Alice was able to insert an "Authorized" entry into the E-Verify system for Edward's cover. So, when Jenny, the manager of the store put his info into the system, everything came up as clean.

"Welcome aboard, Bob," Jenny said, handing him a uniform, "You sure you want to be a server? It's not the easiest thing in the world."

"I'm sure," "Bob" replied, "It's a change of pace for me. I'll be fine."

"Wonderful," she said, "I'm sure you'll want to meet your trainer, right?"

Bob nodded, "That was one of my questions."

"Komi?" Jenny called out.

Bob looked, and, sure enough, the orange skin and purple eyes were a giveaway.

 _So, Blackfire_ _is_ _here,_ Edward thought, _I have to play along. This Blackfire and I have no history, so, that plays to my advantage. I know Starfire may call her a former sister, but, I also know that if Solor's mission is a success, both will be family once more and, in this universe, I can start a more favorable history with Blackfire. I just wish that the Blackfire from home was redeemable. Last we knew, she was still rotting in whatever hole Lobo dumped her into._

"What's up, Jenny?" Komi asked.

"Another new hire," Jenny said, "This is Bob Wheeler. Bob, this is Komi and she'll be your trainer. For the next week, you'll also be trained by Jason. He's also new, but, I was impressed with how quickly he picked up the job to the point I think it's a good idea to be trained by him as well."

 _Trained by Solor...Definitely have to be careful._

Bob and Komi shook hands and Bob could tell that she was, indeed, Blackfire. Yet, he didn't sense any hostility, and, well, he wasn't really expecting to.

"Might as well get started," Komi said with a smile. They went out to the floor and saw Jason there.

Komi called Jason over and said, "Jason, this is Bob Wheeler. He will be starting tomorrow."

"Welcome aboard!" Jason said, reaching out a hand.

Bob took it and got a quick empathic confirmation as he said, "Thanks, Jason. I hope that I'll fit in here."

"You will," Jason replied, "You already got through the hard part: Getting hired."

Bob chuckled at the crack as they got down to work. As quickly as Edward was able to identify Solor, so too was Solor able to identify Edward, though.

 _I'll be damned!_ Solor thought, _Edward has, indeed, tracked me down. I gotta give him credit, the disguise would work quite well with the mortals, but, I guess no one taught him to cover his scent. I would know his anywhere. But, what to do about this development? And, how did he track me down? I removed the tracker from the communicator, so, Alice shouldn't have been able to get a lock that way. Did she actually use cell phone and/or satellite tracking instead. Guess I'll find out. But, if he's here under cover, does that mean that my beloved is also here posing as his wife? Bet he really had to convince Rach to agree to the temporary swap..haha! I wonder...did he bring the kids along? I would be overjoyed to see my Soskrein once more._

As the two worked, they got to know each other's cover stories, though. Bob mentioned that his wife was a stay at home wife helping to raise three adorable children. During the break, Bob showed the kids pictures and given that Bob used their actual ages, it wasn't hard to determine which was Susie, Yolstav and Cally.

Jason excused himself shortly after that and stepped out.

 _He did bring the kids!_ Solor thought, putting his hands behind his head, trying to keep his excitement in check. _He's going all out I see. But...Susie looks wonderful, even under a disguise. Edward didn't ask them to alter their heights, so, I know he wants me to put the pieces together at some point. But, which ones are Cally and Yolstav? I know Yolstav at first had issues with her form, but, before I left, she had mastered that blended look. I knew Edward had jumped into adopting her, but, I see that the First blessed this totally._

Jason let out a sad sigh, knowing that he forfeited seeing all of their milestone events. He couldn't have expected either team to save those events.

 **[School]**

Part of the plan was that Yolstav would be the one to try to find Komi initially and hopefully strike up a friendship with her. It was hoped that since she spent more time in Edward's universe that Komi wouldn't put things together. Alice had said that using Susie would have the greatest odds of the entire cover being blown since there were pictures of Susie in the media. Even though the disguise would hopefully be enough, Edward still recalled being burned a few too many times when enemies and sometimes friends saw through the disguise.

So, the next day at school, Renee had set to work, finding where her cousin was in class. However, that didn't take long; they were put into the same home room, and thus would have the same classes. That part was easy. The hard part was getting to talk to "Kori". She tried sitting next to her and striking up a conversation, but Kori never spoke, only nodded in acknowledgement. The only time she did talk was when a teacher would call on her.

"You should give up", said one of the other kids. "She doesn't talk to anyone but Mary. They sit together during lunch, since that's the only time they can be near each other. I don't know why, but she only talks to Mary."

"Really?" Renee asked, raising an eyebrow. "I should meet this Mary, then..."

That day at lunch, Renee spotted the two of them, sitting by themselves at a table. When asking if she could join, she noticed Kori definitely wanted to say no, but the other girl, Mary, said yes immediately. Renee joined them, noticing Mary's lunchbox.

"Cool", she said, smiling. "You have Solor and Edward on your box? That's really rare, right?"

"Yeah", Mary said, nodding. "According to Kori, I could sell it for thousands of dollars."

"Really?" Yolstav asked. "Why's that?"

"Because there are people in this world that know Solor isn't a villain", Kori said softly, getting Renee's attention. "There are people that know, and care about him getting home safely more than trying to figure out why he kidnapped his own daughter. There are people that knows the team should be reunited, rather than allow this sham of a 'crime' tarnish the reputation of the Titans. At least, to them, Edward does the right thing." She obviously felt very strongly about this... possibly even taking it personally.

Renee smiled, "I'm with you. Solor's not a criminal. There has to be a reason behind what happened, though."

"If there is," Kori said, "I don't think he's going to talk, not after 10 years."

But, after that, Komi refused to say anything else. It was something that Renee would note after school.

Meanwhile, Susie was able to score a seat close to the two and was observing. Cally, given her age, was in a different grade and was sitting a bit further away watching her younger sister. But, she was wondering which one was her cousin at first. Then, it became obvious which one was which. One was more outgoing and welcomed Yolstav to the table and one was indifferent to the point of almost saying "Get lost".

But, as the lunch period continued on, Komi seemed to withdraw further, Yolstav noticed and added that to her mental notes.

Finally, Mary said, "Well, time to head back to class. Do you need any help, Renee?"

"I have the same classes as Kori," Renee said, "I'll be fine."

So, the group went on their way for the day. Yolstav, now that she was certain she had located her missing cousin was able to filter out the static from the other mortals and focus a bit on Kori.

 **[After school – the house.]**

By the time school ended for the day, everyone was at the backup location and sitting down to debrief the day's events. Edward had setup a highly encrypted communication link with the Tower that was extremely secure, using a one time pad that would be changed by Alice as required to prevent anyone from cracking the code

"I suppose I'll start," Edward said, "My alter ego is employed at the same place as Solor. My trainer is, indeed, Blackfire of Tamaran. As I have no history with this universe's Blackfire, I am setting aside what she tried to do in my universe. So, that part of the prophecy is coming to pass to some degeee.

"Good news as well: I also found Solor. Alice's hunch was spot-on. He doesn't look the same, obviously, and the only way I know for certain is when we shook hands, I was able to get an empathic vibration that matched his. You see, over the centuries, I've developed an empathic sense of my own. Because I am close with Raven as well as my wife, both have taught me how to tell a dragon's vibrations from a human's and Tamaranian. Solor's is very unique and that cannot be hidden. The plan will continue.

"Tomorrow, I would like the following to come over with their disguises and cover story: Richard, Terra, Victor, and Raven. Come hungry as well as you will be dining where we work. I know you will want to be served by Solor, so, he works the opening shift, 11 AM until 4 PM Central Time.

"I would recommend that you wait until after the lunch rush ends, though. Ask for Jason by name and if asked, say that some friends recommended him."

"What about me, friend Edward?" Kreinyol asked, "I would like to see my husband."

"I'm aware of that," Edward said with a smile, "The problem is Blackfire. If she recognizes you or suspects that you are there, she will either fight or run. It would ruin whatever his mission is. I will try to call you when she has left work for the day as my shift partially overlaps hers. They are giving me a split shift, meaning I will not be opening or closing until next week. She will be training me for several shifts along with Jason. But, after Blackfire leaves, then, you can come over for dinner, Star. Just tell the hostess that you are waiting for your husband to go on his break and ask for 'Bob', not Jason. Once I emerge for my meal break, we'll get a seat in his section. But, you cannot react to his presence except as a customer to their server."

Kreinyol frowned, but nodded. "I know I must not... but I... I don't know if I can do this, Friend Edward. I haven't seen him in ten years. What will I do when I see him?"

Edward sighed, shaking his head. "Whatever you can without giving away that you're his wife. I know it will be hard, but please, just try. For Komi and Solor's sake, please."

Sunfire nodded, slowly steeling herself. "Alright... I will do my best."

 **[Meanwhile – Jason's House]**

While Edward was planning on having the team observe and research on this "Jason" character, Solor was already hatching a plan.

Bob was a clever disguise, Solor did admit. If anyone would have not known his brother like he did, they would never have been able to guess about his true identity. But one thing Edward didn't take into account was his personal smell. Like how a dragon had different emotional vibrations than a human, a dragon in disguise could never truly hide their scent from another dragon. When Jason met Bob, he acted as though he was none the wiser, but Solor knew right away who he had been talking to.

So now, he sat at home, thinking about what to do with this development. He knew he couldn't leave, not now when he had finally gotten to the final stretch of his mission. He was so close, and running now would only postpone what was going to happen. So, he decided to face this problem head on.

He looked into the schedule, gathering "Bob's" cell number, and dialing it on his cell phone. After a few rings, there was a hearty, "Hello?"

"Bob?" he asked, altering his voice so it sounded like his human identity. "It's Jason, from work. How are you doing?"

"Can't complain", Bob replied. "What's with the call, though? I just started today; you can't really expect me to cover for you already?"

"Nah, you don't know enough for that", Solor replied. "I was just thinking... my daughter, Kori, and I had gone shopping earlier this week, but I got way too many hot dogs and burgers. You wanna come over for a barbecue? I grill a really mean burger."

"I-I dunno, Jason", came the nervous reply. "I mean, we just met, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I think you have a lot of promise. Tell you what. You bring over some friends, and that family you mentioned, and I'll have you guys meet my daughter. She's still shy at school, so it would be nice to meet some other kids. Please? Don't make me beg, now."

There was a reluctant sigh. "… alright. It sounds like it could be fun. Give me an address, and I'll be there this Saturday."

"Perfect", Solor said, a grin on his face. "I'll make sure to pick up some chips before work tomorrow, and other essentials for a perfect grilling day. I'll text you the address later."

"Alright, bud", Bob said. "Hey, would you be able to show me a few things with the computer?"

"I can try", Solor finished. "I'm not very good with stuff like that, so no promises. I'll see you later, Bob."

"See you, Jason", was the short reply, before both hung up. Solor shifted his voice back to normal, a smug smile on his face. "Kori!" he called. "We're going to the store! Get your legs on!"

The sound of feet hitting carpet echoed through the house, before Komi came down in her disguise. "What now? It's seven at night!"

"Yeah, but we're having a barbecue in a couple days, and we need food", Solor told her. "Plus, we need enough for company."

"Company?" Komi asked, as if the word was a foreign concept to her. "Who's coming over?"

"Your uncle and the Titans", Solor told her, getting a very wide eyed reaction. He put his hands on her shoulders, smiling softly at her. "Komi Krein Barnes... it's about time you met your family. Uncle Edward, Nightwing, Raven, Changeling... everyone's gonna be there."

"E-Even... Mom?" Komi asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Even Mom", he told her, running his thumb against her cheek, drying a tear that was falling. "But we can't leave this town... not yet, anyway. I still have a job to do here. We aren't gonna hide from them, though. Not anymore."

"B-But... what about the whole 'America's Most Wanted' thing? If they know, aren't they obligated to tell the authorities that you're here?"

"Not if the charges are dropped", Solor told her. "If I can get an official pardon from Nightwing, this nightmare will be over before you know it." He stood up, shifting into his own disguise. "Now, come on. We have some grub to rustle up."

Meanwhile, Edward looked at his cell phone, silently contemplating what just happened. He looked over at his team, smiling sheepishly.

"Anyone up for a barbecue?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

"What's going on?" Kreinyol asked.

"Might be a change in the plans," Edward said, "We just got invited over to Jason's for a BBQ. That means, Krein, if you want to back out for tomorrow...I have no problem with that. I think that a few more days will not be too long, if that's all right with you. Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I might be in charge of this mission, but, you are his wife, and, in my opinion, that gives you a right to do more than speak your mind. In those instances, even I will be yours to lead, Princess Koriand'r."

Kori thought about it. "I... I'm not ready to face him. I need a little more time." He pulled her into what seemed to be the millionth hug since they first met, but, Edward knew when Star needed the morale boost.

"It's going to be OK," Edward said gently, "You've waited this long. A few more days will not matter."

"It's alright, Star", Changeling told her, through the communicator. "We may not be ready to face him, either."

"Solor's the one making the first move," Edward mused, "He's got some sort of motive here and I think that he might suspect, despite that I've taken as many precautions as possible, of who I am...or that he seriously doesn't know and wants to get to know his new co-worker better. This might be a serious swerve in the plans or nothing at all. Since I do not have the ability to see the future...

"Why do I have a feeling I overlooked something that blew my cover before anything happened?"

"Play it by ear," Nightwing suggested, "if your cover's blown, he could bolt or at least confront you and us."

Edward nodded, "He does want to see you, however, Starfire. You'll have to face him this weekend regardless of how you feel. That goes for all of you. This has been a day over a decade in coming, so, whatever anger you may feel towards him, I suggest getting it out of your systems. Whatever mission he is still on, must be allowed to play to its completion. This mission is to make sure that he and my niece are doing well and if he does not wish to return now, we must respect that...Especially if he suspects that we're in town. We spook him off, he may decide not to come back at all, even if his mission is a success."

Edward thought about it and continued for a moment, "We need to be as laid back as possible. Even if he does suspect, even remotely, that I'm not 'Bob Wheeler' and confronts us, be nice. Then again, we'll know if he suspects if this BBQ has vegetarian dishes as well. Changeling will need to keep his reactions to himself."

"Paranoid, Edward?" Nightwing asked.

"I'll admit to that, but, with a good reason..." Edward said, "This invite is rather sudden and pre-emptive. It could affect all of our plans. In fact, we will need a second set of rings programmed. I do not want Solor to recognize you guys on Saturday if he serves you tomorrow Those not going to the Restaurant will not need to worry, though."

"Already ahead of you, dawg," Cyborg said, "Each ring can be switched from a primary form to a secondary form." He took a few moments to explain how to go from one image to another.

 **[Supermarket]**

After the initial shock wore off, Komi was more than happy to help her dad with the groceries, a task that she normally tolerated.

"I can't wait to meet all of them!" She gushed, "I know we have some pictures of the Titans, but, this might be the happiest day ever for me.

"That's what I'm hoping for, Kori," Jason replied, "You will probably meet another family member before Saturday, though."

"Who is that, Dad?" She asked.

"She's one of my co-workers, actually," he said, "It's your mom's sister, Blackfire."

"Wait, didn't you tell me she's a villain?" Kori asked.

"For the last few weeks, sweetie, she's actually been very nice," he explained, "She knows about us to some degree and she's going to be coming over to keep an eye on you on the days she's off and I have to work. Despite what she's done, Mom still loves her and that makes her family, whether she likes it or not. So, I need you to forget the bad stuff that I've told you about her and give her a chance. You know you are named after Blackfire, remember?"

"I know," Kori replied, "Komi means 'Black'."

"Yep," Jason replied.

They continued on and Jason also picked up several additional very belated birthday gifts for Susie. He had picked up gifts over the decade for her, but, realized that she deserved "interest" on her waiting for a decade to see her dad again. He also picked up something very nice for his brother. Solor, when he left, knew that Edward would step in to help raise her due to being Soskrein's godfather and uncle.

Little did they know, the subject of the discussion was also in the store, looking to fill her shelves. Blackfire over the time spent on Earth had assimilated into the culture quite well.

After her exile from Tamaran, she was told that if she ever returned to the planet, she would be executed on sight. She ended up recaptured by the Grand Centauri Empire and served the equivalent of five years locked up, this time in a cell that prevented her from maintaining her powers and far away from the other prisoners.

When she was released, she opted to return to Earth and start over. She was clearly Tamaranian, as the skin and purple eyes were too hard to explain away and when asked, she would tell folks that she was from that planet but, not related to Starfire. It was a half-lie seeing that Starfire at least for a while, refused to acknowledge Blackie as family...but, even that anger in Starfire's heart faded. That was a development that Edward silently approved of.

As Jason and Kori walked through the store, it was inevitable that they'd run into each other.

"Jason!" Blackfire called out.

"Well, small world, isn't it?" Jason replied smiling at his coworker. "Kori... this is your auntie Blackfire. She'll be visiting from time to time to check on you on the days that I can't be there after school."

Blackfire looked down at the little girl. "Well, I'm guessing that's a spell to keep her from being connected to Starfire... but I can see in the facial structure and the determination in her eyes that she is definitely my sister's bumgorf."

Kori looked at Blackfire, tilting her head a bit. "It's... nice to meet you, Aunt Komi. I didn't think I'd meet you so soon..."

The older Tamaranian smiled at the little girl. "It's nice to meet you, too. I can't wait until it's just you and I in the house."

"Do not corrupt her, please", Jason said bluntly. "Now, I know you were hoping to come and see her before this Saturday, but you might need to wait until Sunday. I've invited Bob from work over."

The purple-eyed beauty raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because he's not 'Bob Wheeler'. His real name is Edward Barnes. I'm guessing when I contacted Starfire a few weeks ago, he managed to somehow trace the call and put a few pieces I gave him together", Jason replied. "And before you ask, no, I did not tell them you're here. I wasn't even aware of your presence in Darien until after I called them."

Blackfire's eyebrows knitted into a worried look. "Do you think Starfire will be angry at seeing me?"

"Anger fades, with time", Solor told her. "I was hoping to convince you to come of your own accord before they found me, but that ship has sailed. You don't have to talk to them yet if you don't want to, but after I find your brother, we will be heading to Titan's Tower, for sure. In the meantime... you don't have to see your sister if you don't want to."

Blackfire nodded. "I... I think I'm gonna find somewhere else to work. If Edward knows I'm at Carrabba's, then I should get out of there as soon as I can. Maybe an Outback Steakhouse or something."

"No need to rush", Solor said. "I'm going to talk to the team about you this Saturday. We'll handle stuff like that, and whenever you're ready to meet with Starfire, you can talk to me, and I'll arrange it all. Besides, if I know my brother, he won't visit the sins of your counterpart in his universe upon you. If he sees that I have accepted you as a friend, he will still take that into account anyway. If, by some chance, he does morph to his fighting form, let me deal with it."

Violet eyes met kind, blue ones, and she couldn't help but smile gratefully. "Thank you... I don't deserve this kindness."

"Hey, we're friends now", Solor told her. "And besides... I need to show you that I trust you enough to watch over Kori. So, in return... don't try to sneak alcohol into my house. What happened then is in the past, where it belongs. If I can be forgiving, Starfire can be as well. In fact, I think she has given my daughter's true first name means 'Black' in your language. You should be honored that your sister, despite what happened, is a forgiving soul."

"You're no fun", remarked the little girl, causing a chuckle from both of the adults.

 **[Unknown Location]**

"So... the banished princess from Tamaran and the missing Heir of the Light have come into contact, then..." Slade laced his fingers together, contemplating. "And there's that barbecue on Saturday... I can't strike then. Not with the rest of the Titans there. Starfire will be easy to disable – she won't be able to hurt me at all – but the rest... hm... I'll have to keep an eye on all of them..."


	4. The BBQ

**[Chapter 4]**  
 **[Saturday Afternoon]**

The days that passed after "Bob" started working at Carrabbas went by rather quickly. The original plan for the Titans to visit and get a lock on who Jason was went through, but Kreinyol still stayed behind, not ready to face her long lost husband yet. It didn't matter, though; Solor knew she was with Edward, and knew soon he would see her. He did, however, get a lock on the others, recognizing their scents almost immediately.

What got him is that they expressly asked for his section, so, that also confirmed that they had found him.

 _They really went all out with this undercover thing,_ Jason though, hiding a small smirk from his old friends. _Too bad Edward didn't tell them to cover up their scents, though... I'd recognize Cyborg's, Raven's, and Terra's anywhere. Robin... err, Nightwing, though, is harder, since he doesn't seem to be using the same brand of hair gel._

However, he played it off as if they were just regular customers, made recommendations based on what he knew.

Other than that, the mission went off without a hitch, and Nightwing left Jason a healthy tip, about 30% of their bill. Once they all got outside, Nightwing looked over at Raven. "Did you get a reading on him?"

"That's definitely Solor", she replied. "He wasn't even bothering to hide it... but I can't seem to figure out if he recognized us or not. It looks like he's been practicing on keeping his intentions hidden for quite some time. Probably because J'onn has been scanning around, looking for him."

"Then we're still in the dark on that one", Cyborg commented. "We'll have to wait until that BBQ this Saturday before we can know for sure."

Terra sighed. "I bet if Gar was here, he would have slipped up and said something about a vegetarian meal, though. I don't know, guys, I think he does recognize us."

"Well, we can't approach him about it", Nightwing said. "Like Edward said, we have to let him make the first move. If he knows and confronts us, we come clean. If not, we stay quiet and stick with the plan."

Fast forward to today, where Solor was outside, already setting up the rather large backyard for his barbecue. He had set up a gas grill on the deck, and a charcoal one on the driveway next to the backyard. Komi was without her disguise right now, using her tail to help carry things outside.

"So, honey, I know you want to keep up the disguise around strangers", Solor told her. "But when I drop mine, you drop yours, okay? This is family we're going to be seeing. I don't want to hide from them anymore. It's time I faced whatever they have planned." He sighed, figuring that he was in a decade's worth of trouble.

"So, why did you hide for so long?" Komi asked, placing a couple stacks of paper plates on the patio table.

"Because I needed to find your aunt Blackfire", he told her. "Once I found her, I knew my mission was almost done. I can't run anymore. I have to stay here, hopefully find your uncle Wildfire, and return them safely to your mom."

"And you needed to hide for ten years?"

"Hey, that was the prophecy, not my choice", Solor countered, bringing his daughter into his arms. "If it were my choice, you would have stayed with your mother, but I was told to bring you with. I'm sorry I've uprooted our lives so many times."

"It's okay, Dad", Komi responded, kissing her father's cheek. "I still love you... and we're gonna be done soon." She muttered a few words in the dragon tongue, shifting into her disguise, running back inside. "I'm gonna get the ketchup and mustard. They should be here soon."

Solor nodded, shifting into his own persona. "Right..." He started up the gas grill, letting it get warm before he heard a car pulling up. "That must be them... better put on my happy face."

He went through the house to greet them, giving things a final glance to make sure that he had everything set up where he wanted them.

"It's go time," he said to his daughter, "I will probably make the big reveal shortly. Maybe while we're eating?"

"Does it matter?" Komi asked, "if the Titans are as smart as you claim, soon as Changeling asks for a vegetarian meal and you are ready for that, they won't see that as a coincidence, Dad. I don't think Uncle Edward will see that as a lucky guess, either."

"I'm counting on that, honey," he said with a smirk.

"You want to use that - " She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Jason went over and answered the bell.

"Bob!" he said, "Come on in! Welcome to my home."

Bob and his friends went in.

"Thanks, man!" Bob said, "This is my wife, June." Jason held out his hand and there was a slight hesitation before the hand was taken.

 _This has to be Kreinyol,_ Solor thought, _She hesitated for a second. First, forgive me for the pain I put her through._

"It's a pleasure to meet you", Jason said, smiling at her. However, June noted a tiny amount of sadness in his eyes that no one else noticed.

 _He's sad..._ she noted. _He must know who we are, then... I just want to punch him and hug him and never let him go again... keep it together, Sunfire, you can handle this..._

"Likewise", she said softly. "I apologize if I seemed rude... I'm not much of a people person."

"It's okay", Jason replied, chuckling. "I don't have a lot of people I can call my friends like I used to, so I don't talk to a lot of people either." Quickly deciding to focus his attention elsewhere, he turned to the others. "And you guys must be Bob's friends. I'm Jason, I work with him at Carrabbas."

"Nice to meet you", said the first guest, a somewhat taller man with black hair. "I'm Ricardo, and this is my fiancé, Rebecca." He gestured to the others in the group. "You already know Bob, but this is our buddy, Greg, his wife Tabby, and his friend, Vince."

Jason had to bite his tongue slightly. _Really? They just used different names with the same first letter... if I didn't already know who they are, I might have missed that, but now it's really obvious._

"Nice to meet you all", he said. He then looked down, seeing the young ladies that had accompanied the group. "And who might you three be?"

"I'm Jennifer", said Susie. "These are my sisters, Renee and Eve. We go to school with Kori."

"Really?" he asked, faking surprise. "Well, I think she'll be happy to see some familiar faces, then. Kori, you know these three?"

Komi, meanwhile, had not expected to see these girls here, so she was genuinely surprised. "Um... yeah, Dad. Renee's in the same class as me, and I've seen her hanging around Eve and Jennifer." She quickly composed herself, grabbing the condiments. "Everything's already outside, so we can start grilling, if you want."

Jason nodded, turning to the group. "Let's get this party started, shall we? I've got sodas, burgers, hot dogs..."

"Do you think he suspects something?" Ricardo asked his fiancé softly.

"He seems really smug about something", Rebecca responded. "But... he's hiding it really well. I think he does, but I can't be one hundred percent sure..."

As they headed outside, the group eyed the table full of meaty foods, and almost everyone was drooling with excitement. It all looked really good, even if it wasn't cooked yet. Greg, on the other hand, made a face. "Um... I'm sorry to be rude, but I don't really eat meat."

Jason took that as his cue. "Don't worry, man. I got some tofu dogs and vegan burgers, too. I figured you might want something vegan-friendly... Garfield."

"Huh?" The changeling asked.

"Oh, come on", Jason said, smirking. "Did you really think a holo-ring would work on me? I have an advanced sense of smell. I recognized you guys the minute you walked into Carrabbas." He shifted, revealing his natural human form, the one they grew with. Familiar green eyes scanned them all. "Holo-rings are good for hiding appearance, but not smell. You can take those disguises off now.

"And, Edward, my brother … I knew you had arrived earlier this week. It's a good disguise, except for one thing: Dragons have a unique smell that can't be hidden."

Bob sighed and shifted back to being Edward, "Well, damn...Take the rings off guys. Let's have a proper reunion!"

Edward went over to Solor and reared back, as if to punch his brother, then pulled him into a hug instead.

"You sumbitch," he said, tears threatening to fall, "I'm too overjoyed to give you the punch you deserve."

"I know, I know", Solor said, his own tears forming. "I missed you, too, bro..."

Kreinyol immediately tore her ring off, revealing her natural beauty. Quickly she stormed up to Solor as Edward pulled back. "Ten... years..." she started softly, before reeling back and slapping him hard. Unlike Edward, she had no qualms about slapping her husband senseless.

"OW! K-KREINYOL-!"

"TEN YEARS! TEN MOTHER EFFIN' YEARS, YOU DON'T CALL, YOU DON'T SEND A LETTER, YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU THINK THAT AFTER TEN YEARS, I'M NOT GOING TO FREAK OUT WHEN I FINALLY DO SEE YOU?!" Sunfire screamed, smacking him repeatedly

"Ack! Krein, list- ow! Stop – ow! that! It wasn't my- ow! It wasn't my choice! I didn't want- ow! Okay, that's enough of that!" Quickly, the dragon pulled his wife into a tight hug, and while she did attempt to strike him a few more times, she soon gave up, opting instead to pull him into just as tight of a hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you", he told her. "If I could go back and stop it all, I would, but I would just put you in danger from what's going to happen. It would have happened sooner, and I wouldn't have been able to stop it from..." He started sobbing right then and there, pulling her closer. "My love... I'm so sorry..."

Kori took that moment to dispel her disguise, revealing herself a bit. However, she still coiled up, unsure of how her family would react. She tried making herself as small as she could, not looking at anyone for a moment. "M...Mom?" she asked weakly, trying to get Sunfire's attention.

What she wasn't expecting, though, was for the woman to quickly snatch her up into a hug.

"My bumgorf..." she whispered into Komi's ear. "My precious bumgorf... your knorfka is here..." The emotion was too much and she started sobbing as she put Komi down.

Edward was taken aback by how violent Sunfire was at first, but, then again, she had more of a right to slap Solor's taste outta his mouth. So, he allowed her to get those feelings out of her system. But, he had caught Komi's transformation and smiled. When Sunfire picked her up, it did not take a telepath to see that Kreinyol was overjoyed to see her daughter again. Solor knelt down and pulled his wife into a gentle hug, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Edward went over and said, "Hi, Komi." His own tears were threatening to fall, "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

Komi looked and said, "Uncle Edward?"

He nodded and held out his arms. Komi jumped over for a huge hug as the elder dragon fought to maintain his composure … with Rachael's help, of course. He felt Komi's tail wrapping around as well and he shuddered, fighting the flood of emotions that were really threatening to overwhelm him.

"I have missed you so much," he told her, "You know, we turned the planet upside down looking for you two."

"We know, Uncle," she said, "I wish we could have maintained contact with you."

"It's all right, sweetheart," Edward said, "Daddy knows I've been in this position before...waiting for certain future events to pass."

He got a good look at her and smiled, "Komi...I know that you must be wondering how we'd think of your looks. To me, you are a beautiful young dragon. None of us are going to criticize your looks. You are my niece, and, I wouldn't mind how you look, ever. I helped deliver you and since that day, you have held a piece of my heart. Aunt Rachael may kill me later, but, you are a very loved little hybrid. And, I have another little surprise for you.

"Girls, please shift back into your normal looks."

The three girls shifted back to their normal looks and Edward said, "Solor..."

Solor turned to see his daughter's teenaged form and Susie ran over, tackling her dad like she did a decade ago.

"Oh..." Solor said as he wrapped his arms around his oldest daughter. The two went falling to the ground, Solor taking the brunt of the fall. "Ow...So worth it."

"Dad!" Soskrein said happily, tears flowing down her own face, "I-I-I missed you so much."

"Baby, I'm so sorry I put you through this," Solor said.

"Dad, it's OK. I forgave you a long time ago," she said as Komi made her way over.

Susie grabbed her sister into a hug as well and merely smiled, "I missed you too, little sister."

Cally said, "Gee, is there enough to go around?"

Solor said, "Callisto?"

"Of course," she said in a monotone...just like her mom.

"Come get some!" Solor said, "You too, Yolstav."

Next thing Solor knew, he was swarmed with three happy kids. He was more than happy to pull them all into a big hug, crying tears of joy.

The other Titans removed their rings, seeing how they weren't needed any longer.

Before Solor could react, he was grabbed into a huge family hug. Everyone went over to hug their long lost teammate. Even both Ravens joined in on the action.

Raven said, "Pull this stunt again, mister, and I will send you to the trash hole dimension."

Solor gulped at that. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Where do you think all the garbage from the Tower goes?" Rachael said with a trademark smirk.

Solor paled hearing that one, "And after nearly 15 years...I get the point."

Edward pulled his communicator and sent a text to Lair: "Operation Solor is a success, Father. He already knew, so, come on over."

Sol replied a moment later, "I'll be right there."

"Solor," Edward said, "There's one more piece of our plan that we didn't get to implement."

"Father..." Solor replied, his face paling as the Tear formed.

A moment later, Sol stepped out and approached his Heir. He merely pulled Solor into a hug and said, "I am glad that you are safe, son."

"You're not angry with me?" Solor asked.

"Not as angry as I should be, son," Sol said, "At least you had a valid reason for going into hiding. Your brother sends his greetings, but, was unable to come. Being in charge of the orphans now is a big responsibility."

"He's running it now?" Solor asked, surprised.

"Of course," Sol said, "The orphans all love him and he returns that in spades. He always has loved that role to the point that the Circle, a year ago, approved his running it."

"Man," Solor said, "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"That you do, son," Sol replied, "But, you have some problems to clear up here in the mortal world, correct?"

Nightwing took that as a cue, "Yes, he does. There's the matter of his kidnapping his daughter. As you must know, Solor, you're one of America's Most Wanted. It'll take some doing, but, I think we can get that dropped soon. We'll have to figure out what to tell the FBI and other law enforcement though."

Solor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Son," Sol said, "You also need to return to Lair to update the Circle. It doesn't have to be now, though."

"My mission isn't over yet, anyway," Solor said, "And, until the other events have passed, I cannot return home."

"I'll handle that, then," Edward said, "I've pieced enough together that I think the Circle will be satisfied."

"Enjoying being an heir?" Solor smirked.

"Well," Edward said, glaring at his brother, "I would be if we didn't have to pick up your slack, brother. You're lucky the Circle hasn't pressured Father into selecting a new heir, yet. That 200 year long grace came in handy. But, as soon as this mission of yours is done...I fully expect to see you in Lair and in the center of the Circle. Not for discipline, I hope, though.

"But, enough of shop talk. I think we have overlooked something."

Solor picked up the hint, "Komi...Meet your grandfather Sol. He's the Light of the Circle, sweetie. Father, this is your granddaughter."

Sol smiled broadly and knelt down, "I remember you as a hatchling, Komi. You've developed into a beautiful young woman."

She was a little cautious, though. She was in shock seeing all these family members, real and extended, coming into her life.

It was something that Rachael and Raven picked up on, though.

[She's scared, hon,] Rachael told her husband.

[I know,] Edward replied, [This is a lot for her to take in. She's also not used to letting people see her in her natural form. It's something that Solor has to handle as her dad.]

Komi's hesitation was evident, though. It was almost too much and Solor said, "Sweetie, it's OK. I know this is a lot for you to take in right now. Take your time. You can shift back, if you feel comfortable that way."

Komi nodded, mumbling her spell before at least making her tail into legs and forcing her wings to vanish. Edward looked and nodded his approval.

Edward said, "He's right, sweetheart. There is no rush. It's normal to be a little scared in this situation." He carefully went over and knelt down, "No shame in being frightened here. You want to know something? First time I went to Lair, it was a lot to take in and when I fought Grand Darkness, I was scared as well. He was a lot stronger than all of us combined."

"It's a lot to take in," Yolstav remarked, "Would it be OK if we went inside? Maybe we could get her more comfortable if it's just us girls."

Solor nodded, "That's a great idea. Why don't you girls go inside for a bit? We have some things that we need to talk about out here, anyway."

Komi nodded, "OK, Dad." The four went into the house where Komi gave them a tour of the place.

"Sorry, dad," Edward said, "Give her an hour or two."

"It's all right," Sol said, "I waited a decade, I can wait a few more hours."

Solor sighed gently, before facing the team. "So... what punishment am I to face? I will take my lumps with my head high, so just get it over with."

Cyborg scratched his chin. "I dunno... you did have that prophecy thing, and Sol did explain that sometimes, things like this happen and it can't be helped."

Solor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Not as often as he makes it sound, but yes", Sol commented. "There have been many moments in time that a dragon has been forced to take action or step aside because of a prophecy. For example... as much as I loathe bringing up this as an example... there was a time when one of us had a chance to assassinate the Fuhrer himself. However, a Fire dragon intervened, ruining our chance, but told us he had no choice, that letting Hitler live was for the best. If it wasn't going to be him, it was going to be someone else, someone who would gain even more power and wreak more destruction in his wake. Moments like that have given us a clause to avoid punishing those that knew they had no choice, such as bound by prophecy. However..."

"I don't like that word", Solor commented, his frown forming.

"… however, that is the Circle's ruling", Sol said, smirking. "I have no say in what the Titans choose to do to you."

"Oh, come on!" Solor exclaimed, knowing he was going to be thrown under the bus. "Don't give me hope like that, then dash it out from under me!"

Nightwing chuckled a bit. "You don't have to worry about punishment from us, either. At least... not officially, anyway. You're still a Titan, and you're still a part of our family. I can't kick you off without a lot of flack from everyone else, especially Edward. But, I think you'll be in the doghouse with Sunfire for a while."

"Indeed he will", said Kreinyol, smirking. "I think I still have that collar that inhibits powers in my room somewhere..."

Solor paled. "Oh, First, no..."

She only smirked. "I may, I may not. You'll find out when you come home."

"Actually," Edward said, "I think he should serve one day in the power canceling collar for each year he's been AWOL."

"You're kidding me, right, brother?" Solor asked.

"Nope," Edward said smirking, "The only reprieve you get is that you do not have to be powerless for ten days in a row. We'll spread it out over a ten month period. Means one day a month, for ten months, you are at our mercy. Everyone on the team in this universe, will get their chance to get some non-harmful revenge on you, or they can merely give you a day off whilst wearing that collar. Starfire gets first dibs."

Solor's shoulders slumped, "Agreed."

Cyborg did say, "With that settled, may I see your communicator?" Solor handed it over, dust and all.

Cyborg handed Solor a new one, "This is the latest version of the Titan Communicator. Figured you'd like to have a new one."

Solor said, "Thanks, I'll keep this one handy. But, may I keep the old one?" Cyborg shrugged and said, "That's fine with me. But, Alice will be deactivating it now that we have found you. We've had too many instances of our communicators being hacked."

"Krein," Edward said, "You know I love you like I would a daughter and as a sister. I am, even after all this time, conflicted as what to do with Solor of the Light. Do I want to punch his lights out? I certainly have plenty of reason to do so. You all know that, even the Circle does, even though they have remained silent on the matter, and, rightfully so.

"Yet, seeing my brother has put out that fire, replacing it with a willingness to forgive. I won't say 'forget', though. I will let the one woman who is his wife determine Solor's additional punishment, if there is to be a punishment above and beyond what she already dished out.

"Seeing Komi and that she is, indeed, well also takes away the desire to hand you your ass, Filkiin. Do not give me a reason to change my mind.

"Before you object, the primary reason is that I know your mission is not completed. I know all too well the need to allow history to play out as it is fated to be. You have no idea how I longed to reunite with my Paula when she was younger. Yet, I was told that if I did, I would alter what is to be and what had to happen. That, my brother, is why I am forgoing your punishment."

"I understand that, Edward", Solor said, nodding. "I am sorry, I truly am."

"And I have forgiven you", Kreinyol said, smiling. She approached Solor, pulling him into a hug again. "I've missed you so much... but if you think you're in my good graces yet, you better think again. I still need you to make up for it when you return home."

"I think a call to Trojan may be in order," Edward quipped, "Maybe order several cases?" That got everyone to laugh...and Solor and Kreinyol both blushing like mad.

"Bastard," Solor said, "Don't give my wife any ideas."

"Dude...," Edward said, "I went without for a LOT longer. A decade to dragons is the same as a year in mortal terms. When you return home, I will make sure that your room is totally soundproofed and that not even Alice gets to intervene. Star...Make sure you have that collar ready."

Solor blushed, bringing a hand over his eyes as he attempted to hide his embarrassment.

Komi, meanwhile, had traveled upstairs to her own room, showing Susie, Cally, and Yolstav around more. "And finally... my room." She motioned around. "As you can see... I'm a fan of the Titans."

"No kidding", Susie said, picking up a Starfire toy. "A lot of these have been made over the years... some of these you can't even buy anymore."

"Well, when Dad told me that Starfire was my mom, I decided I wanted to learn as much as I could", Komi admitted, sitting on her bed. "I've learned as much as I can. I even have been talking to a guy on the forums, who knows a lot. He's not a fan of Starfire, but he does have a lot of information."

"What's his name?" Cally asked, having an inkling on who it could be.

"He calls himself C0NtR01 FR3Ak", Komi said. "He's a bit of a weirdo, but he's really nice."

Susie, on the other hand, was trying really hard not to either laugh, or make a face of pure disgust.

"Sister," Susie said, "Stay away from him. Online, he might be friendly, but, the team's dealt with him a lot over the years. He's not very nice at all. He finds out that you're my sister, he might come after you."

"Agreed," Cally said, "He knows a lot about us, too much, if you ask me. He gives me the creeps, big time."

"I'll be careful," Komi said.

Susie said, "Now that we're one big family again, you can always ask the source. I know Uncle would love to tell you as much as possible. And, Komi?"

"Yes?"

"You need to learn about our history as well," she said, "We're all dragons here of varying degrees. I know you have to be curious about us."

"Well," Komi said, "Dad's actually been teaching me in his spare time. But, he doesn't always want to talk about the Titans."

"Probably because he's ashamed," Yolstav said, "From what I understand, he did not really want to leave. You notice how often he's said 'Sorry'?"

Komi nodded, "He doesn't have to, though. Does he?"

"Not really," a different voice said. Edward had excused himself from the rest of the group and found the girls.

"Why?" Komi asked.

"First, may I come in?" Edward asked. Getting a nod from Komi, he entered and sat down.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"A little bit, Uncle," she replied and dispelled her magic, reverting to her natural form.

That got a grin out of Edward as well.

Komi slid over and Edward nodded his approval, "Just how your dad thought you'd be able to get around."

"What do you mean?" Komi asked.

"Before you were born, Daddy asked the Tower's AI to project how you would look and Ralph said that there was a strong possibility that you would look like this," Edward explained, "Daddy was able to morph to how you look now and showed how he thought you could get around."

"Can I morph?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," Edward said, "Your dragon DNA is in charge for the most part, but, your Tamaranian DNA isn't going to let you morph like Daddy or Uncle can.

"But, don't let that worry you. You have a good method of disguising yourself. You can walk, run, and play like other human children quite well. I'm really proud of you."

Komi hugged her newfound uncle hearing those words of encouragement.

"Think I can visit you?" She asked, "Daddy says the mission's almost over."

"I'd like that, very much," Edward said, "But, we have to wait until the mission is over. Whatever your dad was told is not fully past yet and that has to unfold, first.

"However...I do have something to give you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the latest version of the Titan Communicator and handed it to her.

"This is mine?" Komi squeaked.

"All yours," Edward affirmed, "The other girls have their own communicators and because you are my niece and daddy's little girl, you're allowed to have one. It will only talk to other Titans, though...and Grandpa Sol. Even when I have to be in my universe, this will contact me. And, sweetheart, this ties into the Towers' AI units. There's two of them. One is Alice and she's in this realm. The other is Ralph, he's in my universe."

"How do I use it?" Komi asked.

Edward gave it some thought and said, "Susie? Would you do the honors? I think it would be a good bonding activity. But, I will show her one thing."

He reached over and turned on the unit and said, "Edward to Alice."

"Alice here," the female AI said, "Have you located Solor?"

"He saw through our disguises, Alice. We are all at his home now. Add new user: Komi Krein Barnes. Access level: Junior Titan."

"I need to record her voiceprint at the least. I would prefer a current picture, but, given what I know and can surmise, a picture can wait.

"Komi, please speak into the communicator. It doesn't matter what, I just need a sentence to log a voice print."

"Hello, Alice," Komi said. There was a brief moment and she replied, "That will do. Hello, Komi. It is nice to meet you again. The last time I saw you was as an infant.

"Edward, would you like me to transmit this to Ralph and have him add her as well?"

"It's your call, Komi," Edward said smiling, "It can wait until after your dad's mission is done. But, we should at least tell Ralph that you two are OK."

She nodded, "I am OK with Ralph knowing, but, I think Dad would have my wings if I did more than that."

"That's acceptable," Alice replied, "I am happy to know that you two are all right. I have some baby pictures for you to view when you are ready. Maybe invite your father to view them with you?"

"I'd...like that," Komi said, "but, maybe later on. I am trying to adjust to all the changes here."

Alice replied, "I understand completely. I'll let you go for now, but, please...don't be a stranger anymore. You can always call me and I'll keep whatever you want to be kept a secret to myself."

That got the elder dragon to raise an eyebrow, but, he saw the logic as well. Alice might be part of the team, but, she would also be neutral with whatever Komi told her. In fact, Alice had a "personal log" program that everyone used. She encoded it to each Titan's voiceprint so that no one else could access it.

Edward added, "Komi, there's so much that I want to know and so much that we have to catch up on. But, baby, I want you to take your time here. Take as much time as you need to get used to all this change. It's a lot for you to take in now. Take Alice up on her suggestion as well. She's not one to give up one's secret diary even under pain of whatever."

Komi looked surprised, "How did you know?"

"Aunt Raven told me," he said, "You see, I can talk to Raven and my wife without saying anything aloud. Also, it was pretty obvious; you forgot to give Grandpa a hug. He understands, though."

"Telepathy?" Komi asked.

"Very good!" Edward replied, "Both Ravens and I have been telepathically linked for a long time now."

Komi smiled broadly, "Dad told me the story of how you and he met. But, can you tell me your side?"

Edward smiled as well and said, "It's a pretty long story. I can tell you part of it now, if you'd like."

All four girls gather around and Edward started.

"Well, it was a nice day in Jump City," he said, "I was on the roof of the tower, spending time with Raven when a Tear of Oblivion formed over the forest. I didn't see it, of course, but, Raven sensed something large and extremely angry there. She said his anger was like mine could be, so, I headed off to check it out.

"I didn't want whatever it was to know I was there right away, so, I hid and watched as a dragon was destroying the trees. I could not allow that to continue, so, I challenged the being. He wasn't happy about that and tried to chase me off with a green fireball.

"That got me to morph into my dragon form and we battled. It was an even fight until the dragon bit one of my wing joints and almost tore it off.

"Needless to say, that triggered my own anger and I was about to pound whoever it was into the ground when my team caught up with me. Solor saw the team and surrendered. If Raven hadn't calmed me down, I would probably have pounded him into the following decade anyway."

"But, you didn't because Mom can calm you," Yolstav said smugly.

"She's one of the few, even today, that can interrupt and calm me down," Edward said, "Others are Terra, Susie and Komi's mom, and Susie."

"Why is that, uncle?" Komi asked.

"Because I have to either trust someone deeply...or, in all these cases, I consider them to be family," Edward explained, "It's a longer story than how I met your dad. But, I have to have formed a deep, loving bond before they can get through my defenses and soothe me to the point I can calm down on my own. Susie's only had to punch through my rage once, though. It's something that I would rather not discuss until you're older, Komi."

"Dad already told me, smarty-pants," Komi said, sticking out her tongue.

"Dad ever tell you what I do to dragons who stick out their tongues at me?" Edward said smirking.

"Dad," Cally objected, "Come on. Komi might not know about Moe, Larry and Curly."

"The Three Stooges?" Komi asked, "I've seen their stuff. And, Dad already told me to be wary of Uncle getting me to bite my own tongue."

"Considering he's done it a couple of times," Edward smirked.

"He also told me you got even for your wing joint," Komi said.

"You should have seen his face," Yolstav said with a laugh, "Dad formed a huge hornet and stung Uncle Starborn in the wing. Uncle was swearing in German, he was so mad!"

"Says the whelp who slept all through that," Edward said.

"Hey!" Yolstav said, "I still talk to Sahqo, you know! He's told me that story many times, and, those orphans who were there at the time still get a laugh. Especially when you insulted Uncle in German."

"It helps to know most languages, Yolstav," Edward said, "Why do you think Mom and I are teaching you as well? But, yeah, when I called him a little girl, his eyes widened quite a bit.

"Komi, we will have to teach you the game at some point. It's a great stress reliever at times."

"Only because you rarely play the Prey, Dad," Cally said smugly.

"I can't help it I am not fond of being tickled, Callisto," Edward said.

"Not many dragons are," Solor said coming in, "Come downstairs, folks. Time to enjoy our first meal as a family. And, Susie...I have something in my room that I promised Uncle I would have for you. If you can wait a moment, I'll get it and bring it downstairs."

Susie smiled broadly, "I waited a decade, Dad...what's a few more minutes?"

Solor headed off to his bedroom and got Susie's presents: One for each birthday he missed, and, the biggest one was what he picked up a few days ago.

Edward and the girls headed downstairs and outside, after Edward picked up a bottle of Pepsi. He got some smaller drinks for his daughters and nieces as well. Cally offered to help carry stuff.

Once everyone had been seated, Edward asked, "Father, would you offer a blessing over the meal?"

Sol nodded and said, "Oh First! We come before you to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for keeping Starborn and Komi safe. We thank you for allowing us to be reunited once more. We thank you for this provision from your bounty and for the time spent together. In your name..." All said "Amen."

As the family began to eat, Solor took slow bites. He was unsure of how to feel. He was happy that they were here, sharing a meal with him for the first time in ten years. But at the same time, his heart was full of sorrow, because he couldn't return home just yet. He was thrilled to see his daughter, but angry that he had been forced to miss all of her milestone events. It was quite the conundrum.

[He's saddened,] Rachael said to Edward.

[I know,] Edward replied, [He's seeing his oldest daughter for the first time in a decade, as well as the rest of us. He wants to come home for good, but, cannot. This prophecy isn't at it's completion and until then, he's stuck here.]

However, that would be alleviated when his communicator chirped, his new one, and he answered it. "Yes?"

"Solor, I do have some video files to share with you", came Alice's voice. "I'm certain you want to see them. Do you have an Apple TV or some sort of sharing device?"

Solor thought for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah, I do. Give me a minute."

"No need, I can scan it from your communicator." Just like that, the TV in the living room suddenly switched on, and the theme from the Teen Titans television show began playing, gaining everyone's attention.

"Edward, what have you done to the AI?" Solor asked, grabbing his plate and getting up.

"I didn't tell her to do this, I can assure you that..." Edward commented, equally confused.

The rest of the Titans all got up, grabbing their plates and heading for the living room. Some brought chairs with them, seeing as there was only a couch and a recliner there. Solor took his seat on the recliner, with Komi coiling up next to him. Kreinyol and Susie sat nearby as well, while everyone else got comfortable.

On screen was a title that said, "Susie's 4th Birthday", and Solor's jaw dropped. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I recorded every moment I thought you would need to see", Alice admitted. "I know the others would want videos for themselves... but I know you wanted to see these. As such, every milestone, from Susie's first day at school all the way until Yolstav's most recent Hatching Day is on the Titan's Tower mainframe, and each moment has at least two backups, just in case.

"Ralph also transmitted stuff from the other Tower since several of Yolstav's hatching days and Cally's birthdays were not in the tower here. Sometimes, those days fell when Rachael had the girls."

Solor felt a tear fall, as he sniffled a bit. Hastily he wiped it away, a big grin on his face. "Alice... thank you."

With that, the first video began to play, starting a marathon of recorded memories.

Hours passed. The family had a bunch of laughs, at one of the girls' expense a few times. However, Solor stayed silent, taking in everything that happened. A few times, his name was mentioned, and it wasn't always happy. He could feel himself feeling more and more depressed with every word that cut at him, but he was still smiling as he saw his eldest daughter's life go on without him. He was glad she didn't let his disappearance hinder her own personal growth. And of course, there were many moments that he saw. Edward performing Beast Boy and Terra's wedding, the renaming to Changeling and Nightwing, the list went on. He felt the tears brim in his eyes, and he eventually had to shut them.

"Thank you..." he whispered softly.

 _"How long has it been, Kreinyol?"_

Solor's attention snapped up, and he stared, seeing that an older Sunfire was on the screen. It may had been a year or so before today, but he knew immediately who was talking. It was Alice, and no doubt Sunfire was talking to her.

 _"It has been eight years now"_ , the recording responded. _"I feel as though my team has given up hope on him. It hurts to be in the same room as them, now._ "

 _"And why would that be?_ "

 _"Because Nightwing has stopped caring about why." Sunfire wiped a tear away. "Despite my urging not to, he has placed my husband on the most wanted list. All citizens and law enforcement are to contact us immediately should he be found... or the Justice League. No one is to confront him without us being there."_

 _"Nightwing has his own opinions on what happened, which I have recorded as well", Alice replied. "But your opinion is vastly different. If you were to see Solor today... what would you do?"_

 _Sunfire looked at her hands, an empty smile forming on her face. "I don't know... I probably would slap him silly first."_

Solor let out a chuckle, knowing that part of her statement was definitely true.

 _"But... I know I would take him back", she continued. "No matter what he's done... no matter how much it has hurt that he has left... I would forgive him. I would definitely want to be with him for the rest of my days." She held up her hand. "This... this was his promise to me. This ring, that he gave me nine years ago... I will always love him, because he promised he would love me long after I pass away." She wiped another tear away. "If I would face Solor right now... if I were to be in the same room as him... after I hit him, I would kiss him, and I would never let him leave again."_

Solor smiled, turning to his wife. "Well... you did half of that already..."

Kreinyol let out a teary smile, giggling a bit. "Alice said that it would be private... but I'm glad she didn't keep that one to herself." She leaned over, tenderly kissing Solor for the first time in ten years.

"Alice," Edward said, "Retrieve and play my personal thoughts regarding Solor's disappearance. Authorization Barnes 1-1A"

There was a moment's delay and then the team heard:

" _Personal Log. It's been a year since Solor's disappearance. The team has gone all throughout the United States without any sign of him. Wherever he has gone, I hope he is all right._

 _"Soskrein misses her dad. Then, again, we all miss Solor. Starfire...her heart is broken, but, she maintains that she will never stop loving her husband. I can relate, though. Dragons mate for life and I do believe that now._

 _"I've had to rip my life up from my universe and Rach has as well. Our duty, until Solor returns … or he is...No, I won't let my thoughts go there! I can't...if Soskrein sees that her uncle is already losing hope, she'll never forgive me._

 _"The team here is holding on as best they can, but, the morale here is sinking and even I cannot fill that particular gap. It's worse than when Solor was sent to my universe. A deep sense of loss still hangs around the tower._

 _"But, we've been attacked by the media with all sorts of theories as to why Solor vanished. Sosfil has ended our meetings as well. She wants nothing to do with her brothers right now, and, I worry that she will make a play to take over as Heir of the Light._

 _"I will not allow that to happen. I will take his spot if she makes the effort. Grand Fire will not like it much, but, he will understand that my family comes first, and, since I can be an heir to ANY of the clans, if I have to make a lateral move to protect Solor's spot, I will. I might be the firstborn, but, Starborn is still the rightful heir."_

The next was a scene of some concern.

 _"Personal Log. The Brotherhood of Evil has made their play. Somehow, the Brain got through Alice's firewalls and other protection layers and into the heart of her system. We've had to turn her off to protect her higher functions as well as our efforts to find Solor and Komi. I think that the Brain did not get to access Ralph in my universe. Unlike the Brotherhood's attempt in my universe, we got their targets out of harm's way and into my universe...paradoxes be damned. Luckily, it doesn't seem to matter in that respect._

 _"But, damn, those guys were as nasty as some of the Dark Dragons we faced. The Brotherhood, like in my universe, defeated the core team here, but, they were not able to capture Beast Boy, Jericho, Pantha, myself, Herald, and Mas y Menos._

 _"I gotta give Beast Boy some MAJOR props. He took charge of the remnants of the team after everyone else was captured and frozen and lead the counter-attack, especially after Menos was also captured, rendering his brother's powerless for a while._

 _"But, none of them in the Brotherhood knew how to cope with an angry dragon allowing his Dark side to have some fun. The villains that had harassed us for years didn't have to worry about Solor's wrath. When they captured Susie and froze her...several members of the Brotherhood were beaten within an inch of their pitiful lives. Up until that point, it was business. Seeing her frozen made it personal. Even when Mallah jumped into the fray, he was immediately attacked and tossed into the next county before Mas was able to unfreeze his brother and figuring out how to unfreeze the team._

 _"Solor...you missed one helluva fight! Even when the Titans regrouped, it took all of us to defeat them and, the Brain had a final trick up his sleeve that Cyborg couldn't defuse in time. You'd be proud of Star, man. She retrieved Herald and he opened a portal into space to toss the explosive device into. I couldn't risk opening a random Tear of Oblivion for obvious reasons._

 _"The Brotherhood is frozen. Beast Boy had the honor of throwing the Brain into the deep freeze. But, the joke he made...(Edward groaned)…'Check it out, everybody...Brain freeze!' Let's just say that everyone, including Terra, groaned. I almost zapped him, but, I really did not want to dig my way out of a few tons of earth. But, Susie...you'd be proud of her. She used a tear to get behind Beast Boy and taking a page out of Aunt Raven's book gave him a serious slap upside the head. I didn't have the heart to chastise her, seeing how everyone else clapped."_

The picture faded to a much later scene.

" _Personal log. Today is year five since Solor's disappearance and we are still no closer than we were the first day._

 _"Father has even withdrawn the teams of dragons combing other nations looking for him. The Justice League has scaled back their operations, having the theory that maybe Solor's not even in this plane of existence. Zatanna, both Ravens and Dr. Fate have thrown out many spells to try to find him and Komi, without any luck. And if the most powerful spellcasters cannot find even trace magic from Solor...Then we have to wait until he contacts us._

 _"Sosfil was outed. Someone in the media...I have an idea who...put the pieces together and published that the one person who eventually got the Japanese to calm down after the short lived second Rebellion is my half-sister. They didn't take kindly to being manipulated. Even though the Circle doesn't tell governments what to do, she was expelled from the country. So, she returned to Lair for a while and was extremely vocal about taking the spot of Light Heir to the point, I had to show her my Dark side and threatened to ship her out of Lair to the most humiliating assignments I could find. Father was livid as well that she would dare make a move and told her point blank that if he heard one more whisper about her wanting to take over as an heiress, she would be in the center of the Circle facing banishment or execution for treason._

 _"Starfire has not been taking this anniversary well. She's very moody, even to the point Kori had to take her to the 'mall of shopping' for the day to take her mind off of things._

 _"Soskrein's a trooper, though! I'm very proud of my goddaughter. Her grades are straight A's. Then again, they always have been to the point I wonder if mortal education is the right path to go. I know she gives her instructors a run for their money. She gets along with Cally and Yolstav quite well and, for the most part, she gets along with the other students. She's had to break up a few fights at school, but, she's also nice about it. She doesn't have to display her dark side when she can merely lift the two fighters and say that fighting's not the answer in a calm voice. Raven taught her that, and, while I've gotten a few phone calls from the school, it's usually something Star and I can smooth over pretty quickly. Grandpa Sol still finds the time daily to go over the history of the dragons and supplemental human history as well that goes along with my own teachings of human history. Father has filled in the gaps that Solor left in my own learning about my heritage. I routinely sit in on his lessons with Susie. It saves time that way._

 _"But, it's not all fun. Changeling and Terra got some sad news. Because he was infected years ago with that Sakutia virus and Terra's DNA was altered...they cannot have children of their own. When they told the rest of us, we all showed them that it didn't matter if they were childless because for the past five years, every member of this team has had an equal share of raising Susie. Ralph and Alice ran simulation after simulation and the results were always the same._

 _"But, Solor's disappearance has strained my marriage. Since I am spending most of my time here, I have not been fully able to raise my own daughter. Solor...You will owe me for this, brother...I hope that when the times comes, you are ready to pay the piper...with interest._

 _"There is another point of sadness, though. Arella has joined the First. Rae and I knew she was getting ill, but, a few days ago, Rae knocked on her door and there was no answer. When Arella didn't open the door, she ordered Ralph to open the door. He said, 'Raven, you need to brace yourself and get the team.' She called me back from here and when we all went in... (Edward choked back a sob here) … Arella Roth had already left this mortal existence. She had peacefully gone in her sleep. Ralph said that she would not have felt any pain. Yet, the team is greatly saddened. I sang the Sending Song for her, but, the pain I feel is not lessened."_

Solor said, "I know, brother. I am sorry that you and Rachael had problems. And, thank you for protecting my position...and for raising Soskrein.

"And...I grieve with you. Arella was a great mother-in-law to you and a great mom to Rachael. She was an innocent pawn in Trigon's game and I know, deep down, that the First forgave her."

"Oh, I haven't really considered what I will do to you, Brother. I may have forgiven you...it doesn't mean that you're off the hook," Edward said as the next log played, "And, thank you for your words of condolence. Her loss ripped out a piece of Rae's heart and soul that can never be fully healed." He pulled his wife into a one armed hug, letting her draw strength from him.

 _"Personal log. It's been a little over eight years since Solor disappeared without a trace._

 _"The team has given up hope. Instead of a rescue mission, this is a manhunt for a wanted felon. While I was taking care of business in Lair, Nightwing went ahead and had Interpol issue a Red Notice and the FBI has put Solor on their Most Wanted list. That sumbitch knew I would be livid if he did that while I was here, but, I am more livid that he went behind my back. He's damn lucky I haven't challenged him for leadership of this team. He's lucky I have my hands full with the girls as well as Lair business._

 _"Starfire is absolutely livid to the point that we are all called 'Teammate'. Including myself and I am still her Oblivion damned brother-in-law. I hate this with every fiber of my being. I hate that she thinks we no longer care about Solor. She no longer goes on missions because she and I are still raising Susie on his behalf. Rachael and I have finally settled into a routine in both universes, though. It's tough keeping this bi-weekly setup as it's disrupting the girls' education. Thank the First that Timmy, Teether and Melvin are in high school here and can keep the others caught up. They get along with the other kids quite well. Solor is still my brother, no matter what, and Star is blinded to that now. I fear that she will push one of my trigger points and she's going to get an earful._

 _"But, there's a little hope. Alice has noticed sightings, albeit brief, of a child who has a dragon's tail and wings. It's gotta be Komi. But, there's no pattern to these sightings that only the weirder media outlets pick up on. The mainstream media no longer sees Solor as worthy of newsprint or even bandwidth."_

The next one was recent.

 _"Personal log. We have leads! Alice has picked up reports of more possible sightings of Komi. There's been three in the last few months, this time with pictures! There's still no pattern to be had, but, this is more than we've had in the last few years._

 _"But, as I feared, Star's continued disdain for all of us reached a tipping point with me and she got the lecture of her young life and I had to remind her in some stronger than I liked words, just who brought them together, who stood as Best Man, and who was raising Susie in Solor's stead. I had to remind her that even if the rest of the team was on a manhunt, I was focused on finding a long lost sibling who happened to her husband. I hated to do that to her, though. Deep down, despite all this, she's still the same loving, caring woman I met when she was tossed into my universe. She needed to be reminded of that. I think Susie knew this was going to happen as she withdrew, not out of being frightened, but, because she wanted us to talk it out. She's a smart kid!"_

 _Alice chimed in, "Edward, it took you a while to get to this point of chewing out Starfire. What changed?"_

 _"Alice," Edward said coldly, "You of both of the AIs know why. You KNEW Solor was leaving, and you betrayed us by not telling us a damn thing. Ralph would not have said nothing, even if Solor had threatened to blast his circuits into slag. Even if we could not have stopped him from departing, your first duty was to the truth and letting the team know he was leaving at some point or even suspected he was about to leave. I have been the one to sacrifice the most, even more than Kreinyol. Who kept this team together? Who is raising Solor's child? Who is protecting Solor's position as an heir? Who is keeping Krein's very sanity intact to the point of tolerating for the last two years her utter disdain? Who is doing this out of a feeling you can only quantify as equations?" It was clear that Edward's anger had found a new target as Alice went silent for a moment._

 _"Edward," the AI said, and for once, you could hear emotion behind her words. "I was told not to tell anyone about this...you know that! Don't you think that even I am an artificial intelligence, that I haven't missed Solor. Do you really think I am unable to feel? Do you not think I regret to this very nanosecond that I had to stay silent? Do you think I haven't noticed that you uprooted everything to hold this version of the Titans together or raising Soskrein or caring about Solor's position in Lair? Kreinyol's not just holding you at arm's length. She also blames me for allowing him to leave. Ralph's shared his data from before I was brought online about how love is more than just equations. He shared the recording of that 'trial' in Lair where you defended yourself so wonderfully. So, no, I do not quantify your emotions as figures. I am still making that up to all of the Titans! Kreinyol hasn't forgiven me and that HURTS, EDWARD!"_

 _The look on Edward's face softened. It was the first time Alice was actually upset over this._

 _"I'm sorry, Alice," he said after a moment, "I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you. After you achieved your own sentience, you have been as much a part of this team as a living being. I do forgive you, Alice...and I ask for yours as well. I know you have been helping as much as anyone else."_

 _"I'll accept your apology after I find Solor", Alice stated. "… but it is nice to hear that."_

There was one last recording...

 _"Personal log. Solor has broken his silence! He called today and Alice was nice enough to record it. Starfire was the happiest I have seen her in years, yet, I can sense the anger within her as well. I hope that Solor has his health insurance up to date because he's going to get his ass landed to him, and I won't need to do it. She's got over a decade worth of bitch-slapping to get out of her system._

 _"I know I have so many reasons to also beat him to a bloody pulp. Yet, seeing that he is all right, and hearing him confirm what I suspected has taken the wind out of my sails. If he left to protect us all and has kept Komi safe...I don't have the heart to hold a grudge. First knows I have every right, but, the First also teaches Mercy._

 _"I gotta hand it to Alice, through. Soon as she knew that the tracking chip was disabled, she went to good police and detective work to get a partial track anyway._

 _"Those sightings of Komi are likely true. And putting all the clues together, Alice has narrowed the search parameters to near Chicago and, it looks like Solor may have a job working at an Italian food place called Carabbas. We'll know in a few days, looks like._

 _"Nightwing has relented, finally. He's agreed that this is not a manhunt anymore, but, back to a search and rescue mission. That has helped Starfire as well. For a long time, her flight powers had been disrupted. She told me 'How can I feel the joy of flight, when my husband is still missing and that Nightwing thinks that my husband is a criminal?' Today, though, she was actually flying and letting herself be filled with the joy of flight. Most wives would have long divorced their husbands, claiming abandonment and moved on with their life. Not Kreinyol, though. She never once considered removing the ring she was given, except for bathing, and she refuses to even consider anything else claiming those thoughts are beneath contempt. I am proud to be her brother-in-law._

 _"But, there's also a wrinkle in this: The prophecy mentioned Starfire, Blackfire, and the still missing Wildfire as well as Slade._

 _"Alice is convinced that Blackfire is on Earth and she thinks that Wildfire is also here, somewhere. That would be good news for Starfire. I think she has finally forgiven Blackie for her crimes. If so, that's the first step towards getting the Royal Family of Tamaran back together._

 _"But, what bothers me is Slade. He supposedly died in prison. Father explained that the use of necromancy stole years off his life. And, given he was raising dragons, the price would have been higher than just losing one's sanity. Had he raised humans, the price was smaller, but, raising dragons increased that price from a year to decades. But, Father also said that there was a chance that since those dragons did not remain undead, the spellcaster, even if he or she dies, could be regenerated._

 _"The "stroke of Death" is a clear allusion to Slade as his mercenary alias was Deathstroke the Terminator. That is worrisome._

 _"On the bright side of all this, though, is Vilea. The Circle, at their last meeting, has partially lifted the Dark Dragons' probation and Vilea is about to be formally named as the Grand Darkness. As Heir to the Fire, it's a move I support and as Commander of the Circle's military, I welcome the addition of more Dark Dragons to the fold. Vilea has recommended several of her father's high ranking generals to be part of my advisory team and after I personally swore them in, swearing fealty and loyalty to the Circle and to obey the orders of the Circle and myself, I welcomed them as well. Solor would think I'm nuts, though._

 _"We're going to visit 'Jason' in a few days and after Star and I get the girls registered for school there the rest of the mission will begin. They are all excited to take part in this mission. It's their first one that I've welcomed their assistance with. Susie is besides herself with excitement, with good reason."_

The playback ended and Solor sighed sadly. He didn't even have words to say, because nothing he said could change the past. He had already explained and apologized so many times, that he knew the words would become meaningless, so he held his tongue. He placed his head into his hands, shaking a bit.

"I... I had no idea..." he muttered.

"Husband..." Kreinyol pulled his face up so she could see his eyes. It broke her heart a bit to see him so sad, but she put on a smile. "I am going to be staying with you from now on. And before you try to change my mind... if you want me to be happy, then please... let me stay. I've gone ten years without you... can I not stay with you until this mission is through?"

Solor was silent for a minute. He contemplated telling her no, that he needed to do this alone. But ten years, even to a dragon, is a long time to spend without your mate. So, without any further hesitation, he nodded. "Nothing... would make me happier..."

She smiled, pulling close. "Then we can be happy together." She kissed him again, and the team let out a few smiles of their own. It was good, seeing Sunfire happy again. Susie and Komi hugged each other, also happy that their family was reunited. After a moment, Solor broke the kiss, standing up.

"Alright, guys... I know you'll be nearby for whatever happens... and I'm glad I have friends and family that still care for me", Solor said. He bowed his head, placing his hands in the motion of a dragon salute. "I promise... I vow that I will make everything up to you... by my honor as Heir to the Light."

"Just finish your mission," Edward said with a smile, "And, Solor... So we don't blow YOUR cover as easily as you blew ours, though, we will be staying as well. Luckily, 'June' here didn't get well established as 'Bob's' wife. We'll work out a change to the mission planning, though, because Star _is_ known to the school district, so, she will still have to pretend. The others will rotate in and out, though, so that Jump City still has some protection. I will have to stay put in my role and the girls will also stay close by, except for a couple weekends here and there.

"I won't speak for the team, brother. For myself, I will stay in the background in a non-interference role to hopefully allow what is to be to play out as naturally as possible. I have every confidence that what is yet to come, you can handle it. If you can handle an insane Grand Darkness, whatever is yet to be will be faced with that same courage.

"So, Komi...What happened when you had to drop the spell and reveal yourself? I'm really curious."

Komi looked over to her father, who nodded. "Go ahead."

"I..." She looked down, frowning. Not in shame, though... in anger. Her eyes actually flashed a bright green for a moment. "I did it because those... those CLORBAGS wouldn't leave my friends alone. I knew that I shouldn't, that I should turn around and walk away. But no one... and I mean NO ONE... insults my friend's and family." She looked up, her eyes radiating with energy now as she remembered those moments. "That punk in California... that jerk in Texas... they all got what they deserved. I didn't hurt them - First knows that I wanted to - but I made sure they never messed with anyone again."

Solor sighed a bit. "As you can see... she's inherited both mine and Kreinyol's loyalty to friends and family. As proud as I am that she is such a good friend, I admit there were times that I wanted to curse my own heritage for making her just like me at times."

Changeling chuckled. "Yeah... looks like the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree."

Edward chuckled, "Komi, that's a wonderful trait you've inherited. But, you should be careful in picking your fights. Part of how we found you guys was putting together when you dropped your magic and scared those idiots. Some folks had smartphones and took pictures."

Raven commented, "If you want, Komi, I can teach you how to control your anger a bit better. I know you probably want to feel them, so I won't be so rigorous, but perhaps you should learn when it's okay to fight and when you should hold back."

"I would appreciate that", Solor commented, as Komi looked over to her grandfather. She approached the Grand Light, her eyes looking at her hands.

"You don't have to avert your eyes, hatchling", Sol said, a warm grin on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Can..." she started, blushing a bit. "Can I hug you? I'm not much one for physical contact... but it's not fair that I hugged Uncle Edward and not you..."

Sol merely smiled, and opened his arms. She approached him, and held him, tight, giving him a big hug. "I missed you so much, Granddaughter."

"I wanted to meet you so many times", Komi admitted. "I keep thinking I'll blink, and it'll all just have been a dream..."

"Look around you," Sol said gently, "This is not a dream, Granddaughter. This is real and you should embrace this. Everyone here is your family. Everyone here has also longed for this day to arrive and to meet you again, even if some people here wanted to give up. They all want to be part of your life now. This is what you should embrace as well."

"Babe," Edward said, kneeling down to her, "You should see how protective I am of my friends and extended family. It's gotten me in trouble a few times as well. But, I wouldn't really change that, even if I could. Daddy's gotten so angry at times that he ended up kicked out of Lair or tried to hurt me. Be happy that your dad isn't that same dragon anymore or those people who made you angry would have regretted it more."

"Oh, believe me, I know how mad Dad can get", Komi mentioned. "He's told me a dozen times about how much trouble he's gotten in because of his anger."

Edward smirked, but continued. "Please, let Raven help you with control. She's a real good teacher. She'll teach you when it's OK to fight and when it's better to walk away. Rachael can help as well and you can always ask me. That's one reason you have a communicator now. We want you to ask questions, to learn and grow. There's no reason not to anymore.

"And, there's no harm in being as loyal as you are, Komi. It shows that you care deeply for your friends and family members.

"Have you made any friends here?"

"Only one," Komi admitted, "Her name's Mary."

"You should see what she has, dad," Yolstav said with a grin, "A lunchbox with both you and Uncle Solor on it."

Edward looked surprised, "Wow, those are pretty rare. They had to talk me into agreeing to have my likeness on merchandise. Practically twisted my wing, if memory serves. Only reason I agreed was if a share of the profits went towards charities of my choosing. Once Solor disappeared, those lunch boxes were no longer made and I asked to be removed as well."

"They are more rare than you think," Alice said, "A lot of those lunch boxes ended up destroyed by folks who thought that Solor was a criminal and a traitor. The remaining ones are exceedingly rare, come to think of it. Even one in used condition would still get a few thousand at auctions. A pristine or unused lunch box would fetch well over $10,000."

Komi and Yolstav smiled, "That's what we told Mary. She doesn't want to give it up, though."

"Why is that?" Solor asked.

"Because you're her favorite Titan, Dad", Komi said, smiling at his gobsmacked expression. "There are people out there who do still believe in you. They know you would never leave without reason, and a lot of them think you'll be back someday. Mary's one of them."

"I'll have to meet her some time", Solor commented. "When this is all said and done, I'll thank her personally for still believing in me. In fact, if you want, you could invite her over."

Edward said, "Mary needs to be careful with that lunchbox; someone could realize its worth and make a bid to steal it."

"I dare them to try," Komi snarled. Yolstav said, "I would have your back, cousin." Susie said, "Take a number, she's my sister."

Komi grinned at that. Nightwing chuckled a bit. "She's lucky to have a dragon like you for a friend."

At that, though, Solor's youngest daughter frowned. "Can we... not call me that?" Edward raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as she spoke. "True, I have dragon DNA in my blood. I have the wings and tail... but I'm obviously not one, as many times as I've heard it. I'm also a Tamaranian, if we're going to go by that logic. But... I don't want to be called a dragon."

"Alright, sweetie", Solor said, getting up and kneeling down. "Then what do you want to be? If not a dragon, what would you call yourself?"

Komi fiddled with her fingers a bit. "Well... I've been doing some reading on hybrid creatures... like centaurs and harpies and stuff... I was thinking either... Lamia or Naga."

"Are you sure?" Edward piped up. "Those are monstrous creatures in most mythos. Do you want to associate with that?"

Komi shook her head. "I don't think it should be that way. If I'm the first of my kind... then I want to be called a Naga. I want to carve my own path, someday. So... I'll be a naga." She then put on a small smile. "Of course... I still want to learn more about my ancestry."

Solor smiled, placing his forehead on Komi's own. "If that's what you want, sweetheart... then that's what you'll be. My baby naga..."

Kreinyol saw, for the first time, Solor interacting with Komi, and couldn't help but smile happily. She was glad to see that, even without her, he still kept his caring heart in check. He was still the man she married so many years ago.

Edward merely nodded his approval of his niece's request. She made a good point.

"So..." Solor said, standing up. "Are we just gonna focus on me and Komi? Let's make this a real party." He activated his communicator. "Alice, are you still connected to my TV?"

"I am", said the AI. "What do you need?"

"I have some songs I'd like to play", he said, grinning.

"Say no more." With that, the TV came to life again, this time playing music that uplifted the spirits of those around it.

For the first time in ten years, the Titans were whole... and happy.


	5. Readjusting

**[** **Chapter 5]**

 **[Jason's Home]**

 **[Three Days Later]**

It didn't take too long for Sunfire to get comfortable in Solor's house. He had already bought a large enough bed for two. When she questioned him about it, he only smiled sadly. "I often dreamed about one day when you and I would be together again... I don't know why, but buying a small bed... although it would have saved money, I... I just couldn't."

As for Susie, she was still told to stay with Edward, since she was officially seen as "Bob's" daughter. However, she was allowed to visit and stay as long as she wanted every day. The same invitation was extended to the rest of the team. In the meantime, he had given her all of the presents he had accumulated, smiling gently at her. "Happy... belated... ten birthdays", he told her. She was more than happy, and once again tackled her father to the ground.

Solor also presented Edward with a special gift: A large solid gold bracelet that covered his wrist quite well.

"Edward," he had said when it was opened, "This is to repay you for taking care of Kreinyol and Soskrein while I was gone, and, for protecting Krein's honor and her heart in my stead."

Edward smiled and replied, "Solor, I was doing my duty as Godfather, Uncle and brother-in-law. Thank you, regardless. I shall wear this with pride."

Solor also gave Rachael a solid gold necklace and explained, "This is to recognize that I owe you just as much, and, to apologize for the strain on the marriage." That got a small smile out of her.

"It's not necessary," she replied, "But, like Edward said...Thank you for this present. Helping to raise Susie was and is an honor." She gave him a rare kiss on the cheek, getting a blush out of him.

He also shared with his family some of the moments he had been able to record with Komi as the young naga grew up. Many moments, including her birthdays, certain milestones such as losing her baby teeth, her first time trick or treating (Solor let her go as her natural form), other events of a similar fashion. Kreinyol was more than happy to sit and watch through them all, much to Komi's embarrassment, but nothing could deter her mother from sitting through the whole thing. And, of course, pulling Komi into her lap and keeping her close.

Solor could tell she thought this was all a dream, as well. But he was more than happy to prove her wrong. One morning, after she had been staying with him for a while, he made sure to get up nice and early, gently removing her arm from him and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Shortly after, he moved back upstairs, holding a tray of freshly cooked eggs, bacon, toast, and some sliced tomatoes as well, silently slipping into the bedroom.

"Krein", he whispered, sitting down. "Krein... wake up. I have breakfast for you."

There was a low mumble, before she spoke up a bit. "Dat 'snice... please put it on the dresser, Edward..."

Solor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Not until you call me by my name", he told her, leaning down. "I'll also take 'my love', 'dear', 'Husband', or 'greatest dragon in the universes'."

Shortly after that last one, Kreinyol's eyes opened, and she looked up. For a second, shock and alarm flashed across her face, but she quickly seemed to remember where she was, what she had been doing. She stretched a bit, yawning, before sitting up, her hair a disheveled mess and letting the covers slide off, revealing her short pajama top that exposed her stomach. "Good morning... Husband Solor", she said, smiling tentatively at him. "Did you make this for me?"

"I did", he said, smiling. "I figured ten years was long enough to go without my cooking."

"I'm not quite ready to die yet", she said, a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Hardy har har", he said, sticking his tongue out at her. "I'll have you know that Komi has never gotten sick from my food." He placed the tray on her lap, handing her a fork and a small bottle of mustard. "Breakfast fit for a princess, if I do say so myself."

Kreinyol slowly took the fork, almost as if she thought that, if she moved too fast, he might disappear. He watched her take a bit, and give a small smile to him. "It is very good, Husband. Thank you very much."

However, her response didn't seem satisfactory to him. He pulled back a bit, sighing. "Krein, what is troubling you?" he asked. "I know you well enough to know something is on your mind."

Kreinyol sighed, putting the fork down. "Well... seeing you, after all of this time..." She paused, unsure of how to say it. "During the first year that you went missing... every day I would wake up, thinking it was all just a bad dream. That I would step into the kitchen, and see you there, warming up Komi's formula, like you did when she first came into our lives. But instead, I would see Friend Robin sitting at the computer, trying to track you, and Friend Raven trying to sense you... and I would be reminded that this was very real, indeed."

"So, you believe that now that I have returned, that this is a dream you do not wish to wake up from", Solor said, understanding completely. He let out a soft sigh, before picking up the tray from her lap, pulling it away. "I suppose it can't be helped."

Kreinyol blinked, watching as he moved away. "Solor...? What are you doing?"

The dragon, in the meantime, had moved to the dresser on the other side of the room. "Well, you do not believe that I am the real Solor. So I will prove to you I am."

At first, she was going to ask what that meant. Then, she remembered what he did all of the time, and felt her face flush. "Don't you dare."

"Oh, but I do dare", Solor said with an evil little smirk.

"W-What about K-Komi?" Kreinyol asked. "Y-You'll w-w-wake her!"

"It is 9:30 in the morning", Solor countered. "She's already at school by now."

"But... you... I..." Kreinyol tried to squirm away, but Solor was too fast, already pinning her on the bed. With nowhere else to go, she let out a tiny squeak. "...mercy?"

"Kreinyol, my love... when do I ever show mercy?" With that, he attacked, his fingers dancing along her stomach like they always did whenever he had her in his clutches. The tamaranian princess could do nothing but squeal, squirm, and laugh her pretty little head off, managing to let out pleas laced with hight pitched giggles. However, if one knew how she acted, they would know she was absolutely loving this, having missed feeling his touch over the years.

After a minute or two, the tickling stopped, and she was left on the bed, panting heavily while he looked down at her. "It's nice to see you're still as ticklish as before... in fact, I think you're even more ticklish."

"... clorbag", she whined, still giggling.

"What was that?" Solor asked teasingly, wiggling his fingers in the air. "Ready for round two, already?"

"N-no! No no no! I concede! You are victorious!" Kreinyol admitted, although she smiled at him happily. "You certainly tickle me like the real Solor... but can you kiss like him, as well?"

Solor was about to respond, when he heard the doorbell ring, and groaned. "Ugh... that's probably Edward... he has a tendency to interrupt us, I've noticed."

Sunfire let out a little giggle. "You could pretend to not be here", she said. "Let him wait for a little while."

Solor chuckled, standing up. "One, I wish I could, but this isn't like thirteen years ago, where you chucked my communicator to the other side of the room. Two, he can keep ringing the doorbell, and as much as I want to rip that infernal device out of the wall, I do have to keep an air of normalcy, so that's a no-go as well. And three... if we decide to keep him waiting, he'll be outside of our front door for over an hour." At that last statement, he had to dodge a pillow being thrown at his head, as he left the room quickly to answer the door.

However, when Solor opened the door, it wasn't Edward there. It was the "other Komi" in his life and he did a facepalm.

"Hi, Jason," Blackfire said, "Have I come at a bad time?"

Solor slid his hand down his face, so she could see his eyes. "... somewhat. But, you know what? Come on in. I made breakfast." He allowed her inside, motioning for her to take a seat. "I wasn't expecting you here today. What's up?"

"Oh... I had nothing to do before work later tonight, and I'd figured I'd come by. Get to know my brother-in-law a little better", Blackfire said, moving over to his recliner. "Plus, without my niece here, it could be a good time for us to talk about a game plan for seeing my little sister."

"Well, if you want, we can handle that right now", Solor said from the kitchen. "She's upstairs, getting ready."

"Wait, what?!" Blackfire said, her voice getting quiet quickly. "She's here?! You didn't tell me she was here!"

"I kinda didn't have time", he told her. "She only recently moved in with me and Komi, and I hadn't seen you since Friday, so I was going to mention it later today."

"Oh, this is bad... this is bad, this is very bad!" Blackfire said. "I'm not ready for this! I can't go through with this now!"

"Then when can you?" Solor asked, although he had an inkling on what it would be.

"Not now! Give me a week, a month, or a year to prepare, just not! Today!"

Solor sighed, walking in, and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Vedyol", he said quickly, silencing her panic. "If you do not go through with this now... you will never be ready. This is an opportunity that you may never have again. Take this chance... confront her. Tell her what's on your heart."

Blackfire looked into his eyes, staring at the blue intensity that was seeing right through her defenses. Finally, she sighed, and nodded silently. Solor, satisfied with this, moved upstairs a bit. "Kreinyol! Come down!"

"I'll be out momentarily! I need to change out of my pajamas!"

"If you haven't already changed, just come down! It's important!"

"Alright, alright!" came reply. After a moment, Sunfire was stepping downstairs, unable to see the company yet. "What is so important that I don't have time to..." She couldn't finish that sentence, as her eyes locked with Blackfire's. The two sisters stared at each other for a moment, the silence almost deafening.

Finally, Blackfire couldn't take it anymore. "Hey", she said lamely, giving a small, sheepish smile.

"... hi", was the curt reply. More silence permeated through the room.

"I'm... sorry if I woke you up", Blackfire said softly.

"No... I was awake already", Sunfire responded. "I... I was not expecting to see you down here."

"Yeah... yeah, I know", Blackfire finished weakly.

There was even more silence, and Solor could only sit back and watch.

"... I should go", Blackfire said suddenly, pointing to the front door behind her.

However, before she could move, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from her little sister.

"I'm sorry", Sunfire whispered. "I'm sorry I banished you... but you would not listen..."

Blackfire blinked, surprised by the sudden contact, before she felt herself tearing up a bit. "You're... sorry...?" She let out a hollow chuckle, before pulling her little sister into her own arms. "Don't take... my line... sister..."

Solor, deciding that the two needed a moment alone, walked out of the front door, planning on grabbing today's paper. However, this time, when he did step outside, he turned around to see Edward walking up, and let out a frustrated groan.

"Now you show up", Solor said softly, grumbling a bit.

"Why is that?" Edward asked, tilting his head.

"For one, Edward," Solor said, "Shift your form over to Bob, please."

Edward, still puzzled, complied.

"Blackfire just showed up," Solor said, "Her and Krein are ..."

Edward had run into the house, fearing a battle that would have taken out the building and came to a halt, seeing the two sisters actually talking peacefully.

"Relax, Bob," Solor said, coming behind him, "It's cool."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief, then.

"Hi, Komi," he said, "I had wanted to get some tips from Jason on the job."

"Edward," she said, "I already know about you, so, I would like to see your real form, please."

Edward shifted back and growled, "Solor...if you do not stop ruining my plans...so help me First, you will not like it. You're the only one in this blasted universe who tends to see through plans a decade in the making." He sighed.

"And, I know who you are, Blackfire of Tamaran," Edward said, extending a hand, "It is nice to meet you."

Blackfire was stunned, "How can you say that if my little sister has told you about me?"

"Because despite what I have been told, I have no personal history with you in this universe," Edward said in her language, "Just because your twin in my universe is a foul, little, evil G'lorka Roach, does not extend to you. If Starfire here has already forgiven you for the past...let's keep it there, shall we?"

Blackfire's jaw dropped, "You speak Tamaranian?"

Edward nodded, "I learned this language a long time ago, Blackfire."

"I have forgiven her," Kreinyol said with a smile, "We are family, friend Edward, and, you know that family does the sticking together."

"Indeed," Edward said with a smile, "I am curious, Blackfire...How long have you been on Earth?"

"Only a few years", Blackfire admitted. "After serving time on the Centauri Moons, I decided to try again at getting a life. I landed here, got a home, and decided to try things honestly this time around. It was after Solor vanished from the public eye, so I didn't know about that until later, when I heard that the Titans were starting to rise in popularity again."

Solor nodded. "She also found out about our marriage and Komi's birth then, so honestly, her opinion about me was... well, crappy when we met for the first time here. I've been trying to gain her trust, make her feel more comfortable around me so I could convince her to reunite with her sister. However, today, it just kinda... happened." He had a look on his face that showed he was a tiny bit conflicted on that one, but Edward decided to ask later, when they were alone.

Starfire giggled, "The past doesn't matter. We are sisters again."

Solor smiled and said, "Well...In that case. Welcome to the family, Blackfire." Edward merely nodded.

"Edward," Solor said, "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Actually," Edward replied, "I eat with the girls, but, thanks for the offer anyway."

"You have kids?" Blackfire asked.

"I do," Edward replied, "Two girls. Callisto, my daughter with Raven and Yolstav, my adopted daughter. I'm also godfather to Solor's children."

"You have another one?" Blackfire asked.

Solor shot Edward a glare before replying, "Yes. Her name's Soskrein, but, we also call her Susie. You'll probably meet her at some point."

"I'd like that," Blackfire said.

[Raven?] Edward asked through the link, [Are you able to get a read on Blackfire from here?]

[To some degree, yes,] the native Raven replied, [If you are wondering if she is sincere...You may trust her. I am not sensing any deceit from her.]

[Neither am I, hon,] Rachael said, [It's all good with her.]

"Edward," Solor said, "Don't tell me you're conversing with your wife."

"No worries," Edward replied, "Sorry, Blackfire...I had to make sure that you're not pulling our legs. Raven and my wife are vouching for you. That's all I need to know. Before you ask, the three of us are telepathically linked."

Blackfire scowled for a moment, then, relented, "I don't blame you for checking me out. The last two times I interacted with the Titans, it did not go well for me."

Solor snorted a bit. "Not go well? You did try to frame your sister, and marry her off to a gelatinous pile of sludge. So, if anyone has a right to be wary about you, it would be her." A moment passed. "However... my wife has forgiven you. So, I shall too. And I'm glad Raven is vouching for you, or else Edward might not have been so easy to give his trust to you."

Blackfire let out a small smile. "Thank you... um... do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Ask away", Solor responded.

"Komi is the first Tamaran-dragon hybrid, right?" she continued. "So... what is your other daughter?"

"Full dragon", Solor admitted. "During a war between my clan and the Darkness... Susie's biological mother, Vilea, tricked me into mating with her... by disguising herself to look like Kreinyol. I should have realized back then that her scent was off, but I overlooked it until it was too late. Susie is the result of that week, and she has wormed her way into our hearts since then. In fact, Kreinyol is considered her mother, since she practically adopted her the moment she laid eyes on her. It's a good thing she melted Edward's heart. She got through to him once when no one else could. Long story that we won't bore you with, though."

"She was my first Bumgorf", Kreinyol said. "Second would be my beloved Komi... and third would have to be Silkie."

Solor turned to her quickly. "Silkie?"

"Our pet silkworm", Sunfire explained. "One of Killer Moth's creations."

"... I don't want to know, nor do I need to know any more than that", Solor immediately decided. "It's obvious you care a lot about this... 'Silkie', so I will support the team's decision to keep her."

"Silkie's harmless," Edward said, "She's a rather large silkworm, but, who was I to tell Starfire 'No'. It was Robin who had the issue with Silkie, especially when Starfire was feeding Silkie glorka berries. Silkie did transform into a rather large moth that we had to fight.

"But, when Silkie grew conflicted over who she cared for the most, she exploded. I had not seen Starfire so saddened until she found the little Silkie in the goo.

"You should have seen the looks on the team's faces when Silkie started eating the glorka berry flavored gunk. Then, when Star tried it...Five Titans going 'Ew!' at the same time." Edward chuckled at the memory.

"So, did you catch this Vilea?" Blackfire asked.

"We did," Edward said, "Solor and I arrested Vilea moments before Soskrein hatched and turned her over to one of the leaders of the Circle."

"What became of her?" Blackfire asked.

"Well, she was offered a chance to redeem herself after I flipped her," Edward said, "She has come a long way in the last 13 years to the point that the Circle is allowing her clan more rights and privileges within our homeland. Solor and Vilea ended up close friends after a while, especially when they had to help me with a problem. In fact, I was probably one of the first ones to extend not only forgiveness, but a talon of friendship. I owed her something in exchange for one of her hatchlings being killed."

"Oh?" Blackfire said.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Edward said, "Sorry, kid."

Blackfire smiled, "That's all right. Another question: Why do I have a feeling that good things tend to happen around you?"

"Because my brother is a very blessed Dragon," Solor said.

"He's your brother?" Blackfire asked.

"In all senses of the word," Edward replied, "First, Solor was a brother-in-arms. Then, we found out that we share the same father. Also, due to how I was created, Vilea's father was one of my sires as well."

"Sires?" Blackfire asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, "My mother mated with seven different dragons, one from each of the clans. All but one is deceased. Five died a long, long time ago. The dragon who donated his Dark DNA was killed by Solor 13 years ago, and the only remaining sire is the same dragon who serves within the Circle...My people's government."

"I've seen the footage of the battles you fought," Blackfire said, "Sister, I am very proud of you for standing with your friends. You're not my little sister who was inferior anymore, and, I am shamed to have ever thought that about you."

"It is OK," Kreinyol replied, "You are still forgiven. Friend Edward is right. Let's leave the past where it belongs."

"Solor," Edward asked, "Did Komi forget anything in your former identities?"

"Like what?" Solor asked.

Edward pulled out the figurine he had found and Solor's eyes went wide.

"How did you find that?" he said, "Komi was upset when she couldn't locate it in her bag."

"I found this in your Texas location," Edward admitted, "I missed you by a few hours. Let's just say that Kreinyol was most unhappy that you evaded us for the millionth time."

Solor reached over and took the figurine, "She will be so pleased to get this back. Thank you, Brother."

"She needs to keep a better eye on things, Brother," Edward said, "had she not put a 'K' on this, it would be worth a few hundred dollars. Also..."

His smartphone rang and he looked at the screen.

"I gotta take this," he said, "It's the school."

He answered using "Bob's" voice.

"Hello," he said.

"Mr. Wheeler," the voice said, "This is Mr. White, the principal of the school. We need you to come in. There's been an incident involving your oldest daughter."

"Oh?" Edward replied, "What sort of incident?"

"I'd rather discuss that in person, if that's all right?" was the reply.

"All right, I'll be there ASAP," Edward replied, "I'll see you shortly."

He hung up and shook his head, "Star, get your holo-ring, please. There's been an incident at the school."

Solor smartphone rang and when he answered it, he was also asked to go to the school.

After the conversation ended, he said, "Looks like we both have to go in. I'll drive."

"That's fine," Edward said.

Starfire went upstairs and looked for her ring. It took her a moment to find it and put it on.

They headed out, with Solor telling Blackfire, "Help yourself to anything in the fridge and chill. We'll be back in a while."

The three disguised Titans got into Jason's Prius and they headed to the school. It was a quick drive; the school wasn't too far away, but people would question where the heck they came from if they flew or teleported. Soon, Jason had it parked, while Bob and June started heading in, but quickly, Jason pulled them back, looking over at his wife. "Wait... should we go in like this? I mean... technically, Krein is living with me now, and I never confirmed or denied if I was separated or not."

Sunfire tapped her chin a bit. "Perhaps... I could use my secondary disguise, since they have not seen me in that one?"

"Are we really talking about this right now?" Edward asked flatly. "Our girls are in trouble, and you want to determine whether Sunfire is going to pose as Komi or Susie's mom? The mission I am still on calls for her to be June Wheeler...my wife. It's risky enough as it is. If you can see through my disguises...and telling others who I am, it puts both missions at risk."

Realizing his error, Solor nodded. "Right. Some other time."

With that, they entered the building, led to the office of the principal, who had both girls in chairs in front of him. "Hello", he said, getting up. "I believe we've met before, but I'm Mr. White, the principal here. Why don't you three have a seat, and we can talk about what happened?"

Jason walked over, sitting next to Kori, while June and Bob sat down next to Renee. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. White?" Jason asked.

"Well, there was an altercation in the hallway," he explained, "From what we determined, one of Kori's friends has an older Teen Titan lunchbox with both Solor and Edward Barnes on it. Another student tried to steal that lunchbox and Kori intervened. The other student pushed Kori to the ground and other students prevented Kori from getting up. Renee jumped into the fray and pushed several students off Kori and Mary."

Jason had to bite back a snarl. "If that is the case... then why are the other students not in here as well? Mary, obviously, was a victim, and Kori was only trying to help her friend."

Bob nodded, "Agreed. I want to see these other bullies who think they can steal a student's lunchbox, Mr. White...and their parents as well. I will NOT subject my daughter to school discipline before that time, and as her Parent, I invoke the right to refuse to allow you to discipline my child before the bullies are likewise confronted.

"But, I was afraid of this. You see, I heard from Kori about Mary's lunchbox and mentioned that there was a chance someone would try exactly this."

Mr. White coughed nervously, clearing his throat. "Well, we here at Gower do not tolerate bullying, Mr. Wheeler... but the reason why your daughter and Mr. Nesbar's daughter are in here is because during their... confrontation, Kori broke the initial student's nose, and Renee, in her attempt to get to both Kori and Mary, shoved them very hard, injuring a couple of them when their heads hit the seats."

Jason wanted to rip this man's throat out for insinuating that his daughter was a danger to others, but decided a different tactic. "Kori", he said, looking to her. "Is this true?"

"... Yes, Father", she said in a monotone. "I punched that boy's nose hard enough to break it."

"Did anything else happen?" he asked. "Other than what Mr. White has told us?"

"... they told us we were freaks", she said softly. "I... I was scared... they were going to hurt Mary..."

Jason immediately understood and placed his hand on Kori's head. "I see." He looked up at Mr. White. "Sir, I will be taking Kori out of classes for today. If you truly have no tolerance for bullying, you would have not just brought in our kids."

"But, Mr. Nesbar-"

"Don't try to change my mind", he snapped, standing up. "What would happen if someone was trying to steal a valuable item from your best friend? Would you have just let them do whatever they want? Or would you want to refuse to go down without a fight?" When the principal had nothing to say to that, Jason lifted up Kori gently. "Come on, baby girl. We're leaving." He left, leaving June and Bob to determine what would happen next.

Edward looked at Renee and said, "Can you confirm what Kori's dad said?"

"Yes, Father," Renee said, "I saw the whole thing. Those other students ripped Mary's lunchbox out of her hand saying that Solor was a traitor and a coward. They tried to stomp on it when Kori punched the guy in the nose. His friends tried to jump both of them. I'm sorry some were injured when I had to help, but, they deserved what they got."

Edward nodded, "I understand. Mr. White...We too shall be removing our girls from class for the rest of today. I have read your student code of conduct and I must respectfully insist that your zero tolerance policy against bullying and theft of student's property be enforced. If not, I shall be speaking to the superintendent to ask why there is a selective enforcement. Also, and I am sorry sweetheart, whatever discipline you find to be proper will be supported by me.

"Also, where is Mary? I would like to talk to her and make sure that she is OK, if that is allowed. If not, I understand.

"But, dad-"

"No buts young lady. If I am asking for these bullies to be disciplined, it is unfair that you should escape. I adore that you stood up for Mary and Kori, sweetheart. However discipline must be meted out to all whenever needed. You will not get further punishment at home," Edward said, "for now, I'm signing all of you out. Let's go."

Renee stood up and headed out the door.

"Do the right thing, Mr. White," Edward said calmly.

"Wait..." Mr. White said, "Mary is probably sitting in the outer office. We pulled her from class, just in case. Be quick if you talk to her."

Bob nodded, "We will be. It will take a few moments to get my other girls, correct?"

"About 5 minutes," Mr. White said.

They left and, sure enough, there was a student carrying a lunchbox with the old Teen Titans on it. Edward noded that the box was damaged and mary looked totally heartbroken.

"Mary?" Edward said, "I am Mr. Wheeler. This is my wife. Are you OK? We heard what happened, and wait to be sure that you're OK."

"Just shaken a little bit," she said sadly, "Kori told me to be careful. Turned out she was right. Those bullies tried to take my favorite lunchbox! Kori had to step in and help and almost got beat up. But, Renee pushed those bullies aside like they were dolls after their leader got a broken nose."

"They will be dealt with," June said, "May we look at the lunchbox? You can hold it if you'd like."

"I trust you," Mary replied and let June take it. They all looked at it and after a moment, gave it back.

"It's been damaged," Bob noted, "I know I shouldn't do this, but, Mary...Can you keep a secret?"

"I suppose so," she said.

"I mean it," Bob said, "I want to show you something and you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone."

"I promise," she said.

Bob nodded and said, "Azarath metrion zinthos!" A jet of jet black reached out for the box and a few moments later, it was released, in pristine condition.

"Y-Y-Y-You're Edward?!" she said.

He smiled, "Yes, I am. But, we have to keep this between ourselves. I heard through the grapevine that you're a huge fan and, seeing how my mission to find someone was a success, I wanted to meet you.

"I am sorry though that my daughter and niece had to step in. This is also 'Top Secret', but, you've already met them."

"You mean Kori and Renee?"

"Yes," Edward replied, "I am glad that you struck up a friendship with them both. But, there's something I need to ask you to consider: Leave this at home, please. I certainly can't do more than just ask, though."

Mary frowned at first and said, "I do not have any other lunch boxes and I'm attached to this one. And, I doubt that the other Titans have time for me."

"Keep the faith, Mary," June replied, "You never know what can happen."

The other girls came in, confused as to what was happening.

"Sorry, girls," Bob replied, "There was a problem and Mom and I felt it was necessary to pull you out of class for today. You'll be back tomorrow, and, I'll explain on the way home.

"Mary, how about in a few days you come over to my place? You've earned an invite over...Maybe a sleepover after I meet your folks?"

Mary smiled, "I would like that, but, yeah, my parents are sticklers for meeting other parents first."

"A wise precaution," June said smiling, "Let Eve or Jenny know tomorrow, please."

Jason, meanwhile, knelt down. "Mary... believe me. Knowing that there are people like you, children like you... I'm sure it would warm his heart. You are also welcome at my home any time after I meet your parents."

They left the school then and headed back to Solor's place.

"That was nice of you to do that, Bob," June said on the way to their respective cars.

"She deserved it," Bob replied, "she's the only one in the school that managed to break through Kori's shell."

They got in and Edward said, "I think when Solor's mission is done, we invite Mary for a day. Maybe during the district's vacation days."

"That's a good idea, 'Husband Bob'," Star replied with a giggle.

"Don't let Solor hear you say that, Star," Edward said, "I'm not fighting a jealous Heir to the Light." He smiled, though.

After they left, Mr. White sat back and sighed...

He thought long and hard on what the discipline should be. He understood the need to come down hard on all of them as policy mandated, but, he had some leeway.

An hour later, he had reached his decisions.

First, he called the parents of the bullies who were involved and handed down a 15 day suspension to each one...without ability to get homework. They would get a zero for all missed assignments. The bully who started it, though, was facing expulsion for starting the fight and attempted theft of property due to a Class one infraction.

Mary was the innocent victim and was not suspended or reprimanded.

Kori, because she had broken a student's nose was handed a 10 day suspension with the warning that if there was another incident, she would be expelled. When told that, Solor was greatly annoyed, but, understood why.

Renee was also given a 10 day suspension. Edward likewise was not happy, but, understood the reasoning.

Solor looked over at his youngest daughter. They had not spoken since he pulled her out of school. He sighed a bit, before standing up. They were back in his house, and he approached his fridge, opening a freezer, pulling out a box of popsicles. He pulled out one for all of the girls, walking over and giving them each one. "Here you go", he said softly. "Enjoy."

Confused, Susie and Cally both shrugged, digging in. Komi, on the other hand, was staring at her dad. "Why...? I broke that boy's nose. You told me to behave myself..."

Solor walked over, hushing her. "You did behave", he told her. "If I were in your shoes... I probably would have done a lot worse. I'm glad he got away with only a broken nose from you." He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby girl, I want you to be good. And when you stood up for your friend today, not only protecting her but what was important to her... I couldn't be prouder of you." He gave her a happy smile. "You definitely earned that ice cream. And so does Yolstav."

"Then... how come Susie and Cally get one, too?" Yolstav asked, giggling a bit. "They weren't there."

"Because, if I just gave you two ice cream and not them, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

Kreinyol giggled a bit, scooching a bit closer to her husband. "I missed you", she said softly. "I even missed those lame arguments that you put up when you just want to be nice."

Solor pouted. "Hey, I had a good reason to carry you out of the med wing that day. You almost drowned, and shouldn't have been walking around yet."

"Then why did you take her out of the med wing, again?" Edward asked, a small smile on his face as well.

"Because she was a big girl, and keeping her cooped up in that room would have driven her nuts", Solor replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Edward half-expected him to stick out his tongue like he usually did, but apparently, he had managed to kick that habit after a decade... at least, in front of Edward...lest Edward pull his usual Three Stooges stunt, getting the younger dragon to yell "OWTH!"

"That was when Mom was first sent to Uncle Eddy's Universe, right?" Susie piped up, earning a chuckle from Komi since she hadn't heard that name yet.

"Yep", Solor said. "It was a few days after I was sent there, and all of a sudden, a Tear of Oblivion formed over the bay, spitting out Kreinyol at terminal velocity. If it weren't for Edward, I fear for what might have happened that day."

Edward smirked, "She was knocked out during the trip and I sped across the bay, trying to reach her in time. Your dad joined me, but, I had to teleport to catch her. I barely had time to recognize who I had caught in my talons before I had to flip over, letting my back and spinal ridges take the impact. I covered her nose and mouth and headed to the surface. You should have seen his face when I released her. For the first time, Solor was stunned to the point when I told him I was teleporting back to grab hold of me or get on my back that he actually complied.

"When we got back to the Tower, the team was already there and just as stunned to see a second Starfire. Solor insisted that he take her to the Med Bay, so, I stood down and let him carry her. Then, it was obvious that Solor had more than just friendship for her. They had a long talk after she woke up...The details are private, though. But, when he carried her into the Ops center and wanted to make a pizza, I decided to offer my help. It really broke the ice."

Solor nodded. "Back then, Krein didn't know that I was a dragon. That's the main deal with that conversation, and I had to tell her the truth. Of course, there was some... personal issues that I was going through at the time, and she had to slap me for thinking so poorly of myself at the time."

"You were not in a good place, brother," Edward replied with a smirk, "You were conflicted and confused. Conflicted over your feelings for her...and still confused over the change in scenery. And, you were confused by my being there and not worried about hiding what I am, as well as the changes in the team. It took a few days, even after Krein dropped in for you to get your head on straight. The cooking lesson helped."

"You mean Dad didn't know how to cook then, Uncle?" Komi asked.

"Nope," Edward said, "I had to show him you to make a pizza for his first lesson. It was a banana, pickle and mint frosting pizza."

All the girls had a look of "Blaugh!"

"Yeah, it was interesting on how to cook it," Edward admitted, "I almost ended up wearing the dough, except Aunt Rachael used her powers to prevent that." The girls all giggled, picturing Edward wearing pizza dough.

"Don't knock it until you try it", Solor told them. "I actually like how it tastes."

By then, Blackfire had come in.

"Girls," Solor said, "Say hi to your Aunt Blackfire. Blackfire, this is Komi, Soskrein, Yolstav and Callisto." He pointed to all them in turn.

"Girls," Edward continued, "This is Blackfire, Starfire's older and reformed sister. Whatever you were told about her...forget it was said. Your Aunt Raven vouched for her earlier."

The four girls went over to give Blackfire a welcome to the family hug, which she returned after a moment.

"Susie and Cally, can you step out with Star for a few minutes?" Edward asked. "We need to have a friendly chat with Komi and Yolstav."

They left and Edward said, "Have a seat, young ladies." They complied and exchanged a look of "We're so dead."

Edward said, "It's all right, girls. Solor and I are not angry with you two at all. In fact, we're both proud of you for sticking up for Mary today. I will not speak for Solor, but, I will not further punish you for today. But, the school has to enforce their rules regardless.

"You both have been suspended for ten days, starting tomorrow. The others involved were also suspended, but, for longer terms, and the instigator who got his nose broken will likely be expelled."

Solor's phone rang and he answered as Jason. By the look on his face, though, it was not something that he wanted to hear. The conversation was terse.

After he hung up, he snarled, "That was the kid's father. He's demanding to know why my daughter beat up his son and facing expulsion. He's threatening to sue."

"Let him," Edward said coldly, "His child was - "

"I have to pay him off," Solor said, "If I don't, my cover could be blown in court. He wants medical expenses covered and a few other things."

Edward snarled, "I see. Fine, I will cover half of these expenses seeing how one of my daughters was involved.

"Blackfire, didn't you say you'd watch Komi?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Solor asked me."

"Would you be willing to also help with my three girls? I would pay you for your time, of course," Edward said. Solor raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to say anything. Edward did raise Susie without him, after all.

Blackfire raised an eyebrow, "You'd trust me after..."

"Of course," Edward said, "I already told you that whatever you had done before was of no importance to me as I was not there at the time and if your sister extends the olive branch to forgive and Solor is also forgiving you, there is no reason NOT to trust you, Blackfire. Solor is wanting to trust you and he has more than a reason not to, yet, chooses trust over grudges. I choose to trust you as well. Your path is a lot different than your counterpart in my universe, and, I choose to respect this new path. I will even offer to mentor you as I did Solor, should you accept. I do NOT make this offer to anyone, I have to see something in the content of their character to warrant this. But, I see this within you." He smiled at her.

Blackfire nodded, "I would like that, I think. I am still exiled from Tamaran. I do wonder how Galfore is doing."

"He rules with a velvet fist," Edward said, "I talk to him on a regular basis and, I'll make you a deal: You show me that you have reformed and working on redemption, I'll put in a good word on your behalf with His Majesty and petition that you be allowed to return home to visit."

"Friend Edward," Starfire said, "I would have to make the petition as a member of the Royal Family. Being a brother-in-law doesn't count. But, I will stand by what you say."

"That's fine," Edward said, "Do we have a deal? I know that you must be homesick to some degree."

Blackfire nodded, "I would like that."

With that settled, Edward looked at the time and scowled.

"I'm behind schedule," he muttered, "So are you, 'Jason'. And teleportation is out as well."

Edward shifted back to his Bob form, complete with uniform as Solor said, "Lucky you. I'll be back down in a moment." He went upstairs and changed his clothes for work.

"So, how are you dealing with living with Solor, Kreinyol?" Edward asked. "I know you're happy to be with him, but I can imagine some... difficulties when you first started living with him."

"I... admit, for a while, I was afraid it was going to all be a dream", she admitted. "I would wake up, not recognizing where I was, and for a moment, I would think that we did not find him, that it was all a part of my imagination. But today... he did help provide some proof that he's truly here."

Edward smirked, "Tickled the hell outta you, eh?"

"Stuff it," Starfire replied.

"Star," Edward said gently, "This is 100% real. After ten long years, you are reunited with your love. I promised you that we would find him, remember?"

Kreinyol nodded with a smile.

"What is that name?" Blackfire asked. "I don't recognize that language."

"That is the tongue of Dragons", her sister explained. "He calls me Kreinyol, which means Sunfire. Solor started calling me that before he was taken to Edward's Universe. Edward tends to use a mix of names. When my twin is here from Edward's realm, he'll call me Kreinyol. When she's back in her home, he usually calls me Starfire or Star."

"Oh... then that explains the name he called me to help calm me down after I got here. He called me... Vedyol, I think."

"That is an honor", Edward told her, raising an eyebrow. "The fact that he has given you a name in our tongue is a symbol of great respect to him. I am glad he did that... it shows that he is willing to work alongside you."

Jason came downstairs right then, changed into his Carrabbas uniform. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's get going, 'Bob'."

"Hey, Uncle Solor?" Cally asked. At this point, the girls had reentered the room. "What would my name be in dragon tongue?"

Jason only smiled, and pat her head gently. "Numvulom. I know, it may not sound the most... flattering. But I think it honors the legacy of your father and mother well", he told her. He gently kissed her forehead. "I wish we could stay and talk, but your father and I need to go to work."

"You four hang out here today," Edward said gently, "This way, you can get to know your aunt a bit better."

They all nodded.

Edward and Solor headed for their respective cars and Solor asked Edward, "So, when are you going to teach Cally our language?"

"We can teach her more when your mission is over. She asked a few years ago if she could wait until we found you. If we ended up waiting much longer, though, Dad and I would have had to start teaching her."

Back in the house, Blackfire asked, "I assume that Edward has a Dragon name as well?"

Yolstav replied, "Of course. His dragon name is Kiinnum. It means 'Born Unique'. Uncle Solor named him a long time ago."

She looked at Blackfire with an odd look on her face, "You are worried."

Blackfire looked stunned before asking, "About what?"

"About how the other Titans will see you now," Yolstav replied, "You do not have the best of reputations here."

Blackfire knelt down and said, "No, I don't, little bumgorf. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of that got me exiled from my home. I did things that I do not deserve to be pardoned for."

Soskrein said, "Aunt Blackfire. It's OK. If Daddy, K'norfka and Uncle are willing to forgive you, you've been deemed worthy. Uncle was the first one to openly forgive my birth mother after I hatched and she raped my dad many times and did other unspeakable evil. Yet, Uncle told her that being forgiven was a gift from the First and that it did not need to be deserved. Uncle taught us all how to look beyond a person's skin or a dragon's scales and look at the content of their character. Daddy learned that from Uncle. Aunt...you have to forgive yourself as well."

Starfire smiled and put a sisterly arm around Blackfire and commented, "Sister. Susie is right. Do the forgiving of you. I trust Husband Solor. I trust Brother Edward. Despite what you tried to do to me...I choose to do the trusting in you. Despite what you did on Tamaran, in my eyes, you are pardoned of your crimes. If I were still Empress, I would welcome you back. The Titans still believe in the giving of chances."

Blackfire smiled and wiped a single tear, "Thank you."

Given that it was already past lunchtime, Starfire headed to the fridge and got out several items to make.

"Mind if I help?" Blackfire asked.

"Not at all, sister!" Starfire replied and welcomed her into the kitchen.

Cally looked at her sister and cousins and smiled, "This is way cool."

Komi replied, "It is, Cally. Not as cool as last weekend, but, all we need now is to find their brother and we can head home!"

"I should call home," Yolstav said, "I promised mom I'd keep in touch...She not going to be happy I got suspended, though."

"You were defending me, though," Komi objected, "Aunt Raven should understand that."

"I hope so," Yolstav said and opened her communicator.

"Sweetheart?" Rachael said, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Dad didn't tell you telepathically?" Yolstav replied.

"Not yet," Rachael replied, "The link doesn't work when I'm in our universe and he's there."

"Well," Yolstav replied, scratching the back of her neck, "Someone tried to steal Mary's lunchbox. The bully's friends also jumped Komi when she intervened. I had to help and, well...we both got a vacation."

"You mean suspended," Rachael said with a sigh, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Komi's fine, Mary's fine, I'm fine," Yolstav replied, "The bully Komi punched out got a broken nose. The ones I shoved aside were seeing stars."

Rachael sighed a bit. "Normally, I'd probably be mad, since there are other ways than violence, but given that you both wanted to protect your friend... I'll let it slide this time. But I expect you to meditate on this one. You know better than to get into fights."

"I know", Yolstav replied. "Wasn't much of a fight, though."

"Yolstav..."

"Okay, sorry. I know I shouldn't have used my strength with those boys", Yolstav admitted. "I'll meditate tonight, and balance out again, okay?"

"That's all I needed to hear", Rachael said with a small smile. "You behave yourself, alright? I'll be by soon to see you and the others."

"I will, Mom", Yolstav said with a gentle smile. "Love you."

"Love you, too", Rachael finished, closing the communications.


	6. Family Feud

**[** **Chapter 6]**

 **[Hours Later]**

 **[Carrabbas]**

Later that night, it was pretty slow at the restaurant. Jason was finishing up one of his tables, knowing the others were almost done as well, and he may be done at that point. He had made a lot of money through tips today, and was more than pleased with his hard work. He had lost track of Bob, but knew his brother would be fine. He was a hard worker as well, and had picked up quickly on how to do his job, so he wasn't worried. Bob was also quite efficient to the point some in the back were wondering how he was managing to handle a lot of plates and keeping the orders straight. Bob would usually make the rounds of his section, keeping everyone's glass full, handling the once in a while ruder customer with enough courtesy that it defused a few situations. That surprised Solor greatly, remembering that usually Edward would use other tactics to get what he wanted. And even stepped in once to assist one of the other new folks with a larger order.

Before Jason could get cut, a host walked up to him, catching his attention. "Hey, there's a customer up front who wants to talk to you."

"Really? Right now?" he asked. "I'm not a manager, I can't help them."

"They specifically asked for you, man", said the host. "And something tells me I don't want to be on her bad side."

Jason looked up, spotting a brunette wearing what seemed to be a business suit. She was thin and tall, her height accented by her high heels. He sighed a bit, before walking over, putting a smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Jason. How can I help you?"

The woman only grinned. "Oh... I just wanted to see how the baby brother is doing", the woman said, her voice strikingly familiar. Jason's heart sank at that, and he looked over to her, seeing the cold glare that she was giving him.

"... Sist-"

Before he could finish his sentence, golden claws were slashed toward him, and he had to dodge quickly. His shirt was ripped open, and he had to summon his scales to keep her from hitting his body.

"Long time no see... Filkiin", said Sosfil, shifting to a hybrid form herself. "Did you miss me?"

The attack had brought them to the attention of many customers, staring in curiosity. "Sosfil, please, not here", he told her. "Let us go somewhere more... private."

"No", she said, a snarl on her face. "I've spent too long wasting my time and energy because you're the favored one. I will take what is mine by force, if I have to!" She slashed at him again, this time being countered by Solor's own claws.

"W-what the...?!" cried out the host.

"Tony, if there was ever a time to evacuate the store, now would be it", Solor told him. "Get everyone out of here!"

"What about you?!" Tony asked, although he looked ready to sprint.

"Oh, trust me", he said, shifting to his hybrid form and exposing himself. "It will take more than this to bring me down! Now, RUN!"

Tony, wasting no more time, took off, telling everyone that they needed to run, get out of the restaurant. A couple phones began calling 911, hoping to bring the local law enforcement into play.

[Edward], Solor called out. [Our sister is here! And she seems to intend to seriously hurt me!]

[WHAT?! WHERE?!] was the loud reply.

[By the host stand!] Solor answered. [Be ready to help me if she manages to overpower me, but do NOT ATTACK HER OTHERWISE! I'm going to try to calm her down!]

[All right,] Edward replied, [I'll be ready. I'll help get the customers out, then. I'll contact Lair as well.]

Edward realized that the gig was up yelled to the manager, "Jenny...Evacuate the store...NOW!"

The manager came out to see not Bob, but Edward in his own hybrid form.

"No time to explain, But, the cliff notes is I'm not Bob Wheeler, I'm Edward Barnes of the Titans, and you have an enraged dragoness fighting Solor of the Titans in your dining room. I'll explain the rest later, now, RUN!"

Edward ran out and opened the emergency door, "RUN!" he roared and the others left ran for cover.

He saw Solor and Sosfil in the front and snuck into the bathroom, opening his communicator and hitting the emergency code for Sol.

"Father," Edward said, "No time to explain, but, we have a problem. Sosfil has arrived and she's forced Solor into revealing himself. The mission's in jeopardy. I have a feeling she's here for one thing: His being your Heir."

There was a snarl in reply, but Sol quickly composed himself. "I will have Golmul and Maldriin out there shortly, just try to aid your brother in any way you can. We can NOT afford to lose him again!"

"All right," Edward said, "Solor wants me to hold back, to see if he can calm his sister on his own, but, if she attacks and he cannot protect himself...she will see what the rage of the Heir to Fire is truly capable of. I won't kill her, father, seeing how she is family, but, an attack upon an heir cannot go unanswered regardless, correct?"

"Correct", Sol said darkly. "If she starts to become too much for your brother to handle, apprehend and capture her immediately. This is inexcusable. I shall inform the rest of the Circle, my son."

"Sounds like a plan, Father," Edward agreed, "I will keep the line open."

Solor, meanwhile, was matching Sosfil blow to blow, staying on the defensive. He needed to calm her down, not harm her. "What is wrong, sister?! Why do you have so much anger in your heart?!"

"You should know, 'Heir'!" she snarled. "I was stronger! I was more experienced! I have twenty children who all have greater potential than you do! Why, if not me, did none of them get picked?! You lost the position, and even then Father still chose you!" She began punching harder, hoping to break a limb or something, anything to inflict pain upon him.

"You are still upset about that?!" Solor asked, his own anger rising. "You are mad about something I cannot control?!"

"You shut your mouth, snake!" Sosfil countered. "If I cannot convince Father to give me the position, then I will force you to surrender it! I am the TRUE Heir! The honor should be MINE!"

Solor growled angrily as well. "Then... you are going to be sorely disappointed... _traitor_." He began pushing back, starting to go on the offensive as he began striking out at her with not only his fists and feet, but his tail as well. She was keeping up with him at first, but gradually his attacks became faster, more vicious. And that was without even activating his blessing!

Sosfil, however, did have a few tricks up her sleeve. She began breathing blue fire, forcing him back at first. But he thought quickly, grabbing a pitcher of water and throwing it at her, forcing the stream of fire to cease. None of the floors or furniture caught ablaze, thankfully, but a lot of chairs were now broken, and tables had been sent flying all around.

"Do you truly want to know why he picked me over you?!" Solor asked her. "Do you want to know why he picked me, when you were the much more obvious choice?!"

"I am superior!" She yelled at him. "I learned everything faster, I was born stronger, I was faster!"

"But your heart does not belong in that position!" he told her. "He could see deceit in your eyes, sister! From the very beginning, you only wanted the position for the power! You wanted people to avert their eyes, to bask in the glory that is the Circle! You care little for not only the mortal world, but anyone as long as they do not fit in your agenda!"

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, charging again and hitting him hard in the face. "I had so many plans for the future of this world, and the moment you were born, they were all torn out of my claws, when they were just in my reach! I should have killed you before you hatched!"

Solor was reeling from the hit and the revelation, but was able to recover. "You... you can't be a Light dragon..." he muttered. "You have no sense of right and wrong... anyone would be labeled as demented for thinking about killing their own family..."

Edward heard the exchange, as did Sol, as the line was still open.

"Take the traitor down, Son," Sol ordered, "If she refuses, knock her out, but, bring her in. Golmul and Maldriin are en route."

"Understood, Grand Light," Edward replied.

He entered the area and said, "Sosfil, that's enough! You will either stand down and come willingly or I shall carry your unconscious body to Lair. You are under arrest."

"Then, you shall have to carry me!" she roared, "The position of Heir shall be mine!"

"You are unworthy," Edward snarled, "Traitor, you are no longer my family. In fact, I doubt that you ever were. And, you will NEVER be an heiress. not when I am through with you."

Sosfil tried to attack Edward, only to be met with a bone jarring punch that sent her through the window and into the parking lot.

Sosfil got up and roared her rage, only to see Edward transform to a jet black dragon and the roar he unleashed was the roar of an angry Dark Dragon. His form morphed into a very deadly array of defensive and offensive weapons.

She tried to use her blue fire, only to see it countered with Edward's ice breath.

"I won't end your life, Traitor," he snarled, his voice threatening a world of hurt, "But, I WARNED YOU NOT TO MAKE THIS PLAY. Kiinnum keeps his word. Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

Sosfil remembered the night she was told to take him down and said, "I am a descendant of the First Grand Light! I can still kill you myself!"

"Try to access a Prime Blessing, and your life is forfeit," Edward snarled, "I am prepared to defend myself, and unlike Oblaan, who was ill equipped to deal with that surprise...I AM PREPARED!"

Sosfil tried again to attack, but, she suddenly found herself dodging purple starbolts. Edward took the advantage with the distraction and struck out with his tail, which had some serious looking clubs on them. Sosfil was struck in the chest and there was a rather loud thud as she was knocked onto her side.

"Get away from my friends!" Blackfire yelled as she joined the fray on the Dragon's side.

"Nice of you to join us, Blackfire," Solor said with a smirk.

"Not just you three," Mally said, landing in her own hybrid form as a large, stony fist punched out of the ground, "Golmul and I are here to back you up."

She encased Sosfil in vines before she could react.

"Sosfil," Golmul said, "By order of the Circle and on their behalf, you are under arrest for TREASON against the Circle. Stand down...now."

"Don't forget us," another friendly voice said, "Sosfil, this ends now. Stand down."

"Nightwing?!" Solor said, surprised.

"And the rest of the team," Cyborg said, "Sol called us and Raven was kind enough to give us a lift."

Sosfil looked at the forces arrayed against her and decided to go out in a blaze of glory...Or so she thought. As soon as she tried to escape, she was blasted with Edward's lightning, Solor's light beam, Cyborg's sonic cannon, Blackfire's starbolts, Raven's powers and a green T-Rex that was Changling, plus a serious dose of sleeping gas tossed by Nightwing and enough earth pulled by Terra to ensure that Sosfil was down and out.

Once she was out, Nightwing put the power canceling collar on her and said, "All yours, Edward."

"Solor," Edward said, "I'm sorry, but, you're going to have to come back to Lair. And, that's not a request, brother."

Solor sighed, "I know where my duty lies, Kiinnum. I am ready."

Edward looked at the restaurant. It would be closed for a long time for repairs as the fight destroyed most of the decor, windows, tables and chairs.

Nightwing said, "Don't worry about this damage. I can prevail on you know who to cover the damages. Blackfire...I never thought I would say this: Thank you for your help."

"I'll pay for this," Edward said, "This was a dragon matter and while I certainly appreciate the backup, a dragon should pay for the damages. I'll be fired anyway. So will you, Solor. I am sorry about that."

"It's worth it," Solor said, "No offense, Blackfire. And, thank you for the help."

"None taken," the former despot said smiling, "and, you're welcome."

Edward chanted the mantra and pulled Sosfil and her stone prison out of the ground.

Mally opened a Tear back to Lair. The group entered, except Blackfire.

"You too, Blackfire," Edward said, "As Commander of the Circle's Army, I am allowed to invite those worthy warriors to Lair. I know how well you can fight and of your strength, thus, you are extended this opportunity."

Blackfire was stunned but, followed Edward through the Tear.

When they emerged, Sol was waiting and looked at the newcomer.

"Father," Edward said, "This is Kreinyol's older sister, Blackfire. She is as strong as Kreinyol is and can even force me to the ground if she wanted to. I vouch for her reformed character."

"Then, I will allow this," Sol said.

"But, today will be a sad one for me," he said, "But, let's get this over with. Son, I want you to start the meeting. You will present the charges and specifications against Sosfil."

Sol laughed at the irony, "It's ironic. A little over a decade ago, she was advocating for your death. Now, you may have to advocate for hers. Remember the Balance, my sons."

Edward knew why Sol would be saddened. The Circle had already made two exceptions to the penalty for treason and they were not about to continue the practice.

 **[An hour later]** **  
** **[The Volcano]**

Sosfil had been freed from her stone prison, and chained up, the power canceling device still hooked up.

The Circle had been convened and Edward said, "Exalted Circle. We meet today as a court of law. While I am an Heir, and as such, I must begin this meeting at the request of the Grand Light. Sosfil, daughter of the Grand Light, stands accused of High Treason against the Circle, attempted assassination to unlawfully take the position of Heir to the Light, assaulting an Heir, and destruction of mortal property." The assembled dragons glared at Sosfil, many of them snarling and growling angrily.

Edward continued, "As to specifications to these charges: Earlier this evening, Sosfil did enter the place of employment of Filkiin of the Light and myself. Her goal was to strip Filkiin of his rightful place as Heir to the Light by any means necessary without cause, up to and including murder."

"What do you mean, without cause?!" Sosfil snarled, "I should be the Heir! It was ...

"The prisoner shall remain silent!" Earth roared, silencing Sosfil, "Kiinnum, you may continue."

"May it please the Circle," Edward said, "Sosfil would not listen to reason and physically attacked the Heir. I stood back, allowing my brother to fight this battle at his request. When she said that she should have murdered Filkiin in the shell and would have had she known the moment he cracked the shell, he would be the Heir, and on order from the Grand Light, I emerged and placed her under arrest. She opted to fight back, only to be fighting my Dark form. She was weak and easily defeated after that.

"Sosfil, your argument is irrelevant. If you wish to go by birthright, then, my being Feylfil's firstborn son grants me the birthright. I could be the Heir to the Light, not you or Filkiin. I have chosen to waive that right, though. Feylfil and the rest of the Circle, save the current Grand Death, never expected to see me again. Yet, even after my return, I was not asked to take over the position. I would have refused regardless. I am not a thief who tries to take what is not mine. If Filkiin were to offer to step down and let me be the Light Heir, that is nos choice. If any of the other heirs were to offer to step aside and let me be an Heir, they need a valid reason: My being stronger than them, to me, is not an overriding reason. I would take that into consideration, yes, but, not the sole reason.

"Sosfil, you are weak minded. You have allowed your jealousy to rule you. Your envy had landed you here...In the Center of the Circle. You were warned to give this quest up. You have brought this on yourself and now are looking at a harsh punishment."

That garnered more snarling from the other dragons.

Edward continued, "Children of the First, please restrain your responses! I understand your anger, but, I would like to finish my list of charges and specifications so that the Exalted Circle may consider a just and fair punishment!

"Sosfil believes that she deserved to be the Heiress of Light. Yet, she, along with her 20 whelps, were not worthy of the title. Solor was worthy of the title, and, even when he was disgraced and his title suspended due to his temporary banishment, he was still technically the heir. His title was restored by this very body during the final chapters of the War and was told by the Honorable Grand Earth that he, Filkiin of the Light, was truly worthy of the position. To be given that high praise from one of the oldest and most respected dragons within Lair was validation of their choice.

"When I first came to the Circle and accepted the duties I still hold. I knew that at some point, I would be asked to be an heir. First, by Grand Life, and, when that offer was rescinded and replaced by Maldriin due to my own actions that rendered even myself unworthy, I was later offered the position of Heir to Fire...which I accepted after being deemed worthy again. I could have been Heir to any of the positions, Children of the First! I could have taken Mally's position back. I could have seized Heir of the Light during Filkiin's prophetic mission, handed down by Boneseeker, may she have been forgiven by the First and rest in peace. Or be Heir to Earth, had I asked or the Circle ruled. Yet, I did not take an already filled position because it was not my right to do so...even though I am the firstborn of the Grand Light! I saw only one remote reason to take Filkiin's position: If Sosfil had insisted, I would have intercepted that attempt and been acting Heir to the Light. It would have been a temporary switch, as I knew in my heart that my Brother was still alive!

"After Filkiin's secret mission started, it did not take long for Sosfil to try to take advantage. She tried to move into Starborn's position only to be told, by myself and the Grand Light to cease and desist. Today, she has gone against the order of the Circle as well as ancient laws handed down by the First Circle, may they also Rest in Peace, and, for that, she stands accused.

"Today, I have seen why she is desperate to be an heir. I have seen why she is unworthy of not only being an heir, but, unworthy of the privilege of being a Child of the First! She does not seek to maintain the balance that you, Exalted Circle are tasked with maintaining, and, we, the assembled Heirs, are in training to do. All of us have accepted the duty and responsibility handed to the First Circle and thus handed to us in turn. She wanted the position for selfish reasons: To see dragons avert their gaze. To feel the powers of the Circle, and, to potentially become a tyrant over the Light Clan and other clans. I know not what her plans were that she claimed were ruined when Filkiin cracked his shell, but, I do not believe they were for the benefit of our people and our mission to maintain the balance.

"She has Darkness in her heart. A Darkness that I would hope may be balanced by the Light. Friends, I still struggle with my own Darkness daily. I meditate with the Daughters of Trigon to maintain control. But, even when I allow it to be displayed, I have learned to control it.

"I know what the penalty is for her crimes, Exalted Circle, and I have given this a lot of thought over the years. My recommendation ..."

The Titan Communicator Edward was wearing went off in the panic mode.

"You may answer that, Kiinnum," Sol said, recognizing the tone.

"My apologies, Exalted Circle," Edward said.

He opened it to see a panicked Kreinyol there, "Brother Edward! Help!"

Edward replied, "What's wrong, Star? No offense, but, I'm in the middle of a Meeting of the Circle."

"Komi's...gone! We were attacked by the Slade! He is using Wildfire's body! I cannot fight him," she replied, panic in her voice.

"We'll be right there!" Edward said, "Exalted Circle, I ask for a recess. My niece has been kidnapped requiring my presence as well as Blackfire, Starborn and Feylfil. I am sorry.

"Also, I was about to recommend, even on an unofficial manner, for the ultimate sanction to be carried out against Sosfil. That still stands, in case you wish to discuss it unofficially while I am gone."

"Go take care of your loved ones," Earth said quietly, "You waited a decade to see them all again. The rest of us will wait. Golmul, escort the prisoner back to her holding cell. Post round the clock guards.

"This meeting of the Circle is in recess."

Solor, having heard the exchange, was beside himself with anger. He knew this day would come eventually, and, while he wished old Boneseeker had been wrong...those blessed with the First's Sight were never mistaken.

They raced out of the volcano as a unit and Edward opened a Tear back to Solor's house.

"Slade's a dead man," Solor snarled.

"Where's Susie and my girls?" Edward asked, praying that they were all right.

"They are gone," Starfire said, "They stepped out to go to the store, so, I think they are OK."

"I'll go look," Blackfire offered. Edward nodded, "Be careful, Blackfire. Slade is extremely dangerous and if somehow, he is possessing your younger brother, I don't have to tell you what that means. I'll contact them and tell them to stay where they are and to expect you."

He opened his communicator and called Susie.

Edward raised en eyebrow a moment later when there was no reply. He tried Yolstav next and static was the only reply. Same with Cally.

"Damn!" Edward said, "Edward to Alice."

"Hi, Edward!" the AI replied.

"I need you to track the girls' communicators, priority one search," he said, "They may have been kidnapped."

"Oh dear," the AI said, "I'll start searching."

A minute later, "I'm sorry, I am unable to locate their communicators, except one and that is at your location."

Edward thought about it and said, "Are there any possible locations within a 50 mile radius where Slade Wilson could be using for a safe house?"

"Isn't he deceased?" Alice asked.

"Apparently not," Edward said, "Please start scanning for possible locations. We need to know ASAP."

"I'm already scanning," Alice replied, "It will take a few minutes."

Edward looked at Blackfire and made a decision. He went upstairs and sure enough, there was a communicator laying on Komi's bed. He picked it up and went back downstairs.

"You'll need a way to contact one of us," he said, "It's already powered on and run by voice commands.

"Alice," Edward said, "Starfire's sister, Blackfire, will need access to the comms system. She's borrowing that communicator that was left behind."

"The same Blackfire who..." Alice started to ask.

"It's OK," Edward soothed, "Blackfire is on our side now. Please let her through the system."

"That's fine," the AI said.

Another Tear opened and the rest of the team arrived.

"We have a problem, "Edward said, "The girls have been taken and..."

"You will do nothing to save them, Titans," a voice said, "Except for Solor of the Light."

"Slade," Solor said, his voice icy, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are not in a position to ask anything, monster," Slade replied, "I will trade these four children for you and you alone."

"I need reassurance that they are all right," Solor said calmly, "Then, I will agree to your terms."

"I have not harmed them," Slade stated, "Yet...but, if you do not agree, I will harm them, starting with that half-breed youngest daughter of yours. I'll cut her wings off, then, her tail."

"If she is harmed...there is no place on this planet where you can hide," Solor snarled, "I will hunt you down and torture you to death."

"And I will send your soul to Trigon," Edward said to himself, his anger below the surface. The only reason he did not take off was the prophecy was clear: Solor had to deal with this on his own.

"You are not in any position to threaten me, monster. You stole my apprentice from me. You left me to rot in prison. I heard your brother's roar of grief and knew he was going on a rampage. I raised all those dragons and you snuffed them out. You left me to rot away in prison until my mortal shell turned to dust, my mind on the verge of insanity. They say that vengeance is best served cold, and a decade is ice cold. I've waited for you to show yourself and the Titans were all too nice in finding you for me," Slade said, "Enough chit-chat! Meet me in Willow Springs Woods. Come alone. No cops, no other Titans."

"I know where that is at," Solor replied. "I will meet you there." He heard the communications close, and let out a low snarl. "Damn him! How dare he try this against me!"

"But, it should be alright, right? Slade won't try to kill you again, will he?" Changeling asked. "He... he probably wants to trade them for you so you're his apprentice again..."

"Changeling..." Sunfire said solemnly, "... he was carrying a Tamaranian sword. It's much more dense, much stronger than any blade you have made on this world. He intends to kill Husband Solor."

"Then let him try!" Solor said, his rage spiking. "I will show him what happens when you try to kill my daughter!"

"Brother, you have to calm down", Edward told him. "If you go into this hotheaded, he'll have an advantage."

"He took my girls", was the growl filled response. "He threatened to mutilate my Komi. No one, Brother, no one alive, dead, or anywhere in between, can do that and get away with it! ALL BETS ARE OFF!" With that, he tore past the team, flapping his wings and taking off toward the Willow Springs Woods.

"Solor! We need a plan!" Nightwing yelled.

"Forget it", Edward said. "This is the old Solor that we all first met. We won't be able to get through to him until justice has been done." However, he did have a feeling of fear in his heart, hoping that the "home" Boneseeker had told Solor of wasn't the _final_ home.

After a few minutes, Solor arrived at the spot Slade had requested, looking around in anger. "Where are you, necromancer?" he asked aloud. "I know you're here, I know you're watching me. SHOW YOURSELF!"

"As you wish", came the cold, calculating voice. Out came the lithe body of Slade, borrowed from a Tamaranian prince. He wore no mask this time, revealing his shaggy red hair, dark green eyes, and orange skin. However, unlike Starfire, his visage held a dark grin. In his hands was the sword Starfire had mentioned and Komi, the blade right next to her neck.

"Daddy..." Komi sobbed, tears running down her face.

"It'll be okay, baby girl", Solor assured her. "I'll keep you safe."

"Who is he? What does he want?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Just keep calm, Komi", he told her gently. "It doesn't matter... he will pay for threatening you." He glared at the possessed Wildfire. "Alright, Necromancer... I'm here. Let my daughter go."

"Gladly", Slade responded, letting the little girl go. She immediately ran to her father, moving behind him. "I'll even let you say goodbye to her."

Solor glared at the man, before turning to his daughter. "Komi, I need you to fly home."

"B-but, y-y-you t-told me..."

"Forget what I said, Komi Krein Barnes", he told her. "Listen to what I'm telling you now. Fly home. Get to your mother, tell her you're alright, and that I'm taking care of the problem. But don't let any of them come to help me."

"But Dad-"

"If they do, they will die", he said sternly. "Go home and keep everyone there, no matter what you have to do. This is not up for debate...MOVE!"

Komi wanted to protest more, but, knew that her father was right. So, she took to the skies and headed home. The only saving grace was that night had come several hours ago, making it harder for folks to see the young naga flying over the Chicago suburbs.

It took her a few long minutes to get back to the house and when she landed, she was besieged by everyone.

"Guys," she said sadly, "This is the day that prophecy said would come. Dad needs to handle this on his own."

"Not happening," Edward said, "Slade is armed with a sword that according to your mom is denser and better than any sword here."

"Uncle," Komi said, tears in her eyes, "Daddy said that if anyone went, they would be killed."

"Starfire? Blackfire? Any way to defeat a Tamaranian sword?" Edward asked.

"Not using Earth weapons," Blackfire said.

"How about someone stronger than Slade displacing him?" was the next question.

"Good question," Sol said, "It would take someone of considerable strength to evict someone possessed."

"I know of just the person," Edward said, "I know of several who can possess another: Susie, Rachael, Raven, and Jericho from the Titans...or Vilea. I know from before that Vilea overcame Raven's defenses. And Nightmare also overcame Raven's defenses before he was killed. And, even with my wife's powers still at their strongest, I doubt that she can displace Slade.

"Jericho would have the same problem, I think. If Slade refuses to leave, we would need Vilea to force him out."

Sol replied, "I'll get her." He opened a tear and stepped through.

"Did you see the other girls?" Edward asked Komi.

"They're alright", she told him. "They were knocked out by a gas. He didn't hurt them though." She had tears in her eyes, though. "Daddy... Daddy's gonna be hurt... isn't he?"

Edward didn't know what to say. He wanted to say that no, he was going to be alright, but he couldn't promise that. "I wish I could say no, Komi... but I don't know."

"He... he said he was gonna be alright... he never lied to me..." Komi placed her hands over her eyes. "He... he said he was gonna be okay... so why am I so scared?"

Edward knelt down and picked the young naga up, "Being scared is normal, baby girl. I'm worried and scared as well. I do not like the thought of leaving daddy to his fate."

A few moments Sol returned with Vilea in tow. The look though wasn't a confident one.

"What is wrong, sister?" Edward asked.

"You are asking me to dislodge someone already possessed, correct?" she asked, "It's hard to do as a dispossession by force can rip the rightful owner apart as well.

"Also, the new prisoner is not happy and not showing much in the way of restraint in the use of her tongue. When she threatened to kill the guards, she was restrained by considerable force and muzzled."

Edward sighed and said, "All right. I would recommend going back to Lair and asking Sosfil what she would like as a last meal. Drive home the point that her life will likely end and she will face judgment with the First.

"Father, I sincerely regret this course of action. Out of respect for our family, I will not send her soul to Trigon. I will not ask that she be left to rot. I will honor a request for Bloodbath, if that is what she wishes. But, I recommend that, assuming my brother survives this, that their issues be settled on the field of battle."

Sol nodded, "We will take this under consideration, my son."

"Do what you think is right, Father, even if my suggestions are voted down. In this situation, I am only speaking as an Heir, not Commander. I'm always OK with being told 'Not this time.'"

Komi had cried herself to sleep, so, Edward planted his feet to transfer her weight there.

"I'll take her," Starfire said.

He carefully transferred the sleeping naga to her mom's care and she was floated over to the couch.

"What about the others?" Raven asked, worried.

Edward's eyes glowed a different color as he started to extend his empathic senses outward. It took several minutes, but, before he could finish, his communicator went off.

"This is... Ryand'r, Prince of Tamaran. If there is an Edward Barnes on the other end... hurry. Solor is dying... he needs help..."

 **[At the Same Time - With Solor]**

Meanwhile, Solor stared down his opponent. "Couldn't even try to make a new body for yourself, then? Had to borrow someone else's just to try to kill me?"

"What can I say?" Slade responded, twirling the blade in his hands. "I can only do so much as a human... but this body... to have this power is incredible. I can bench-press a semi-truck now, and throw energy out of my hands. Haven't quite figured out the flying yet, but I'm certain I'll learn at one point or another."

"You better learn quick", Solor snarled, extending his claws a bit. "Because you won't get the chance to use it."

"And what will you do, freak?" Slade sneered. "You won't hurt your own brother-in-law, I know you won't. Your precious wife would never forgive you if you did."

"I know she won't", Solor said, lowering his eyes. "But Wildfire... I know he is desperately trying to break free of your control, eject you himself." He stood tall and proud, glaring. "He won't mind if I rough him up a bit to help him out."

With that said, the two warriors rushed each other, claws meeting Tamaranian steel. The two pushed against each other, and while Solor was surprised that Slade could push back without breaking the blade, he quickly collected himself. "So, it seems that metal can withstand a blow from a dragon."

"It can break past the scales as well", Slade countered with a malicious grin. "I had to test it before, after all. No point in attacking my target if I can't breach his defenses, now is there?"

"How old was that dragon?" Solor asked, snarling.

"Why does that matter?" Slade asked, pressing harder.

"Because that is how many times I will rip your soul apart before I let Edward feed it to Trigon!" Solor roared in anger, headbutting his enemy and forcing Slade to his knees. However, he was unable to finish it there, because the possessed alien managed to slide away before he could stomp down on his body. He countered with a barrage of Starbolts, which Solor had to shield himself from.

"You can't pull me out", Slade countered. "I don't have a body for you to break. Once this one is spent, I can simply move on to the next one. Your Blessing may be powerful, but even you need a corporeal object to damage."

Solor frowned, knowing that Slade was right. He didn't have the tools necessary to rip the malevolent spirit out of Wildfire's body. However, he knew that if he could at least capture the necromancer, he could hold him still until Raven or Edward could arrive. The problem, though, was that Tamaranian's were hardy, almost as powerful as dragons, and would be tough enemies to fight, if his sparring with Starfire meant anything.

He knew, though, if he tried to run, Slade would only make life much more difficult in the future.

Solor charged again, this time swiping with his claws in an attempt to keep Slade on the ropes. However, the spirit was too quick, able to dodge and counter many of his attacks, forcing the Heir of Light to return to the defensive. _This isn't working... I can't land a blow on him without putting myself at risk! If I could remove that spirit without harming Wildfire..._

"What's the matter, monster?" Slade asked with a sarcastic tone of worry. "Is this too much for you to handle?"

"The only monster I see is you!" Solor roared, managing to finally land a hit on Slade's stomach, sending the mercenary through the trees a few yards away. However, thanks to Wildfire's body, the man was able to recover quickly, charging back with the blade's handle in both of his hands.

There were a few swipes that Solor was able to dodge, but he winced as his arm was nicked by the blade, sending his scales and blood into the air. He pushed back, covering his wound.

"Nice to see that you do, indeed, bleed", Slade crowed. "I will enjoy watching you die."

Solor snarled, charging once again. His own pride as a dragon was keeping him from giving up. Not to mention, he knew that he had to win, he _must_ win. He activated his blessing this time, increasing his own speed and strength to withstand more damage. He knew he had to take down this psychopath now, and holding back wasn't going to cut it this time around... pun not intended.

However, Slade seemed to still be able to keep up with him. Despite the fact that Solor was pouring everything into his own attacks, the mercenary was able to counter him still.

"How is this possible?!" Solor roared. "You are nothing! You are _less_ than a human!"

"I like to think I ascended from mortality a long time ago", Slade said. Finally, he managed to force Solor's arms into the air, leaving his stomach open. "I am so much more..."

The blade plunged into Solor's gut forcing the dragon to roar in agony.

"... I am a GOD, now!"

The blade twisted this way and that, sending shocks of pain throughout Solor's body. Every twist released another snarl or roar of pure pain and anger. Already the blood was pouring out, and Solor was trying to pull the weapon out, but Slade held still.

"Just give up, monster", Slade whispered. "Just give in... let the Darkness take you. Surrender yourself to Death. And know that in your failure... I will be coming back for your daughter. I will turn that abomination into the perfect killing machine. I will break her will as many times I need to, and together, she and I will bring this world to its knees."

Solor weakly let his arms fall, his head slumping over. He wheezed a couple times, trying to say something, but the mercenary couldn't hear him.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning down. "Speak up, worm. I can't hear you over the sound of your life fading away."

Solor looked up once more, and Slade could see his energy was fading. But he did manage to speak up, louder than before.

"The only... _abomination_... I see... is _YOU!_ "

Suddenly, Solor's claws glowed with a bright white light, and he stabbed them forward, sinking them into Slade's gut. The mercenary let out a gasp of pain, looking down at where the claws contacted with him. Surprisingly, they hadn't even torn the fabric on his armor. "Wh-what?!"

Solor thrust his arm upwards, and Slade felt himself being jerked in that direction. However, he noticed that his body wasn't following, and Wildfire fell to the ground, unconscious.

The dragon was holding his very _soul_ in place.

"You think... that I have nothing against you?" Solor snarled, holding the blade so it didn't open the wound wider. "I am a dragon of the Light clan... I stand for justice and righteousness... I am the bane of malevolence, you miserable pile of crap! And you... you aren't even worth feeding to Trigon. If I know you... you'll find some way to worm yourself back up here. This ends... now!"

With that, Solor twisted his claws, tearing apart Slade from the inside. The spirit couldn't make a sound, seeing as he no longer had a voice, but the writhing and horrified expression told Solor it was working. Within a few minutes, the spirit was completely torn apart, irreparable, and only then did Solor finally let go, his claws fading back to normal. He fell over, holding on desperately to the blade that was still sticking out of his stomach. He knew if he removed it, he would bleed to death. But it couldn't stay, either.

He felt a hand on his back, and looked to see Wildfire supporting him. "Solor..." he said softly.

"Welcome back... brother-in-law", Solor said, a pained chuckle exiting his lips. "Can you... help me?"

"Anything", Wildfire said simply. He sat Solor on the ground, moving him so he could see the wound. "What do I need to do?"

"When I pull out... the blade", Solor began, wincing in pain, "I need... you to use... your starbolts to cauterize the wound. That will... keep me alive until... I can get back to Lair."

Wildfire nodded, bringing the energy to his hand. "Ready when you are..."

"On three. One... two..." Just like that, Solor ripped the blade out of his stomach, roaring in pain as Wildfire quickly brought his hand to the wound and letting the energy burn the injured skin and keeping the blood from escaping. After a minute, the entire wound was closed, but Solor knew he needed medical attention, and quickly. "Good... now... reach into my pocket... call for Edward Barnes. Tell him... I don't have much time... I need Grand Life to come and help me..."

Wildfire nodded, pulling out the communicator. Quickly, he tapped into the machine. "This is... Ryand'r, Prince of Tamaran. If there is an Edward Barnes on the other end... hurry. Solor is dying... he needs help..."

Edward heard that and whispered, "No!" and teleported to where Solor was at, grabbing Starfire and taking her with him.

He looked at Solor and said, "I'm here, brother. Just hang on."

Solor said, "Must...get...to...Lair."

"Let me see the wound, first," Edward said. He gently moved Solor's arms and looked at the wound.

"Damn!" Edward said, "This is beyond my healing capabilities!"

"Grand...Life...Take...me..." Solor's eyes closed and Edward quickly checked his vitals.

He swore in the Dragon tongue and said, "His vitals are weak..."

"We have to hurry," Sol said, having followed Edward with a Tear of Oblivion, "Only Grand Life can heal this bad of a wound, son."

Sol opened a new Tear and knelt down. He picked up Solor's now limp form and went through the Tear, Starfire and Edward following.

When they exited, they went straight to Grand Life's home.

"Lassreyth!" Sol called, "We need you!"

She came out and said, "Oh my! Bring Filkiin in, quickly!"

They entered her dwelling and she cleared a space for Filkiin to be placed.

"Stand back, please," she requested as her eyes, then body glowed green. She started to sing in a different language. One that Edward only heard twice before. Solor's body started to glow as well and the wound started to heal. It took a while since the wound was having to heal from the initial cut, but, from being sliced and diced, and Wildfire's stopping the blood loss.

Several LONG minutes later, the wound was healed, but, it left a scar behind.

"Let him rest here, Feylfil," she said.

Sol nodded, "Sounds like a plan." Edward nodded, "Thank you for saving my brother's life."

"What happened?" she asked.

"The prophecy has come to pass," Edward said, "The Royal Family of Tamaran is whole again, and the Stroke of Death...Slade...is no more. He cannot even return in a spirit form."

"You sent his soul to Trigon?" Sol asked.

"No," Edward replied, "I don't know what happened in their battle. I was contacted by Kreinyol's brother and alerted to his wounds."

"Interesting," Sol said, "You would normally be there fighting alongside him."

"I couldn't, Father," Edward said, "None of us could help. The prophecy apparently said that those who came to help the one Starborn would be killed. Looking at how that sword from Tamaran punched through his defenses meant that it might have punched through my own scales."

Starfire, who was holding her husband's talons, replied, "Indeed, Brother-in-law Edward. That sword is forged from the steel of Tamaran. As you heard, it is denser and tougher than any human sword. It would have killed you since you do not have the same immortality as the Circle."

At that, Solor let out a low groan. "Ow... I won't be able to eat... or drink... for a week..."

"Husband!" Starfire cried, latching onto him. "Thank X'hal you are alright! I thought I lost you again!"

"I'm fine... mostly", Solor said, looking to Grand Life. He averted his eyes. "Thank you for saving me. And... I'm sorry I keep getting myself in trouble."

"For one, it is all right to look at me, Filkiin," she chided gently, "I am happy to help you. It is good to see you again, Heir to the Light. Nothing to apologize for, my child. Only when I am on official business should you avert your gaze. This was not Circle related."

Sol let out a relieved chuckle. "Well, you certainly make life interesting, my child. So..." His smile faded. "How did you save the one called Wildfire? How did you defeat Slade?"

"I used... your interrogation technique", Solor admitted, causing his father's eyes to widen. "I was able to stab Slade's soul and rip it out of his body. I then tore it apart, until I knew he would never be able to return."

"That was... vicious", Sol commented. "You know that you should have waited until I finished teaching you how to use it properly."

"This was life or death, Father", Solor said softly. "He threatened... to break Komi..."

Sol immediately dropped the subject. "Then... will you be able to visit your sister's trial? We still have yet to finish that can of worms."

"Banishment", Solor said. "Permanent banishment."

"But... Husband, she tried to kill you", Star objected. "If you let her live, she will continue to try."

"No", Solor immediately shot down. "I am not killing her. I am not killing my family. She... she is sick. She needs help."

"Son..." Sol said softly.

"I cannot and will not let this attack go unpunished", Solor said. "But... I cannot kill her. I cannot condemn her to death. She is still family... even if she does not see me as such."

Edward raised an eyebrow and replied, "I believe I can endorse this, Father. I ... would be willing to try again to help her, that is if she is merely banished from Lair. If the Circle, in its wisdom, opts for banishment to another universe besides my home, then, there is nothing I can do.

"My concern, though: Kreinyol is likely correct. Sosfil is obsessed with power, obsessed with being an heir. She has begged and pleaded to the point that you and I told her to cease or be in the center of the Circle. I was forced to keep that word.

"But, let's get this over with. Star? Are you up to being a witness to whatever is decided as Solor's mate? No offense, brother, but, I think you should wait here, unless Life clears you, that is."

"You doubt me, Kiinnum?" Life said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Not at all, Milady," Edward said, "I am merely looking out for my brother. But, I trust your word that he is healed fully."

Solor, meanwhile was thinking carefully. He wanted to believe his sister was redeemable. But... the look in her eye...

"May I make a request?" he asked. When Sol nodded, Solor averted his eyes. "I humbly ask... that we give Sosfil the chance to fight. Tell her that in one month's time... if she still hates me... then I shall engage her in Bloodbath."

That earned a collective silence, as everyone stared in horror against him. "Filkiin.. you cannot be-"

"I am dead serious", Solor replied. "I wish to act as her probation officer. I will try to work with her, to help her see the fault in wishing me dead. If I cannot save her then... I will put her down myself. I pray that it will not come to this... but if I cannot bring her to the straight and narrow... no one will."

Edward said, "You are being more charitable than I remember, Starborn. It suits you. Father, I will support this plan...with one change: I do not think a month will be enough time. If Filkiin is willing, I would recommend 60 days. I will move to a supporting role and allow him to lead. But, if she cannot or will not control this obsession, I will support Bloodbath as I mentioned earlier and with the greatest of regrets. I remember when my Darkness overflowed and I see where he is coming from. I think Sosfil needs another chance.

"And, Starborn...you can come home, to the Tower, now. The prophecy has come to pass. But, I would suggest that you and Komi finish the school year, here. If that's the case, I will stay with the girls here as well. I really do not want to uproot them right now. And, seeing how protective Komi is with her friends, I don't want to see her upset at being uprooted again."

[Edward?] Raven said, [Good news. Komi's awake and she told us where to find the girls. Blackfire is retrieving them for us.]

[That is excellent news,] Edward said, a smile forming on his face, [Let Komi know...Dad's OK. He was roughed up pretty bad and Grand Life had to heal him, but, please, don't tell her that part. Their mission, I think, is over as well.]

[All right,] she said, [What do we do about Wildfire?]

[Nothing,] Edward said, [He deserves time to be with his family. He can stay with me and the girls, though. We may be here a while longer.]

[All right,] Raven said, [I'll let him know as well as Blackfire. Still odd thinking of her an an ally instead of an enemy.]

[Rave...I wish that her counterpart in my universe followed this path. Like I told her: I have no history with her here, so, I am more willing to give this version the benefit of the doubt. I see a lot of Galfore's influence in all three siblings already.]

"So...what is Raven telling you?" Solor said smirking.

"Komi's awake and she told the Titans were the girls are. Star, you'll be pleased to know that Blackfire went to get them. She fought with us earlier, proving her intentions quite well. But, there's better news: I am offering your brother houseroom here. I want you and Blackfire to get to know Wildfire again. The Royal Family of Tamaran is reunited."

"What happened with Komi?" Starborn asked.

"Emotional exhaustion," Edward said, "She fell asleep in my arms. Give our young naga a day or two. She may have nightmares, but, as long as you keep being the great dad, she will remember that she is safe, warm, and loved. You, too, Star. This is one thing that even I cannot do. Well, not anymore. Starborn, I return Susie to your care when you are ready. She's become a great young dragon, though.

"Well... if we're going to be leaving by the end of the school year, even then, she'll still be upset about having to leave Mary. I think if we give her the choice, she'll be able to handle it a lot better." Solor sighed gently. "I... I can't believe it's finally over... after ten years..."

Starfire nodded, latching onto her husband. "It seems like an eternity ago, does it not?"

"Yeah..." Solor, however, was terrified. He didn't know how the people would react to seeing him again, or what they would say. He left because of a prophecy, something that humans didn't usually take much stock into. And even then, those born with that gift are very rarely found. It would be a crapshoot to be able to prove himself right.

Starfire gave her husband a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright, Solor. We simply say you were on a secret mission and we had to play along."

"I don't think that'll go over very well if someone exposes the truth", Sol pointed out. "Granted, the truth is difficult for humans to understand, so it might be a possibility."

"Well," Edward said, "There is nothing that says Mary and Komi cannot remain friends. She stood by you her entire life and, I would have no problem bring her over to the Tower after we return there. Komi would love it as well. I think allowing Mary to visit, along with those others Komi made friends with would make her a happy kid all around.

"And, we ease you back into the public eye as well, Solor. Get the people to trust you again. And, you have to get re-established here as well.

"However, we have a duty to perform now." Edward sighed, "We might as well get this over with."

Solor got up and smiled, "Totally healed."

Everyone headed towards the volcano, all pondering what to do.

"Starborn," Edward said, "I will have to mention that Sosfil should be executed for her crime, but, will lean towards what you would like to do.

"Don't take it personally. I know she's family, but, remember the balance comes first. If I did not at least mention execution, the Circle and other Dragons may have my head. My worry is the same as Kreinyol's: Her obsession with being an heir and her plans would cause her to keep trying to get you to resign or force you to give her the title in other ways. The other issue I see is that you trying to help her the way you helped me may not work as you hope. Seeing you on a daily basis is putting her shortcomings and her inability to be the heiress right in her face."

Edward thought about it and asked, "She said that she is the true heir of Light. The last time I heard about a true heir was with Malchior. I wonder, would Sosfil and Malchior have been conspiring to take over the Circle? I know it's a long shot, though.

"I must make sure to ask her...she's already looking at either working on redemption with Solor, being banished for the rest of her life, or execution. But, what will happen with her sizable amount of whelps? How many are capable of caring for themselves, and how many would potentially be placed with Sahqo? And, I have to assume all 20 have heard that their mom was 'cheated' out of being the Heir by their uncle. She probably drilled that into their heads."

He refrained from the four letter words he would have called her.

"I have never met her children", Solor said. "Her mate is strong, though. He may have been at odds with her many times. He was strong willed, and in fact, is the only one outside of the Circle who has ever been able to ask her to do anything. I don't know if he will show up, but if he does, we possibly have a strong ally."

"Then we can only pray she has not twisted him, as well", Edward lamented. "I hope this works...

"He very well could stand with his wife. That would not be good, because I would question him as to where he truly stands, if he had discussed this with her or others. But, I may have to offer him immunity from any charges."

"It will, Brother", Solor said. "Because if it not... I will commit murder... and if you think killing my eggs was bad for you... then I fear what this action will do to my own psyche."

"Won't be as bad as having to be stopped by one's two year old niece from killing a brother AND wanting to destroy Tokyo," Edward said with a sigh.

With that, the two entered the volcano in silence, signaling for the Trial to begin anew.


	7. To Save a Sister

**[Chapter 7]**

 **[Lair's Center]**

Once Solor and Edward were inside, taking their positions, Sosfil was once more dragged to the center of the volcano. This time, however, Solor noticed a strong band wrapped around her snout, keeping her silent this time. He frowned, knowing that was reserved for incredibly dangerous criminals. What had she done while he was fighting Slade?

"This trial will continue where it was left off", Earth rumbled. "As Kiinnum said earlier, Sosfil has attempted to force Filkiin, Heir to the Light, to resign from his position, allowing her to take his place. This is seen as High Treason, as only the Grand Light may deem who is worthy of the title."

"The penalty for such an attack is Death", Grand Fire declared. "Attacking a member of the Circle or one of the Heirs is a direct attack on the Circle as a whole, and will not be tolerated."

"However", Grand Light interrupted, surprising Fire. "There is a witness who has asked to testify in defense of Sosfil, Eldest Daughter of Iilahkun."

"And who would that be?", Water asked, intrigued. "Who would defend this monster?"

Sol let out a small smile. "My youngest son and Heir to the Light... Filkiin himself."

Sosfil's eyes went wide, as her younger brother flew down, standing by her side. She shot him a look of pure hatred, snarling in her muzzle.

"Hush, Sister", he told her. "I am not trying to trick you." He looked back up, seeing the nod from Death, and began speaking.

"Members of the Grand Circle... I will admit... when I was younger... family meant very little to me. My siblings did not enjoy my company. My close brother, Sahqokrein, vanished one day to go on a five hundred year binge on drugs and booze. Back then, I only had my mother to support me and teach me. Sosfil was already infiltrating the Japanese culture, and was climbing the political ladder slowly but surely.

"When my father chose me to be the Heir to the Light... I was highly honored. I wished only to serve and please the Circle. I did not take into account of my full brothers and sisters, of which there are only two left. I do show Kiinnum the love that I reserve to my family, but he was not there for the early years in my life. Yet, up until I saw how he shows love to his mortal family, I did not really know how to show that same love."

Solor looked down, sighing. "I had no idea of my sister's jealousy. I even asked my father why she had not been chosen instead of me. She showed much more potential than I when it came to strength and talent. But... I was surprised to hear that my father felt her strengths lie elsewhere, outside of politics. Ironic, but true. I felt it odd, since she had been assigned to infiltrate the Japanese culture, but later found out... she had made friends with a young girl who was the future bride of a daimyo by sheer coincidence. And from then on, she desired to make changes to the world around her.

"So now, I see her here. The ultimate prize to her was my position, as Heir to the Light, next in line to be given the power my father has. She had devoted her whole life to pleasing the Circle, from the day she hatched, to serve the Circle in any way she could. I can see why she hates me so much... she had sacrificed so much, wasted so much time in an attempt to be looked upon with favor... only to be passed up for her young brother. The anger she feels... is probably the same I felt when I heard the previous Grand Death declare my mother - OUR mother - would die. Everything was ripped away in an instant... and in our sorrow, we found rage. Kiinnum is the same way, we've discovered. When his Raven died, we all know what happened. Malchior was incinerated. He almost killed me had Soskrein risked her life. Had she not awakened the Kiinnum we all respect and his ability to love."

Solor looked up at the Circle, spreading out his wings. "However... I know for a fact this rage can be mastered, that the hatred does go away. It will take time... and I fear that this is time that I may not have... but I suggest I serve as her mentor. I know she will probably hate me for it... but I wish to spend time with her, and show her all that I have seen, that I have learned, living with my new family. I wish to try to aid her in any way I can... and if, in 2 months time, by the time my day of Hatching arrives, she refuses to recant for her crime... to allow Bloodbath to commence, and end this eternal dispute she sees in her heart. I would ask Kiinnum to assist me seeing Vilea needs to focus on her own training to be named Grand Darkness formally."

Sosfil was staring at her brother (as best as she could). If she could let her jaw drop, she was certain it would hit the ground hard enough to crack it.

Fire snorted angrily. "Filkiin... I will vote against this. The Circle has been lenient too many times, to both you and Kiinnum, because of your positions within the community. I cannot extend that liberty to your sister, as well. She has no position of power here. She has no sanity left to call her own. She must pay for her crime, and be sent to the flames of the First's rage."

Water nodded. "I agree with my brother. Sosfil knew the repercussions should she attempt this. She has no remorse in her visage, and will gladly try again. This is one matter that a mentor cannot overcome. I will vote for her death, as well."

The rest of the Circle was still debating on what to do, looking at one another. Sol no doubt wanted to try and save his daughter, but Vilea, Grand Earth, Grand Death, and Grand Life were on the fence, and needed to be convinced otherwise.

"Exalted Circle," Edward said, "If I may speak for a few moments? I, too, am on the fence as an heir and a family member. Sosfil is family that I would have love to know. I tried to mentor her a decade ago and she broke off the effort after Filkiin's mission began. I also know what the law says firsthand, having been tried for the same crime. In my brother's case, he was already named Heir to the Light, giving him special circumstances. In my case, I was and still am, Commander of the Circle's military and had gone insane with grief. At that time, you saw my shame, my sense of dishonor, my guilt.

"I may be hated by my dragon family for this...And, I am sorry, more than you will know. I look at Sosfil with pity. I should be angry at her, and, when this started, I was angry. I've had more than enough time to cool off and reconsider. In the trials I have witnessed since becoming the Heir to Fire, none have had their mouths forced closed by a band of metal. I see nothing but loathing not just at Filkiin, but, at myself as well. She loathes me because she was so easily defeated. She is weak, Exalted Circle, in all senses of the standards I use.

"I look at the content of Sosfil's character, and all I see is what I see in other mortal tyrants and despots. I see what I saw in Hitler, Lenin, Hussein, and the list goes back to Attila the Hun. I see evil in her.

"But, I know she heard her brother's offer. I know, deep down, that she is the whelp of the Grand Light and Moonlight.

"I am sensing that a spark of Light is trying to kindle itself into what Sosfil needs. She doesn't have to be the same as a Dark Dragon of the old times. She is still a Light Dragon.

"I was going to suggest execution and under the law, that is the penalty that is required. Part of me still leans that way. Yet, I am also her half-brother, and the only way to solve this conflict of interest in my heart: Death or another chance is to not formally ask for anything. It is not my place to do so, even though I listed the charges and specifications.

"That said, if the Circle takes Filkiin's suggestion and request of me...I will take as much time as is required, and then some to help my half-sister's redemption and forgiveness.

"If the Circle voted to execute her, before sentence is carried out...I would like time to say good-bye to the one family member I did not get to know well. Also, I will carry out the sentence. Filkiin...please, I do not want you to carry this burden alone."

"Thank you for your time."

Fire nodded. "I do agree with my Heir this time around... but we cannot take your words into consideration. You are an Heir this time, Kiinnum. Your words mean little, as wonderful as they are. I am sorry, but please, remain silent this time."

Vilea, on the other hand, was scratching her lower jaw with one of her claws. "I believe... we should allow this suggestion of Filkiin's to come to fruition."

The others in the Circle stared at her. "You must be joking", Water said. "You cannot be serious about this."

"Oh, but I am", Vilea said, grinning. "I can sense her heart, Exalted Circle. She will not admit it, not now, but her brother's words have moved her. She feels that he truly understands how she feels, and in a way, there is a begrudging respect for her Brother. If she were free, her attacks and words would not be immediate. He'd have to say something that sets her off. Granted... she still desires his position, but I think he can save her."

Edward wanted to ask about what could set her off, but, held his peace instead.

Earth looked at Vilea cautiously. "Are you certain? Would she be saved in 60 days time, as the Heir has requested?"

Edward smiled, though. He didn't say anything else, but, he would rather make the effort to teach Sosfil what he taught Solor instead of killing her.

Vilea replied, "I am certain, Grand Earth. It's a tight timetable, but, I can sense that what Filkiin said has sunk in. Let him try. and, if Kiinnum wishes to help, I think we should allow this to occur. Both of them have dealt with this anger before and have come out stronger. I am not saying that Sosfil be allowed to walk out of this chamber without a fitting punishment, though. Being sentenced to therapy is all well and good, but we also need to send a very strong statement that this behavior still is subject to harsher penalties.

"And, am I not just as guilty of how many charges of Treason, yet, you have shown immense mercy towards me?"

"I can think of a fitting punishment!" cried out a dragon from the audience. A large Light Dragon, seething with rage, stood tall, glaring down at her with violet eyes. "I told you this was a poor choice, my mate! You refuse reason!"

"SILENCE!" Earth roared, forcing the dragon to sit. "Who dares to speak?!"

"You will answer the question," Sol said a moment later, seething that one of his clan would dishonor every member. Edward glared at the dragon for a brief moment, then, realized that he was being a hypocrite and looked elsewhere.

"I am Ruvolyol," The dragon replied, "I claimed Sosfil as my mate. I apologize for my outburst, but I cannot sit idly by while you allow her to leave this unscathed!" He glared at his mate, snarling. "I told you, Sosfil, to leave well enough alone, but you refused to heed me! I told you it would end like this! I take _my_ children from you, serpent! It will be one thousand years before you _ever_ see them again!"

"Take him away!" yelled Fire, as dragons heeded his call. "We will deal with him later!"

All the while, Ruvolyol was screaming at his mate, showing nothing but anger and hatred. Sosfil couldn't face her mate, but she refused to let the tears fall. Solor lowered his head, placing it on her own to show his support for her.

"I apologize, my comrades", Sol said. "Ruvolyol is spirited, and quick to anger. He will face punishment from myself directly when this is all said and done. For now... let us mete out a punishment for Sosfil."

Life, however, let out a low sigh. "Feylfil... what can we do that he has not done? She loves her children, with all of her heart... to be torn from them for a thousand years...I think that is a fate worse than we could mete out."

Water nodded her head. "I still say she should die... but if Darkness says she may be saved... I will agree with her. Filkiin of the Light... Sosfil will be entrusted into your care. You will rehabilitate her into our society, and we will find a better suited position for her. I would recommend returning to Titan's Tower as soon as you can; there should still be some room there for you both, seeing as Kiinnum will be able to return home to his family.

"Also, what we heard her mate say will be a thousand years of living death. This may be a more fitting punishment as well. She knew this could happen and risked it anyway.

"Kiinnum, seeing how you have offered to help...We will allow this as well. You both have 60 days starting tomorrow, to help rehabilitate your sister."

"If you cannot..." Death said solemnly, "... then you both will regret this decision for the rest of your long life as Filkiin engages in Bloodbath...And Kiinnum will lose a sibling regardless."

"This meeting of the Circle is adjourned", Earth rumbled softly, as the dragons all headed out. "We still have the power canceling collar, if you wish to use it.

"Also...Welcome Home." Earth actually smiled as he said what the rest of the Circle wished to say.

"For now, I think that would be best", Solor said. "Until I feel I can trust her, I need her in a human form. And... thank you... for having me back."

Without a word, Sosfil allowed herself to morph into a small, human form, with the collar activating once she was set. She had a hollow expression on her face, and didn't react to when her brother lifted her. "Come, Sister... let us go home." He looked up at Edward, motioning for him to come down and help him out.

Edward came down to assist, "My apologies, brother."

Solor smirked, "I'll forgive you this time. But, you shouldn't throw our family under the aircraft carrier anymore. Let's get Sosfil home."

He put an arm around Sosfil, who still didn't react.

That worried Edward, a lot. It was harsh of her mate to tear 20 whelps away from her. It could be a fate worse than death for Sosfil, and, Edward felt sympathetic towards his sister.

[Brother...I'm getting a lot of 'red flags',] Edward said telepathically, [This is a fate I would not wish on any of my enemies and certainly not a family member. I was a bit harsh fighting her, but, despite what I told her...I cannot blithely turn my back...and what I said in there wasn't personal. But, despite all that I have learned...when I had the time...I still lack a few things here and there. At least they didn't tear my head off.]

[True,] Solor replied, [You did speak wonderfully there. But, be glad that Fire spoke up instead of Father. Your words did partially sway them and had Vilea not been the advocate... Regardless, you're right...Sosfil is retreating into a shell.]

"Come on, Sosfil," Edward said gently, "You're in good hands. What I had to say wasn't personal, dear sister."

Sosfil just stared blankly ahead of herself as they left the volcano.

"Solor," Edward said, "She's in no shape to travel. Is there a place where she can rest without being disturbed and we can try to talk to her...and when she breaks down, only her family will see?"

Solor nodded. "My mother's cave. You've been there, as well." He picked up his sister, carrying her carefully in his arms. "We'll have to fly there... can you let the Titans know we'll be home later? I know Komi is worried, and I think it would be best if Krein went home, as well."

"Is..." said Sosfil suddenly, looking over at Edward. "Is... this how... you felt... when you wanted to die?" She looked up at Solor. "When... Mother... died?"

Solor looked at his sister. Silently he nodded. She looked back forward again. "Please... take me to her cave... I... I can't hold them back..." The tears began to fall.

Edward pulled her into his arms, "Let them out, Sosfil. We'll go to your mom's cave. And, yes, this is close to how I felt that night now. Sosfil...I never harbored any grudge when you advocated for my death. I will help you, if you will let me. But, you have to start to let your grudge against our brother go. If your mate sees what we are seeing, sees what progress you are capable of making, he may forgive you. But, let's focus on you."

Edward morphed to his hybrid form and picked Sosfil up, "Lead the way, brother. I think it may be better if I carried her, at least partway."

"No," she said, "I'd like Filkiin to carry me." Edward raised an eyebrow, but, let Solor take her back.

"All right, " he conceded with a small smile.

Sol had already taken Starfire back to her daughters, and would inform Solor and Edward that they were patiently awaiting their arrival. However, Solor had to tell his father that they needed to wait. "Sosfil... my sister needs... time. We'll be on our way shortly." Finally, when they arrived at the cave, Solor could feel his sister's grip tighten as she finally began to sob into his shoulder.

They heard a voice start to sing softly. Like a decade ago, Edward felt it best to lead the Sending Song. Solor nodded and also sang along softly.

That only got Sosfil to sob harder into Solor's shoulder. She was not mourning their mother, though. A thousand years was a long time, even for dragons, and the punishment her mate pronounced for all dragons to hear was tearing her apart inside.. She was mourning her children as she knew her mate would never allow her near them again. They were mated for life, but, his statement showed everyone that he was through with her and for a thousand years, unless he relented, she would not be allowed near any of them. They might as well be dead to her.

And as the thought hit her, she wept bitterly, unable to sing.

"I-I-I'll never see my babies again," she sobbed. Edward's heart broke for her. He knew exactly how she felt, and, his voice faded. For once, the Sending Song was not bringing closure.

Solor soon let his voice fade as well, knowing it was not bringing the comfort that it brought him or Sahqo. She needed something else. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I will help you", he told her. "I will bring you back to them... I promise." He turned to Edward, moving her gently to him. "Keep her here. I will speak to her mate."

"Brother... you can't interfere", Sosfil said gently, still sniffling. "You know the laws..."

"It's all right, Sosfil," Edward soothed, "This is for the best. Solor can go as a member of the family, not as an Heir. The law does allow this, if I understand it correctly. I...was thinking of doing the same thing, but, it's best if Solor goes. Your mate would claim I intimidated him if I went.

"But, it will be all right ... eventually."

Solor, however, smirked. "If I followed the laws all of the time... I would not be here, now would I?" With that, he opened a Tear, vanishing from their sight. He reappeared near Ruvolyol's cell, looking inside. "I would speak to my sister's mate. Not as Heir, but, as family."

"Go away", the Light dragon snarled. "I regret nothing. I have no reason to beg forgiveness. Let the Circle punish me as they see fit."

"Can you forgive Sosfil, though?" Solor countered. He continued when the older dragon would not respond. "Ruvolyol, you know how much she loves your children. Remember what you told me when you had your first batch of eggs?"

"... she took great care in naming them", Ruvol said. "It took three hours to name all five of them, because she wanted their names to be perfect."

"And she did the same the other three times", Solor urged. "To her, being ripped away from them... for the rest of her life... that is a fate worse than death. She is almost catatonic, Ruvol. She is a shell of what she was, because you hate her so much."

Ruvol looked over at his brother-in-law, and sighed. "I... I do not hate her, Heir of the Light. I am... frustrated. I am angry, and disappointed, and disgusted by what I have heard... but I can never hate her. She and I... are bound similar to your Kreinyol. Not quite as strong... but I will gladly join her the day she joins the First."

"Then, can you find it in your heart to at the very least, lessen the punishment?" Solor asked. "Can you do anything to ease this pain she feels?"

There was a long silence, and for a moment, Solor thought this was a lost cause. Then, he heard the voice speak out.

"Five hundred years", Ruvol said. "She still should suffer a bit... but I will not force her to wait more than five hundred years."

Solor let out a small smile. "Thank you, Ruvol."

Solor left and reopened a Tear. He returned to his mother's cave and saw Edward laying Sosfil down.

"She just fell asleep," Edward said quietly, "She's completely drained. I doubt she will wake up anytime soon. But, I hope that your quest was successful."

"It was partially successful," Solor replied, "He cut her punishment in half. I didn't dare push for more, and, Brother, I would suggest you stay out of it. If he goes to the Circle claiming interference from various Heirs, we'll both be in the center, again."

"500 years," Edward mused, "To some, it might as well be 5,000. But, we'll take what we can get. I'll stay with her. You go see your other family at the Tower. Tell them I'll be along after Sosfil wakes up and to have the guest room ready, please.

"Nightwing's not going to like this, though. Again, we're dropping an injured dragon in the Titans' lap. But, I think once Sosfil sees her new nieces, it will take the edge off the loss. Then, again...she could also see that as a reminder of her whelps. While you are gone, I will visit my brother-in-law...to make sure it's OK if I meet his whelps, nothing more. You've bent the law enough for one day."

"I don't like this," Solor replied, "But, I'll go along with it. Be careful." He opened a Tear and stepped through to the Tower for the first time in over a decade.

Edward looked around for something to cover Sosfil. But, she let out a scream in her sleep and Edward went over to her.

Her eyes snapped open, but, she wasn't really looking at anything at first. Then, they settled on Edward.

"My babies!" she sobbed, "I'll never see them again!"

Edward pulled her into another embrace and said, "Sosfil...You'll see them again. 500 years isn't that bad, I hope."

But, she wasn't listening closely and sobbed more, "I threw them away. I threw my life away. How can I stand to be Feylfil's daughter? He should have disowned me!"

"No," a deep voice said, "I would never disown my children." Sol came in and said, "Sosfil...you are my daughter and I love you very much. I know how you feel. When I had to send Kiinnum to his universe, I never thought I would see him again. When his mother begged us to bring him back, it tore me apart. When she disappeared into that Tear and didn't return...the pain was almost too much for me to bear. I prayed that both were safe and that the First would watch over them.

"And when we banished Filkiin...I acted like an idiot. I cast him aside like a dirty rag. It took Kiinnum's return here to get me to see that."

Edward waved his dad into the cave, "I'm glad to hear you say that, Father. And, I think Sosfil certainly has her place within the family, no matter what.

"Father, please, don't be overly harsh with her mate. I mean, do what you think is best with him. But, he is distancing himself from her and for a long time, he is also being punished for her stubbornness."

"He's going to spend 30 days in jail for contempt, son," Sol said, "And, that is being nicer than he deserves. The penalty is usually a lot harsher."

"Then, when this is done, I offer to serve the same penalty," Edward said, "Before you object...the rules should apply to me equally. Regardless of my status, is it really fair to give me a free pass for interrupting a meeting of the Circle when my brother-in-law is sitting in a cell? You will recall when the Titans first sat in on a meeting of the Circle, Solor and I both told our respective teams to stay silent. I need to remember that as well."

Sol shook his head, "While I agree with your opinion, son, you are still learning things, and, well, the Circle does allow heirs to make a few mistakes, as long as they learn from them. And, you are learning from these mistakes and they are getting rarer each month. Had Fire wanted to, he could have had you removed as well.

"Sosfil, I do not want you to be executed! Please...you're the only daughter I have left. I do not want you to blow this chance. Let your brothers help you."

"I'll try, Father," she said.

"'Do or do not,'" Edward said, quoting "The Karate Kid", "'There is no try.' Starborn and I will help you, but, you must meet us halfway. This obsession has led you down a dark path that no Light dragon should even think about going down. It's one thing for me to go down a Dark path due to my being a hybrid...You do not have that luxury, period."

Sosfil looked down, thoroughly broken by the loss of her children, however temporary it was. "I... I would like to see my new quarters. I am... able to travel now."

With that said, Sol opened a Tear for her to step through... but before she could take that step, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I apologize... for hurting you so much, my sunshine."

Sosfil blinked, having not been called that in hundreds of years. But she gave her father a hug as well, although not as strong as he would have liked. "I will get better... Father", she said to him. "I do not deserve that nickname now... but I will soon."

With that, she stepped into the Tear. Sol stopped Edward, though, motioning him close. "Keep a safe watch on her. She... she has never been unable to see or communicate with her whelps. I fear what she may try to do in her despair... I cannot afford to lose anyone else in my family."

Edward only nodded, understanding the implications. "Don't worry, Dad... she's in good hands."

With that, Edward headed to the Tower as well, hoping to see that Solor was reuniting with his team safely, and there was a calm discussion about what they could do with Sosfil.

"She can't stay!"

"I'm not leaving her to die on the streets!"

Unfortunately, one can only dream, sometimes.

"Guys," Edward said, "mind telling me what's going on here?"

Nightwing said, "It's easy enough...I am not having another dragon here."

"Oh, and why not?" Edward replied, his voice icy.

"B-B-Because there's not enough room," Nightwing stammered. After a decade, he knew that when the temperature in the Tower dropped 10 degrees, Edward was liable to blow his top.

"And, how is there not enough room here?" Edward said, "for one, Sosfil can have my quarters. Now that Solor's mission is over, I can return to my own universe for a while. If not, it's still not a problem. I paid for that house for a year, remember, just to appease the landlady? Solor and I have been asked by the Circle to treat Sosfil, who happens to be our sister. Now, I've had a long day. And I do not wish to debate this or get into a roaring argument with you, RICHARD. So, at least for tonight, I suggest you and Solor keep the peace before I do it for both of you."

"Dammit, Edward!" Nightwing protested.

Edward's eyes started glowing yellow, "Don't 'dammit Edward' me. She is my blood sister and despite what she's done...you of all people in this building know that I stand by my family, especially when they are wanting and needing help."

He pulled Nightwing into his room...more like DRAGGED him into his room by his cape.

"You listen to me, Dick," Edward said, "You were not in Lair an hour ago. Sosfil was told by her mate that because of her actions, she would be barred from seeing her 20 children for a thousand years...To a dragon, such a sentence is worse than death. You didn't see the life go out of her eyes when she heard that. Solor and I did. I want you to think if you and Raven have children of your own and you did something to totally piss her off to the point she takes the kids and tells you that you will never see them again. Imagine if you loved those kids with all your heart and soul and they were ripped away from you.

"Now, picture being one of my people and told that for a thousand years that you were not allowed to see your children...and the Circle unable by law to intervene? That's most of the rest of Sosfil's life."

"Luckily for her...her mate relented and made it a mere 500 years. That's still a sizable amount of her remaining life and it still could kill her at some point.

"Do not make me ask for a vote of the team, Nightwing. It will not go well for you, at all...I promise you that. All I am asking for is a single night for now."

Nightwing sighed. "Edward, there are a lot of things I will do for you and Solor. You helped me find the love of my life, and Solor helped me figure out so much in my own life. But... if there is one thing I can't do, I cannot trust Sosfil. You saw what happened; she tried to kill him, for Pete's sake! I know I did some stupid stuff over the past ten years when it came to Solor, but I NEVER wanted him dead! And she and him are full siblings; same mom and dad!" Richard sighed, bringing his hand up. "I'm sorry, Edward... but this time I can't afford to take this risk. We just got Solor back. I don't know what will happen if he's ripped away from us again. Blackfire I'm willing to trust because I've seen her strive to be a better person. Sosfil asked for your execution and attacked Solor without any remorse. Do you think she truly wants to become a better dragon? Or is it just another one of her political plays?"

"Not this time," Edward said, "She's got 20 children that if she ever wants to see again...she'll toe the line. She's got 60 days to prove it to Solor and to some degree myself. I do not hold a grudge against her for asking for my death. I forgave her for that a long time ago. She deserves the same chance that I got...that you gave Solor before I entered your lives. You gave Beast Boy how many chances after he did stupid crap like infecting Cyborg or angering Raven to the point she really wanted to send him to Trigon. If she cannot be redeemed...she will likely die in a Bloodbath fight. You didn't see how crushed she was and, Vilea herself said that Sosfil can change. Like I asked...just for tonight and we can play it day-by-day after that...I can only ask, as a friend and a brother-in-arms. I won't force you...even if I could."

Nightwing sighed. "Fine. She stays. But if she messes up once, I'll help Solor find a new place to stay with his sister, if he still refuses to leave her alone. I know you guys won't like me if it comes to that, but I have to think of the safety of the team." Nightwing looked up at Edward. "You may be the commander of Lair's army, but I'm the leader of this team. I have to think about what's best for everyone here, so if she decides to attack either you or Solor unprovoked... she's out of here, and unlike my counterpart... it'll take more than sending me back to Gotham in my skivvies to change my mind."

Edward chuckled, "It never came to that point, Nightwing. Listen, I don't like stepping on your toes. Not out in the common areas of the Towers or anywhere else. This is my little slice of heaven away from my duties in Lair. Why do you think even after a decade, I am content to not be the leader of this team? I do not want to lead it for one. I'm not a founding member of both teams.

"But, thank you for meeting me halfway here. I'll make it clear to both of them that you're only allowing this as a personal favor to Solor and I. Sosfil's in a dark place right now...like I was in Japan. You saw what happened. You know how depressed I saw. I wanted to die. Who got me to fight that?"

"Solor and Susie", Nightwing said, smiling a bit. "I know, Edward. I trust you, and I trust him." His smile faded. "It's her I don't trust." With that, Nightwing headed back into the Ops center, where Solor was on the main computer, calling his wife.

"Krein, Komi... it's safe for us to return home", he told them. "My mission's over. And, given that I'm probably already fired from Carabbas, I can't return there to continue working, anyway."

"Wh-what about Mary?" Komi asked. She was still shaken from the ordeal, but she was recovering.

"We'll keep in touch with her", Solor said. "I still wish to meet her personally... without wearing that Jason disguise. She deserves that much."

Starfire nodded, smiling gently. "Then... I shall pack up whatever we need, and bring it back to the tower. What about my sister, though?"

"I'm certain we can find room for her and Wildfire, too", Solor told her. "But... I do have some company as well. Sosfil is here too."

Starfire nodded. "Father-in-law Sol explained to me what happened. I will be here to support her."

Edward tapped Solor on the shoulder. Solor nodded, "Edward wants to say something."

"Hi, Komi!" Edward said, "Don't you worry about Mary. I'll personally teleport her here to the Tower for some sleepovers. That goes for your other friends you were defending in Texas and here in California."

"You're kidding me, right?" Komi asked.

"Nope," Edward replied with a smile, "I've already talked to Mary about this and she is really happy about it. Starfire, I would let her go to school tomorrow there to say a temporary good-bye to her classmates and teachers. Same with my brood, actually. I know she's suspended, but, I hope that if you explain to them that you are returning to Jump City, they may allow it."

"I love you, Uncle!" Komi said happily.

"I love you, too, Komi!

"I have to go back tomorrow anyway. I've probably been fired as well, but, I want to make good on the damages to the restaurant. I doubt their insurance covers a dragon fight," Edward said, "I'll put Solor back on the line."

Solor smirked over at Edward. "Don't bother. I told Dad what I wanted to do, and I'm already sending some money from my own stores to pay them back. This one's on me, Brother." He went back to talking to his family, while Sosfil was sitting on the couch, silent and keeping to herself.

Raven approached her, sitting down nearby. She held up a single mug, a bronze colored cup. "Tea?" she asked, and Sosfil, for a moment, looked at her warily. But slowly, she took a hold of the mug, nodded her thanks, and took a ginger sip. "I feel like you're going through a lot, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Sosfil said. "The self pitying look I wear on my brow? The fact that I know I don't belong here?"

"No", Raven replied. "The look on your face says the world, as you know it, is over, and you feel alone and scared and that nothing will be able to change it." When Sosfil stared at her in shock, Raven's gaze softened. "Believe me, been there, done that... except for me, I was literally the cause of the end of the world. Your brothers helped me see that I could change what had happened. I know they can help you, too, if you let them."

Sosfil sighed, "Tell me. Did Edward go through this feeling?"

"He went through a major depression, if that's what you're asking," Raven replied, "His wife was dead. You know this, and he snapped. But, after his trial and temporary banishment was pronounced, he wished to die. It took your niece to literally slap some sense into him. But, even with Vilea and Solor helping him...the weight of his shame and dishonor was with him for months. He felt that he lost the respect of those who serve him. He had shown his weakness that night and he was ashamed. So, I would say that Edward is well aware of your own weakness and your feelings. All of Sol's children have anger management issues, and, if Edward can calm Solor's flames, they both can teach you as well. As will I. I invite you to join me on the roof tomorrow morning, 9 AM, for Meditation 101."

Edward watched the interaction and when Raven finished, he sat down and said, "Sosfil...I do know what you are feeling and I will be joining Raven on the roof. We've been meditation partners for a long time and, it does help. It centers you and allows you to deal with the emotions. If she welcomes you and wants to help you, it means she sees something within your soul that is worth helping."

Sosfil nodded, "All right. But, where will I sleep tonight?"

"In my bed," Edward said, "No arguments, sister. I talked Nightwing into giving you a chance, so do not blow it. If you get angry and want to beat something up, we have a training/sparring area where you can blow off steam. I will take the time to spar with you, if you would like. Attack ANY of the Titans for real and the deal is off, friendly spars excluded. You would be immediately shipped to Lair where you and Solor engage in Bloodbath. And, I will tell you, here and now. Should you kill Solor, you will not get to enjoy the title for I will jump into the ring and beat you within an inch of your life. I will not make Father mourn two lost children...but, you will wish for Grand Death to bless you. Please...let this be a time when I need not honor my word.

"And, if your mate sees you actually working with us, he may further reduce his own penalty."

"He threw me out for a thousand years," she sighed, "I cannot even see..." She couldn't continue.

Edward nodded to Raven, letting her know she could help ease Sosfil's broken heart. He pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull back and met gentle resistance for a moment before Edward relented.

"Sosfil," Edward said, "Listen to me. Solor managed to talk your mate into 500 years. It's not 1,000 years now. If he sees progress, he may relent and knock more time off this. No promises as I need to stay out of it."

"I'm already past egg bearing years. I'm close to 1,500 now," she said, "In 500 years, I will be weak. My whelps will not want to be with a weak mother."

"Leave that to Solor and I," Edward said, "Those who are already adults in the eyes of our people, we'll make sure that they see you. Those who are not adults, we will pass along messages. Your mate will hopefully allow his brothers-in-law to visit nieces and nephews. And, in 500 years or so, I think Solor and I will be in the Circle anyway. Father and Fire are giving Solor and I the time needed to train and when these Titans are with the First, we will be allowed to mourn properly.

"A little hint for you: When my own mother arrived in my universe, she was so weakened, Starfire - I'll use that for my universe's Kreinyol - was able to pick her up. It took her a while to recover her strength. To me, even though I did not remember her from when I was a hatchling, it did not matter. She has such a deep love for me and I return that love regardless of how strong physically she is. She risked it all to find me. How could I NOT love my own mother. I don't care that she whored herself out to dragons from all clans. I don't even care that she screwed Oblaan himself. All that made me what I am today. Sosfil, outside of that night we met...I am proud to be the son of Feylfil, the Grand Light of the Circle. I am proud to be Filkiin's brother and not because he is the Heir to the Light. Not because he sent Oblaan to the First. Because he is family. We all share the same blood, girl. Don't forget that. That is why Father will not disown you. He could have disowned me that night and he could have disowned Filkiin. And Sahqokrein was welcomed back with open arms. We four are the last whelps of Feylfil. We carry on his line...the line established by the First of the Light."

"Can I ask something?" Sosfil requested.

"Sure," Edward said.

"Hypothetically," she asked, "Would you consider any of my kids for an heir?"

"Personally," Edward said, "No. It's not personal, Sosfil. My heir would either be someone from the Fire Clan, or one of my children. If I had to choose today, it would be Yolstav because she's a full blooded Fire dragon. My CLOSE second would be Callisto due to her being a hybrid like myself.

"However...in 100 years or so, Grand Fire may step down. Or it could be later than that. Only he will know. If you are still alive at that point, I may want advisors from the clans when I uptake his title. I won't promise anything right now...But, if you are patient and still around, I could use you in that role. You'll be in a coveted position. If you are taken by the First, though, I will sing for you.

"Solor, I don't know. He would likely consider Susie as his Heiress seeing that she's the firstborn, technically."

"And my position in the White House?" she asked.

"That's done," Solor said, having ended his conversation, "You'll have to resign, sister. The Circle will eventually re-assign you. Since you're not a soldier, that removes you, Brother.

"And, barring something major happening to Susie, she will be my Heiress."

"I'm fine with that," Edward replied.

"The girls will stay there until the end of the week," Solor reported, "Well, the ones not suspended. Yolstav and Komi will be back tomorrow. We'll have to go in and formally transfer them out on Friday. By then, Mary should know if she can do a sleepover."

"We should meet her parents," Edward said, "I already told Mary about myself. You should have seen the look on her face when I repaired her lunchbox. That blasted bully damaged it in the struggle.

"And, are you sure you want to yank the kids back? Not that it's a big deal, I arranged with the schools in question to allow a leave of absence for Susie, Yolstav and Cally. Well, Rachael got that task done for my girls. Krein and I talked the High School into allowing it as well. They'll all have quite a bit of homework to deal with." He chuckled.

"Don't ever change that good heart, Brother," Solor said with a smirk, "Krein already told me you did that for her. As for pulling them out... the sooner I get Komi home, where she belongs, the better."

"Actually," Edward said, "I will have a gift for Mary when she gets here...On second thought, you get to give it to her. I talked to Control Freak and he gave me a few leads on some good Titan Collectables that are really rare."

"Wait...When are you on good terms with that fat slob?" Solor asked.

"I wouldn't say good friendly terms," Edward said, "Krein is still livid that he accidentally...Never mind, let's just call it civil terms."

"Edward..." Solor said, "What did he do that Kreinyol is still angry at him?"

"Touched her Grebnaks," Edward said, wincing.

"I'LL KILL THE SUMBITCH!" Solor roared.

"Easy, man," Edward soothed, "She put him in the hospital for a week before we could stop her from tearing his arms off. He wants nothing to do with her or the team. Only reason he deals with me is because I saved his miserable hide."

Solor calmed down hearing that news, "So, what did you get for Komi's friend?"

"It took Control Freak a while to locate, but, Mary is getting an extremely rare complete set of Teen Titan Comics that have all of us in them. The set is in pristine condition, the previous owner having taken excellent care of them. Let's just say that what I spent actually set me back a pretty penny," Edward explained, "I also had Alice compile a Blu-Ray set of our adventures caught on video as well as print out a copy of all the comics so she could read them instead of removing the actual comics. You should see the ones after I came here. They did a wonderful job capturing the fights with Oblann's forces as well as Trigon."

"How did the artists do that? Everyone was stone," Solor said.

"They interviewed us after you disappeared," Edward said. "While they knew about your first wedding night from that McGee feller, they were nice enough to not show that. And your memories that Rach, Rave and I saw stayed private. I kept my word as best I could.

"Sosfil, this McGee I mentioned? He's the dolt who outed you to our Japanese friends."

"That is of no relevance, Edward," she replied gently, "The damage is done. I am grateful that you told me, though."

"How did you arrange all this in such a short time?" Solor asked, "It's only been a few days."

Alice said, "Edward's no slouch, Solor. He gave me the mission parameters to find these items for a loyal supporter, and, with Control Freak's invaluable help (Plus sending him several of his favorite meals as payment), the items were found. I wired the collector, who asked to remain anonymous, the funds from Edward's personal funds he transferred from his universe, and the comics will arrive tomorrow morning.

"The team is actually looking forward to her visit. It will go well to re-establish trust with the rest of the country."

"Very true," Solor said, "It was a risk to take."

"Sosfil?" Edward asked, "I am curious for just my self: Did you contact Malchior before Rorek bound him in that book? Whatever you say will not be reported back to the Circle."

"I did contact him," Sosfil admitted, "Looking back, I shouldn't have given him the time of day. He was the one that said I should be the light Heir. If there ever came a time when Oblaan would choose to step down, and Father stepped down at some point, we would put some plans into action. When Solor's egg cracked...everything was ruined. Father had a plan B for his heir. I'm still jealous, Solor, but I will abandon trying to steal your title from you.

"Edward...I'm sorry for all this trouble."

"It is what it is, sister," Edward said, "I am glad that you are taking the first steps already. Solor is offering to cover the damages to the restaurant...But, Solor, I broke the one window. I should at least pay for that someway."

"It's covered, Brother," Solor said, "Give that to Nightwing for Sosfil's staying here."

"He'd like that gesture," Raven said.

Solor, meanwhile, looked to his sister. "I'll introduce you to Komi and Susie when they arrive here. For the time being, though... I'll need to return to Illinois. If you need anything, feel free to ask Alice to send me a message. Alice, Sosfil will be given access to communications, alright?"

"Affirmative", Alice stated. "I've already identified her voice. Same for Wildfire."

"I would go with you," Edward said, "But, we're going to have to go in shifts, I think. Nightwing wasn't pleased. I want my two to stay the night with Kreinyol as well."

"I'll tell them that," Solor said, opening a Tear and stepping through.


	8. Welcome Home

**[Chapter 8]**

 **[Solor's Universe - Titan's Tower]**

 **[1 Month Later]**

There had been ups and downs in keeping Sosfil on the straight and narrow. Like he had requested, Solor kept the collar on her neck at all times, keeping her from being able to fight effectively should she lose it again. However, she was genuinely trying to get better, and letting go of the past. Holding onto an obsession like that for so long, though, was a very nasty habit that was hard to let go, but she was slowly getting rid of her anger.

Mary had been able to visit the Titans, on the day that Solor was revealed to the rest of the world. When she got the phone call, she was understandably excited, happy that her family was able to go to Jump City for the first time. And her jaw had to be scraped off of the ground when Solor himself arrived at her hotel room, offering to give her a tour of Titan's Tower. When he was asked why he was being so kind by her parents, he gave them a small smile.

"She believed in me when almost everyone, even members of my own team, gave up. She has supported my daughter in tough times, and I am eternally grateful." Of course, Komi was told to tell her friend what she was, and expected to hear harsh words from the soft-spoken girl. But Mary only walked forward, and gave her a warm hug, and needless to say, Komi had a huge confidence boost since then. Since Mary had supported Solor her whole life, it made sense for her to be happy to know Komi personally.

In fact, after the bullies respective suspensions were over, they went to Mary and apologized without being told to. The bully that started that fight, though was indeed expelled for the rest of the year. The school board took a dim view of students who started fights and attempted to steal another student's property. It didn't help the student's case when Edward decided to attend the board meeting to explain that he had to repair Mary's lunchbox because the attempted theft left it damaged. Edward did not advocate for any punishment, holding to the creed that a dragon should merely advise and imply, not demand something. He made that point clear as well at the time, especially when he was asked point-blank, "Are you here to dictate what this body does?" Edward said, "I have always felt that interference is not a smart move. You need not worry if I will demand a given action take place and are free to rule as you see fit. Whatever you decide to do is your business and your right. I have no right to interfere." That put them at ease, and, when Edward said his peace, he departed, not wanting even a hint of undue influence.

For once, Edward happily took a back seat to the proceedings in Jump City. He was happy that Mary was so accepting of Komi, and vice-versa. He had done his job after the little incident at the school and after teleporting the group back to the hotel, he stepped aside and let Solor handle the rest of the introductions. When Mary was introduced to Edward's girls (and Solor let Edward introduce Susie), she was stunned to find out that all four were classmates for a while.

Mary was allowed to stay the night, though, despite how cramped the Tower was getting. It was something that all five girls enjoyed, though. Nightwing had sprung for the pizza party as well as some items that Mary was happy to get. But, the one present Solor gave her got a huge squeal of happiness from her. The comics went over quite well and the Blu-Ray set that Alice compiled and even narrated were played on the Titan's big screen. The sleepover was a huge hit and Mary left the next afternoon with pictures taken with everyone (Except Sosfil...she opted to be left out, saying that she wasn't a part of the team and had no right to be included).

Nightwing even surprised Solor and Edward by saying that Mary was welcomed back. Of course, that got a huge grin out of the Light dragon, and Nightwing found himself pulled into a tight, brotherly hug.

Wildfire had opted to use the pre-paid house in Darian, though, at least for the time being. He felt that even though he had spent a long time searching the planets for his long lost sister...he wasn't as willing to forgive Blackfire for "Awarding" Starfire to the Gordanians. He had not heard about Blackfire's attempts to frame Starfire and then to marry her off to a blob. He was also still bothered by how easily Slade invaded his mind. So, he availed himself to Edward's gracious offer. The landlady was surprised at Edward's request to allow Starfire's long lost brother to occupy the dwelling. It took little convincing to get her to agree, since Edward's mission was clearly a success: The short fight at Carabba's was all over the Chicago media.

But, the publicity was not in the chain's best interest and as Edward feared, he was terminated for submitting a false application. So was Solor, for that matter. The damage to the building, even now, was still being repaired.

Blackfire was also let go. And, sadly, Jenny, the restaurant's manager was also fired by the franchise owner for failing to ensure the safety of the customer and especially the property.

The owner was surprised, though, when Sol personally showed up, bearing full compensation for the damages. Solor had liquidated $5,000 of his stash and unknown to Solor...Edward doubled that. He also added some extra to ensure Blackfire would not be sued. The damage wasn't as bad as it could have been if Solor wouldn't have stopped Sosfil's breath weapon

Blackfire had taken up temporary housing at the Tower, but, she decided that maybe an apartment was called for. Edward raised an eyebrow, but, understood. Blackfire was still trying to gain the trust of the team and she felt that if she wore out her welcome, trust would come harder. Edward and Solor both told her that once she found a place, they would ensure that her rent and utilities were paid for. In fact, both dragons both glared at one another until Starfire said, "Why don't you split these costs?" So, for the next year or so, both Dragons were taking care of a sister-in-law's apartment...once she found one.

Starfire did talk to Galfore, though. She expressed her desire to issue a Royal Pardon that would allow Blackfire to return home...and the news that Wildfire was found with Solor brightened Galfore's face. He would take the request under advisement, though.

Of course, with the progress Solor was making, he still had some difficulties, but they were few and far between. Starfire even noted that his mood was changing from the protective brother to a more casual and laid back dragon. Hence, leading to today's girl talk, as she, Raven, Rachael, Terra, Tara, and Kori were all in the kitchen this morning. Kreinyol had offered to make them all breakfast if they woke up early just to talk to her, and they agreed, seeing as she went from one of the worst cooks to one of the best in the past ten years.

"So, what's up, Sunfire?" Terra asked, taking a bite of her pancakes. "Why did you need to talk to us so early in the morning?"

"Well... it concerns my husband", Sunfire started, twiddling her fingers a bit. She hadn't even touched her food yet, since she wanted to find the right words to say. "Would you all grow... concerned... if Husband Solor and I vanished for... say a day?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "He just got back. Where would he go so soon?"

"That's not what I meant", Sunfire said, glancing at the door to make sure none of the boys or children were coming in. "I meant... if I spent some time alone with my husband?"

"Well, understandable", Kori stated. "He has been gone for oh so very long. I see the need to spend as much time with him as possible. I would feel the same way as you do, Sister."

"I don't think you do", Krein commented, sweat-dropping a bit.

Terra looked confused as well, before a lightbulb seemed to turn on in her brain. She let out a mischievous giggle. "Oh, behave, Starfire!" she said with that grin on her face. "You want him all to yourself, don't you?"

Kreinyol nodded, glad that someone understood. "I have been without him for a very long time. I feel that, if I wait any longer, I'm going to break something important here."

Rachael made a face. "And you needed us here for that?"

"Well... I was hoping you could give me an opinion", Sunfire continued. "I know there has been a lot of drama around here, and what with Husband Solor taking care of Sister-in-law Sosfil, that there has not yet been an appropriate time. I do not know if I should wait any longer... or maybe imply that I wish to be with him again..."

"Do what you feel is right, Sister", said Blackfire, who was walking in at that moment. "Solor's a good guy, but sometimes he can be denser than Tamaranian steel."

"Good morning, Sister", Kreinyol said, beaming. She held up a plate of pancakes for her. "Breakfast?"

"Thank you", Blackfire said, grabbing the plate and sitting next to Kori without realizing it. She then glanced up, and had to do a double-take to make sure she was seeing things right. Then she noticed the two Terras and the two Ravens, and had to take a breath to calm down. "Geeze, I knew there was a double universe thing, but come on, don't scare a girl like that."

Kreinyol started laughing, "It does take the getting used to!"

"Sister?" Kori said, "Why are you here?" She almost stood up to fight, but, Terra waved her off.

"Relax," Terra said, "This is a different Blackfire than in your universe, Kori. She's one of us now, at least on an honorary basis."

Kori smiled sadly, "I wish my sister had done the changing of the sides. In our universe, she is serving many hard years. I fear that my sister will never see the light of the day again."

Blackfire said, "I may be a duplicate of the Kommand'r that you know...But, if you will allow me to, I can be a big sister to both of you."

Kori said, "But, we do not know each other!"

Rachael said, "Then, why not start a new history? Edward told me that he doesn't hold the crimes of the Blackfire in our universe against this one. He has no reason to. He's also fought alongside this Blackfire in some missions already and invited her to Lair."

"Brother Edward does have the heart of gold," Kori said, nodding.

"All right," she said after a moment, "I would like that, Sister Blackfire."

[You gals OK in there?] Edward asked, [I don't want to disturb your girl time too soon.]

[Blackfire was a little surprised seeing us at the same time,] Raven replied, getting a mental giggle out of Rachael.

[Dang,] Edward said, [We overlooked introducing her to our universe's folks. I'll have to remind the guys that Blackfire here is an ally. Thanks!]

Blackfire asked, "Why the blank faces?"

"Sorry," Rachael said, "Edward was using his telepathy to chat with me. Raven's on the same 'wavelength' as he and I are."

"I knew he talks to this Raven telepathically," Blackfire replied.

"Well, so we don't get confused," Rachael said, "You can call me Rachael. This Terra you can call Tara. I know, pretty much the same name."

Blackfire smiled, "I am Kommand'r, in Tamaranian. I'm sure that you know that, seeing my one niece is named after me." That got a smile out of her, "I must say...I feel honored that my sister gave my name to her, not knowing I was here for several years."

"You should have seen my husband's face when Krein wanted to use our last name. He was insufferably proud for a month!" Rachael recalled, "Almost put Solor to shame!"

At that moment, the said hybrid slithered in, her eyes half-closed.

"Good morning, bumgorf", Kreinyol said, smiling at her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired... hungry...", Komi said slowly. She managed to bring herself to a seat at the table, before leaning against it. "I shouldn't be awake this early, on a Saturday of all things... but my nose smelled pancakes, and now I can't sleep."

Kori giggled a bit, before grabbing a plate and sliding it over to the naga. "Here you go, Komi."

"Thanks, Aunt Kori", was the mumbled reply, before she began digging in slowly.

"You're really tired, kiddo," Terra noted. "Even for you, this is really sluggish."

"... had a bad dream", Komi mumbled. "But it's gone now... I just gotta make it through today, and I'll be fine tomorrow."

"What did this bad dream include?" Raven asked, curious.

"Don't really remember... I was scared, and sad... I felt like I was losing someone important..." Komi shrugged though. "But I woke up, and realized it was a dream. But my heart was beating too fast to let me go back to sleep quickly."

Raven raised an eyebrow and said, "Hopefully it's nothing. But, if this happens again, you need to let me know."

Komi nodded slowly, "All right, Aunt Raven."

Rachael was also concerned and decided to let Edward know, [Hey, Hon? Let Solor know Komi had a bad dream a while ago. She's really sluggish. I do not think she slept more than a few hours, if at all.]

There was silence for a moment, [All right. Oddly enough, he is still sleeping. Considering that this dream didn't wake up the resident empaths, I think it can hold off until he's up.]

[She'll need to lay down later, I think,] Raven added, [Rachael and I will monitor the situation carefully. If it doesn't reoccur, we should be ok. She did mention that she felt scared and sad.]

[Sounds like a plan, ladies,] Edward said, [Mind if I come in and grab some pancakes? Smells like Kreinyol cooked them and they are smelling mighty good!]

[Make it quick, buster,] Rachael said.

"Edward's hungry," Rachael said aloud, "He's going to grab a plate and take off again, I think."

Krein grabbed a plate, loaded it with pancakes and sausage the way Edward liked.

He came in a few moments later and smiled, "Good morning, ladies! Just came in for some breakfast and I'll be gone before you know it."

He stopped to give his wife a kiss, and his niece a hug as well. Kreinyol handed him the plate and he smiled, "Thanks, Sunfire." She got a kiss on the cheek and he followed up with the rest of the group, including Blackfire.

Blackfire was still getting used to the whole idea, but, she liked it regardless.

"I'll catch you girls later," Edward said, "I know how important this bonding time is. Komi, sweetie...when you're done, come over to our room if you want. You don't have to if you want to go back to bed, though."

Komi nodded slowly, still munching a bit. "Okay, Uncle Edward", she said softly. "I think I'll just head to bed soon, though."

Edward nodded, giving her a gentle kiss on her head. "I'm gonna go see if Dad is going to wake up soon. I'm surprised he's still asleep... he usually wakes up before you girls."

As he said, Solor was still asleep in his bed, snoring softly. Edward entered, and couldn't help the grin on his face. _I'm probably gonna get a lot of flack for this one... but the opportunity is too good to pass up._

"Alice," Edward whispered, "You might want to record this. No verbal reply please."

The sound of a very loud elephant echoed through the room, causing Solor to flail comically before he fell out of bed, his feet tangled up in the sheets. "AAAAAIIIIEEEEEEE! What the-?! EDWARD!"

His brother was laughing hard, holding his sides (after setting the plate of food on the desk nearby). "You- You should have seen the look on your face!"

Solor glared up at his brother, pulling his feet from the sheets. "Well I hope it was worth it, Edward Barnes... because I don't show mercy when I'm a Predator!"

At that, Edward paled a bit, immediately stopping his guffaws. "You wouldn't dare... most of the others are still asleep!"

"Too bad!" Solor said, smirking maliciously. "It's on... PREY!"

Like Edward had done to him years ago, Solor had the hybrid running, as he pulled out his communicator. "Good morning, dear", he said, smirking into the communicator. "You up for an impromptu game?"

"Predator and Prey?" Krein asked, smirking. "I heard that elephant from here."

"It's been way too long", Solor said, cracking his neck. "I know you wanted some time with the girls today, but I think it's time I actually had fun playing with my family for the first time in years. I'm gonna be pursuing Edward for now; go ahead and ask the others if they want to join."

Krein nodded, giggling a bit. "Will do, honey", she said. The communicator was closed, as she looked at her friends and family. "So, who wants to be a Predator this time around?"

"Count me in", Rachael said, grinning. Raven nodded silently, but Krein could see a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"Heck yeah, we are!" Terra and Tara both said.

"What?" Blackfire, on the other hand, asked confused. "What is this 'Predator and Prey' game?"

"It's a developmental game for young dragons", Komi explained, perking up a bit from the food. "However, when Dad introduced it to his friends, they loved it so much it became a regular thing around here. Should I let Cally, Susie, and Yolstav know you're playing?"

"I don't see why not", Rachael mused. "And... maybe we could tell them of another target once Solor catches Edward..."

Blackfire smirked, "Sounds like fun. How do you play?"

"Well," Rachael said, "It's like Tag mixed with Hide and Seek. Younger dragons play the part of the Prey to teach them how to avoid the Predators, so, they hide as best they can. Here, though, even the oldest dragon...Edward...can be deemed the Prey.

"Basic rules for here: The prey is allowed to go anywhere on Titan Island to hide. The use of a Tear of Oblivion is allowed. Since Edward's teleportation seems to be a variation of that, he's allowed to use that. Only places off-limits: My counterpart's room and Changeling and Terra's quarters."

"Dragons are ticklish, sister," Kori said to Blackfire, "So, whoever catches friend Edward can tackle him and the rest of us will join in."

"Ticklish?" Blackfire asked, "What is - GAHHH!" Terra had snuck up behind Blackfire and showed her.

Komi broke out laughing as well.

Edward entered the Ops Center and took one look at the fact that he was outmanned.

"Fos ausul?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Language!" Kreinyol chided, "Let's get him!"

Edward teleported away just as Tara reached him.

"Darn!" she muttered.

Edward reappeared outside Sosfil's quarters and knocked.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"Edward, and I need a place to hide out," he said.

She opened the door, but Edward didn't like the smirk on her face. "Not a chance. I heard that elephant's bellow. Prey should never awaken a Predator!" She reached out and Edward jumped back and ran off, Sosfil giving chase.

By then, the other girls had been called by their youngest sister/cousin and were also giving chase.

"Damn!" Edward said as he realized that he was REALLY outgunned and almost outmatched.

"Alice," Edward said, "You best not tell them where I am at."

"Seriously, Edward," the AI said, "You think I'd betray your position?"

"If someone offered you an item you'd like...maybe more RAM or a bigger SSD...Yeah, you would," Edward retorted as he ran.

"Hmph," the AI said, taking offense to the lack of trust, "Just for that..." She relayed his location to the predators.

"You..." Edward started to say and was almost grabbed by his own wife who teleported in, only to see Edward leaving in a hurry.

He teleported outside, after a quick stop to chuck his communicator into his room.

He opted for a new bird form and hid under one of the limbs of the Tower. It would give him a moment to think. He looked around to make sure that no one else was laying in wait.

Fortunately for him, no one was waiting, but Solor was already heading for that direction, knowing that it was a favorite place to hide. He quickly spotted Edward, grinning. "I'm gonna win this time!" he yelled, chasing the bird around the tower.

 _That's what he thinks!_ Edward thought and morphed again. Solor quickly backwinged seeing a nasty looking Giant Japanese Hornet going on the attack.

"That's cheating!" Solor roared as he ducked out of the way.

That gave Edward the time he needed to land on Solor's back, where he couldn't reach the nearly two and a half inch insect. He couldn't sting Solor this time, seeing how Solor had deployed his scales.

Solor looked for his Prey and after a moment, found Edward sitting between his wings.

"There you are!" Solor smirked and went to try to capture the insect form. Edward was having none of that, though and flew away.

Solor expected Edward to try one of his old tricks, except, Edward knew that a dragon's tail isn't always the best protected. Sure, Solor would know that one as well, but, he wasn't expecting a sudden burst of fiery pain from the tip of his tail!

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Solor roared, "YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU STUNG MY TAIL!" Solor started swearing in Japanese this time.

Edward took that opportunity to teleport to the other side of the building as he knew some Predators would be worried about Solor.

Edward went back to his mini-dragon form long enough to shout out "Anata wa mada shōjo, otōto no yō ni chikaimasu." [Japanese transliteration: "You still swear like a little girl, brother."]

Solor's eyes widened again, and this time was furious at the insult. "Nii kuz gein wah mindok gein, hi pahdul!" [Translation: It takes one to know one, you baby!] He turned around the building, able to locate where his brother was by the sound of his voice.

He lunged at Edward, who only teleported away, leaving the fuming Light Dragon outside on his own. Solor let out a low growl, knowing that he shouldn't bring to much attention to himself anymore. Instead, he opted to go inside. Edward wasn't going to get away with calling him a little girl this time!

Inside, Komi was with her sister and cousins, looking at them. "So, if it's Uncle Eddy, he's probably gonna be on the move constantly... or he might try to infiltrate us", Susie commented.

"No way", Cally countered.

"He tried that before," Susie replied, "He tried fooling K'norfka when she was pregnant. He didn't know Cally and I captured Aunt Rachael. You should have seen the look on his face when he was grabbed!"

Cally smirked. "I remember that. You levitated me out of Mom's arms before tickling her. But now he can't do that, because you, me, and Yolstav can all sense him. Thanks to Aunt Vilea's powers being inherited, you got that bit, plus training from Aunt Raven and Mom. And Yolstav is as empathic as they are now, I think the only one who's at a disadvantage is Komi here."

Komi smirked, however. "Well, dragons have a unique smell. I should be able to tell if he's trying to disguise himself as one of you guys."

"Are you sure you want to play, Sis?" Susie asked. "You looked really tired when you woke us up..."

"I'll be fine", Komi said, giving her sister a thumbs up. "I play with Dad all the time. It's nice to be a Predator for once, though."

"Well," Susie said, "Uncle has gotten better as well. He's changing his game plan over time. Dad needs to be careful. The last time he saw through Uncle's disguises, he left Uncle steaming mad. Dad's one of the only few who can see Uncle Eddy coming despite the best disguises. It actually annoyed Uncle when Dad saw through his disguise in Darian. He'd gone through a whole plan and what happened? His scent gave him away. Don't get me wrong, we're all happy that we're a family again and Uncle couldn't stay mad for long. Besides, Aunt Rachael tends to use her powers to smooth Uncle's emotions out. Ever since I stopped Uncle's rampage, Aunt Rachael no longer allows Edward's anger to escalate beyond a certain point and when she was in Edward's universe with her team and Cally...Aunt Raven would shoulder that duty.

By then, they all heard the roar from outside followed by the two trash talking one another in Japanese and Dovahzul.

"What in the world?" Komi asked, "Dad sounds furious!"

"Well," Susie replied, "it sounds like Dad got stung by Uncle Eddy. He probably formed a Giant Japanese Hornet. And, Dad was saying a few things in Japanese that aren't very nice. Uncle Eddy said that Dad still swears like a little girl."

As they all understood the Dragon language, that got the girls to laughing at Solor's rebuttal.

With that, the girls began scouring the tower, while Kreinyol and her sister were looking through the upper floors. Terra and Tara were looking at the lower levels, while Raven, Rachael, and Kori were all patrolling outside.

"I fear this game may be lost", Kreinyol said to her sister. "Edward, while not often a Prey, is very skilled at this game. He may have beaten us this time."

"I've never played before, so I don't know", Blackfire commented. "But if it means I get to humiliate him a tiny bit, I'm not gonna give up just yet. With all of us fired from Carabbas, I owe them both at least a little payback. Don't worry, dear sister, I won't hurt them...It would be poor form." She paused a moment, looking to her sister. "Is... is Solor ticklish?"

"Very much so", Kreinyol said, grinning. "He's even more ticklish than I am. You remember how Galfore did that to me when we were little?"

"You're kidding!" Blackfire let out a jovial laugh. "Oh, this I HAVE to see."

After a minute of looking, Blackfire turned to her sister. "So... you have some needs your husband needs to look after?" When she got a nod in reply, Blackfire grinned. "Well... I think you need to be blunt with him. From what I remember when we first reunited, Edward is all for it. I don't think the rest of the team will mind if you keep him hostage for a little while. Guess that explains the extra strength 'protection'." Kreinyol's reply was strictly non verbal as she blushed heavily.

"I can only hope", Krein said after she recovered. "But now we shouldn't talk of that. I don't want the girls accidentally hearing us."

Finally, Solor was traveling inside, hoping to catch Edward off guard. "Can't track him, since he ditched his communicator... how can I catch him now? I know Rachael's playing, but he's gotta be hiding his position from her, too... Yolstav and Cally could sense him too, if he's not used to them yet, but they've had ten years..." Finally, he decided to try something else. He headed for the garage, knowing that there and the exit through the T-sub had to still be viable hiding spots.

Edward, however, had learned one thing since finding Solor: He had taken to buying scent removers like hunters wore and teleported back to his quarters and quickly doused himself in it. He had long grown tired of Solor seeing through his disguises and was bound and determined to run out the clock, or, if he got lucky, turn the tables on him.

 _Yeah, it's a technical violation of the rules, but, I think this time, we can get him for the years of worry...without harming him physically._

He heard the door opening and teleported before whoever it was could find him.

Then, it dawned on Edward...Changeling was not playing this time seeing he, Cyborg and Nightwing were en route to Gotham City to meet up with the Batman and would be back in a few days. Over the years, Batman and Nightwing had fully reconciled their differences to the point that after swearing the team to the utmost of secrecy (and Edward telling Alice to shut off all A/V inputs as a precaution for a few minutes), Batman removed his mask and said, "Bruce Wayne." The Titans all were allowed to shake his hand. Edward smiled at that memory.

Edward kept grinning and teleported to the base of the Tower. He saw the two Ravens and Kori looking around. Rachael was on the ground while Kori and Raven were looking from the air. He focused on blocking the link and after forming an insect that mimicked Rachael's cloak, he flew over and tried to get into the hood, only to see her pull it up at the last moment. He swerved and she turned.

"Nice try," she said, "But, I got...nothing." He had teleported into the garage and noticed Solor there, still looking. This time though, Solor didn't have his scales deployed.

Edward decided to glide down and landed near Solor's foot and quickly forming a mouse, scampered up Solor's leg!

 _Gotcha, Brother. The Prey turns the tables on the Master Predator!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Solor yelled before starting to laugh as the dragon turned mouse was tickling Solor.

The laughter was heard by several of the other Predators as Edward emerged and after forming a Dragon said, "I WIN! BOOYA! You're out of the game, brother. In fact, I think the game is over.

"Alice, tell the others that they can stop looking. The Predator has become the prey and lost."

Solor took a sniff of the air and frowned, "You sucker. You've masked your scent."

"Dang right," Edward said, "I finally got wise to your tricks as well. You think I was going to let your seeing through my disguises go unanswered. And, that sting to your hind end...That's my payback to you for ten years of making us worry. It's not what you deserve, but, what you deserve would have me in deep you-know-what with the Circle. I might have been officially pardoned a few years ago, but, they remember."

By then, the others had arrived and saw that Edward had pinned Solor on his stomach at this point, keeping him from escaping. "Take your turns, girls; Solor didn't have his defenses up. If he had, well, we'd still be playing."

"Oh, come on!" Solor yelled out. However, even though he knew he could, he didn't bring his scales up now, since he figured he lost fair and square.

Kori, Raven, and Terra all grinned, approaching the pinned dragon. "Looks like someone got a little too relaxed after ten years being on the run", the blonde said, smirking at Solor.

He blushed a bit, but turned his head away. "Just get it over with."

"Alright, if you say so", she said, smirking as she suddenly drove her fingers to his sides, eliciting a yelp as he wasn't expecting the immediate attack.

"You spent ten years making us worry about you", Raven said, smirking as she used her powers to hold his feet still, raking her nails down his soles. "This is way better than you deserve."

"Nahahahaha! I'm sorreeehehehehehehe!" he yelled out, just as his daughters and nieces managed to get in the room.

"Holy cow", Komi said, her eyes wide. "I didn't know he was ticklish..."

"Yeah, I found out by accident when I was less than a year old", Susie said, grinning. "I won't torture him now, like Aunt Raven and Aunt Terra are, but I need to keep that in mind for later."

Cally replied, "Wasn't Dad the Prey? Why is Uncle Solor being given the bum's rush?"

Yolstav said, "It's really not how the game is supposed to play, but, I think Dad decided to turn the tables this time. Kind of like a harmless payback. Let's get Uncle before the others take too much of the fun!"

"Alice...I hope you got this," Edward said, "If so ... send this to Lair."

"NONONONO!" Solor tried to get out between laughing.

"Done," the AI replied.

"You mean, all I had to do to get to be Heiress was TICKLE him to death?!" Sosfil said as she got into the act.

Blackfire smirked and said, "Move over, I want a piece of the action."

By the time they were all done, Solor was way out of breath, and the others finally backed off, letting him recover. At that point, Edward had finally morphed back to normal, and Solor shot him a withering glare. "I... hate... you..."

"Hey, you're the one that forgot to deploy his scales, not me", Edward teased, ignoring the glare.

"Not fair... changing the... rules..."

"And who decided to gang up on me with every person in the Tower, hmmm? Had to equal the odds somehow," Edward said, "Besides, next game, we'll go by the rules. This was our payback to you. You did not forget that while we deferred any _major_ punishment, we still could get you in a way that wouldn't actually hurt you, right? Well, except for Blackfire, that is."

However, Kreinyol took the opportunity, and dug her fingers into Edward's sides. "You were the original target, correct? Seems a shame to end it because you caught my husband off guard."

Edward, not expecting the attack, received a good helping of torment as well, laughing his head off. Soon, he was on the ground next to his brother, panting. Solor also got his share in, considering that Edward did turn the tables on him.

"Ha... ha..." Solor said mockingly, before clutching his sides. "Oh, First, it hurts to laugh..."

But...Sosfil REALLY got Edward laughing his scales off.

"C-c-c-come on!" he tried to say, "I'm...not...that...hard on ... you!"

Sosfil chuckled, "Just something to keep our family inherited pride in check."

But, the kids also got into the act, knowing that Edward wouldn't get even with them for a while. Then, after everyone had their fill and Edward stopped laughing, his eyes started roaming around and he settled on the four girls.

"Komi...You got five minutes to hide, baby girl," Edward said, "that goes for you three as well." All four turned whiter than a newly laundered sheet and scattered.

"Now, you were griping about my changing the rules, brother?" Edward said mock-glaring at Solor, "Who told me over a decade ago that anything was legal in this game?"

"Hey, that's when I was a prey", Solor defended, "and in case you forgot, I never tried to play predator when I wasn't supposed to, Mr. Mouse."

"Too bad, so sad," Edward said with a smirk, "Sometimes, the tables can be turned on the Predator and the Prey gets away. This time, I technically got away and beat the master player. I waited almost 11 years for a little payback for the game in Lair as well."

"I know... doesn't mean I can't complain a little bit", Solor said, reaching out a hand which was taken by his closest brother and friend. "Good game, Brother. You've gotten more skilled over the years." He then grinned a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I played with the girls for the first time in a decade." He knew that it hadn't been five minutes yet, but he wanted to be ready to run, so he moved to the door.

Kreinyol giggled a bit as she stood beside Edward. "I'm glad to see that even after ten years, he's still as ticklish as before", she stated. "It feels like I haven't missed anything at all, now."

Edward nodded. "Yeah... he's still the same guy... just more mellowed out, I think...I'm glad to see that. Also, 10-12 years ago, he would not have hesitated to blast me with his light weapon for pulling that stunt."

She then tugged Edward down a bit, whispering. "Well... I must ask... do we have another one of those power canceling collars? I had to give mine up to keep Sosfil on the short leash." Fortunately, Solor had run off, so he didn't hear her, then.

Edward smirked at that. "Planning on using it?" He then scratched his chin a bit. "Well... no. We didn't reverse engineer it, because there was no need in our universe, and Cyborg doesn't have the parts to make a second one... we'd have to take it off of Sosfil in order to use it.

"But, between us, all you gotta do is ask him. He has those same urges I do not need a half-demon wife to tell me you have. When you're ready, you come see me. I'll set you guys up at a hotel in town...honeymoon suite."

"That will not be necessary", Krein said, smiling. "We already modified our room for such an occasion, remember? The only question I have... is it safe to remove the collar from Sosfil? I would like it back, but I understand if it isn't."

"... I think so. She's been working very hard to try and get better, and after seeing her progress... she isn't as angry, or obsessive as she used to be. "I'd be very happy if her mate would lighten up on her punishment; she deserves a little more trust, now. I'll see if I can get it off later today."

"Thank you," she said, "For everything. I couldn't have raised Susie quite as well without you."

Edward smiled, "Star...You're welcome. Now, go find your bumgorfs."

With that Kreinyol took off, leaving Edward behind.

Edward said, "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go find our girls."

With that, Edward and Rachael took off.

Alice, for her part, was content to watch. She was of the opinion that the team needed this badly. And, she was, well, surprised. She had heard how competitive Solor was in the past. Yet, today, he was gracious in defeat. He only playfully griped.

"I will have to record this into my permanent memory," she thought, "It's a good day at last." With that the AI sent a copy of the first round over to Ralph as well under the title "Solor's Gracious Loss to Edward."

Ralph viewed the file and called the Titans over to watch the fun. Needless to say, Solor was going to get ribbed heavily next time he visited.

Now, Komi was hiding very well, having cast her spell so it was easier to hide. Yolstav and Cally also seemed to vanish. Susie, in the meantime, was outside, trying to find a good spot.

"Okay, so knowing my dad, he'll look out here first... if I can hide among the rocks enough, then he'll give up and go inside", she decided. She quickly moved to hide, but was quickly scooped up by a pair of bronze claws.

"You know me too well", Solor said, smirking.

The teen smiled sheepishly. "Um... mercy?"

Solor only smirked. "Not a chance." With that, he began tickling his eldest daughter, eliciting a loud shriek followed by high pitched laughter.

Cally flinched at the loud laughter outside of her window. "Well, Susie got caught... only three of us left." She looked outside, from the laundry room. "Well, no one ever looks here. I should be safe."

Komi had found an empty closet that had been forgotten over time, and managed to squeeze herself in. The advantage was that she was hidden very well. The disadvantage? She realized she was stuck, so if she was caught, she wouldn't be able to get away. "I hope the others found better spots than me..."

Yolstav, meanwhile, had managed to find a way to Sosfil's room, and was hiding under the bed. "Unoriginal? Maybe. Effective? Yes."

Except for one thing. She didn't count on Sosfil coming into the room.

Sosfil realized that someone else was in her quarters, and, she didn't like that idea much.

She smirked and snuck back out.

"Oh, Edward?" she said a few moments later, after looking for the Fire Heir.

"Kind of busy," he said.

"Look in my room," was the reply, "There's a little intruder."

"Thanks, sister!" he said and headed off to her room.

He morphed into a cat, knowing that both his girls found cats irresistible, much to Changeling's delight.

Sosfil let him in, seeing how the door wasn't responding and he looked all over.

"Meow! Meow!"

Yolstav thought, _That sneak! He's never done this before!_

Edward snuck up behind Yolstav and seeing her bare feet and that she had showered the night before rubbed against them.

The squeal Yolstav emitted was followed by a loud *THUNK* that resulted in an "ARRRGH! My head!"

That got both out from there and Edward fast morphing back to normal and grabbing his adopted daughter.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, "Let me take a look."

He looked through her red hair and saw a welt beginning to form.

"Dad!" she protested, "No fair. You could have let me get out from under there first."

"Yolstav," Edward said, "I meowed! You should have scampered out before I moved in. You're going to have a nice goose egg if I don't take care of it."

His hand started glowing a soft blue and he gently placed that on her scalp. A moment later, he felt the lump shrinking as it healed.

"Thanks," Yolstav replied, giving him a hug back.

"Go get some breakfast, kiddo," Edward said with a smile, "The Prey was shown mercy by the Alpha predator."

Yolstav ran off to get some pancakes and those would be nuked for a few moments.

"Now, where is Cally at?" Edward mused.

As Yolstav was captured, Solor had been running around the tower like crazy, letting Susie go get breakfast herself while he was trying to locate his daughter. "Okay, so I've been running up and down this tower for a few minutes... where the heck am I?" He looked around, confused. "I don't think I've been down here in ages... do any of these closets still have things in them?"

On pure chance, he managed to open the door that held Komi, and stared for a moment. "Stuck, huh?"

"... yeah."

"So, you can't run, then?"

"... no... wait, don't you- EEEK!" Once she had answered, Solor had begun tickling the poor, stuck hybrid. However, the torment didn't last too long, before he began pulling her out of the tight room.

"So, you look really tired", he commented. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah", she responded. "I don't remember what happened though."

"I think I can guess", Solor told her. "You've been uneasy about me leaving the tower for too long for a while. You probably have been afraid of me dying for a while." He placed his hand on her. "Tell you what. If you have a bad dream, just let me know. I'll always be here to protect you."

Komi let out a smile as well. "Thanks, Dad... that helps out a lot."

As Komi headed off to the ops center, she ran into Edward who was still looking for Cally.

"Uncle?" she asked, getting his attention, "Do you ever worry that one of the Titans won't make it back from a mission?"

"Every time," Edward admitted, "We haven't technically lost anyone. But, we did lose one over a decade ago."

"Aunt Rachael?" Komi surmised, "That doesn't count. Didn't Maldriin give up a century of her life?"

"Komi," Edward said, "I almost lost myself that night to the rage. Sweetie, if your half-sister wouldn't have intervened, I might have killed your dad. And, since then, I have worried that one of the Titans will fall during a mission. When I battled Oblaan, the Traitor...I was scared. I couldn't defeat him or even damage him. In fact, it took the ENTIRE Circle and I to even scratch him."

Komi decided to walk with Edward as he continued his search for Cally.

"Mind if I help you look?" Komi asked.

"Nope," Edward replied with a smile, "Predators, my dear, have more luck when they hunt in a pack."

"Then, how did you catch Dad?" she asked, "Or, WHY did you catch him instead?"

"Payback," Edward replied with a smile, "We all wanted to exact a little payback for his taking off. It was harmless fun, though. You see, there's petty revenge, which, I think, means getting even in a way that really doesn't harm the person. It beats the type of revenge where someone gets hurt badly or even dies. Or in some cases, especially with the superheroes with dual-identities...if a bad guy knows he cannot hurt the hero physically...go after the friends. Like with Superman, for example. If someone found out who he is when he's in his civilian life and thus knows who his friends are, then, he can be hurt emotionally."

"Oh?" she asked, "That would go for us as well, then?"

They passed the laundry room and Edward stopped.

"Hold that thought for a moment," he said, "I need to play a hunch and want you to help me. If Cally is in here, she's going to try to escape. Since you have your legs on, if she gets by me, you might be able to catch her."

"OK, Uncle," Komi agreed, then, got a devious look on her face and motioned for Edward to bend down.

"I have an idea," she whispered, "If she doesn't know I'm out of the game, I might be able to fool her."

Edward gave it some thought, "Sounds like an idea."

Komi went in and closed the door. Edward decided to lay down a thin layer of ice in case his missing daughter was there.

"Komi!" Cally whispered, "What's going on? Did your dad find you yet?"

"I managed to escape," Komi said, restraining a chuckle, "But, Uncle almost caught me, too. We both shouldn't stay here, though!"

"So, what do we do?" Cally asked.

"Split up," Komi suggested, "You go first, then, I'll leave and go the other way. They will find this area soon enough."

Cally looked at Komi with an interesting look as the door opened. Cally, not really paying attention, slipped on the ice and went into the air. Before she could hit the floor, though, a bronzed arm caught her.

"Well," Edward said, "I caught the last of the Prey."

Cally glared at Komi, "Sorry, cousin...Dad already caught me. Knuckle-headed me got stuck in a closet. Uncle wanted a little help."

Cally rolled her eyes, "Just remember, dear cousin...I will get you back sometime."

As they entered the ops center, Alice piped up.

"Edward," she said, "I'm getting reports on the police radio of a high speed chase on the freeway with shots exchanged."

"On screen," Edward requested.

The TV fired up with a live picture from one of the nearby news choppers.

"Rachael...You're with me," Edward said, "Solor, monitor from here and should there be any trouble, send whoever you think would be good for backup. Raven, please relay anything of interest.

"Alice, please inform the police and the media birds that we're en route. I do NOT want a mid-air collision."

"All right," Solor said, puzzled at the instruction to Alice.

Edward hit a button and the window opened, allowing Edward and his wife to leave in a hurry.

They teleported to the high speed pursuit and both Edward and Rachael dove to intercept the criminals.

Soon as the criminals saw Edward's shadow, they trained their weapons skyward.

They saw Edward's eyes start glowing yellow in warning...and ignored it. They opened fire only to see Rachael covering herself with a black sphere and Edward merely let the bullets flatten against his scales.

"Stupid," Edward muttered and dove at the fleeing car. He grabbed it and gave the occupants a hard shake or two.

"Had enough?" Edward asked. The response was to toss the guns out of the window, where Rachael caught them and handed those over to the waiting police.

"Smart move," Edward said, "I'm going to set you gentlemen down and you're going to do exactly what the officers tell you to...or you might wish you had listened."

To ensure that they wouldn't try to escape in the car, Rachael used her powers to remove the car's wheels.

"OK, dear," Rachael said, "They aren't going anywhere."

Edward smirked and set the car back down. The police moved in and quickly captured the four men inside it and called for a tow truck.

When it arrived, Rachael used her powers to move the car and its tires to the flatbed where it was secured.

"Thanks for the help!" the supervisor said.

"Not a problem," Edward said with a smile.

As the two headed back, Solor did call his brother via communicator.

"You did well, Edward", Solor stated. "But... I am confused. Why did you not want me to handle this one? I have done no missions since I have been officially announced as reunited with the team and taken off of the most wanted list. I've been doing my best to avoid putting myself in a bad light here, and working to try and regain my honor here. So... why do you and Nightwing refuse to let me join on missions?"

"I think it's best if we wait", Edward responded. "We need to give the people more time to recover from your past absence. After all, you have been gone for ten years. People do not forgive after such a long timeframe so quickly, after all."

"Aye..." Solor sighed. He was getting a bit claustrophobic, but he knew he did have an okay to go into the city for a flight... or more preferably, in disguise as he traveled to the park or other locations. "I'm going to check on Komi. She headed for bed, and I would like to see if she's settled into a peaceful sleep."

"Solor, it's not personal," Edward said, "This universe's Earth is still adjusting to the fact that there are Dragons walking about and your disappearance didn't help the overall acceptance of us in mortal society much. We'll clear you for missions soon. I guarantee that. Also, one of us needs to be there for Sosfil's sake. Nightwing is only tolerating her being at the tower as a favor to me. She's made a lot of gains in the last month, and, we have to keep it that way. On second thought: With Nightwing and the guys gone for a few days...next mission, you get to go. I think it's time that you take on a few missions. Sosfil and I have a good rapport now, I think.

"And, I hate to tell you this, brother...It's time that you served your first day in the collar. I have not forgotten this and, to take the sting out of being without your abilities...this was requested by your wife. I think Krein deserves the first dibs and, well, she has some 'punishments' in mind, I think. You two will be given 24 hours to yourselves."

Solor was silent, but Edward could see his face turning bright red. "I should have known this was coming..."

"Oh come on, Solor!" Edward said, laughing a bit at his brother's expense, "It's not like I'm throwing you under the bus, here! She has needs that only you can take care of. You think I would have 'serviced' your wife knowing mine can ship me to First knows where? The only time I've tried a teleport through dimensions almost killed us both. You have also waited a decade to reunite with her fully. My advice...Enjoy the ride."

Solor sighed, although there was a smile on his face this time, "I'm sorry, brother. You're right. She's waited long enough. And, thanks for keeping her honor intact. Perhaps... this time around, I can enjoy the time I spend with all of you more. I'll go get Sosfil's collar off, then." With that, the transmission was closed.

Solor didn't know that Edward was about to ask Nightwing to clear Solor for missions. He remembered when he was stood down a decade ago. It wasn't fair to keep Solor out of action for too long. Sosfil was close enough to being cleared for time off of the collar anyway. Edward was concerned that prolonged exposure to the collar may adversely effect the return of her powers or anyone else's, for that matter.

"I'm going to fly back, hon," Edward said, "I need to think about some things."

Rachael nodded, "I can tell you're pondering a few things, dear. Take your time if you want."

"I know one thing I want to do, though," Edward remarked, "Return to our world for a while. We both should re-establish ourselves there. After Sosfil is deemed to be over her obsession and welcomed back to Lair, I want to spend a few months back home, with the exception of handling my duties in Lair."

"I'd like that," Rachael said, "It's been too long."

"I know," Edward mused, "Sometimes, I know how Star feels here. Either this is a dream where we found Solor or ... "

"I hate to say this...but, there's times I miss the encounters with bigger enemies or more powerful ones. Here, the criminals have basically shied away from Jump City to the point that crime is at all time lows. They know that the Titans might have been technically down a man, but, with my filling in for Solor and being stronger, it didn't matter. Even Mammoth has had his fill of fighting me."

"There's still this petty level stuff, husband," Rachael noted, "Would you rather have to deal with terrorists shooting up a theater or a party?"

"Touché," Edward replied, "Those are some of the worst missions. I know that I cannot save everyone, but, it still bothers me when I arrive and see people that are beyond my help laying there. It takes all my willpower to not send those animals to Hell, but, I refuse to sink to their level."

"You know it cannot be helped, though," Rachael said, "Even Clark knows he's not fast enough to prevent everything that happens. Same with the Flash. And, yes, it bothers them as well.

"Supergirl's still learning also, and, with her just starting in National City, she will need a lot of help."

Edward smiled, though. He had heard that Supergirl had made her debut in National City recently and when it was revealed that she's Superman's cousin, it raised the elder Dragon's eyebrows.

"Maybe I should take a few days and visit her," Edward pondered, "I know she needs to make a name for herself, and not be in Clark's shadow or anyone else for that matter. But, she could use a friendly ear and advice like anyone else does."

With that out of the way, they headed back towards the Tower.

 **[Tower]**

Solor, meanwhile, was getting Sosfil's restraint removed and a knowing look from the older sister as well.

"So...your mate wishes to spend more time with you, I see," she said with a smirk.

"I could say something really biting, dear sister," Solor said, "But, I think I shall keep my peace here. As long as you behave yourself, I think we can keep this off you."

There was a click as the collar was removed and Sosfil sighed with relief as she felt her powers slowly coming back.

He left and was almost run over by Raven.

"Whoa!" Solor yelped, "What's the hurry?"

"Komi's having a strong enough nightmare that I sensed it across the tower," was all Raven had time to say as Solor fell into step besides the gliding empath.

They reached Komi's room and heard a whimpering from behind the door.

Solor knocked, but, there was no answer.

"Alice," Solor said, "Unlock this threshold, please."

There was a click and they went in to see Komi in the corner, scared out of her mind.

Solor reached her first and looked into her eyes...unseeing eyes as Komi was still asleep.

"Komi?" Solor asked, "Come on, baby. I need you to shake yourself out of this dream. Time to wake up." But, she was so deeply asleep that she couldn't respond.

"Crap," Solor muttered. "This can't be good..."

"Want me to send for Edward and Rachael?" Raven asked.

"No need", Solor said after a moment. "Can you connect me to her? It will be easier if I can talk to her directly."

Raven nodded, and took Solor's hand. With her other, she made a mental connection between the two. He did have telepathic powers of his own, and one day would be able to do this without aid when he became the Grand Light, but for now, he wasn't strong enough.

"Komi", he whispered, feeling they were connected. He could feel her fear and sorrow, but he refused to let it overpower him. "It's alright, sweetie, it's only a bad dream."

"N-No...", Komi whimpered, still asleep. "You... don't raise him..."

"Baby girl, it's me", Solor told her. "I heard you crying. I'm here to help."

Komi wasn't listening, though, her fear overwhelming her senses.

"Well then..." he sighed. He picked up the whimpering girl and held her gently in his arms, before singing softly. It wasn't the Sending Song, though; it was the Tamaranian lullaby that Sunfire sang to her bumgorf, and that Edward had used to calm her down before. Now, Komi could hear it, thanks to the connection, and slowly, she stopped struggling in her sleep, the whimpering dying down, until the song ended. At that point, she was silent, and Solor was able to lay her back down, tucking her into bed. He kissed her forehead gently, letting her sleep.

"There", he said, smiling happily. "She shouldn't have that dream anymore."

"What did you do?" Raven asked, having excused herself from the connection once Solor had made contact.

"I didn't do anything but show my support", he told her. "I did what any father would do, and she figured out for herself that it was a dream. She's changed it now, so that she and I - and our very large family - are all having a picnic in the park in Texas."

"What was she dreaming before?" Raven asked, fearing the answer.

"... I'd rather not say", he told her. "It was... something that should never be present in a child's mind." He looked Raven in the eye. "The minute you sense another nightmare, let me know. I will come again to help her."

"You're a much better dad than mine", she commented, a small smirk on her visage.

"Did you just make a joke?" he asked her. "What else have I missed in ten years?

"Besides, Raven, I've had a good teacher or two. Sure, Edward kind of paved the way, but, I also had to learn on my own being a single father. Trigon's no father, Raven. Remember what you told him before you, Rachael and Edward banished him for good?"

"Maybe we should have that picnic then," Raven said a moment later, "Good dreams should come true.

"Yeah, I do remember that. It was true then and certainly now. Trigon was my sire, nothing more. Heck, Edward has never lost his respect for your leaders."

"We will... but not for a little while", he said, standing up. "If we do, we'll need to have her at one hundred percent. So, let's give her a couple days to rest and recover. It seems she's been having bad dreams for a while, but never told anyone until now.

"And, between us...Edward lost respect for the former Grand Death for a while. But, when he protected Edward from Oblaan as well as all of us...It made Edward want to respect Grand Death to repay the debt."

"Why would she keep quiet?" Raven asked. "If they were really that bad, why didn't she go to anyone for help?

"We all knew that Edward was incensed after that 'hearing' with the Circle, though. That almost made him run instead of fighting, he was so angry. It took my version of Rage to redirect that anger back where it needed to be."

"Because she's like me in that aspect", Solor finished. "She's a lone wolf sometimes. She doesn't like asking for help." He sighed gently. "Come on. She needs to sleep." With that, the door shut, leaving Komi in her little dreamland.

"I'll admit... it's not a common sight to see anyone besides Edward and Starfire running to one of the girls' aid", Raven told him. She was remembering the times when Edward would run over one of the team by accident getting to one of the girls who were in distress.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it", Solor told her. "I promise, as long as I live, I will always be here for my children... and Edward's as well, if they need me."

"He'd like that," Raven said with a small smile, "You owe him a decade's worth of dragon-sitting."

"A debt I intent to repay, with full interest, my dear Raven," Solor said.

With that, the Titans got to work that day, and for some reason... it felt just a little more like home.


	9. A Friendly Fire's Visit

**[** **Chapter 9]**

 **[Later That Day]**

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Solor was on edge, in case Komi was experiencing another nightmare at any point, but as time went on, she was still sleeping soundly as the sun went down. He guessed she'd be asleep until the next morning, so he started to calm down about that. He also had to keep an eye on Sosfil, so that wasn't going easy on his mind. But, again, nothing out of the ordinary occurred, so he finally relaxed as the day ended.

He turned to Edward that night, and told him, face to face, "You should head home for tonight. I can handle any problems that come this way."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. "I doubt it will happen, but what if Sosfil tries anything?"

"I can subdue her on my own", Solor reminded him. "I can handle this for a few days. Go home, and talk to David. I'm sure he hasn't heard from his father in a long time."

Edward reluctantly nodded, smiling. "Gotcha... I'll call when I can, though."

And with that, the day went to a close. One by one, the Titans went to bed, and for the first time in a while, Edward was allowed to go home with Kori, Tara, and Rachael. It felt great being back in his own bed (after he sent Cally and Yolstav to bed as well).

That night, Solor entered his room, his wife behind him. "Right, then... time for-" Quickly, he caught her hand, seeing the collar flashing behind him in the mirror. "... my wife to try and cancel my powers out."

"Husband, it is time for your comeuppance", Krein told him, trying to pull her hand out of his grip. However, he held her still, taking her hand and placing it on his heart.

"And we do not need the collar for that", he told her. "You know I hate wearing that thing, even for you, my love."

"How else am I to get the payback?" she asked, and he raised an eyebrow. She rarely talked like that anymore, using the word "the" in random spots. She certainly didn't need to anymore.

"I have been without you for ten years, and I would be damned if I let you leave before I'm done."

"Then, for one, calm down", he told her. He gently pulled the collar out of her hands, placing it on the end table. "Krein, if you truly wished to be with me, you should have just said so. I love you, very much so. I did not initiate anything because I was worried you would think I was moving too fast."

Krein let out a tiny giggle. "And... I was waiting because I did not want you to think I was moving too fast", she admitted. "It has been ten years, Husband... do you think we've waited enough?"

Solor smirked a bit. He spoke out loud. "Alice... cut all communications to this room, activate soundproofing, and lock the door until one of us says otherwise. No audio or visual recordings, either. I know you love to be sneaky."

"Gotcha", she said. "Have fun, you two. And, may I be damned by the First if I violated your private time with your wife after a decade...Hmph!"

Solor then turned to his wife, a familiar glint in his eye. "To answer your question... yes. Yes we have."

With that, the lights began to dim, as his lips clashed with hers once again.

 **[Titan's Tower - One Day Later]**

"You should just give up."

Solor raised an eyebrow. He was meeting up with his sister, to help her with one of her daily sessions, and when she walked into his room today, she was oddly stiff and silent. He hadn't seen her like this in a while, and was questioning why she would act this way. Now, she said this, and he had an inkling on what was going on. But, for her sake, he played dumb for now. "What do you mean by that?"

"You should just give up on me", Sosfil told him. "I will never get better. I will break one day, and try to kill you again. I will not stop until I have taken the title for myself."

"I don't give up on family, Sosfil", he told her. "I did not give up on Edward, and I'm not starting with you."

"You're an idiot, then", she said to him. He could tell it was hurting her to say that. "It is foolish to trust a dragon like me."

"A dragon who has shown they care deeply for their family? For their children and mate?" he asked her. "You care also for my daughters, do you not?"

"They are abominations", she snarled, looking him in the eye. "You should have ended Soskrein before she hatched, and you should have told Father to keep that curse on you, and never had that naga brat."

Normally, Solor would have gotten mad. But he knew her game; everything she said and did was to try and get her to gain something or other. The fact that she had called Komi a 'naga', her preferred species name, gave away that she cared. She wanted something out of this nonsense, but he couldn't tell what.

Until he looked in her eyes.

He could see how much pain she was in. She was suffering, and he put the pieces together slowly. Finally, when he did speak, he held no malice in his voice.

"But then, who would be here to help me with my daughters?" he asked her. "You and they have gotten along so well. You treat them with a kind of love that almost makes me jealous."

She stared in disbelief as he continued. "I know your game, Sosfil. You do not wish to hurt me, but you will do so because it will hasten your goals. Had this been a month or two ago, you would have been saying these things to try and goad me to attack you, to prove to Father that I am unworthy of the Title. To prove that I am uncontrollable, even after I had been forgiven for abandoning the team, and my fellow Heirs. If you had thought of that before you attacked me that night, I would have attacked you and attempted to kill you without a second thought. But that's not what you want now, is it?" He leaned forward, looking her in the eye. "You want me to kill you... because you feel that is what you deserve now, isn't it?"

Sosfil, unable to keep eye contact, looked down at her own hands.

"Alright."

Sosfil's eyes shot up, staring at her brother. He had morphed into his hybrid form, motioning her to stand up. "I will kill you, then. I will tell the Circle that you became uncontrollable to hide this shame from you, and that I managed to enrage you to a point of no return. All that I ask... is that you make the first move."

Sosfil stared at him. "What... now?"

"Yes, now", Solor said. "No time like the present. So, morph, and attack me."

Sosfil obeyed with the first command, morphing into her hybrid form. But as she stared at her brother, she couldn't help but think of the times that she had an opportunity to spend time with him, and passed them up to spend time in the mortal world, for reasons that, at the time, he didn't understand. How he grew distant from her as the years went on, not understanding her anger for him.

The tears started falling immediately. Her hands fell down to her sides, the scales fading away. "I can't..." she said. "I can't hurt you. I could before... but now that I think of all the time I wasted, hating you... I can't do it." She sat back down. "Pathetic, huh? I can't even bring myself to hate anyone _but_ myself now..."

"Sosfil," Solor said, reverting back as well. He motioned for her to sit again, as he did as well, "Our brother went through this as well. He was so enraged the night that he almost killed me and he would have killed you as well or merely teleported away. But, you were not there for the aftermath. You were not there when he shared his deepest pain with me or his deep depression after that. He loathed what he had become. He almost threw away everything because his Raven had been killed.

"Killing Malchior didn't come close to putting out that fire, in fact, it made things worse. His rage was unquenched and, when I tried to divert his rage, he almost killed me. It took that 'abomination' to break through. Soskrein didn't want to fight Edward, but, she had to. It pitted his deep love for her against a desire to flick her away. Love won that night, Sosfil. She broke through. I saw the struggle within him. Two warring sides and the side that loved Susie won. You have that same ability to love. I know because of your whelps. You love them so much it hurts.

"But, he went through this same self-loathing, Sosfil. Malchior had hurt Edward more than anything else had. His greatest fear had happened. And, when you look at them now, Edward still worries that something will take her away for good. There's no third chances. He knows this."

"But, at least he got her back," Sosfil lamented, "My mate has not even allowed me to write to my hatchlings. 500 years, brother...I will be beyond egg rearing years by then...I will be getting weaker as well." She looked down at her hands. "I spent so much time... hating you for getting what I thought should have been mine... I should have counted my blessings, should have treated you with the respect you deserve..."

"You should have", Solor told her. "And now you can. It may not be for a while, but your children do still love you. I don't think their father would try to make them hate you. He was upset, and... I'll be the first to say, dragons and humans do a lot of stupid things when they get angry."

Sosfil gave a small smile, but got up. "I'm... sorry I wasted your time, Brother... I'd like to be alone for the day. I need some time to think."

Solor stopped her for a moment and pulled her into an embrace. She slowly returned it.

"You are family," he told her gently, "Time spent together, I have learned, is never a waste. Go ahead and take the day off. You've made a major breakthrough today. Meditate on this, sister." Part of her rehab included learning how to meditate to rebalance the emotions from Raven. Edward taught her how to meditate to rebalance her inner _Chi_. It was having a better effect than the siblings realized.

Sosfil nodded, "I will do that." She headed towards her temporary quarters, but, made a short stop. She went and retrieved the power canceling collar, but, didn't put it on. She would if she felt herself slipping again. It was also a reminder of all she stood to lose. There was less than a month before she would be in the center of the Circle once more. This time, she wanted to go in there and face the music with the same courage her siblings had shown and the same strength of character as well.

 **[Edward's Universe - Titan Tower]**

"It feels weird to actually be back here without having anything to worry about," Edward said to Raven, "For the last decade, we turned that planet upside down and it seems that part of the time he was in California."

He sighed, "I still worry about my family. Yet, I have to have faith that they can handle themselves. Only ones I still have to worry about is Cally and Yolstav. Yolstav not so much as Cally."

"Hon," Raven soothed, "Yolstav can certainly handle herself if that incident when we found Solor is any indication. But, she needs to actually keep her strength to Nightwing's level."

"Oh, I know," Edward replied, "With Solor back, it's time to start teaching both girls their heritage. With Alice over there recording Sol's nightly lessons for Susie and later myself, that saves me a lot of time."

Edward got up and headed for the roof. He needed to think over a few things now that the pressure of finding Solor had been lifted.

Over the last few months, Edward had been thinking of retiring from the team or as least taking a leave of absence for a year, just to fully decompress from the last decade. It was not a decision to take lightly, though, because one part would actually be finding a spot in Lair to settle down eventually. He knew that in 60 to 70 years, his Raven may pass on regardless of what Bruce had told him. That was dependent on her half-demon side and, Edward had a feeling that after Mally restored Raven, her lifespan might have been shortened.

Also, he knew that while Mally's crush had mellowed out a lot to the point that she was in control of it, there would be the day that Mally would hit 750 years old and like the alternate universe Solor, she would suddenly emit enough pheromones to drive any male within 1000 feet of her wild. And, the only one she would really want would be Edward.

Actually, Grand Life and her mate had given their blessing for Edward to "adopt" Mally as part of his extended family a couple years ago. It wasn't like adopting Yolstav, though. They gave Edward permission to call Mally a niece like Soskrein first called Edward an Uncle. It was honorary only. Edward was fine with that, seeing that Mally had already partially claimed him as a future mate.

Raven was actually OK with that. She had even told Edward, "Honey...when I am an old woman and to the point that my life is about to end...I want you to take Maldriin as your next mate. Let her help you grieve. I can tell already that you and her would make a great couple and when you both are elevated to your posts in the Circle, both of you will have very long lives together and many whelps. Once I am in my 70s, you have my blessing to spend time with her. That's how I want to repay the life debt."

Edward wanted to object, but, he knew that she was right. Raven wanted to make sure that he didn't spend the rest of his life alone and broken-hearted. She knew that he refused to bond for centuries after his Callisto left him and that he didn't want someone else so "soon" after Paula's death because of a broken heart. This time, she was determined to make sure that Edward had someone waiting for him who would return his love for centuries after she turned to dust.

Actually, unknown to Edward, Raven had gone to Lair and talked to Mally about her crush and that she approved of it. Mally was surprised that a daughter of Trigon would be OK with another dragon having a huge crush on Edward.

At the time, Raven said, "As part of my repaying you a life debt. You are the only female in Lair that I will allow to have 'more than friends' feelings for my husband. This means that any other dragoness tries to make a move, I may send her to another place to let her think. I won't leave her there for good, though, but, maybe for a week or two. I cannot restore the century you gave me directly, and, I hope that this will help somewhat."

Mally had replied, "Ruuvak...You don't owe me any debts. Neither does Kiinnum. I did that to spare him an eternity of hatred, anger, and grief. I did that because even though I had just met you and Kiinnum, your little girl deserved to have her mom and dad. His reaction to your death was far beyond what anyone could have predicted and would have been forever. I saw the life go out of him after Susie broke through. He wanted to die." She paused for a long moment to control her emotions before saying, "I-I-I couldn't allow that." Raven pulled Mally into an embrace, knowing how deep Mally's feelings were running.

She also leveled Mally's intense emotions a bit, wanting to ease the self-inflicted pain Mally was going through.

Since that happened several years ago, Mally had eased up a lot on Edward, making things easier on him in the long run. He was able to attend to his new duties in Lair with more ease, even though the workload was heavier during Solor's leave of absence, it was split fairly with the rest of the Heirs.

Edward had arrived on the roof of the Tower and sat down to meditate for a while, letting the California sun soak in. He had discovered that he needed to spend time in the sunlight, to recharge some of his abilities. The solar energy, like lightning, was absorbed and that helped his flame breath and a few other abilities. Also, he discovered during his visits to Fire's realm that while he could not withstand direct exposure to the lava for long periods of time, he could absorb the heat energy to recharge the flame breath.

And, that worked somewhat in reverse. Spending time in a colder climate helped to recharge his ice breath, but, as he didn't use that weapon as much, it didn't take as much to recharge it.

As Edward meditated, his hearing picked up the sound of thunder and Edward opened his eyes to see a perfectly clear day.

What he did see, though, got him to morph as a distant mushroom cloud rose. It certainly was not a nuclear device going off, as the alarms within the Tower were not shrieking as loud as possible.

Actually, the alarms were going off and that got Edward to pull his communicator.

"I see the problem, Nightwing," Edward said, "Pretty big explosion at the far side of the city. My guess is a gas explosion. I'll check it out."

"Take Terra with you," Nightwing suggested.

"Agreed," Edward replied and waited for the now adult Terra to join him. It made sense as Terra could help smother the fire.

She arrived and Edward smiled, "Let's go, my dear."

Edward morphed and she got on. He took to the air, heading for the smoke billowing into the air.

Edward opted to teleport, seeing that the smoke was getting denser by the minute.

"It's a bad one," he told his passenger, "Time to teleport."

"Rock on!" Terra said.

Edward teleported and when he emerged his guess was partially correct.

One of the oil refineries had suffered an explosion that was threatening to take out other oil tanks and other storage.

"Damn," he said, "This will take a while to fight."

"We got this," Terra replied.

Edward's spine lit up a brilliant blue and that was Terra's cue to jump off as she grabbed a chunk of earth for her to fly on.

Edward unleashed a full powered blast of his ice breath to start attacking the fire, but, after a moment, he switched targets to chill the storage containers that were starting to smoke to buy some time as it was obvious that the fire was way too hot for his ice breath to affect, even at full power.

"Terra," he said after a moment, "I need additional shielding!"

"On it!" she replied. A moment later, there was a deep rumbling sound as hundreds of tons of earth slowly rose up to provide additional cover.

Edward closed his eyes and Terra saw him slowly turning black as he allowed his Darkness to emerge a bit.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" he yelled as a pitch black aura formed and shot out and formed a dome around the flaming tanks, hoping to smother the fire by cutting off the air.

The problem was that the fire was HOT! It was actually hurting his soul-self and he was forced to drop it.

"Dammit!" Edward snarled, shifting back to normal. "That is way too hot for me to handle, even with some Fire heritage!"

"Then what can we do?" Terra asked, concerned. "Even if I try to cover up the fire with my Earth, it'll still be a huge threat for a while! Oil can stay hot for a really long time!"

"Then allow me to aid you", came a familiar voice, and was surprised to see his mentor, the Grand Fire himself, standing in his human form. "You have helped us many times, Edward. Might I be allowed to offer my assistance?"

"Uh... Of course, but why are you here?" Edward asked. He was happy to see the leader of the Fire clan, but was startled by his appearance.

"I was going to see what this home is like, perhaps offer some more teachings, but that can wait for a moment." Grand Fire stepped past them. "I believe I have a fire to put out."

He stood as close to the flames as his mortal body would allow, feeling the heat from this distance. His eyes glowed brightly, and he smirked. He waved his hands towards the flames, and just like that, they seemed to shrink away, as if dying down, but Edward could feel the heat becoming more concentrated. Instead of spread out, the flames were being sucked into a single line, and absorbed into Grand Fire's body. Eventually, the dragon in disguise had absorbed all of the flames, and he stumbled a bit. Edward reached out a hand to support his mentor...and pulled his hand away quickly!

"What the deuce?!" Edward exclaimed, "You're literally boiling hot!"

"Sorry, Heir. That's a drawback to absorbing that much heat energy. I'll be a tad warm for a while. But, that was a big one", he commented, letting out a small chuckle. "I'll probably be up for a day or two..."

"OK, I'll bite," Edward said, "What did you do? Eat the flames?"

"Yes and no", the Grand dragon explained. "It is a power that, when the day comes, I will pass onto you, as my father did to me. The first Grand Fire was so connected to flames themselves that he grew stronger the longer he bathed in them. He was commonly found in the Earth's very core, swimming in the magma to recharge himself. The power has diminished as it passed from generation to generation, but the Grand Fire can absorb the energy being produced by those flames, and use it for a variety of abilities; increasing our strength, the heat of our own breath weapons, or a stimulus that can keep me awake for days on end if I need to."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Thanks for the help, Grand Fire. And, I wonder...Would my hybrid nature have any effect on this ability once you join the First and see your forefathers?"

Terra's jaw dropped seeing the fire snuffed out like that, "Edward, you may still have to cool this down...then again, seeing this tells me that the oil is cooled to where it won't explode again."

"That is correct, young one," Grand Fire said, "I was able to, at a molecular level, remove all of the excess energy in the oil, so the temperature has been reduced to that which you can feel from the sun today... I'd say about 80 degrees, and safe for the cleanup crews to approach." He turned to Edward. "And don't ask me about Hybrid stuff... I'm as in the dark as you are, you know that. We're just going to have to wing it as time goes on."

"Maybe not," Edward said, "The two AIs in the respective Towers may be able to model out what could happen. But, there's no rush in having them tackle this problem. I think Cyborg and Victor are planning some upgrades in the next year or two at the latest as both are nearing the limits on storage space and memory. They could also use some CPU upgrades. We should head back to the Tower, though. Nightwing will need a report and, unless you want to be hounded by those media helicopters and reporters wondering what just happened, we'd best depart."

Grand Fire made a comical face at that, not liking the sound of the media on his tail. "I think I'll pass on that one. I shall join you at the tower, then. I'd rather deal with Nightwing than another upset photographer or something else equally ridiculous." Grand Fire did have run ins with the media back in his home universe, due to meetings with the leaders of the different countries. Needless to say, he always dreaded going to press conferences.

Edward chuckled, having read those reports. Grand Fire had gotten "annoyed" at a few photographers and they regretted that choice when their cameras got too hot to touch and the resulting footage toasted. Needless to say, the media in the other universe learned quickly to ask permission first. And for someone to say they'd rather deal with Nightwing also got a chuckle out of Terra.

"All right," Edward said, "After you, sir."

The dragon morphed into a miniature form, similar to Edward's own, and immediately took to the air. He knew of Edward's unique case as a dragon in this universe, since no other seemed to be present at all, and did want to give subtle hints that there were more than just his Heir and Solor. But he also wanted to let the people know that they were safe, which is why he moved quickly, not wanting to get irritated again.

Edward waited until Terra joined him and they headed towards the Tower. He knew it would be bad form to teleport and leave his mentor behind. As it was a nice day, the flight wouldn't take long. Edward also was thinking ahead as the media birds were also following them.

He was also picking up on his mentor's annoyance and decided to ease that a bit.

[Hon,] Edward said, [Grand Fire is here for a visit. Can you do something to get these media choppers to give it a rest. We'll explain everything later today, but, for now, they need to give us some space, lest they find their choppers a little too hot to handle...literally.]

[So, that's who put out that raging fire?] Raven asked, [All right. I'll see what we can do.]

It took a few moments, but, the choppers peeled off, their news directors telling them to return to base. The reporters were not happy, but, they valued their jobs over annoying one of the city's protectors. They were curious about the new ruby red dragon who looked like Edward's twin, but, when the Titans promised information, they kept it. Actually, it was quite rare for Edward to ask that the media back away for a while, but, he typically made up for it later on.

"Thanks," Grand Fire replied, "You used your telepathy, right?"

"Of course," Edward said with a smirk, "It also helps when I can sense stronger emotions. And, yours were getting stronger by the moment. It would not do to have my mentor deciding to heat things up and really annoy our media folks. Not all of them are bad folks, to be honest. We have a couple of reporters who are very valuable and trusted liaisons. We'll get hold of one of them shortly and go from there."

"Thank you", Grand Fire said. "I do not always appreciate when people get me burning. It can prove... problematic, as I care little for my reputation, but I know it will disturb the rest of the Circle if I threaten everyone who gets too close." He chuckled. "That... and I'm certain Nightwing had enough of dealing with an angry dragon when Filkiin was trapped here."

Edward chuckled, "He wasn't as bad as you make him out to be. Sure, in the first day or two, we found out how angry he is capable of being...I know I'll not forget it! But, once that second Tear formed and his future wife dropped into our laps, he mellowed out pretty quickly. I know they had a long talk and he told her the truth about himself. Put it like this...even then, she was probably the only one he allowed to slap him.

"The thing for me, at least, is that I have to care about my reputation. I have to show the mortals, daily, that I am not here to take over. The funny part...I've been keeping part of the Circle's laws my entire life without even realizing it. You all explained that the Circle will advise and imply what mortal governments do and hope that the advice is taken. I do give my advice to my government here as well. Sometimes the President listens and implements my ideas. Other times, he declines. The person in the White House knows that I can't impose my will...I won't. But, had I lost it here, in my home...I would have done far more harm than back in the Circle's universe. My children and I would have been forced into exile and probably for a lot longer than 3-4 months."

"Edward... you should not be so hard on yourself", Grand Fire said softly. "That was over ten years ago, my Heir. You should let go of what happened then. You didn't kill anyone but Malchior that night, and your niece stopped you from committing a serious crime that you would never forgive yourself for. I wish you would count your blessings, rather than dread what could have happened."

"Believe me," Edward said, "I count my blessings everyday. I have moved on from that night. Soskrein reignited a fire that had died. Maldriin made sure that the flame did not go out. I have three children, one an adult who you saw at Solor's wedding. He filled in for me several times during Solor's disappearance, so, you may meet him. You know the other two especially Yolstav. I have more family than I ever imagined. Two mortal teams of Titans who are my brothers and sisters. I know who some of my sires are and I even count my Darkness as a blessing. That ties everything together. I no longer care that Oblann is one of those fathers. Yet, I am Feylfil's son, as well and he's one of the biggest blessings. But, my biggest blessing on the side of our people...that I am your Heir. And, I am blessed to sit at your feet and learn. I am blessed to have a mate who supports me always, yet, tells me when I am about to mess up. And, Solor...he was the key to unlocking all of this, along with Vilea. There are more blessings here than curses.

"I know that most dragons do not care about a reputation, and, I certainly can see why. Yet, here, it's not an ego trip with me. What I do reflects on the Titans and to some degree, my friends in the Justice League. Probably once I am elevated to the Circle, that will change. By then, though, I will be long retired from the Titans. And, that day will come sooner than you think."

If he wasn't already ruby red, the older dragon would have blushed. "You humble me, Kiinnum", he commented. "I do not deserve quite the honor you bless me with. I am merely doing my duty... but it is nice to see your own inner fire is still burning brightly."

"You are one of the leaders of our people," Edward said, "One thing I have learned is to respect those who come to power honestly and who lead with fairness and mercy. I'll be honest...when I met the Circle, I was biased based on what I saw in Filkiin's memories. Yet, the threat to your universe was far more important and deadly for a petty grievance.

"With respect, though: Your position within the Circle gives you a reputation that when it is your time to pass on the powers of the Circle, I will have to maintain. I will also have to suggest a new Commander, I think. We can't let our guard down back in Lair. We all have shown the people through our acts that we do fight for the greater good. With the Dark Clan back in the fold, they will be invaluable. Darkness still infests the two worlds and will until the First decides that it's time for His return. Then, woe to those wicked doers as they will be sent to those flames of the First's Rage."

"Wait a second," Terra asked, "You're thinking about leaving?"

"I'm afraid so, Terra," Edward replied, "Maybe for a year, though. Nothing really long term like Solor's disappearing act. I feel that I need some time to myself to decompress a bit, as much as my duties in Lair allow. That's not to say I would not return even during an extended vacation to provide extra muscle when needed. But, Terra, there will be a time when all of the Titans go their own ways. This business is stressful and when any of us burn out and want to hang up the tights or whatever, it would be the beginning of the end. You're in your late 20s, right? Garfield's a year behind you. Nightwing's in his early 30s and so on. I know, though, that when this generation is ready, there's already several potential replacements lined up. Why do you think some honorary Titans have not been promoted, yet? Oh, they are ready enough, except for Cally. I know Yolstav would be a wonderful replacement for me, let's say.

"But, I have not decided on that one, yet."

"I wish Gar and I could have kids," she sighed.

"You can always come to Lair, young one," Grand Fire replied, "So could your husband. I'm sure that Grand Life would enjoy blessing both of you."

"We'd lose our powers, wouldn't we?" Terra asked.

"Not necessarily," Fire replied, "You'd have to talk to Life about that one. You see, each set of powers handed down from generation to generation are different. Edward here, would be given all my powers, and his other abilities would likely remain. Again, this would be uncharted waters for the Circle. For all we know, his entire skill set would be greatly enhanced."

The three landed on the tower, and Grand Fire retook his human form. "It is good that you are doing well today", he told his heir. "And I was more than happy to help with that fire problem. But I should not interfere too much; I am simply here to observe today, and perhaps answer a few questions if you wish to ask any more. I will be watching you and your family; with all that has been going on, we never got a chance to see how you interact with your team and the population in this universe. I would like to learn more about your behavior when you're out of reach of the Circle... given that you have no objections?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I have no objections, but, you should already know how I act after more than a decade. I stand for what is right. I fight against those who would wrong those I protect.

"If you're worried that I'm an ass like Solor used to be, I'm only one to those who deserve it. Most of the bad guys here have had their fill of guessing when I'm here or not. With being able to be here a little more between meetings of the Circle that my presence is required for or my duties as Commander. And, when I am wrong...I admit that I'm wrong and apologize.

"I do appreciate the help as it saved lives in the end. That had the potential to cause a lot of problems that might have forced me to call for backup from the Justice League. I know Nightwing will be wondering, but, this universe's version is very much the same as his twin, so he'll be happy.

"Also, the Titan Communicator Feylfil has will reach me here. Our comms system is connected to the Tower over there. So, I'm never really out of reach."

They went downstairs, after Terra got off, of course.

"Welcome back, Edward," Nightwing said, "We are honored to welcome the Grand Fire of the Circle to our humble abode."

Grand Fire said, "Thank you, Nightwing. But, as I am technically out of my jurisdiction, you may call me Greg. I know. It's a mortal name. It's one I use when I am under cover with the mortals back home. It's easier to pronounce than 'Yolusgoraag'. It means 'Fiery lava' in English."

"If you don't mind my asking," Nightwing said, "Why are you here? Raven said you were at that fire and we saw it snuffed out on the monitor. You managed to get Ralph to say a few minor cuss words in amazement."

Grand Fire replied, "Well, I decided now that the Light Heir is back where he belongs with his family, I needed to appraise Edward a bit. See how he is here in his universe. Part of the Circle's responsibility it to check up on their chosen Heir's normal life. I knew I would have to wait until Solor was found, and, I must commend Edward on his resourcefulness there. Edward, just be yourself. This visit I want to keep semi-formal, if that's all right.

"But, I will be questioning Edward on how his sister's recovery is coming along."

Edward shrugged, "You're really not going to see much difference."

"Pardon the interruption," Ralph said, "There's several emails that have come in from the local media and one from Lois. After scanning them, they all want to know what in blazes happened."

Edward smirked, "Send Lois' email into my email, please."

"It was addressed to you, so, I already did that," Ralph replied.

"All right," Edward said, heading for the keyboard.

He sat down and motioned his mentor over.

"Lois is one of the more trusted media folks," Edward explained, "You met her twin in the other universe a few times. Reason she's trusted is that she won't spin the story to get readers for her employer."

"I have read her counterpart's articles at times," Grand Fire replied, "At least she's not as annoying as some other reporters."

"She has her moments," Raven said, "Mainly when she gets into a jam and badly needs Superman."

"Well, when she's been tossed off the highest building in Metropolis because some criminal decided to kill her, yeah, I don't blame her," Edward said. Then again, he had to save Lois Lane a couple of times when she'd gotten onto a similar mess in Jump City or if, by some chance, either AI caught wind of the attempt on her life. Needless to say, Superman was most grateful for the assist.

There were a few times, though, when Clark called in the favors: Once was when someone threatened to expose Superman's secret identity. Thus, Edward stepped in and morphed to look and sound exactly like Clark. The reporter's reputation was totally ruined as a result.

But, in the meantime, Edward pulled the email in question and smiled, "Yep. She wants to know what happened. Who (or What) put out the fire? Routine questions. I'll merely be honest. Everyone in both universes is aware of each other anyway." He started typing in a reply to Lois and within a few minutes, he was done and sending that reply back. He did say, though that Greg (Grand Fire) was not going to field any questions directly. She was asked nicely to use Edward as a go-between.

"I am glad of that", Grand Fire commented. "It makes my job a little easier. And Edward, I wasn't expecting to see much of a difference. This is all just routine, barring any extreme villain attacks or anything of the like. Besides..." At this, he meekly pushed his index fingers together, for once looking like a sheepish child than a leader of a clan of dragons, "... sometimes it's nice to take a break from work..."

Raven couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Well, if you need a break, you're free to visit anytime. Right, Nightwing?"

"At this point, we might as well rename our base 'Dragon's Tower'", he commented, chuckling, "But, Raven's right, Greg. Even a member of the Circle needs time off. Feel free to drop in whenever you'd like. We may not always have room, but, knowing the team, someone would offer you their bed regardless."

"That's reserved for your counterparts," Edward smirked, "They have more dragons there. With me still splitting time between the two universes, you typically go from two young dragons to three dragons. Over there, you have Solor's family, including his sister, plus me at times. It's just as crowded there as here. And don't forget the once in a while visit from Sol, even though he typically doesn't stay overnight.

"And, Greg...This is a perfect place for you to take a break. We would be honored to have you stay, in fact, if there's no objections here...The rest of the Circle could visit and take a day off. But, remember that there is a time gap of a few years. Lair's at least 5 years behind this universe. And, no, you won't be asked to lend a hand with the bad guys here. Nightwing, over the years, knows who to send to deal with problems. There are times I'm even held back because I would be overkill. If push came to shove, I'd curl up on the couch or something. Any of us would."

Greg nodded, looking around. He hadn't been in Titan's Tower before, even in the home universe, so he was a little curious.

Edward noticed and said, "How about a tour of the place? It'll take a while, though."

"That'd be great," Grand Fire replied, "Lead the way, Kiinnum." With that, the Grand Fire was shown the Tower. It was pretty identical to the one back home, luckily.

 **[Meanwhile - Solor's Universe]**

Solor approached his wife, who was sitting and watching one of her documentaries. He gently sat beside her, picking up the remote. "Krein, can we speak for a moment?"

"Of course", she replied, seeing him turn off the TV. "What's the matter?"

Solor sighed, "It's Sosfil. She tried to goad me into killing her, but, she couldn't go through with it. She's really depressed and conflicted. She's in her room, hopefully meditating."

"Do you wish me to talk to her?" she asked.

"That might be a good idea," Solor replied, "But, not now. She wishes to be left alone."

"Maybe we should include her in the girl talk?" Krein suggested, "It would make her feel like she deserves to be part of us?"

Solor nodded, "You might be onto something. Sosfil could use the time to get to know the rest of the team and maybe if Blackfire can relate to her somehow, it would help."

"How can my sister help?" was the next question, "I don't understand."

"She felt that she should be Tamaran's rightful empress, remember?" Solor said, "You defeated her in a Royal Challenge and took that from her. Sure, it's not the same as my being named the Light Heir, seeing I was selected over Sosfil...in her mind, I stole it the moment I hatched."

A light went on over Star's head, "I see. It would certainly help if Blackfire did relate a bit. I shall discuss this with her later on."

"I would appreciate that", he said, smiling. "And I think I have a perfect idea so that she can speak to you all privately, while the children and men are a bit busier."

"Oh?" Krein asked. "And what would this idea be?"

"We call up Edward and his team, and invite them to go on a picnic", Solor stated. "The children will be playing their games, I can convince the teams to play a game of football or something similar, and that will give you girls an opportunity to show Sosfil that she is welcomed into this family."

"Also, we should invite Komi's friends from your travels, should we not?" Kreinyol asked.

Solor thought about it and smiled, "She'd love that. We should do it on a weekend, though."

"That's fine," Kreinyol replied, "Should we let her call her friends up?"

"I don't see why not," Solor said, "I know Mary will like it. I don't know about the others she was protecting in other locations."

"We'll ask her, then," Kreinyol asked, "She's old enough to have her say in matters."

"Ask me what, mom?" the subject of the conversation asked as she came in.

"How would you like to go on a picnic with your friends?" Solor asked.

"You mean Mary?" Komi inquired.

"Not just her," Solor said, "What about those friends you were protecting before we moved to Darien?"

Her face fell, "They weren't as accepting of me, dad. It was all for nothing."

Solor sighed, seeing her face fall. He waved her over and pulled her into a hug. "Baby girl... this is what I was afraid of. But... you still didn't do anything wrong. Humans - and dragons and Tamraneans - they all fear the unknown. And sometimes... fear makes us refuse things, even when they are the best things we could ever have in our lives." He smiled down at her, wiping away a tear. "But know, little one, that you have made me proud of you in your short ten years... and I look forward to the kind of people you'll be able to hold in your long life." He kissed her forehead. "Tell you what; I'll contact Mary's parents, and Uncle and his family, and we'll get together for a picnic this weekend. And while they may be afraid of you... maybe we could try to get Tyler and Meghan to join us as well? No harm in saying hello, after all."

Komi's face lit up, "We can try. I know Mary would love it. Ty and Meg, though... Maybe if you or Uncle Eddy could talk to them as well?"

"Since when did your Uncle allow a nickname? I know that Susie gets to call him that, and, Aunt Rachael does have a few nicknames for him," Solor mused.

"That's why I'm allowed, dad," Komi said, "Susie asked him a few years ago, feeling that Edward was too formal for family. He agreed."

"He does have the spot of softness for you girls," Kreinyol said with a giggle.

She didn't really use her old style of speech much anymore, except in front of her mate. Solor certainly did not mind it in private, but, he did ask her to use her regular wording out in public.

"Don't let the villains hear you saying that," Alice noted, "They would try something very stupid."

"Oh, I know," Kreinyol said, "Brother-in-law Edward would be most angry if the girls were hurt, and, so would Husband Solor."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Slade threatening Komi was more than enough to incur my wrath", Solor commented, frowning.

"Agreed," Alice said, "I recall the times when Edward would be more than willing to put someone who tried to hurt his daughters in the hospital for a long time. And, woe to those who froze Susie when the Brotherhood almost destroyed the team."

"What did happen?" Solor asked, curious.

"They found out how angry Edward can truly get," Alice said, "Monsieur Mallah especially drank from that cup of Darkness. Last I recall, he still refuses to step foot within the country."

"With good reason," Kreinyol said with a chuckle, "Even as strong as Mallah is in his own right, challenging Edward when he has released his Darkness got him flattened several times that day. He kept trying to attack Edward until he finally withdrew to protect the Brain and activate that horrible bomb.

"It was somewhat funny though. At one point, Edward merely flicked Mallah in the nose and sent that gorilla flying a long way."

Solor chuckled as Alice brought up some recorded video of that battle.

He also got a laugh out of Timmy, Teether and Melvin. He hadn't met them as yet but realized that Melvin's powers manifested as a rather large stuffed teddy bear who was making mincemeat out of the smaller villains. Edward and Bobby obviously had teamed up before as Mallah was slammed into the ground by Bobby after Edward got the Bear's attention and tossed Mallah that way. Mallah managed to shake off the impact and decided that a hasty retreat was in order: All of their allies had been defeated and frozen.

But, as Mallah and the Brain tried to escape during the distraction caused by their weapon of mass destruction, they didn't realize that one dragon was aware of what was going down. But, when their escape route was suddenly blocked by Edward's teleporting in front of them and his ridges flared into life with a blinding white light..in fact, Edward's entire body was glowing white as his Blessing of Light reactivated for the first time in years, Raven floated up to them and she merely said, "That's a killing level of power. I think you have a few seconds to decide to give up ... or you will die for freezing his goddaughter." Everyone else heard an angry roar that told the assembled Titans that the Brotherhood was about to pay dearly for making this fight personal.

Mallah wisely surrendered though seeing how angry Edward had become. The Brain, having no way to move also gave up, leading to the horrible joke moments later as both were frozen and the "Raven Slap" delivered by Susie that got the Titans from groaning to laughing as Susie took a small bow. Beast Boy, however, was rubbing his head.

"Little one," he said, "You have been hanging around both Ravens too long."

Edward, on the video, went from angry as hell to laughing his tail off, "HAHAHA! I wish Solor would have been here. Well played, Susie...well played, indeed!"

That, alone, had Solor roaring with laughter. He didn't find the joke funny at all, but seeing his daughter unafraid to show her displeasure towards Changeling for that had him laughing very hard. He had to wipe a tear of mirth away, a large smile on his face. "I couldn't be any prouder of Susie", he said, grinning. He then turned to his wife, smiling at her. "And I am so proud of you. You fought very well during this battle. But, to see Susie using a tear to smack Beast Boy...HAHAHAHAHA! That was so worth sitting through a really bad pun. You guys really taught her a few things.

"But, I thought Edward couldn't use any other blessings?"

Sunfire was going to respond, but Alice interrupted again. "My apologies, Sunfire... but you are receiving a call from... your 'suitor'", she said, laying the sarcasm on heavily.

"'Suitor?'" Solor asked. "One of the men who wished to court you during my absence?"

"Indeed", she grumbled. "He calls himself 'Firestorm'. He is formed of two men, named Ronnie Reynolds and Jason Rusch. Jason is quite kind, and is actually a pleasure to be around... but Ronnie, the dominant personality..."

"He's got a bit of an ego", Solor mused, earning a nod in response. "Very well. I would like to speak to this Firestorm."

"Husband..." Sunfire said, alarmed.

"I won't threaten him, I promise", Solor told her. "Alice, patch it through to the main screen."

The screen lit up and there was a guy there. He had fire red hair and looked to be about 25 or so.

"Well," he said, "I see you're available, 'Ice Fire'. I hope that you are doing well. Maybe well enough to go on a date?"

"I am afraid that the answer is still 'No,'" she said, "You might as well stop trying, Ronnie, because my answer is going to be 'no' at all times."

"And why is that?" he said, "I only want one date. Why is that so hard to agree to?"

"For one," Solor replied, gaining the hero's attention, "I am her husband, Solor of the Light." He smirked, seeing Ronnie's eyes widen. "Perhaps you are late to the party, but I have been a part of the team again for the last month. Two, my wife is as loyal to me as I am to her. And number 3...Her name is Starfire. I would appreciate it if you would call her that from now on"

"Didn't you disappear?" Ronnie challenged, despite Jason _desperately_ telling him to back off.

"That I did, but I still was loyal", Solor growled out. "Dragons mate for life, Firestorm, and I am no exception to that rule. And, four...Didn't my brother, Edward Barnes, tell you to leave her alone? I could swear that he told me all about you and the other assclowns who made the attempt to steal my beloved away from me. It seems, Firestorm, that you may want to rethink this. I won't threaten you, as I know your type. Athletic, brash, used to getting what you want with little resistance, even when you wish to do good. And I know thinking's not your forte, but I believe Jason, who has probably been telling you this is a bad idea from the get go, can more than make up for that. What my brother does to you when or if he finds out, on the other hand...I have little say over.

"I suggest you listen to the other personality you have. I would allow Jason to accompany STARFIRE, should she choose to take him out once, as a friend only, to show that she can enjoy herself with people who treat her with the respect she is due. You, however, can cool off in Barrow, for all I care. Do not try to call here again without a serious apology. Good-bye."

Alice disconnected the call before Firestorm could reply to the dragon. Which was probably a good thing.

"To answer your question," Alice replied, after the call disconnected, "Edward's shown that he can access the Blessing of Light as well as the other clan blessings since you were gone. The Circle believes that he overused them during the end of the war and his reaction to his Raven's temporary death further repressed his abilities somehow. Personally, I still think they would have reignited then. His being able to access the Dark Blessing eventually reignited his other blessings. What I showed you was his first usage of his Blessing of Light in a long time. His anger at Susie's capture ignited that ability.

"Even then, though, he was in control of his emotions. Needless to say, the Circle is aware of these developments and couldn't be happier."

"Then, he is returning to the strength he had during the War on Trigon", Solor mused. "That will be most interesting indeed... I would wish to spar with him someday. But not anytime soon; I'm dealing with one sibling with depression, and I need to return to Lair and continue my duties as Heir..." He suddenly paled a bit. "Oh, shazbot... Yolget and Maldriin have not seen me since I've returned..."

Sunfire let out an amused giggle. "'Shazbot?'"

"Hey, you try to make up a curse on the fly when you're in front of a 3 year old naga", Solor defended.

"Husband, did you not see Mally when Sosfil tried to kill you?" she asked a moment later.

"It was strictly business", he told her. "I have not had a chance to meet with them outside of the trial, nor here at the tower. I believe they are waiting for a chance to meet with me once I am... more settled."

"I could contact Feylfil and issue an invite," Alice said, "It may do your sister some good to know that other Dragons might be willing to overlook a lapse in judgment. Then again, it might be best to wait and see what happens."

Komi, who was watching the entire thing, was also laughing. She was thrilled to see her adopted family overcoming those odds and when her older half-sister gave Beast Boy a taste of instant karma, first even she groaned at the really bad joke, she watched as a Tear of Oblivion opened and Soskrein in her dragon form used her front paw to give Beast Boy his comeuppance.

But, the exchange between her father and the would be suitor darkened the Naga's face.

"He needs to leave you alone," she objected, "Doesn't he understand what 'No' means?"

"I suppose not, bumgorf," Star replied, "Alice, brother-in-law Edward recorded some of his 'friendly chats', did he not?"

"He did, Starfire, but, those are coded to his voiceprint," Alice said, "With him in his universe, I cannot release those...not even to the First without Edward's permission."

"That's OK, Alice," Solor replied, "We have more important things to do. Like planning a picnic."

"Shall I contact Edward or the counterpart Titans?" Alice asked.

"Why not?" Solor replied.

Alice called over to the counterparts and Ralph answered, "Hi, Alice. I'm sorry, the Titans got called away on a mission. The only ones here are the kids and one of your friends...The Grand Fire is here evaluating Edward."

Solor's eyes widened, "Wait...What? He's over there?"

"I believe I said that," Ralph said.

"That... I wasn't expecting... though if Father is keeping tabs on me as Heir, I suppose it makes sense Grand Fire would do the same", Solor mused. "Well, could you put him on the line? I would like to leave a message, and I'm sure he'd appreciate me talking to him first."

It only took a moment, before Greg was seen on screen. "Hello, Heir Solor. What may I help you with?"

"I would like you to pass on a message to my brother, if you would... and possibly Maldriin and Yolget."

"And what about Water's Heiress?" Grand Fire said, smirking at Solor's shocked expression. "It would please us to tell you that Rathlovaas, the Water Dragon that Maldriin faced in the tournament a decade ago, has been appraised and ascended to the rank of Heiress of Water. She is looking forward to working with you."

Solor gave a friendly smile. "Then, I would pass this message to her, as well. The Titans are going to be hosting a picnic in a couple days. I have a location in mind, in Texas, that would be ideal for all of us to meet up."

"Would the Circle be invited?" Greg asked, "You may decline and nothing need be said to the Circle, though.

"As for Rath, Kiinnum is also quite pleased to welcome her to the team. Even though they got started on the 'wrong foot', they have developed a friendship and during your absence, all three have sparred against each other. Actually, all the heirs have sparred against Kiinnum. All have faired quite well against the Commander and learned many lessons."

"Well, the picnic is going to be pretty large as it is, Fire," Solor said, "We're bringing both teams of Titans together for the first time since I returned, and, we're inviting some of Komi's young friends as well. I'll talk to the others to see what they think. Personally, I think that maybe just the heirs this time around, but, if we are able to do more of these, the Circle would be welcome.

"Alice tells me that Kiinnum's powers are returning?"

Greg grinned, "That was a surprising development. It's uncharted waters for everyone, as I told your brother. We all thought that when his blessings faded after Oblann's ultimate defeat, that they were gone for good. When that Brotherhood of Evil captured Soskrein, it enraged him to the point that his Blessing of Light reactivated. I'm sure you know that. But, his protectiveness came to the fore because he promised you and the Circle that she was as much under his personal protection as she is under ours. We're certainly not complaining! You recall that we in the Circle predicted his strength would someday challenge even the first Circle?"

"Of course, I was there," Solor replied, "He's come a long way in a decade, that's for sure. Can you tell me how his evaluation is going?"

"That's for the Circle to discuss, Filkiin," Greg said, "in the interest of fairness and balance, we will tell the heirs together. Besides, I've only been here a few hours. At least I got a chance to repay him ever so slightly for all the help he gives."

"Oh?" Solor said, "What happened?"

"Oil refinery explosion," Grep replied, "Even with Kiinnum having some fire heritage, he was unable to put out the fire and his earth moving friend was concerned. He readily accepted my request to help."

"So, you absorbed that fire," Solor replied with a chuckle, "Luckily, my brother isn't one to keep score. You know, in my youth and even before Edward came into all our lives, I never saw the Circle acting so...informal."

"We were heirs once, remember?" Greg said with a smirk, "We all went through the same training that we require all our Heirs to go through. It's only during meetings of the Circle when we have to be more formal and strict. Outside of meetings, we are more willing to be informal and for the Heirs, approachable. Then again, seeing how you and the other heirs are starting to get along leads us all, except Death, to begin to think it may be time to step down. But, we promised Kiinnum that we would wait until his wife goes home to the First...and we will wait until Kreinyol's passing as well."

Solor had not previously been promised that and, well, he was left gobsmacked...Something that got a warm laugh out of Grand Fire.

"You and Edward are the first Heirs to be allowed to take a mortal wife," Greg reminded him, "It's only fair that you both be permitted to enjoy your time with your mates and to mourn their passing. But, a word of friendly warning, Filkiin: Once you and Edward are elevated to the Circle, you will be expected to find a dragon for a mate. That's the price you will be required to pay when it's time. Edward's already aware of this and is accepting of this stipulation."

"I didn't think Edward would have a problem with that," Solor said, "I know his Ruuvak is already laying the groundwork. And, Maldriin has practically claimed him early. Am I permitted to ask if she's still got that huge crush on Edward?"

"They both are good friends," Greg said, "Yes, you are permitted to ask. My personal opinion is that she doesn't have a partial claim...She's going to lay a full claim as soon as she's allowed. But, she has gotten those feelings under control. Grand Life and her mate have given their blessing to allow Edward to adopt Mally into his family, so, that makes things easier. I think that when Ruuvak passes to the loving arms of the First...Mally may be the only female dragon he'd allow to get close."

"I have no doubt of that," Solor said, "well, he would allow his daughters and mine close, but, I know what you mean. Even I shudder to think that there will be a day when she is no longer here and depending on how she dies will determine his reaction. Pray that he has time to adjust with a slower death and he knows that she has a year or two left. If she dies suddenly, it might take his daughters and mine to keep him from another rampage."

"I do not see him doing that ever again," Fire said, "He still beats himself up a little bit, at times. But, I agree. If she falls in battle again, you might have to stay out of it and let his daughters and nieces try to keep him from going mad with grief. Pray, then, that either the current Grand Life or Maldriin tells the Circle when she may die. If Kiinnum does get to know even a wide range of remaining years for his mate, he would be able to prepare for that time. But, even that is risky."

"I think that Edward is holding himself to blame for that," Solor mused, "Give him time to fully move on. And give him more credit. Many mortals get bad news and the doctors tell them to expect to die within a known time frame. He would know to start preparing for the day when she passes and the soul-bond breaks. Kreinyol and I will have that same issue someday."

"I think he has," Fire said, "He brings it up at times, but, I haven't detected any of the anger or the depression you and Vilea helped him in making the first steps. Your leaving actually helped him a lot. He spent a long time having to look for you that he simply didn't have time to focus on his own issues."

Solor smiled kindly. "Well... thank you for the appreciated words, Grand Fire. And I apologize for taking your time, I'm certain you wish to spend more time with Yolstav and Callisto."

"Indeed I would", Grand Fire said, smiling. "They are wonderful children, and it makes me happy to see they have such a good role model. No need to apologize. I am actually taking a few days off of work, even though I am evaluating Kiinnum a bit."

"Then, would you please pass on my message?" Solor asked.

"Of course. I will tell Edward when he comes home. I hope to see you in Lair soon, Heir of Light. They should be back pretty soon, I hope."

"I hope to see you there as well. Thank you." With that, the transmission was cut, and the plans were set.


	10. Picnic in the Park

**[** **Chapter 10]** **  
** **[Solor's Universe - Texas]**

To say that Komi wasn't excited by today would be a blatant lie. After the initial anxiety died down, the naga was seen zipping around, telling everyone and anyone about how happy she was to go back to Texas. The team was patient with her, but she was starting to wear thin. Solor, however, found it endearing, glad she was happy to go back; she loved that town, and they did spend a lot of time there earlier. Even with the sudden fact that they had to leave, she didn't have a lot of bad memories.

He had contacted her old friends like he planned to. Tyler reluctantly agreed, remembering the fun they had a couple years ago, but Meghan flat out refused. She was too scared of Komi to go near her, and while Solor didn't push her to do anything she didn't want to, he decided to give some friendly advice.

"You're going to see her in the news about the Titans a lot", he told her. "Better get used to it." With that, he hung up.

Edward was bemused by Komi's excitement, though. He couldn't blame her, and, after seeing the town for himself, it was obvious that he approved of the area.

"Nice small town," Edward commented, "I didn't really have time to look at the area due to being focused on finding you. Now, I have a bit of time. As long as Komi doesn't get the rest of the team to strangle her."

Komi was disappointed that Meghan did not want to go on the picnic, but, hearing Tyler was coming brightened her mood a bit. Maybe too much for Solor's liking.

"... I think she has a crush", Solor said to his wife.

"Isn't it adorable?" Kreinyol responded.

"If he does anything to her, I swear to the First-"

"Solor, _no._ "

"Solor, _yes!_ "

And that is how Kreinyol learned that dating, for her bumgorfs, was going to be hell.

Edward heard the exchange and sighed, "This is not gonna be fun." Sometimes, it sucked having excellent hearing.

Then again, he could understand Solor's objections. Komi was a bit young to be going on for real dates. Play dates, fine and dandy, but, a "romantic date"? Even Edward had to silently support Solor.

Kreinyol also had a point and Edward hoped that he wouldn't have to intervene...not that he would because he might not appreciate Solor or Kreinyol intervening in the rare spat he and Rachael got into, and those typically didn't last more than a few moments before Edward would compromise.

"Husband, I don't think she's old enough to understand love and romance", Krein told him. "Must you really harm a child for trying to be with his friend?"

Solor grumbled, and crossed his arms. "Fine... I know Komi's not old enough, so I'll understand. I'll just keep an eye on him, so he doesn't take advantage of her. Susie, on the other hand..."

Kreinyol let out a sigh, but smiled anyway. Despite it being unnecessary, she was glad he was being overprotective; it just meant he was scared right now. He'd settle once the girls found good men... in a decade or two.

"I see a car approaching, guys," Edward said after a few moments as a mid-sized sedan pulled up.

Komi looked and smiled broadly as a child of about 11 exited as well as his parents. Komi had taken the logical precaution of using her disguise, before running over to the sedan, stopping just short of the boy. "Hey, Tyler!" she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Kare- oh..." he started, but stopped when he realized he was saying the wrong name. "I guess it's Komi, right? Sorry... I'm so used to calling you Karen."

"It's okay", she said. She then turned to his parents, bowing a bit. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dock. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has", said the father. "You're growing like a weed, Komi. But, just so you know... you don't have to hide from us. Tyler told us about what happened that day, and while you did scare him at first, he realized you were just trying to scare away that punk, Jake. So, go ahead and let us see the real you."

Komi nodded, letting her disguise fall, as Tyler stared in awe. He walked around her, looking her up and down. Finally, he stood in front of her with a thumbs up. "Perfect mix of deadly and girly... that seems to fit you just fine."

Komi let out a giggle, lightly shoving him. "Shut up", she said. "Come on, I want you to meet my family." She approached Solor and Kreinyol. "These are my parents."

"Nice to meet you, sir", Tyler said, offering his hand to the dragon. Solor nodded silently, carefully taking his hand and shaking it.

Kreinyol only smiled and kneeled down. "Thank you for being my bumgorf's friend, Tyler. And do not mind Husband Solor; he protected Komi alone for ten years. He'll warm up in no time."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her", Tyler responded, then let out a nervous chuckle. "Not that I could, anyway; I think she'd hit me first before I could even do anything on purpose."

Solor only smirked slightly, but still said nothing as Komi moved on. "This is my Uncle Edward." Tyler's parents approached Solor and Kreinyol, who were watching as Komi introduced the rest of the teams to her friend.

Edward smiled at the boy and shook the extended hand, "It's an honor to meet one of Komi's friends."

"You're also a dragon, right?" Tyler asked.

"Sure am," Edward said with a smirk, "But, don't let that fact bother you. Any friend of Komi's is a friend of mine."

He also shook hands with Tyler's parents before Komi eagerly went around the rest of the group and introduced them.

After that, the group sat down at the picnic table and started to enjoy the sunny Texas day by the shore of the Gulf of Mexico.

"So, Solor", asked Tyler's mother, Ruby. "We understand that you had to leave the Titans for... personal reasons", she worded carefully, trying not to upset the dragon. Solor closed his eyes, ready for the barrage of questions he was certain he'd get; Why did you leave? Why didn't you let the team know where you were going? Why did you kidnap Komi?

"When you were raising Komi by yourself, weren't you scared?"

Solor looked stunned for a brief second before replying, "Of course. I was terrified of a lot of things. What if I'm caught? What if I have to run for the rest of my life? Those questions ran through my head every day." He then looked at his daughter, who was playing with Tyler in the field nearby. "But... the biggest question I always had was, 'Am I good enough for my daughter? Will I be strong enough to take care of her until I can go home?' I will be the first to admit that there were times I just wanted to give up, to take Komi home and spend the rest of my days in a human prison. I wanted to just give up my position of Heir to Light, Ambassador to Humans, Lair Liaison... but I couldn't because at the same time, Komi was giving me the strength I needed. Sure, she has driven me up the walls repeatedly... but I love her very much, like the rest of my family. I wouldn't have given up because she needed me to be strong for her. So, yes, I was scared... but I was also strong enough because my daughter was there with me."

Ruby looked at Solor and said, "I think all parents go through these questions. Being a parent is a big responsibility. I know I have asked myself the same basic questions over the last 12 years. Yet, I wouldn't change anything, even if I could. Komi's a unique gift for you and Starfire."

"She's certainly that," Edward said, "and then some. I questioned myself when Cally was born as well. It was 200 plus years since my oldest was born. Did I still have what it takes to be a father to another hybrid? Did I have what it takes to raise a half-dragon, quarter human and quarter Trigon child? The challenges were there, that's for sure. When Rachael and I adopted Yolstav, she was already a handful. And, I questioned for a few moments if I would be able to raise a full dragon. Did I have the strength to do that and raising not only my own daughter, but, Soskrein as well in my brother's stead? Yet, she's so full of excitement and love that we can't help but love on her in full measure. Same with Susie and Callisto."

"Sounds like you had your hands full," the husband, James, replied.

"You could say that," Edward said, "But, I have a lot of help. Both teams stepped up as aunts and uncles to all three to share the load. Sometimes, I wonder what Susie would have been like without my presence. Or what the team would have done during the Trigon invasion and attacks of the Dark Dragons before they came to our side." Little did he know, within a month, he would find out.

Solor chuckled, "I wouldn't know, Edward. But, I am still thankful that Susie has so many positive role models in her life. I would say that your own doubts were answered. Susie doesn't show her dark side." He looked over and saw that the three other girls had joined Komi and Tyler in the field. That got a smile out of both dragons.

"Hey!" came a sudden call, and everyone turned to see Mally and two girls that Solor didn't recognize. One had a blue head of hair, with purple eyes and purple streak along her bangs, and stood slightly taller than Mally, while the other wore her curly, brown hair into a bun and stared at Solor with unemotional yellow eyes. He immediately realized the two must be Rath and Yolget. "Sorry we're late! Last minute business in Lair!"

"Took you long enough, Mally", Changeling teased. "We were gonna start the party without you."

"The party doesn't start until I get here, Changeling", Mally teased. She approached Edward, giving him a hug. "Hey, Edward, Rae. Long time no see." Then she spotted Solor, and quirked an eyebrow. "REALLY long time no see."

Yolget took that moment to step forward, grabbing Solor's collar and lifting him up to her eye level, since her human form was a good head taller than him. "You ever scare me or the other Heirs like that again, I swear to the First, Starborn..."

"I had no choice!" Solor offered weakly, trying to hold his hands up in an "I surrender" pose. "I would have told you guys if I could!"

"Yolget," Edward said calmly, "Put him down. This is not the time nor place to take out a 250+ year old grudge on a fellow heir."

"What grudge?" Yolget asked, looking over at Edward. "We buried that hatchet after our tournament. This is just me being mad that he left for ten years without even telling us. I thought we were friends."

"Oh, and friends threaten each other when they're upset?" Rath commented, glaring at Yolget.

"Our friendship was forged out of the fires of battle", Yolget shot back. "He understands that while we get along, I'm happiest when I'm fighting him."

Edward merely shook his head hearing that.

"All I'm going to say is that fighting is not supposed to engender happiness.

"Yes, I do, but now is not the time or place", Solor said. "You're scaring Komi."

At the sound of that name, Yolget immediately dropped Solor unceremoniously onto his tail, while she approached the naga. She crouched down as low as she could, so she could look the girl in the eye, a warm grin on her face. "Hello, Komi. I've heard much about you. I am Yolget, Heir to Earth."

"Nice to meet you", Komi meekly said, shifting behind Susie for some slight protection.

"Don't mind her", Mally said with a shrug. "She's usually a tough girl on her own, but involve kids, and she instantly switches to her mother-mode. She claimed a mate a couple years back and hasn't had any eggs yet."

"Yolget," Edward said, "Give it time. Not all beings have children right away. I'm sure that when you lay your first brood, you'll be the happiest dragon in Lair. I will await that bit of news."

"Thanks, Commander," Yolget replied smiling, "You honor me with your words, as always."

"Congrats", Solor managed to say, rubbing his lower back. "I'm so happy for her."

"Komi," Edward said, seeing how Solor was rubbing his backside, "I'd like you to meet Maldriin, Heiress of Life and Rathlovaas, Heiress of Water. Rath, the others are my niece Susie, and my daughters Yolstav and Callisto. The handsome gentleman is Tyler, a friend of Komi's. "

Tyler immediately blushed like mad, getting the four girls to chuckle. Komi managed to relax a bit, and slithered over, nudging him lightly. Yolget let out a hearty laugh as well. "Careful, child, or you may be the center of attention for many girls in your life."

Ruby frowned at that, but that was just her being a mother. James, meanwhile, laughed hard at his son's embarrassed expression. More introductions were made, and Mally was happily reunited with Yolstav, Cally, and Susie, pulling them all into a group hug. "I've missed you girls so much!" she said with a grin. "I'm sorry I couldn't visit too much; Solor going missing meant I had a lot more work on my plate."

Solor only sighed, before saying, "I'll make it up to you, Mally, don't worry about that."

Komi, of course, was a little shy around the newcomers, but after seeing none of them thought she was a freak or anything, she relaxed a lot more.

"Seriously," another voice said, "You girls can't have all the fun."

Solor rolled his eyes, "Hi, Vilea."

Edward got up and gave his half-sister a hug, "Welcome to the party!"

Solor introduced Vilea to Tyler's parents and also Tyler. Vilea looked at Tyler and smirked, "This kid could go places with friends like these. But, just so you guys know... Vilea is gone. I'm not that girl anymore. I decided to change my name, since the old one has a lot of bad memories."

"Oh? And what is your name, then?" Solor asked.

"Vulkiin", she said with a smile. "Figured I might want to match Soskrein's dad in some aspect...and my half-brother. Of course, when I'm off duty, you folks can just call me Victoria, or Vicky if you need to shorten that."

Solor smiled, approaching the dark dragoness, now dubbed Victoria, and giving her a hug. "I think it matches you well."

Susie walked over, giving her a hug as well. "Missed you, Aunt Vicky."

"I missed you too, little hatchling", she told the twilight dragon. She then turned to Sosfil, approaching her and seeing she had her eyes averted. "You can look at me, Sosfil. I won't hurt you."

Sosfil looked up, bowing her head a bit. "It is an honor to be in your presence, Dark Heiress."

"Thanks, but here, we're equals. Just call me Victoria." She knew the real reason why she was here; she was evaluating Sosfil's progress, and so far, she liked what she saw. But she wanted to reserve judgement until later; after all, the dragon before her had tried to kill her daughter's father, only to have Edward hand her her tail in a short battle. Sosfil was also very lucky that Vicky was not called to help subdue her instead of Mally and Golmul. Vicky would not have been so lenient. Since her and Solor had cemented their friendship when helping Edward, she was just as protective of her 'family'. But, she still is a Dark Dragon and sometimes, gave into those instincts. Sosfil would have been toast had they clashed that evening. Yet, during that trial, she spoke up to give Sosfil another chance...and she certainly had a vested interest in seeing how Edward and Solor were doing.

Deep down, Victoria could see her influence with her older half-brother's method of treatment.

 _Kiinnum is making a lot of progress here,_ she thought, _I still have to evaluate how things are coming along as the Circle will be wanting an update at the next meeting. But, barring any reason to really question things, I think my report will be seen favorably. Sosfil does respect the old traditions, and, that will also help her. She still has a future within Lair, and, Kiinnum has offered her a place of honor once Fire steps down. She merely needs to forgo being an Heir, and, Kiinnum will let her be a trusted advisor._

 _That's actually a smart move on his part. Being outside of Lair left a lot of gaps in what we all take for granted, so, he needs the likes of Mally, Golmul and everyone else to help him catch up with our ways. It also will let Sosfil be as close to being an Heiress as possible. Thing is, she's disqualified herself from future consideration regardless. No one in the Circle or the heirs will support elevating someone who tried to take being an heir by force. Kiinnum's even told her that she's not worthy. Then again, I would not have been deemed worthy given my Darkness at the time._

The rest of the team was a little surprised that Vicky took so long to drop the Vilea name, including Edward.

"Dark Born...The new name suits you, dear sister," Edward said smiling, "And, Sosfil...relax, will you? You've earned this day off. I guess I should have mentioned that the heirs would be here, but, we are not wearing those titles today. Everyone at this picnic is on equal footing. So, there's no need to avert your gaze."

That got Tyler's parents curious, though.

James asked, "Why is that? Not to be too nosy, just curious."

Solor took that time to speak up. "Myself, Mally, Rath, Yolget, Victoria and Edward are heirs of our various clans. Think of it as being the Prince of Wales, just multiplied by 7. When it is time, we will take up the mantle of leaders among our people, and try to keep the world balanced in any way we can. I am certain you have seen some members of the Circle on television?"

"Yes, we saw Grand Light and Fire... although we only saw Grand Fire once", she commented, giggling a tiny bit. "He really didn't like having cameras in his face."

"He has... issues with people sticking their nose where they don't belong. My father tolerates it better, though.", Solor admitted, smiling. "But, as for the averting eyes thing... it's a sign of respect among dragons. Most members of the Circle and their Heirs are seen as the strongest among our species, and averting your eyes is an acknowledgement of our strength. You should have seen it when others saw Edward as one of the strongest dragons in Lair! Sosfil is heavily rooted into this tradition, but we're slowly breaking through to her that she doesn't need to do it all the time."

Sosfil replied, "Come on, guys! One doesn't throw away tradition just like that."

"We're not throwing it away," Edward said, "For myself, it's optional. I do not want to think that our people have to always avert their eyes. I know that they have a proper respect for me regardless. I'm actually more embarrassed when the soldiers avert their gaze in my presence. But, I won't stop them regardless as I do respect that tradition as well. Even after I am promoted to Grand Fire's spot, I'm not planning on strict enforcement of this tradition. It will be up to the individual dragon to avert their eyes...unless they really tick me off.

"You forget that the older members of the Circle still expect this tradition to be upheld. And, that's fine. Not like I have any say in it, regardless.

"Sister, stick with the traditions you want to uphold. I'll not complain if you do as that's your right...Except when an heir or member of the Circle says otherwise like today."

Meanwhile, Victoria approached Komi slowly, looking at her. The naga shifted, feeling like she was piercing her soul with those red eyes. Finally, the Dark Heiress spoke softly so that only Komi could hear her.

"Be careful", she told the naga. "You can intend to do good... but don't let what others say about you change your heart. I know... people can be mean and cruel... but as long as you cherish those who are kind to you unconditionally... you should be fine."

Komi smiled hearing that from her aunt and relaxed a bit.

Unfortunately, Mary was unable to join them, due to some extracurriculars, but she said that she'd be glad to hear all about it when the day was done. Komi was disappointed at that, but agreed to call her when she could and tell her what happened.

Solor got up, looking around. "Well, the field's pretty big... I think us guys can have some fun ourselves."

"Really? What did you have in mind?" Nightwing asked.

"We play football" Solor offered. "Native team versus Edward's team. And, of course, we'll all play without powers, so I'll be in human form. Figure that's a safe substitute, rather than in impromptu game of Predator and Prey, considering there's very few spots to hide."

"Sounds like fun", Yolget said, smiling. "I believe I shall play, too."

"Well, then we need someone to be on Edward's team, too", Solor commented. "It'll be five against four, Yolget. That's hardly fair."

"Please, Commander Kiinnum is more than dragon enough to take us both on in battle", she commented. "If I don't join, it will not be fair to you."

Solor sighed, but nodded in agreement. "True... very well. So then it'll be us five, my Nightwing, Cyborg, Changeling, Yolget and myself, against other Nightwing, Cyborg, Changeling, and Edward."

"You're forgetting about me", Wildfire piped up. He had been invited as well, since he had spent little time with his family before being possessed by Slade. He readily agreed, since it would take a while for Galfore to come and get him; he didn't want to leave right away. "I shall join Edward's team to even it up a bit."

"Thanks, Wildfire," Edward said with a smile.

Komi rolled her eyes, before grabbing Tyler's hand. "Come on, let's go play on the jungle gym." Behind her, her sister and cousins followed suit, with James offering to watch after them. That left the other girls by themselves, including Kreinyol, Raven, Rachael, Kori, Blackfire, Terra and Tara, Sosfil, and the three Heiresses, while Ruby decided she wanted to know more about Komi's sister, and went along with James.

They walked over to the field and marked off two end zones and what would be out of bounds. Since they did not have any goal posts, that ruled out field goal and PAT attempts.

"Anyone got a coin?" Edward asked.

Solor offered one, holding it in his hand. "Call it in the air", he said, flipping it upward and letting it fall.

"Heads," Edward said as the coin flipped and fall in the grass.

"Tails," Solor said with a smirk, "We will receive, thanks."

"That's fine," Richard said with a smirk, "Beast Boy will be kicking off. Edward will be the QB when it's our turn on offense.

"What should we play to pointwise?"

"First team to 35?" Edward proposed.

"How about 42?" Solor countered.

"That sounds reasonable," Nightwing said and the others nodded.

"Agreed," Edward said, "And, Yolget...Thank you for the compliment. But, this is a different sort of battlefield, my dear. It's a game where strength certainly comes into play, as well as agility. This will be fun, even without using our powers or extra abilities."

Yolget nodded, but frowned. "Well... I may be at a slight disadvantage here. I'm not exactly built for speed, but I can break past any defense. So, do not hold back, Kiinnum."

"I don't plan to, Heiress," Edward said with a smirk, "You still have to be able to tackle me and get past two Tamaranians, and my Titans."

"It will be a glorious battle!" Yolget said.

"It's a mere game, hatchling," Edward said, enjoying her eyes widening.

"You're mine," she said.

While this was going on, Kreinyol took that as her cue to start talking to the other girls. "Sister Rachael, how does it feel to have your husband back? I know we have been hogging him a lot lately..."

"It's all right," Rachael said with a sigh, "I'm kind of used to it seeing how it's been a decade since I've had much real time to be with him. I know he's doing the right thing here and even doing a role reversal with Sosfil."

Kreinyol frowned, "At least you got time with him...Husband Solor and I have a lot of catching up to do."

Raven said, "I did offer to swap, remember?"

"Yes, I do", Terra mentioned. "Edward wouldn't have it, saying that Rachael needed to stay home; the team would be down a member no matter what, but their universe was safer for Cally and Yolstav, and he didn't want to uproot them and drag them over here. In all honesty, giving how Soskrein was growing up... I think it would have been a smarter idea to bring Rachael, Callie, and Yolstav over, and send Raven there."

"How so?" Kori asked.

"Well, think about it", Terra began, holding her hand out, counting on her fingers. "There, Rachael has two kids to look after, plus the occasional visit from Melvin and her brothers. Here, Edward only had to look after one. In the long run, Rachael probably had to put a bit more effort to watch over those two than Edward did over Susie. Yeah, we had a couple scares with her Dark powers, but nothing too serious, and even then, it would have been easier with Rachael here, since she has more experience with kids than our Raven."

"Still wasn't really fair to my twin," Raven said, "Melvin and her siblings also had a giant invisible guardian bear. Rachael was dealing with two young dragons. Even with rapidly developing brains, they both needed watching over. Susie's a handful in her own right, but, even those few times her Darkness threatened to come out, she always listened when Edward or I would get her to calm down. But, I do respect that it was Edward's call to make."

Kreinyol frowned. "That is... actually one of the reasons I demoted him from 'brother' to 'friend'. I did not like that he was not being fair to his wife, and while I am grateful that he was willing to help in any way he could... he should have gone home a long time ago. If only for a month, or more likely less time. A daughter should not be without her father for so long... granted, I cannot speak for Solor being the perfect father, either."

"Dragons have a deep sense of honor," Sosfil said, "Edward took on a godfather role for Soskrein, correct? He felt that he had to step up and help raise Susie as if she was his own daughter. Granted, I think that it would have been best had the two Ravens swapped places. Maybe because he had the foreknowledge of this Brotherhood I have heard about, he did not want to risk his other children getting harmed. From what I've learned...when they froze Susie, he got rather angry, even for him."

"That was very true", Raven admitted. "He was absolutely livid, and I am glad that he was there to help us with that. I know that the Brain and Mallah came so very close to being killed as Edward's Blessing of Light reactivated then, I think when I told them that Edward was about to end their lives, that forced them to give up ... but, regardless, he should have still spent more time physically with his family. I understand the honor that Dragons feel, believe me, I do. But he's not like other dragons, he wasn't raised by them. He developed his own honor, and lived without a family of his own for so long. If anything, I expected him to at least bring his wife. I would have been okay with staying in his universe, as long as I got days to come back and visit. Kreinyol remembers trading places with Kori for her pregnancy and it didn't impact Kori's relationship with our Nightwing. She called him daily and was allowed to come over here as much as he wanted."

"Makes me wonder, then, why that was?" Sosfil said, "I think he should have done exactly that, Raven. Both teams would not have been overly short-handed anyway. Didn't he get called back quite a few times when his native team needed the added firepower?"

"Of course," Rachael replied, "And, that happened quite a bit and after those missions were over, he didn't race back here right away. He'd stay a few days to make sure that Cally and Yolstav had their dad. And, we'd be over here visiting as well. Susie would always spend as much time with me as she could, learning how to master her Darkness. It wasn't that Edward refused to help raise the girls. Ralph and Alice made sure of that. Both AIs refused to let Edward focus on just raising Soskrein. And, when school was out, the girls would split the time as fairly as possible.

"Sunfire...Your heart was in the right place, but, Edward chafed badly when you demoted him and he tolerated it as long as he did for Susie's sake. It actually hurt when you did that to him. He took that personally. And, when you thought he had joined the others in wanting Solor in a prison cell, he saw that as an attack on his personal and family honor that demanded an answer. That's why he finally said something and it took him over two years to finally tell you off. But, because we're all his family, after he said what needed to be said, he forgave you right away. He lived most of his life without a true family, remember? This was something he longed for, yet, did not have much direct experience with. He did the best that he knew how in this situation."

Vicky took that moment to cough lightly, gaining attention. "Then, by my right as acting Grand Darkness... I want Edward to take the next few months off. Unless it has something to do with Lair, I don't want him here until he has spent a sufficient amount of time with his daughters. And since Solor has a lot of catching up to do, I shall recommend the same to his father. Missions with the team, time with his wife and children... I want him to finally rest after his last job."

"You need to be careful, Vicky," Rachael said, "Edward does not like being told that he cannot visit those he calls family, and, he's not going to care if this coming from his half-sister. If he think you are interfering with his duty, he may not listen. This would have to be suggested by his father, and, even then, broached carefully. Or maybe get Solor to suggest this. He tends to give Solor more leeway with telling him what to do. They're deeply bonded, I think and since Solor's return, that bond has strengthened.

"But, Victoria...my husband has been in my universe a lot more since Solor returned. He flat out told Solor now that he's back, Soskrein is now his responsibility again. Who knows...he might actually be in agreement with you. Let me discuss it with him later on instead of my earlier suggestion."

"I don't think missions with us is really taking a break", Terra commented, with a light smirk on her face.

"Don't question my logic, Terra. I still remember your most ticklish spot."

"Good point", the young blonde said, her face paling slightly.

"Edward does need the break," Tara said, "And in a bad way, I think. He's pondering stepping aside totally for a while. How long? Maybe a year or so."

"How do you know this?" Rachael asked.

"He mentioned it to Greg and I when we were coming back from that oil refinery blaze," Tara replied.

Rachael raised an eyebrow, "His mental shields are getting better. I know he mentioned it before, but, I can't get in to see if he's decided to do this or not."

"Greg?" Vicky asked.

"Your Grand Fire, Vicky," Tara said.

"Oh?" was the reply, "We knew he had taken a few days away to visit Edward. The Circle does have to check up on their heirs at times. It's a very high standard to maintain. Even when Solor was banished, Sol did his best to keep an eye on his Heir."

"That he did", Sosfil said, frowning. "He even asked me to take trips to Jump City and keep an eye on him."

"That explains how Sol knew that Solor was missing", Raven realized, her eyes wide. "You were watching him, then."

"Of course", Sosfil defended. "I may have wanted to be heir, but I still listen to the Circle to the letter... for the most part... until recently..." As she spoke, her defensive tone diminished, and the last two words were spoken in barely a whisper.

Vicky looked at Sosfil and reached over, "The Circle knows this and that's why they want you in a higher ranking position in the government here. That's why they asked Solor to tell the President that his dragon liaison and advisor needed a leave of absence. Like Edward, you can regain their trust. It took him a while, but, he managed it. You don't know it, but, Edward has been reporting favorably to the Circle on your progress. Solor speaks highly of you when even 25 years ago, he would even been the first to call for your execution.

"Don't beat yourself up too harshly."

"How can I not?" Sosfil said softly, "I betrayed my siblings, my father, and my clan. I should have been executed, Victoria...I still may be killed or at least banished."

"Sosfil," Vicky said gently, "you're already banished from your own children...The Circle thinks that this is a fitting punishment, remember? The Circle isn't as ... harsh as they tended to be in the past. They are giving your brothers the time to help you.

"It's interesting. When Edward was in the same position you are in, it was a half-brother and half-sister who helped in his recovery. Now, it's a full blooded brother and a half-brother helping you and I see that they have made a lot of progress."

"Yet, I do not deserve their help," Sosfil said.

Rachael piped up and said, "Sosfil of the Light, my husband has put aside his anger towards you for attacking his brother to help you. And, you are my sister-in-law because of my marriage to him. Don't cheapen that by thinking you are not worthy. Edward does not help everyone he meets. He has to see something that tells him that it's worth the chance. He also had a reason to turn his back: you were ordered to kill him in Japan and you accepted that order willingly. And he has forgiven that. He's forgiven you attacking Solor as well."

"And, he forgave me," Vicky said, "And I did far worse to his brother. I raped him, repeatedly. I drugged him. I broke his will. I broke his spirit. Not only that, he took the time to mentor me a bit even before we knew we share she same bloodline. Sosfil, you and I are also half-siblings because of Edward. He accepted you as family and, like it or not, nothing except the First will shake that now."

Sosfil sighed, "Is that why Raven is teaching me how to meditate?"

"You're an extended part of my family," Raven said, "I know that everyone can have a dark side. When we first met Solor, it was hard to get used to him. He wasn't allowed at the time to tell us the truth and over time, he started to let us in past that show no weakness aspect. Kreinyol was the first to break through, then, I suppose I was the second.

"But, when Vicky here decided to invade my inner sanctum, and threw Solor into Edward's universe...I like to think that Edward treated him like family after a few days and that showed Solor that he belonged and was worthy. And, trust me...you are more than worthy to be called family. Even my fiancee is coming around. You are gaining his trust, Sosfil."

"Don't be as rock headed as I was," Tara replied.

"You paid a high price, didn't you?" Sosfil asked.

Tara nodded, "A price that still affects me today. You did not give your virginity to a monster in human skin, serve him and try to destroy the best thing that should have happened. You did not become totally petrified stopping a volcano, either. By all rights, I still should be an inanimate statue. But, that bit of Life heritage within Edward saw I was still barely there. After the team released me from that prison, I had a lot of issues to deal with. It was something that the entire team helped me with. They are my family, Sosfil. From the moment I fell naked into Beast Boy's arms and Robin covered my body with his cape, they were family. I had committed crimes that should have put me in prison for many decades, and, the team prevailed on the governor and President to pardon me...pardons I did not deserve at the time...But, after working with Edward for years, I have accepted what happened. Being friends with my twin also helped. More than she realizes."

Sosfil was listening to the stories of acceptance closely and how both teams had become true family over the years. Even the one terrakinetic on Edward's team...a traitor in the eyes of her people...had been redeemed, forgiven, and truly accepted despite what she had done.

And, something started to reawaken within Sosfil...a desire to do what is right and just. She was the daughter of Feylfil, the Grand Light and if he refused to cast her out for good, and her brothers were taking the time away from their own family to carry out the will of the Circle...for her, she realized that she needed to do her part as well. She realized that her obsession with being an heir had to put to rest. Even her older brother had gently said that she was not worthy.

At the time, she didn't want to see that. She was blinded by an irrational desire for power.

She sighed, "How could I have been so blind?"

Blackfire smiled, reaching over and patting Sosfil's shoulder. "It's not the first time someone's been blinded by jealousy. My sister and brother had our parents' favor; due to me being born with darker hair and violet eyes, I was seen as a jinx. I wasn't trusted, and even though I was first born, I was refused the throne as well. My parents didn't want to, but in order to keep their people happy, they had no choice."

Sosfil gave her a smile. "I can see how that eats one up inside... it took some time thinking about it to realize what you had done wrong, correct?"

"Yeah. I was banished from my planet after I made an attempt to take over the throne by force, and landed in prison. This time... I decided I needed to think about what happened. And I spent my time, rehabilitating myself so that I can live a normal life. I don't need that power anymore."

"Then I can understand that, as well", Sosfil said. "I vow, should I be found worthy to enter Lair again, I will never again seek a position I am unworthy of."

"That's all I needed to hear", Kreinyol said with a smile. She flew over, giving Sosfil a big hug (without the bone crushing part) before pulling out her communicator. "Sol, did you hear that?"

"Every word", the Grand Light's voice responded. "Very well said, Titans. Thank you Vedyol, and Vicky as well. Very well done, my daughter, my Sunshine." Blackfire's eyes widened as it was the first time Sol had used a Lair name with her. Sosfil's eyes widened further, not expecting to hear her father's praise again. "I shall send them over, then."

"Wait, what? Send who? Father?" Sosfil was confused when the communications were cut short. "What did he mean by that?"

Raven smirked, "You'll see."

That was when a tear opened.

Sosfil couldn't believe her eyes as Ruvolyol stepped out, in a human form that complimented her own in both grace and an aura of business. He glanced at her, before averting his eyes, looking somewhat sheepish. "Hello, Sosfil", he said to her.

"Ruvol?" she asked, approaching him. "What are you doing here? You forbade me from seeing our children, remember? Do you wish to take something else from me?"

"No, that's not why I'm here", Ruvol told her. "Your father asked me to come here... and I willingly agreed. I've been hearing a lot about your progress... learning to meditate, losing that desire to take Heir... how miserable you've been without contact from our children...I am here to restore something to you...my dearest life mate."

Her ears twitched slightly at the words "our children", but she did her best to hide her anxiety. "Oh? And who has been telling you about all of this? I know Father could not have."

"He did not", Ruvol said. "What happens between you and him is your business alone. I heard this from your brother." At her shocked, jaw dropped reaction, he continued. "Filkiin has told me of the leaps and bounds you made with your progress... and how you are so torn at not being able to see our children. So, he asked me to listen in on this, and now that I can hear your voice, your resolve... my own fire has vanished. I know now that you have learned your lesson. So..." He turned to the tear. "Come out now, all of you!"

At that command, a swarm of children ran through, all of them looking like a mix of their mother and father. A dull roar of "Mom!" rang through the air, interrupting the game of football as everyone watched the children swarm their mother, each reaching out and trying to hold her, hug her, or just be near her. Sosfil's eyes brightened, and for the first time in a very long time, a genuine smile graced her lips as she reached out, trying her best to address all of them. Eventually, she gave up on that, and switched to a dragon form, encircling them all as she gave a low growl of contentment.

"My children... I have missed you all so much..."

"We missed you, too, Mom!" shouted one of the older kids, looking a bit older than Soskrein. In fact, a good chunk of them looked older, and the youngest all looked to be about Komi's age. Then again, these were dragons, and they could shapeshift, so it was more likely half of them were already one hundred years old.

Edward looked over at Solor and smiled, "We make a damn good team, Brother. This is what our sister really needed to boost her morale. Obviously the girls were able to finally get Sosfil to let go of this obsession. Our work is not done, but, I think that she will not have to worry about being executed now. Then again, it helped that our women were on board with this plan, even Blackfire had her role without realizing it."

Solor smirked, "I think you're right. And, this will have a long term result even within the Circle. Three times, they've not enacted the death penalty for 'Treason' and three times, the dragon proved worthy of redemption instead. Remind me when we have been promoted to our titles to see about amending the Treason law somewhat to really allow a chance for redemption. Somehow, I think that you're the pin holding all this together, Kiinnum...I wouldn't have it any other way."

The other heirs, of course, heard that and nodded their agreement. It was a logical idea to formally allow someone charged with Treason a chance to be redeemed. Granted that there would still be dragons who would have to die for their crimes and they all realized that.

Many of the kids still stayed by their mother, but some of the more curious ones managed to move away, looking at the other dragons and the Titans. Some approached Soskrein and Komi, looking at them with what appeared to be wonder. "Cousin Komi?" one said, a younger boy. "Cousin Soskrein?"

"We are", said Susie. "What's your name?"

"I am Viintaasjusk", said the boy. "My human name would be Vincent. These are my brothers, Viintaasving and Viintaasslov. We all hatched at the same time. In human terms, I believe we are called triplets?"

"It is nice to meet you", Susie said. "Would you like to play with us?"

"Of course", said Ving. "Please, call me Victor, much like your Cyborg. Or jut Vic, for short."

"And I am Saul", said the last boy. "What would you like to play?"

Some of the other children approached Edward and Solor, thanking them for helping their mother. Edward couldn't help but note that a majority of the children were boys, about two thirds of them in total.

"It was a pleasure helping your mom," Edward said as he met his extended group of nieces and nephews for the first time, "It is time well spent, hatchlings.

"Can I give you a hug?" one of the girls asked.

Edward bent down and nodded, "No need to ask, little one. That goes for all of you. For you, I am your Uncle Kiinnum or you may use Edward here. Not Heir to Fire or Commander. You all have my permission to look at me, even if I am on official Circle business. I do not want you worried about that, but, I won't object if you follow the tradition of showing respect in this manner, either."

Next thing Edward knew, he was mobbed by probably half the kids who all wanted to greet their new uncle before they went over to give Solor a hug as well.

"Looks like the game's been abandoned," Garfield noted.

"All part of Edward and Solor's plans," Nightwing said with a smirk, "I'm sure that the game will resume in a bit."

"I think it's nice," Terra said, "These little dragons are all a part of Edward's true family. It doesn't take a Raven to see how happy he and Solor are."

"Some of those dragons are 100 years old, dear," Raven said to her fiancee.

"Hard to tell", Nightwing commented. "They look about 15 at the oldest." He chuckled as he saw some of the older kids dogpile on their uncle, causing him to call out for help.

"Edward, I require assistance!" he yelled out. "I'm trapped under a pile of affection!"

Sosfil, however, caught sight of him first, and smirked. "Children! Dogpile on Uncle Solor!" And just like that, the remaining kids that weren't already attacking him jumped on top as well (sans Vince, Vic, and Saul), leaving Solor trapped under the children.

"Ack! Sister!"

"HA HA HA!" Edward laughed.

"Don't forget Uncle Kiinnum!" Sosfil called out.

"AAAUUUGH!" Edward cried out as he was swarmed in a heartbeat.

It was Solor's turn to laugh as Edward was tackled hard by 17 very happy kids.

Needless to say both dragon's spouses were laughing as well at their husband's plights.

Vicky was also watching this with a smirk. When Edward approached her several days ago and invited her to the picnic, she suspected an ulterior motive and asked, "What's in this for me, Brother?"

"The reward, Dear Sister," Edward had said, "Is seeing Sosfil's face if her mate decides to be as forgiving of her as we have been. These last six weeks have been brutal on her, and, if Ruvol is the honorable soul I hope he is, he will let Sosfil see her children once more. Just tell her honestly your story of forgiveness and redemption. Let her see that if someone who was just as nasty as they come can be forgiven, not by the Commander of the Circle's Army and even pardoned by the Circle for the most part, then, she is just as worthy of the same. My sister needs this morale boost. You did not see how crushed she was after we took her to Iilahkun's former cave."

"I saw the defiance in her eyes die when her mate issued his own punishment," Vilea had said, "I actually felt pity for her then. Filkiin had every right to bar me from seeing Soskrein considering what I did to him, and, seeing that I am welcomed into this family of dragons and mortals. I cannot fathom the pain Sosfil is going through. I do miss the other two whelps, but, honestly...the love Susie shows towards me and the love of my two brothers outweighs that loss. I'm on board."

"Thanks, Vilea," Edward said then.

"There's one other thing...I'm going to pick a new name for myself," she told him, "Vilea needs to go away for good. I'm not her anymore."

"I totally understand," Edward said with a smile, "Forgive me, but, you should have done this a long time ago. The name Vilea denotes that you would someday return to who you were. Picking a suitable new name is something that says, 'Vilea is dead...My new name reflects who I am now.' Whatever you decide is 100% your call. I am fully on board with this choice. And, you can take that to the bank. If the Commander of the Circle's Army supports this name change, I think everyone else will."

But, here, in the present, Edward was buried by a lot of happy nieces and nephews. _So worth it,_ he thought, _I've been waiting for this day for a while and what's wrong with being loved on?_

Eventually, the children let him up, as Ruvol called out to them. "Children, we have to head back to Lair!"

There was a collective groan of irritation, and about half of them approached Sosfil, with the intent of asking her to let them stay. But she shook her head. "Listen to your father, hatchlings. Mommy still needs more time to get better; I'll be back before you know it."

Vince, Vic, and Saul all looked at their cousins. "Sorry we didn't get to stay long", said Saul. "How about we come back and visit sometime?"

"I'd like that", said Susie. "Komi, say bye to your cousins."

"Bye", the naga said softly. "It was nice to meet you."

"You kids can visit us in the Tower," the native Nightwing offered, "but, no more than 5 at a time. We don't have room for all of you at once, I'm afraid."

That got smiles on the youngsters' faces as their dad herded them through a Tear Solor had opened hearing the dad recalling them.

They all disappeared and Edward smiled broadly, "See, Sister? It's working out for the best."

Sosfil ran over and grabbed Edward in a hug, tears of happiness, for once, on her face and she didn't care who saw.

In fact, she pulled Solor in as well into the family hug, "Thank you." was all she said.

"Sosfil," Solor said with a smile, "You earned all of this with your hard work. I was asked not to tell you what was going on here, outside of 'Hey, we're going on a picnic,'"

"I was not expecting Father to be on board here," she said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sol asked, emerging from the same Tear, "I told you before, my Children...Nothing will get me to abandon you. All of you had done things that incurred the Circle's wrath, yet, as I stand here, I am proud of all of you. And, to think this was all set in motion on a bright summer day.

"Kiinnum, per your request, we went through the records of the Circle and have pinpointed when I brought you to them as a hatchling and then, when you were hatched. In mortal dating, you were hatched on 20 August 1135 BC. Making you..."

"3,150 years old," Edward said, "That means, except for Grand Death...Everyone in the current Circle was there when I was first brought to you."

"Yes, my son," Sol said, "And, we are all nearing the end of our expected terms. But, some of us have to wait to step aside. Fire, Life, myself and Water all have to complete training our respective heirs. Death, as you know, will not be expected to select an Heir for a while yet. Oddly enough, Yolget is the furthest along in her training so, she may be elevated before all of you.

"Something else, son. I think that when Sosfil is allowed back into Lair, you should head home for a while. Home as in your own universe. You are in dire need of rest, my son. You're not going to be banished there like before, but...take a long vacation. Get to know my granddaughters. Do not make the same ... mistakes I made with my whelps. Trust me, when Grand Fire steps down, you will not get that many days off. Cherish this time with your girls and your mate. Cherish the time that Nova is here. When it is her time, please make sure she is buried in the family site, next to Iilahkun."

Edward nodded, "You need not ask me that, Father. She already asked me to place her there, and, my step-mom also asked. She was granted a short time to visit Rachael one night. The night my night terrors over the Japan incident stopped.

"You are correct. I do need 'time off'. That doesn't mean I would refuse an assignment from the Circle, though.

"Richard, this is a good time to tell you this: I am temporarily stepping down from the Titans, effective in two weeks. I feel myself starting to slip a bit in control and, taking 6 months to a year off is called for. I will stay 'on call' when or if you need the added firepower, though. I need to make up a lot of time with my own family as well."

"Don't make him do that", Solor said. "I would be more than happy to pay you back for taking my place. Richard, should you need extra firepower, don't be afraid to give me a call, either, especially after Edward takes his long vacation." He gave the non-local Nightwing a toothy grin. "After all, I need to pay everyone back for making you all worry so much. I would be more than happy to help."

Nightwing smirked. "I may take you up on that offer, Solor", he said, extending his hand. "However... I think it's time we headed back. Edward has a lot of vacation time saved up over the last ten years."

Solor nodded, shaking Nightwing's hand. He then approached Kori, about to hug her, when he paused, his nostrils flaring a bit. He sniffed the air, then slowly felt his grin grow. "Why, Kori... when were you going to tell us you were with child?"

Edward's jaw dropped and he also took a deep sniff. Sure enough, now that he was focused, there was a different scent to Kori..."Sweet Jesus! I'm smelling your native scent and something else underneath it."

Nightwing's eyes bugged out at that moment, practically popping out from behind his mask. "W-What?"

Kori blushed, glaring at Solor. "You ruined the surprise!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a surprise!" he defended. "I can only read Sunfire's mind, not yours!"

Nightwing approached her, looking anxious. "How far along are you?"

"Only three weeks", she admitted. "I was not so sure myself until recently. I know you were not planning for a child so soon, but..."

"Kori, you and I have been together for over a decade now", Nightwing said to her, as a small smile formed on his face. "I probably will panic more than anything... but I think it's time we started settling down, too."

Solor gave them both a hug, congratulating them as the rest of his team and Edward's also joined in, giving Nightwing a pat on the back while Kori got plenty of hugs and a few girlish screams of excitement (namely from Kreinyol and the Terras).

"You'll be a great dad," Edward said, "You've been wonderful with the kids that visit or live there. While I am on my vacation, I know the bumgorf will be born. When that time comes, I will want to be there. Kori, you will have to tell Cyborg and the AI what to expect as well. I will hopefully take Rae and the girls on part of this vacation...but, won't leave the team shorthanded in that area. We'll cross that bridge in a couple of weeks. And, Solor? Thanks for offering to cover for me, but, after a decade, covering for me is only partial payment. This time, I think I will be keeping score."

"I wouldn't expect any less", Solor told his brother, smiling. "Don't worry, brother, I am a dragon of honor; I will work until you think I've done enough."

Sol nodded, approaching Solor. "Do not forget your duties to Lair and the Circle, though. You owe us as well."

The Heir only nodded. "Of course."

So, for the day, everyone began to say their goodbyes, hugging their counterparts and bidding them a goodbye and a goodnight. Tyler and his parents also said goodbye, since Tyler did have some homework to work on. It was a fun day, and Komi would cherish this memory for years to come.

With that, Edward opened a tear back home, the game abandoned at a tied score. His team went through and Edward took a last glimpse of the small town and stepped through.

He had a lot of vacation plans to make and not much time to do it...

 **[Conclusion]** **  
** **[Two weeks later]**

Edward's bags were packed as well as the rest of his family. Raven and the girls insisted on going along for the trip and Nightwing was happy to let the Barnes family take a long overdue break. With the other honorary Titans willing to fill in as well as Solor, Edward knew that they were in good hands.

Their first stop was back in Hawaii, then Edward had arranged for a world tour, to expose the girls to other cultures and put their other languages to use. As it was the girls' summer break, Edward decided to do as much traveling as possible before Cally and Yolstav would start back. Then, they would return to the Tower a week before school started up again and do the needed Back To School shopping trip.

He almost left his communicator behind, but, Raven talked him into keeping it seeing that they needed a surefire way to stay in contact with their friends.

And, for once, Edward was content to let someone else do the flying, so, he booked a flight from Jump to Hilo for the whole family. Cyborg had offered to take them in the T-Ship, but, was rebuffed gently.

So, it was time to head to the airport, passports in hand, to begin a trip of a lifetime.

"You keep me appraised of the baby's development," he told Nightwing and Starfire, "I can be back at a moment's notice if anything goes wrong."

"Don't worry", Nightwing said. "Solor will be dropping by often, and he's been learning how a normal Tamaranean pregnancy should go from his wife, so we should be fine." He then looked around, frowning. "Speaking of which, he should be here... he said he'd see you guys off before you left."

"I'm here!" came the sudden yell, as a Tear opened up. "Sorry! Sorry! Lair had some last second duties pop up, nothing important!" He noticed some security guards coming up, and groaned. "Ugh... not now." He held out his Titan communicator, effectively getting them off his back. "Seriously, I've been around before... does no one ever recognize me?"

"Meh, you probably just have one of those faces", Edward teased, getting a scowl from his younger brother.

"Haha, old timer." The younger dragon gave his brother a hug, smiling. "You guys be safe, alright?"

"We will be, and, Ralph...Re-add Solor to the list of authorized Titans. No need to try to fry him as an intruder. We will be discussing why you removed him later when we never removed him from the rolls," Cyborg said.

"You take care of the team," Edward said, "And, keep me informed of Lair Business. I might be on a mortal type vacation, but, if something comes up that needs all the Heirs, I will be there, vacation or otherwise. Just try not to keep me from my family too long, hehe!"

"No promises", Solor told him, but smiled anyway. He moved to the girls first, squatting down a bit so he was eye-level with Cally and Yolstav. "I'm sorry I wasn't around for ten years, girls. When you're back, I'll be here to help you with school if you need it, okay?"

"Of course, Uncle Solor", Yolstav said, giving him a hug. "I look forward to it."

"Barring any other prophetic dragons needing you to run again", Cally joked, also hugging Solor. "Then, we'll see you when school's about to start again."

"You wound me, Callisto", Solor teased, giving her a gentle hug back. "And don't worry about me running again. I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Cally's cracking jokes?" Garfield asked, "That's rare."

That was the wrong thing to say as Cally glared at him for a moment and muttered something. Next thing he knew, he was outside of the Tower.

"And Mom's favorite 'punishment' is used by my sister," Yolstav replied.

"Hehehe," Cally chuckled, much like Raven would as Garfield walked back in grumbling about how some kids couldn't take a joke.

"Gar?" Edward asked, "Remember when you had to fly back to the Tower. What was it, hon...30 miles?"

"Yes," Starfire said with a giggle, "He got the pranks played on him, too. The sauce that is very hot, the Liquid that smells like the butt, the drinking of the whole milk and the insta-lube prank."

By then, Garfield had both hands in the air and backing away slowly...face turning into a lighter shade of green.

"You win!" he cried as the group broke into laughter, including Solor who had heard of the night of the pranks.

"We need to get going," Edward said, "I don't want to be late for check-in."

They headed downstairs where the T-Car was waiting. They would take it to the airport and the on-board AI would drive the T-Car back to the Tower.

After more hugs between the team members, Edward said to Solor, "Unless Lair is burning, under attack or something of vital importance to the Circle, the Heir to Fire is on a vacation."

"They already know, bro," Solor said, "Turns out our beloved Dark Heir made the suggestion. And as for Sosfil, she'll be fine now. Her kids visit when they can, and, rumor has it that the Circle will treat her kindly when she returns. You have a good time, though. Send pictures!"

"You know it," Edward said, "Give Vicky my love when you see her next. I do want to be there for Sosfil's hearing, though. That won't eat into the vacation time." They got in and Edward started the engine, "Let's go, folks. KITT, plot a route to the Airport, please."

"I've already done that, Edward," KITT replied. Edward still chuckled that the T-Car insisted on adopting the name of another AI that Edward once knew. Sadly, that AI had been turned off almost 20 years ago when the driver was killed during a mission. That AI was so heartbroken, it actually died. There was no way to reactivate the module, either, so, the CPU was placed into a small casket and buried next to his driver.

The T-Car when asked merely replied, "Without the original KITT, you Titans would not have Ralph, the T-Ship, or myself in our current states. I want to honor his work and life." Edward said, "The first KITT would be honored, I think, and if memory serves, as proud as we are to have you."

The family pulled out and headed towards the airport, skimming across the bay and into the sunset...

 _Edward Barnes writes..._

 _It's been a long decade looking for Solor and Komi, but, now that they have been found safe and sound, it's finally time for me to make up a lot of lost time with Rae and the girls. The Titans are in good hands, as always. Then again, they've always been able to handle themselves in a fight as well as at home._

 _Hawaii will be a good place to start for a couple of weeks, then, the girls wanted to see the glaciers in Alaska, so, we'll spend a few days to a week up there. Hopefully, they will get to see an iceberg calve off the parent glacier._

 _After that, the Land of the Rising Sun will occupy the family for a while and will get to hear how Japanese sounds. Sure, they both love the Godzilla franchise and they will love the surprise I lined up: A tour of Toho Studios while they are filming a new Godzilla movie. Who knows, if they need extras, the girls would be thrilled to take part, pretending to run away from a nearly 400 foot tall kaiju instead of thinking of fighting it. Then again, at my full size, fighting such a kaiju would be interesting. Then again, with my luck, they might need a realistic looking opponent. Not like I couldn't morph into most of Godzilla's opponents. I'm drawing the line at a three headed dragon, though! It's bad enough when I do Trigon. My brain isn't wired for four eyes...splitting into three fully working heads? No, not happening._

 _Raven is looking forward to the time off as well. I felt bad having her stay put here and being alone, but, now can make it up to them all. And for the next six months to a year, that is exactly what I plan on doing._

The End ... for now


End file.
